


DC Oneshots

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 85
Words: 114,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Hello, there! This is Lyn, from Teen-Titans-Imagines (or known as Cameron on my Chris-Evans-Imagines). I'm posting all of my work from Tumblr onto here just in case anything gets deleted. I hope you enjoy what you read! Thank you so much for coming by!These works feature the Teen Titans, Nightwing! Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Arkham Knight! Jason Todd, and the Young Justice renditions of Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Conner Kent! Requests are currently closed!Please make sure to comment on each one you like! It is greatly appreciated!





	1. FAQ/Rules for Requesting

FAQ

**1\. What is the difference between a one-shot and a imagine?**

My one shots and imagines have word length differences. My one shots are usually around 800-1000+ words. These are the ones that usually have sequels or different parts to them and are the most desired.

My imagines have a 600-800 word limit. These are usually requested when someone wants something quick and to-the-point. They are not requested often, but in my opinion, these are the funnest type of requests to do because it jumps right in. However, sometimes I will exceed the limit if I like the idea a lot. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen.

**2\. Who do you write for?**

I mainly write for Robin, but I will definitely try my hand at the other titans. I am still new to writing the Titans, but not new to writing fanfiction.

_Note: I will also write for Jason Todd, and the Young Justice Renditions of Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Conner Kent._

**3\. Do you write fluff and smut?**

Hell yeah I do! I will write everything. See number 4 below

**4\. What will you not write?**

I will write everything, even though I may not be comfortable with it. Things that I will write, but certainly am not comfortable with writing are: Cheating, Sexual Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self Harm, Underage Drinking, and other very serious things of the like.

Please note that I will never romanticize this stuff unless it is an AU.

_Note: I have recently stopped writing Pedophilia, Necrophilia, Underage Sex, Rape, and Incest. I’ve become uncomfortable writing those. Nevertheless, I have stopped writing the Daddy Kink. I can’t….ugh, idk. Sorry about this, kiddos._

**5\. Can I send you a request via the IM system?**

No. I ask that you send your requests in via the ask system. I use the IM system only for talking to individuals, usually those I befriend and those who need to talk to someone. Nevertheless, it’s easier to keep track of the request if sent in as an ask, than an IM.

**6\. Do you write Daughter! Readers or Sister! Readers?**

FUCK YES! I love writing these so much. I guess, in a way, these are my specialty haha

**7\. Why do you take so long to post?**

Well, first off, it’s my blog and I’m going to do what I need to do. Fanfiction is a hobby, not a job. Once it becomes a job, that’s when I start to hate writing. Secondly, I am a college student. I have just started, and I need to focus on my studies. Don’t wanna get that scholarship revoked, right? Third, when I get writers block, I take it as a sign to back off and let my creativity rejuvenate by itself. I will never force myself to write, because then the quality of work and the willingness to write dies fast.

**8\. Can I ever just message you and talk to you?**

Of course you can! My IM and askbox are always open to those who just want to be friends. I promise that I’m not gonna bite! Probably gonna bake you a couple cookies and become your new grandma, to be honest lmfao.

_If you have a question that wasn’t answered here, don’t be afraid to send in an ask :_

_**Rules for Requesting** _

1\. You must specify whether or not what you are requesting is an one shot or imagine or I will not do your request.

2\. If you do not specify, and I tell you no, but you go and say “Oh! I’m sorry it’s a oneshot/imagine :)))” I am still not doing the request. It is quite rude to do something like that.  _Please don’t be that guy._

3\. If I like your request enough, but you didn’t specify whether or not it was a oneshot/imagine, I  _MIGHT_ put it on the list.

4\. Every genre is unlimited to being written. Drama, Smut, Angst, etc. Everything will be tagged appropriately. Though, sometimes I do struggle with Romance because I’m not into romance or chick flicks….lol.

5\. Don’t be a dick. Any anon hate that is sent in will be responded with the same amount of nastiness, maybe even more, or will be completely ignored. If you have an issue with me, my writing, or the way my blog is running then you don’t need to be on my blog. They invented the follow/unfollow and block buttons for a reason.  _ **Use them.**_


	2. Jail Cells & Handcuffs (Jason Todd/Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Jason Todd x Reader x Dick Grayson

80's AU

\---

A/n: here’s my take on an 80′s au featuring bad couple Jason and (Y/n) and Officer Dick.

—

Genre: Romance, Action, Smut  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Swearing, Injuries, Smut, Crude Humor, Unprotected Sex (cover your rock before you roll, kiddos), Threesome, Dom/Sub undertones  
—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Jason breathed in deeply, the cigarette smoke filling his lungs and calming him, his muscles relaxing as he leaned on the balcony. His blue eyes were watching Gotham City closely, listening to the sounds that never seemed to stop. The cars, the music, the people. He loved it yet, but yet, he hated it. 

Lips pressed against his shoulder blade, and Jason hummed, looking over his shoulder to glance at the short, naked woman who had wrapped her arms around him. Her (e/c) eyes were ringed with the day-before eyeliner, her hair frizzy and knotted from his rough treatment that they both so very much enjoyed. 

Her lips grazed the skin of his shoulder blade and she murmured, pressing her shivering body close to his as the cold night air seeped into her bones. 

“Come back to bed, baby. It’s way too early for you to be awake.” 

“It’s only three am, kitten.” 

Her teeth nibbled on his skin, and Jason growled. 

“You keep doing that, and you’re gonna get me all riled up again, baby girl.”

The woman chuckled before teasing, her hands lowering down his navel to his hardening member. 

“What if I want to rile you up again, my Bad Boy?” 

Jason grabbed her wrists tightly, glaring at her with lust and hunger. 

“Baby, despite how much I wanna bend you over this railing and fuck you for all of Gotham to see, I gotta get shit done at the safe house.” 

She pouted before taking the cigarette from between his lips, taking a hit, and blowing the smoke into his face. Jason breathed in before sighing. He turned, and brought her close to him, running his hands up and down her bare back, his nose nuzzling the skin of her neck. 

“We got places to be, people to beat the shit out of. It’s gonna be a busy day today, Jay.” 

Jason chuckled before kissing her deeply, his kiss rough and demanding as his hands gripped and kneaded the flesh of her ass. (Y/n) groaned into the kiss, Jason’s hand coming up to swat the flesh of her ass, and she jolted. 

“Jay!” 

He chuckled before whispering huskily in her ear. 

“You’re my bad little girl, baby. Remember that for later.” 

(Y/n) hummed before kissing his heart, whispering. 

“How could I ever forget that?”

Jay sighed softly before walking away from her, grabbing some clothes. (Y/n) watched from the balcony, his cigarette between her lips. The young woman watched him with calculating eyes, drinking in his image as the sun began to peek at her from over the horizon. 

“Are you coming with me today? The Outlaws really miss you.” 

“You mean they miss watching my ass as I walk, right?”

Jason gave the gorgeous woman a stern look, snapping. 

“Don’t say that, baby. You’re gonna make me angry.” 

She chuckled, flicking the cigarette over the railing before admitting. 

“I like it when you’re angry, though.” 

Jason’s stern look softened before he sighed, fastening his belt as he looked down. His ears were red, and it made (Y/n) feel like a victorious conqueror. 

“Come inside before someone gets a look at you. I’m the only one allowed to see you.” 

“Careful. Get any more envious, and I’ll think you’ll try to fight the sun.” 

Jason pulled her close to him, their chests pressed against each other, and he dipped down to kiss her feverishly, the woman’s knees becoming weak from the passion he instilled within his lips. 

“I’d fight the universe for you, baby.” 

“I’d kill a man for you, Jay.”

(Y/n) winked before grinning, the both of them knowing that she had, indeed, killed for him before. Jason pulled away, slipping on a black t-shirt before throwing on his leather jacket. Pulling shades down onto his face, Jason murmured. 

“Get dressed, or I”m gonna leave you here.” 

(Y/n) hummed before grabbing some parachute pants, slipping them on along with a tank top and a flannel. Slipping on her shoes, she ran a hand through her hair, turning to Jason. His blue eyes were trained solely on her, and he grinned his million dollar smile, giving her forehead a kiss. 

“Let’s go, trouble.” 

“If anyone is trouble, here, it’s you, baby.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

**-ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN-THIRD POV-**

The GCPD was bustling with energy, the atmosphere stressed and tense as the busy men and women hustled around with new police reports. Blue eyes were straining against the harsh rays of the sunrise, and his fingers were already rubbing at a headache tingling at his temples. 

“Aye, Grayson, you got a minute?”

Dick looked up, his eyes curious as one of the officers in his section shyly looked into his office. Dick looked up, placing a friendly smile upon his tired face. Nodding, Dick asked as he stood up. 

“Sure, what’s up?”

The officer walked in, holding up a file with a curious and worried glance to the ground. 

“Commissioner wanted me to give you this one…said you would be ecstatic to find out what’s inside.”

Dick took the file and nodded, thanking the man. 

“Thank you, officer. Be sure to tell Commissioner that he still owes me.”

The officer nodded before walking out. Dick stared at the spot where the man stood before glancing down at his file, opening the file. When the mugshot greeted him, Dick felt satisfaction and adrenaline run through him. Jason Peter Todd and (Y/n) (L/n). 

_‘It’s about time I catch your asses.’_

Closing the file with an excited snap, Dick stood up and grabbed his coat. Walking out, he called. 

“You all better get off your lazy asses while I’m gone!”

“You know we won’t, Officer!”

Dick grinned, and the case began.

**-WITH READER AND JASON-**

“Where is the god damn stash?”

Jason’s fist connected with skin, the harsh and sudden contact of skin-on-skin causing the skin of his knuckles and the man’s cheek to tear. Blood trickled down Jason’s fingers, the man’s cheek, and Jason’s chest heaved with his angered breaths. 

“Fuck you!”

The man spat at Jason, blood and spit running down Jason’s chin. Jason closed his eyes, his lips pursing, and he was acutely aware of the sound of bone crushing. Opening his eyes, he spotted (Y/n) beside him, swinging a metal baseball bat upon the fingers of the man. The man screamed out in pain, and Jason grabbed her wrist, firm but gentle with his touch. 

“We’re done here.”

(Y/n) looked at Jason, raising an eyebrow.

“But Red, we haven’t found where the stash is.”

“We’ll find it when we find it. Arsenal, put him out, would you?”

The man simply smirked, and as Jason and (Y/n) walked out of the secret compound, the screaming man became silent. Wrapping an arm around (Y/n), Jason asked with a smile. 

“What do you say we hit up the bar…cause a little trouble?”

“Oh, baby, now you’re talking!”

**-TIMESKIP-**

“Time of death seems to be right around 12:45 pm.”

Dick shook his head as he looked at the man, the arrow in his eye socket sticking out like a sore thumb. A very, very sore thumb. 

“Those Outlaws don’t waste any time, do they?”

The coroner shook his head, pushing his glasses up. 

“I, um…I don’t suppose they do.”

Dick nodded at the man appreciatively before asking.

“Call me if you find anything out.”

Walking away, another officer came up to walk beside Dick, holding up a small manila folder. 

“Seems like they’re getting sloppy. Todd left this behind; seems to be looking for something.”

“What? Money? Valuables?”

The officer shrugged as Dick looked through the papers. 

“Don’t know. There wasn’t any indication of what it was he was looking for, though we’re speculating it’s money. After all, what else do the Outlaws want with these other crime lords?”

Dick hummed in agreement before he frowned, pausing. Upon the paper was a series of numbers, and Dick widened his eyes.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Get the car ready. We got a location.”

**-WITH READER-**

(Y/n) giggled as she hung onto Jason’s side, stumbling just the slightest as she walked. Jason was chuckling, a bottle of whiskey in one hand as his other stayed wrapped around (Y/n)’s waist. His lips kissed against her temple, and she murmured. 

“Mm, I can’t wait until we get home, Jay.”

“Can’t wait to get you out of that pretty little skirt of yours.”

(Y/n) giggled before she grabbed onto Jason’s jacket, fingers splaying over his bare chest a second later. Jason grinned down at her before taking a sip of his whiskey, humming in delight at the warmth that filtered through his body. As they walked, Jason didn’t see the man that was walking, and their shoulders bumped. Jason growled, turning.

“Hey, what’s the big idea, pal? Can’t you see we’re walking here? Fucking prick.”

The man put his hands up, saying apologetically. 

“Sorry, wasn’t watching where I was going.”

(Y/n) whispered in Jason’s ear.

“He has pretty eyes, Jason. Can we keep him?”

Jason glared at the girl before looking back at the blue-eyed man. 

“No, baby girl, you know I don’t share.”

“Aw, come on!”

Her lips kissed and brushed up and down his neck, her fingers teasingly tracing the indents of his skin where the muscle was more prominent than the natural fat. Jason shivered in delight, and the man blushed before clearing his throat. 

“I’ve been nothing but a good girl for you, Jason. Can’t I at least have some kind of reward?”

Jason growled, and the man murmured quietly.

“I should get going.”

The man sped away before Jason could say anything, and he muttered to (Y/n). 

“You scared the poor guy.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

They both looked at each other before laughing, walking down the street once more. 

**-WITH DICK-**

“Spotted targets. Going down Reach Avenue. Targets are impaired, but that does not mean they are not dangerous. Take caution!”

Dick looked back at the couple, his hot cheeks cooling down from the night air. As he geared up for the capture, he couldn’t help but notice just how weak his knees were. Why was he so affected by what (Y/n) said? People, men or women, always commented about how good looking he was. Normally, Dick didn’t care…so why did he now? Her legs and bare stomach flashed through his mind, her lustful eyes like a shadow over his body, and Dick took a shaky and needy breath.

Shaking his head, Dick pulled himself together and moved in position. 

There was no way he was gonna let that…that Siren pull him into the waters. 

“Move in!”

He ordered into his walkie-talkie.

**-WITH READER-**

(Y/n) was puzzled when Jason suddenly stopped, swaying slightly as he squinted and looked around. The girl asked, whining slightly.

“Jason, what’s the matter?”

“Hush…I think we’re being surrounded.”

Just as he reached for the gun in the back of his pants, officers came out of hiding, pointing their weapons at the two.

“Get on the ground!”

“Hands on your head!

“Drop the weapon!”

Jason cussed loudly, looking around as he gripped his pistol tight, keeping a firm hold on the woman by his side. 

“What the fuck!”

“Someone sold us out, Jay!”

The man snapped angrily, waving his gun around and pointing it at the opposing officers. 

“No fucking shit!”

“Drop your weapon! I will shoot!”

All of a sudden, Jason and (Y/n) began to convulse and dropped, Dick standing behind them with a taser in each hand. Dick smirked at the officers before mockingly blowing smoke from the guns.

“Tag ‘em and bag ‘em!”

What a sweet, sweet check this was going to be. 

**-TIMESKIP-**

When (Y/n) came to, she was acutely aware that she was handcuffed, her head laying against Jason’s thigh. Her whole body was sore, feeling as though she had fallen fifty stories, and she sat up. Jason stirred, but he didn’t wake up just yet. Looking around, (Y/n) grimaced in distaste. 

Great. Here they were: caught, in jail, and that cute guy they had passed on the street sitting at the desk; supervising them. On his nameplate, (Y/n) read out the name ‘ _Grayson_ ’ and smirked. Putting on a pained expression, she murmured quietly. 

“Officer Grayson?”

The man perked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Ms. (L/n)?”

She huffed slightly, leaning her forehead against the bars of the jail cell. 

“I’m hurtin’ real bad…and a bit thirsty. Could I get some water to make me feel better?”

The officer narrowed his eyes, but Dick supposed that if she were to try anything, he would be able to take her on. Standing up, the officer walked over, unlocking the cell, and (Y/n) hummed in delight. 

“Whoa…I don’t know if this is the pain talking, but you’re prettier up close.”

The officer rolled his eyes and stood aside, pointing to the water fountain.

“Don’t make me stun you again, Ms. (L/n).”

The woman brushed passed him, winking. 

“Mm, sounds like a fun time if I’m with you, Officer.”

Dick swallowed thickly as he watched the girl before following her, pushing the button for the girl. As she leaned down, Dick was acutely aware that she was sticking her ass out more than required, and he jolted when he heard Jason snap.

“Hey, keep the eyes off the prize, asshole.”

Dick glared at Jason, opening his mouth to say something, but (Y/n) had already sat up, pouting.

“Aw, but Jay, we’re all friends here! Besides, I don’t mind him looking.” 

She smirked, winking over her shoulder at Dick.

“Nor touching.”

Dick looked at the woman in warning, hissing.

“Keep yourself under control, (Y/n). Get back in your cell.”

“Aw, but officer! I just want to have a little fun. Come on, have some fun with me. Play with me.”

Her ass began to grind against his hips, her palms flat against the buckle of his belt, and Dick widened his eyes as her hands firmly cupped his hardening erection through his slacks. Pushing her at arm's length, Dick snapped.

“(Y/n), I’m warning you, I  _will_ taze you again. Get back in your cell before I make you.”

Turning around, she licked her lips before smiling. 

“Oh, officer, don’t tease me like that. God knows how much I like being made to do something.”

Stalking back into her cell, she sat against the wall, staring at Dick as he closed the door, locking it. Taking a deep breath, she watched as he pulled himself together, wiping his mouth as he turned. Sitting in his desk again, he gave (Y/n) one last glare before returning to his paperwork. Jason hissed in (Y/n)’s ear.

“What the fuck was that?”

Her eyes winked at Jason before she revealed the cell door key, as well as the handcuff key. Jason’s eyes widened and he growled in satisfaction.

“You’re a fucking minx, you know that?”

“Only for you, baby. But I really do wanna fuck this guy. It would be a great distraction~”

She wiggled her eyebrows, and Jason just pouted before huffing. It wouldn’t be wrong…but where would his place be in all of this?

“Don’t worry, baby. When we get out, you can fuck me against the balcony…just like you’ve been wanting.”

Now, how could Jason deny a chance to do that?

“So, what? You fuck him while I do all the dirty work?”

“Oh, baby, if anybody is doing any dirty work here, it’s me.”

Jason smirked, leaning down to steal a kiss from her. 

“That is definitely one thing you are: dirty.”

(Y/n) giggled before kissing the man back, swiftly replying.

“Your dirty, bad girl.”

Jason growled before hissing into her ear. 

“Hop to it before I change my mind and fuck you right here.”

The girl chuckled before standing up walking back to the bars. (Y/n) called.

“Officer Grayson!”

The man slowly looked up, his glare evident. 

“What do you want, (Y/n)?”

“What, no ‘miss’ this time?”

She chuckled at his glare before relaying to him, licking her lips. 

“You know, Officer, it’s not often I take a liking to figures of authority…but something about you makes me want to get on my knees for you.”

The man blushed before looking back down at his work. 

“(Y/n), sit down and shut up.”

“But Officer, I know you’re feeling it too. You wanna put me in my place…show me who's boss around these parts…make a bad girl go wild for the good guy.” 

(Y/n) could tell he was getting riled up, his shoulders tense and breathing deepening. A hand came up to Dick’s forehead as he glared harder at the desk, and (Y/n) whispered. 

“Come on, Officer. Come in here and fuck me. I know you want to feel me…I know you wanna tear my skirt right off. Nobody gonna judge you here, Officer.”

(Y/n) closed her eyes as she hummed, adding.

“I can just imagine what it would be like to get fucked on your desk, Officer…I can practically feel the wood digging into my hips.”

His hand slammed down onto the desk, the sound echoing through the empty room, and Dick stood up. Stalking to the bars, he hissed into her face. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing? What are you trying to accomplish?”

She breathed in deeply before leaning forward, replying. 

“Just trying to have the best night of my life, Officer. I’m already confined to the handcuffs.”

She leaned in more, whispering huskily.

“Have your way with me, Officer. I wanna feel you fucking me harder than anybody has. Pour some sugar on me.”

Dick’s eyes darkened, his nostrils flaring, and she hummed as she leaned down, moving her arms and stepping out of the loop created by the cuffs in order to have her hands in front of her. 

“All I ask is you let my amazing boyfriend fuck my mouth. He can be so good at it, you know?”

Dick’s gaze hardened as his gaze flickered to the forgotten man, who seemed to be enjoying the show. Dick could see that the man was hard, straining in his pants, and Jason met the man’s gaze, raising an eyebrow as he grinned.

“Come on…you ain’t gonna leave a girl brokenhearted, are you?”

Dick was frozen, seeming to be contemplating it, and (Y/n) grasped the front of her bralette before grinning, swaying her hips as she slowly pulled it down, revealing her taut breasts. Dick’s mouth unhinged, and he swallowed thickly as he looked at the stripping girl. 

The girl swung her hips slightly as she playfully hummed  _You Give Love A Bad Name_. Her hands slowly pushed her skirt down, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath, and Dick growled. Practically ripping the cell door off its hinges, Dick snarled out. 

“Get out. Now.”

The girl smirked before walking to the man, nuzzling her nose against his. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Dick immediately claimed her lips, picking her up and walking her to his desk. Swiping his arm across the surface, papers and files flew to the floor. Setting her down, Dick immediately ran his hands over her body, one tangling in her hair while the other pinched and tugged on her nipples. Growing aroused and wet, the woman hummed and their tongues battled, teeth clashing as they fought. Her hands were traveling to the man’s belt, but Dick grabbed the cuffs and pushed her down, slamming her wrists down. 

“Keep them there. Don’t you dare move.”

The girl raised a challenging eyebrow, but she stayed still for now. Dick loosened his tie before began to unbutton his uniform, his hard erection straining within his pants. (Y/n), becoming giddy that she had been able to reduce the man to such a state, smirked and ushered.

“Come on, Officer Grayson. I wanna feel you fucking me already.”

“Shut up, or I’ll put that mouth to use.”

“Oh, baby, that’s what Jason’s for.”

Dick spared a glance at the man, who was more than eager to join in. 

“Right.”

The woman beneath him giggled, winking.

“Aw, don’t worry. Maybe I can suck you off after Jason’s done.”

The man’s cock twitched, and Dick had to refrain himself from taking her right then and there. Leaning himself down, he placed bites all around her body, strategic and thoughtful on where he placed his bites. As Dick got closer to (Y/n) damp pussy, he could see her face contort into one of anticipation, her body squirming. 

When Dick reached her core, his tongue flicked out, flicking her clit experimentally, and she gasped slightly, jolting. His tongue flattened against her, and (Y/n) hummed, murmuring.

“Fuck, that’s nice.”

Dick, appreciating the praise, wasted no time in fucking her with his tongue to get her ready. Flicking his tongue in and out of her slit, Dick held her hips down as she shook just the slightest. 

“Oh, Officer!”

Fuck, the way she called out his title made Dick weak yet go crazy. God, he loved her sounds. The way she tasted…Dick was tempted to steal her away for himself. Shaking his head slightly, Dick glanced up at the girl as she whined.

“Please fuck me, Officer. Please!”

Dick, unable to resist, stood up and over her. He hissed down at her. 

“It’s either ‘ _sir_ ’ or ‘ _officer_ ’ to you through this rodeo, understand me?”

She licked her lips, replying.

“Mm, yes, sir.”

Dick huffed before he unbuckled his belt, quick to the get his slacks and boxers down. When his cock sprang free, Dick grunted in relief and he watched as (Y/n) called Jason over.

“Come here, baby…let me taste your cock.”

Jason stood up, snarling out with just the slightest bit of hostility as (Y/n) let her head hang off the side of the desk.

“You’re lucky I’m handcuffed.”

(Y/n) giggled before she hummed, running her hands along the bulge within Jason’s jeans. Unbuttoning the loose jeans, (Y/n) strategically pulled the jeans down just the slightest, as well as his underwear. Jason, relieved, huffed as (Y/n) began to kitten-lick his cock. Dick, who had been watching, raised his eyebrow slightly before taking the head of his cock and ran it up her slit. 

(Y/n) hummed, and Dick slowly pushed his cock into her warmth, groaning in relief. (Y/n) sighed, pleasantly impressed by the man. His cock was thick, not as thick as Jason, but definitely bigger in length. If she had to guess, (Y/n) would say Dick had two inches on Jason. 

As he began to thrust into her womanhood, (Y/n) slipped Jason’s cock into her mouth. Sucking gently, Jason groaned before his hips slowly began to thrust against her, his cock fucking her mouth with a gentleness that was unlike him. However, as Dick began to fuck her harder, so did Jason. 

(Y/n) was moaning, the feeling of Dick’s cock fucking her aching pussy sending shivers down her spine, and the feeling of Jason’s cock repeatedly hitting the back of her throat made her pussy clench tighter around Dick. 

Dick was grunting, almost growling at every thrust into her tight cunt, and his hands were gripping her hips so tightly, he was sure he was leaving bruises. However, at this point, he didn’t even care. 

He was fucking the girlfriend of one of the most notorious gang leaders in all of Gotham. Dick didn’t expect it to get any better than that. In fact, Dick was convinced he was going to lose his job by the end of the night. Though, Dick didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to fuck (Y/n) until he couldn’t. 

Needing more leverage, Dick stopped and ordered.

“Roll over.”

She hummed, seeming to ignore him, and Dick frowned.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Slipping Jason from her mouth, (Y/n) replied with a starstruck and satisfied smile.

“Yes, Officer Grayson. I’ll roll over and show off my pretty ass for you.”

Rolling over, with the help of Dick, the man slipped back into her cunt before beginning to fuck her once more. (Y/n) slipped Jason back into her mouth, and with Dick being so preoccupied with drilling his cock into her warmth, she slipped the keys of the handcuffs from Jason’s pockets before discreetly unlocking them. 

The desk was beginning to creak with how hard Dick was fucking her, and (Y/n) moans around Jason were becoming louder. Meanwhile, Jason was a mess. With his hands restrained, Jason wasn’t able to touch (Y/n), or at least grip the table. It was driving him wild, and he was trying his hardest not to just lose control and wildly fuck her mouth and throat. Groaning, Jason growled out.

“Fuck yeah, that’s right. Suck my cock. God, you’re so good.”

(Y/n) hummed in delight at the praise, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on him harder, and Jason hissed. Dick, observing it all, hummed. He wouldn’t deny it: seeing the girl sucking someone off while he was fucking her was hot, and he was sure Jason thought the same thing. If not, why else let his girlfriend fuck the police officer, right?

His thrusts were starting to become erratic, and Dick could feel that (Y/n) was becoming close as well, her walls tightening around him. Jason was becoming erratic with his own movements, all sorts of control seeming to be lost to him as he fucked (Y/n)’s mouth. A moment later, Dick was moaning, cumming into the girl's warmth, and the girl released with him, milking him of everything he had. 

The girl was moaning wildly around Jason’s cock, and the vibrations sent the man over the edge, his cum coating the inside of the girl’s mouth and throat. Exhausted, Jason slipped his cock out and leaned down, saying quietly. 

“You gonna swallow, baby girl?”

The woman nodded, and Jason watched as her throat moved, smirking as she opened her mouth to reveal she had indeed swallowed his cum. Jason smirked and whispered, pecking her on the nose sweetly.

“Good girl.”

(Y/n) smiled shyly before discreetly giving the keys to his handcuffs to Jason. Smirking, Jason winked at her before the girl turned, holding her cuffs shut as she forced Dick to sit in his computer chair. Her lips met his, and Dick was surprised. Was she really still horny after all of that? As they kissed, (Y/n) placed Dick’s hands on the arms of the computer chair, humming as she ground herself against him. 

“I just can’t get enough of you, Grayson.”

“You’re a fucking animal, (Y/n).”

Dick replied before devouring her mouth once more. However, he stopped when he felt something wrap around his wrists, clicks sounding. Pulling back, Dick was alarmed to see that he had been handcuffed to the computer chair.

“W-What the…”

(Y/n) stood up, smirking as she shimmied back into her clothes. 

“Well, Officer Grayson, I must say: You sure do know how to fuck a girl. Although, I must sadly say that our time here is done. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Jason smirked, his jeans back in order, and on his fingers swung the keys to the front door and the handcuffs. Dammit! He should have known! As (Y/n) gave the officer one last kiss, she whispered.

“I’ll see you around, Officer…hopefully, we can have fun again.”

Winking, (Y/n) and Jason left while laughing as Dick yelled in anger and humiliation, struggling within his confines. 

“I’ll get you for this! I swear on it!”

“Oh, baby, I hope so!”

Dick growled before huffing. Looking at the keys that had been discarded on the ledge at the top of the door, Dick’s heart dropped. He was  _so_ fired. A twisted smile came on his lips.

At least it would have been worth it.


	3. Welcome to the Edge (Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Dick Grayson x Villain! Reader

—

A/n: I saw some cosplay by graysonfin and I HAD TO SWAN DIVE FOR THAT STEAMY GOODNESS. I’M SORRY. Have this. 

—

Genre: Romance, Action  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Smut, Swearing, Blood

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

God, his head was pounding. Wincing, Dick’s eyes slowly opened, and he groaned slightly, noticing his mouth was covered with duct tape. Looking around the warehouse, Dick’s eyes squinted in distaste at the cliche setting. Warehouses. What was it with villains and warehouses?

His suit was undone, gathered around his waist, and there were cuts, bruises, and blood running down his chest. His legs and ankles were tied to the chair he was sitting in, and his arms were tied behind his back, draped over the chair. Looking down, he spotted rope tying his torso to the chair and frowned. Whoever had captured him certainly didn’t intend on him escaping any time soon.  

Dick’s tongue pushed against his lips, tasting the sticky and disgusting taste of the adhesive holding the duct tape to his mouth, and Dick wondered who had been the one to capture him. Craning his neck around, Dick searched for the one who had captured him but found no-one.

However, Dick tensed when he felt a feather light touch on the back of his neck, growling into the tape as he tried to look at who was behind him. 

“I swear, Nightwing…you just always seem to place yourself within my hands.”

Dick’s toes curled within his shoes as the silky smooth voice floated through the air. He knew that voice way too well. Fingers traced along his jaw before forcing him to turn, seeing (Y/n), one of the most ruthless villains Bludhaven had encountered yet. Dick’s eyes narrowed as he stared at her, her smirk lighting her lips as she asked him teasingly, her lips brushing just the slightest against the duct tape. 

“Do you like me that much that you willingly let me capture you? Tonight was just too easy, sweet thing.”

Dick’s cheeks darkened slightly, his eyes straying to (Y/n)’s lips before he looked back up at her. Dick hummed in response, his frown deep, but a fire igniting deep within his chest. (Y/n)’s hands came up to his face, cradling it within her hands, and Dick’s head jerked back just the slightest. The girl chuckled before she straddled his hips, sitting as close as she could to Dick. 

“You are definitely a handsome man, Nightwing. Kinda makes me wanna just give myself up.”

Dick’s eyes darkened, a quiet and low growl bubbling from his chest, and (Y/n) chuckled as she traced the veins of his neck, sending shivers down Dick’s spine. What was her plan? What was she trying to do? Was she trying to distract him from something? (Y/n) pulled the tape from his lips slowly, as if she sensed his curiosity. 

(Y/n) leaned in, her hot breath fanning across his lips, and she whispered to him, running her hands through his hair. 

“Tell me, Nightwing…what is it you most desire?”

Dick growled, staring her down as he squirmed. 

“To know what you’re planning. You ain’t fooling anybody, (Y/n).”

(Y/n) smirked before admitting, shrugging before she slowly began to snake down his body, her hands running along his arms and chest. 

“I plan on having fun, Nightwing.”

Her tongue snaked out from between her lips, the hot and wet muscle sliding against his skin, licking the blood from his chest. Dick immediately tensed, his breathing becoming slightly hard as he watched, becoming aroused from the feeling of her tongue running along his chest, stomach, and abs. Her hands were resting on the outer parts of his thighs, and Dick’s teeth clenched, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Her lips and tongue nipped and suckled love bites and hickies into his skin as she climbed her way back up to his face. Nipping, kissing, and sucking on the skin of his neck and jaw, Dick squirmed in his seat as she whispered in his ear. 

“Will you have fun with me, Nightwing? Just say the words, and I’ll give you a night to remember.”

Was it wise? Definitely not. Would it be worth it in the end? Maybe. Was Dick going to say yes? Absolutely. Dick wasn’t going to lie; he had been chasing after (Y/n) almost relentlessly. Not only because she was a villain, but because something about her drew him to her. She was beautiful, badass, and every encounter with her made his heart sputter. Besides, perhaps he could convince her to drop the villain name and become a hero like him. 

“Untie me, and I’ll give in to your offer.”

“Aw, but ‘Wing, what fun is that? Seeing you like this, all tied up and at my mercy…it’s empowering to know that I captured someone so powerful and strong and have reduced them to a blushing, aroused mess.”

Dick growled before snarling at her, becoming impatient and painfully hard. 

“Shut up and kiss me before I break out of these binds.”

(Y/n) grinned and asked, rolling her hips against him as she brushed her lips against his. 

“What would you do to me if you broke out? Fuck me, and establish who the real boss is here?”

Dick groaned lightly at the thought before warning. 

“(Y/n). Don’t fucking test me.”

“Hmm, it seems I’ve run out of time and patience to continue doing so.”

Her lips laced against his, and Dick greedily took her in, their tongues and teeth clashing as she ran her fingers through his hair. Dick could taste the slightest bit of the iron taste blood held, and if he wasn’t hard before, he was now. God, it was fucking hot to taste some part of him within her mouth, and Dick began to work on trying to untie himself or slip from his binds. 

(Y/n) pulled away, and Dick huffed at the loss of contact. (Y/n) chuckled before beginning to undress before him, unzipping her suit and peeling it off slowly. Dick’s legs spread just slightly as he slid down his seat as much as the ropes would allow, his darkened eyes trained onto her like a predator eyeing its prey. 

As she stepped out of it, Dick teased as he spied the black and blue themed bra and panties she was sporting. 

“Aw, you thought about me enough to buy lingerie in my colors? How sweet.”

(Y/n) smirked and asked, spinning for him as she allowed her lips to form a full grin.

“Oh, you like it? I bought it just for you.”

Dick hummed, his head falling back just the slightest as he squirmed in his seat once more. 

“Showing off for me? I must be the luckiest man in the world.”

“You’d be the only.”

Dick’s teasing demeanor disappeared, and he growled in possessive lust. 

“You’re walking a dangerous line, baby girl. I might just take you for myself if you keep it up.”

(Y/n) winked at him.

“And what a gorgeous line it is, Nightwing.”

Dick became more frantic with his struggling, trying his hardest to get out of his binds, but grew frustrated when the rope around his wrists wouldn’t budge. Slowly, (Y/n) unclasped her bra, allowing the material to fall to the floor, and Dick praised her as he eyed her chest, her taut nipples making his mouth water.

“God, you’re gorgeous, sweetheart.”

(Y/n)’s eyes widened just slightly before her facial expression softened just the slightest, pink teasing her cheeks. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, honey.”

Dick smirked just slightly before she slipped out of her last bit of clothing. Stepping out of her panties, Dick whined as she walked closer to him. 

“Let me out of the ropes, (Y/n).”

“Ah, ah. Only good boys can get out of a punishment, Nightwing, and you’ve been a very bad boy lately. Chasing after me all the time, thwarting me from my plans….especially that heist I was gonna pull off last week. You just don’t give me a break.”

“We both know that heist was just a ploy for us to see each other again.”

(Y/n) chuckled as she sat on his lap again, sighing at the feeling of hot skin and cool leather brushing against her skin. 

“Perhaps it was, Nightwing. I do love a man who knows how to move.”

“Oh, I got some moves, baby. I’d be glad to show you if you let me out of the fucking binds.”

The woman laughed before teasing, gently brushing her fingertips against the tip of Dick’s nose as she bumped his nose. 

“Tempting, but I like you just the way you are.”

Her lips attached to his neck, her hands slowly and gently running up his arms and down his torso. Dick groaned, rolling his hips up against hers to gain some sort of friction, and (Y/n) sighed in delight. She whispered to him, her hot breath fanning against his ear. 

“I’m so wet for you, Nightwing. I can’t wait to get your cock inside me.”

Dick let out a guttural noise, trying once more to get out of his binds as he pleaded. 

“Fuck, stop teasing me, baby girl.”

“At your command, Nightwing.”

The submissive-like comment made Dick’s cock twitch, and he sighed in relief when (Y/n) moved down his body and pulled his suit down far enough to allow his cock to spring free. (Y/n) praised him, her hands massaging and gripping his hips and thighs. 

“Very impressive, Nightwing. I didn’t expect anything less from you.”

“You say that as if you’ve thought about my cock before.”

She winked, deciding not to answer before her tongue darted out to lick the underside of his shaft. Dick hummed in pleasure, watching as she did so with half-lidded eyes. Laying a teasing kiss on the top his head, (Y/n) looked up at him with confident eyes before allowing his cock to slip between her lips. Dick praised, his breathing becoming labored as she slowly began to suck. 

“Yeah, just like that. Suck my cock, baby girl.”

Becoming delighted at the praise, (Y/n) hummed before moving her head, slowly moving him in and out of her hot mouth. Dick’s head fall back as he moaned, feeling overwhelmed by just the slow movements of her mouth. Jesus, if he was already turning to mush by her mouth, Dick was sure her pussy was going to be the death of him. As (Y/n)’s tongue flattened against him, Dick instructed, his voice cracking just slightly. 

“Fuck! Keep doing that. God, you’re so good, baby. You’re so good.”

(Y/n) hummed, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine. Her hand came between his spread legs, grasping his balls and fondling them as she worked his cock, and Dick could feel himself coming undone. He warned. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby girl.”

However, at his warning, (Y/n) pulled off of his cock, and Dick let out an angered cry. 

“No way, baby. I want you to cum inside my pussy, sweetheart-”

Her finger came to his lips as she reassured him quietly as he tried to speak.

“-and don’t worry, I’m on the pill. I’ll even take some Plan B in the morning just to be sure.”

Dick relaxed slightly, feeling touched that she had reassured him. After all, how was he supposed to know? If he had known he was going to be having sex with (Y/n), he would have brought protection with him. As Dick slowly calmed down, (Y/n) straddled him and whispered. 

“Do you want me, ‘Wing?”

“Fuck yes. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

(Y/n)’s eyes stared down at his own in a soft, yet surprised gaze, and she mumbled as she leaned down to kiss him. 

“You’re a strange boy, Nightwing.”

Dick leaned up to meet her kiss, the kiss sweet and different from the feverish ones they had been sharing. Dick whispered to her. 

“You’ve got me under your fucking spell, (Y/n). And please, call me Dick.”

“Fitting.”

They chuckled, and Dick’s nose nuzzled her cheek, his lips never hesitating to nip and bite at her jaw and neck. 

“You’re something strange, (Y/n).”

“What can I say? You’ve got me under your spell.”

Dick’s heart swelled just the slightest before the two of them groaned as (Y/n) slowly sank down on his cock. Raising her hips once, twice, three times, (Y/n)’s lip was caught between her teeth as Dick’s cock finally became fully sheathed within her. God, she was so full and it felt so good. 

Dick’s mind was reeling, the feeling of her hot and wet pussy almost making him cum right then and there. She felt so good, and Dick was eager to begin fucking her. His hips raised slightly, and (Y/n) whispered against his lips, their foreheads resting against one another. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Dick.”

“Can say the same about you, baby.”

Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders for leverage, and she began to roll her hips, raising and lowering herself onto his cock. Dick groaned as she worked herself, her speed slowly increasing as the needy woman got a feel for his cock. Dick hummed to her, his muscles tensing and straining as he watched his cock sink in and pull out of (Y/n)’s pussy.

“You’re doing so good, (Y/n). So, so good.”

The praise definitely urged her on as her hips began to increase in force and speed, her eyes closing as her mouth hung open, and Dick’s face turned red as he watched her face contort into pleasure as (Y/n) began to frantically ride him, desperately trying to find her release. 

Dick’s hips began to buck upwards, thrusting up to meet her hips with every movement she made. As she bounced on his lap, whining his name as her pussy clenched around him just slightly, Dick growled, working as hard and fast as he could to get out of his binds. He was beginning to sweat, the sweat stinging the cuts within his skin as they seeped into the wounds, but Dick couldn’t complain. 

In fact, the pain felt delicious as (Y/n) rode his cock. She had begun to sweat as well, beads of the clear liquid running down her face, shoulders, and between her breasts. Dick wished he could lick it up, the thought of his tongue running along her body as hers did to his causing him to buck his hips once more.

Her nails were digging into the skin of his shoulders, deliciously stinging and throbbing, and Dick wished he could mark her up with hickies and bites the same way she had claimed him. (Y/n) was moaning loudly and proudly, never once hesitating to let Dick know how good she was feeling with her sounds, and Dick couldn’t deny that his ego was building with each huff and moan that slipped through her lips. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dick!”

She cried out, her head falling back as her pussy clenched around him once more, and Dick praised. 

“You’re such a good girl, baby. That’s right, baby. Ride me.”

He moaned and growled as she clenched around him once more, the sight of her bouncing breasts making his toes curl within his boots as they once did before. 

“Fuck me…!”

(Y/n) was definitely getting close, her hips slowly losing their fast and steady rhythm, and Dick was determined to fuck her into her orgasm, his hips snapping up the best they could under the weight of her body. In a stroke of luck, however, Dick was able to slip his wrists from the loosened ropes and immediately wrapped her up within his arms. (Y/n) didn’t protest, her cries echoing around them as she laid her head upon his shoulder, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades after she hooked her arms under his own. 

Dick’s mouth fell agape as his eyes squeezed shut, his hand tangling in her hair as he dug his face into her shoulder, his own release creeping up on him. (Y/n) let out a cry as she finally orgasmed, her hips pausing as she clenched Dick tighter than he had ever felt before. Her toes curled, her nails dug into his skin deep enough to cut, and his name fell from her lips repeatedly. 

Groaning, Dick fucked her the best he could, rolling and bucking his hips up into her. After a couple thrusts, Dick released within her, pushing her down onto him as hard as he could a couple times as he came before he finally relaxed, his release passing.

Panting into each others shoulders, (Y/n)’s arms tiredly held onto Dick’s torso, her body relaxing against him, and Dick relaxed as well. He continued to hold her to his shoulder and chest, his head resting against her own shoulder, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. Once Dick was able to calm his breathing, he whispered to the villain.

“Come with me, (Y/n). Leave this life…stay with me. I can give you whatever it is you want…whatever you might need. Be a hero….fight alongside me.”

(Y/n) curled into Dick’s body, her lip becoming caught between her teeth as she whispered. 

“I can’t, Dick…this is everything I’ve ever known.”

“Then let me show you a new way of living…let me be your teacher…I’ll do whatever it takes to have you with me.”

She pulled back, asking him quietly.

“Why? Why do you want me?”

Dick murmured softly, holding her face between his hands as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I know your potential, (Y/n), and I will be damned if I let it go to waste. You don’t have to keep living this way…I can provide for you if you need it. Just please…please stay with me. I need you.”

(Y/n)’s eyes closed as he softly kissed her, and she kissed him back just as softly, whispering after they pulled away. 

“Okay….I’ll stay.”

Dick wrapped her up within his arms once more and murmured. 

“Thank you.”

And they sat in comfortable silence, basking in each others presence as the sun slowly began to rise.


	4. Decode (Dick Grayson)

Father! Dick Grayson & Daughter! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Action, Suspense  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, Gore, Blood, Blood and Gore, Graphic Depictions of Gore, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Swearing

—

Author: Teen-Teen-Imagines

—

“Stay close, (Y/n). I don’t want us to get split up.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Dick Grayson ducked down, his blue eyes stern as he watched the area. So far, there was no sign of Killer Croc, and Dick gestured to his daughter to follow. (Y/n) jolted, jumping into action. Following the man closely, (Y/n) looked around, whispering as they walked down the hallway. 

“Dad, what are we here for?”

“To get intel.”

The girl huffed and asked, irritation deep within her voice.

“Then why am I here? You’re capable of gathering intel.”

Dick glanced back at (Y/n), his gaze stern as he informed the girl.

“Yes, but I’m not the one gathering the intel. You are. I’m going to be covering you while you do.”

(Y/n) groaned quietly before rubbing her forehead, muttering to herself.

“Why did I agree to become your protege again?”

Dick smirked behind the mouth guard and began to move once more. However, as the two of you moved, the sound of pipes falling caught their attention, (Y/n) freezing in fear.

“Um, what was that?”

“Keep moving.”

Dick answered, ignoring her question. Quickly and quietly, they padded down the hallway of the factory, heading towards the offices. However, before they could reach the room, an explosion blew out the wall in front of the door, Killer Croc sliding into the hallway. His gaze hardened, lips curling back into a sneer as he stated.

“I could smell your rotten scent from a mile away, Nightwing.”

Dick grabbed his escrima sticks, standing protectively in front of (Y/n). 

“It’s about to get up and personal.”

Killer Croc grinned maliciously before engaging, giving a delighted yell as he charged at Dick.

“(Y/n), go! Find another way!”

Fearing for her father, (Y/n) hesitated before darting down the hallway. Running as fast as she could, she slid around the corner and began to navigate the factory, hoping to find another way and fast. 

Meanwhile, Dick was swinging at Killer Croc, growling when the creature jumped out of the way and kicked him in the back. Dick flew onto the ground, his eyes squeezing shut before they popped open, watching Killer Croc slam his fists down. Rolling out of the way, Dick slammed his escrima sticks down onto his arms, electrocuting the villain. 

Killer Croc yelled loudly before growling, swiping at the weapons. The escrima sticks were knocked from his grip, and Dick scrambled up, his knees bent and ready for the next attack. Killer Croc hissed at Dick, snarling.

“You have never been able to beat me before, Nightwing. Don’t think that you will do it this time!”

“I don’t think. I know that I will!”

The two charged at each other, claws and fists colliding in a storm of flesh and scale. 

**-WITH READER-READER POV-**

You were panting, your legs becoming sore and lungs starting to burn. You weren’t finding a way to the office, and you didn’t want to sneak all the way back out and then scale the place to the window. Would it be a better choice? Probably. You were wasting time running around, and if you waited any longer, your dad had a chance of dying. 

Spinning around, you began to flee down to the entrance, your lungs burning, and screamed when Killer Croc burst through the wall. His gaze darkened when he spotted you, and his mouth slowly turned up into a sneer. As you slowly backed away, he called to you smugly.

“Here, kitty, kitty.”

You screamed once more before turning, darting down the hallway. Killer Croc yelled out, his loud steps growing louder and louder the closer he got. 

“Come here, kitten! I won’t hurt you that much!”

You grabbed a knife from your boot, throwing it haphazardly behind you, and Killer Croc growled loudly. Glancing over your shoulder, you spied the knife embedded in his arm. However, that seemed to piss him off more than anything. 

As you turned the corner, your eyes widened when you ran into a dead end. Turning, you backed yourself into the wall as Killer Croc chuckled, advancing on you slowly. In a last effort for escape and a savior, you screamed at the top of your lungs.

_“Daddy!”_

**-DICK’S POV-**

His head was pounding, and his shoulder was killing him. His body was sore, and he was sure that he was bleeding. Sitting up, Dick groaned, holding his good hand to his head. Pulling away, he spotted blood and cursed. His shoulder was dislocated, and he was pretty sure his arm was broken as well. However, his pain was the last thing on his mind. 

Where was (Y/n), and where was Killer Croc?

Getting up on shaking legs, Dick tapped into his commlink, asking while panting.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n), respond.”

However, there was only silence. His heart dropped, and he called for her once more, his tone becoming persistent. 

“(Y/n), respond! God dammit, I’m not playing around!”

Silence. Dick immediately began to locate her tracker, the tracking device indicating she was still in the building. Perhaps she was hiding and wasn’t responding in order to not give her location away. Limping down the hallway, Dick began to look for her. 

As he walked, he noticed a hole within one of the walls and looked inside it, finding more hallways and rooms, and Dick bit his lip. He wanted to go through the hole, but (y/n)’s tracker indicated she wasn’t anywhere in that area. Walking faster, Dick frowned when he spotted one of (Y/n)’s throwing knives. It was blood, and Dick hoped it wasn’t her blood. His pace began at a slow jog, growling. 

He slowed when he came to another hallway, taking a deep breath before slowly looking around the corner. What he saw made his heart drop. (Y/n)’s body was laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, her arms and legs pulled from their sockets, and laying a few inches from her body.

One arm was still attached by just skin, and her fingers were missing. One of her arms and legs were missing flesh, and her chest and stomach were ripped open, her organs ripped from their places, and some hanging out of the cavity. 

From what Dick could see, her throat had been ripped out, and Dick could feel himself getting sick and angry. How could Killer Croc do this? How could he do this to such a defenseless girl? Dick’s eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth, holding in the sob that threatened to claw out of his mouth. 

Slowly, he walked towards (Y/n), the carnage worse up close. Falling to his knees, almost slipping in the blood, Dick cried out, his hands hovering over her as he tried to figure out where to touch her.

“(Y/n)…no…no, no, no…”

How could he have let this happen? He should have been better…he should have been stronger than Killer Croc. However, he was no god. He was not superhuman, and he did not have powers. Dick cried out, his body tensing as he sobbed. 

“Oh, god…! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, baby.”

Dick yelled out in surprise when her hand shot to his neck, gripping it tightly, restricting his breathing. Her limbless body sat up, her eyes open and ringed with red.

“You let this happen to me, Daddy. You let this happen.”

Dick clawed at her hand, trying to gasp for breath as he struggled, horrified. 

“You weren’t strong enough, Daddy. You couldn’t save me.”

Her grip tightened more as she growled, her voice becoming demonic.

_“And now you’re gonna fucking pay.”_

Her mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp, needle-like teeth, and right as she lunged, Dick closed his eyes.

Shooting up from his bed, Dick panted, his body shaking from fear. He was sweating, the cold sweat running down his back, and Dick slowly relaxed, covering his face as he sat back. His heart was pounding, and Dick didn’t want to open his eyes in fear of seeing (Y/n), all ripped apart and trying to kill him. Slowly sitting back up, Dick bit his lip and got out of bed, silently padding out of his room and down the hallway.

Going to (Y/n)’s room, he slowly walked in, relaxing when he spotted her sleeping form. Sitting on the side of the bed, Dick gently caressed her cheek, finding comfort from the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive, wasn’t ripped apart, and wasn’t trying to kill him. That was good. Dick jolted when (Y/n) sighed, her eyes fluttering open, and she tiredly looked at him, mumbling.

“Dad? What’re you doing?”

“Sorry, sweetheart. I…I had a nightmare, and was just checking on you.”

The girl sighed and sat up, rubbing her face as she mumbled.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

The girl nodded before freezing as Dick engulfed her in a hug. slowly, she hugged back, and Dick held her tightly to him, relieved that it had all been a nightmare. 

“You let this happen, Daddy.”

Dick’s eyes shot open, freezing as (Y/n) spoke.

**_“And now you’re gonna fucking pay.”_ **


	5. Human (Dick Grayson)

Father! Dick Grayson & Daughter! Reader & Mother! Koriand'r

—

A/n: This was something I cooked up on the spot. lol. Dick is your dad, Starfire is your mom. What else be new bwahaha

—

Genre: Angst  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Life. A concept twisted and knotted within the tresses of space, time, and fate. A concept that has never been able to exist just as itself. A component of a much bigger picture, and a story that you wish you could never tell.

For all your life, you had felt a pull to the stars. Your heart yearned for the things that dwelled within the sky, and for years, you wondered why. Your father simply told you that it was a fascination with space, but you knew it to be more. There was more to this feeling of loss and melancholic need than just a child-like fascination with the galaxies and nebulas that made up the universe.

However, the more you grew, the more this yearning became just a dull, throbbing hole within your chest. Forgotten, but seemingly aware. 

Your life had strange ways of twisting your fate to fit its’ macabre agenda. Your father was Nightwing, and your mother was dead, a dead star within the sky; swallowed up by the ones that had taken her place. And unfortunately for you, you hadn’t been blessed with her ability to soar between the rivers of space. You were simply half of her DNA. 

But despite you being half Tamaranean, you were still human. Being human, to you, wasn’t defined by what a person was. It was by what a person did; how they felt; how they acted. And right now, you wanted to believe that you were being human. 

Despite being thrown around like a rag-doll, you wanted to believe that what you were doing for your family was right. That what you were doing was human. 

Was it human to sacrifice? Without no sacrifice, there can be no victory, right? Was it human to give yourself to the one who wished to do harm in order to save the ones you loved? Was it human to be broken, to not know where this road was leading, and to do it all on your own? Was it human to have never known what a mother’s touch felt like, what a mother’s warm embrace felt like, what a mother’s sweet kiss felt like?

You wanted to believe so, yes. 

As your body was thrown into another cement structure, the force of the blow causing you to break right through the wall like a hot knife in butter, you were aware of the blood rushing through your ears. You were aware of the blood rushing down your body, through your chapped and parted lips, and out of the holes and cuts that littered your body as if Bane was a painter, and you were his canvas. 

There was an electric hum within the air, quiet and low like an old Tibetan monk throat singing to your demise. In your mind, you wondered where it was coming from, but there was no way to place where the source was. 

You were so tired. 

You were so exhausted, and you just wanted to lay down and allow the pain to lull you to sleep. However, you had to stay awake. You had to continue to buy your team time to get out of their binds and to get away from this place; away from this Hell that had been created for you. So, with shaky limbs, you slowly sat up on your hands and knees, almost falling to the ground as your muscles gave out. 

You had to face the truth, no matter how much you wished you could ignore it. You weren’t going to survive this. You were not going to live to see the light of tomorrow. However, you were ok with that. Perhaps, your mother would be waiting for you with her arms wide open, ready to whisper you tails from beyond and of how she had been watching you the whole time. 

Would she be proud of you if she saw you now; allowing yourself to be thrown and beaten, cut and broken, for the sake of your team? 

“You are nothing.”

His voice carries through the air, backed by the menacing breeze that rolls through the broken warehouse. 

“You are but a speck upon this earth. Your life has no meaning. I should just put you out of your misery now.”

And despite the truth within his words, you still lifted your head up to glare at Bane and to simply state. 

“I am a speck, that is true….and my life may not have meaning in the end, but I know who I am: I am human, and that is what soothes my misery.”

His eyes were dark, conditioned by the years of evil that ran within his blood, and he simply scoffed, picking you up by the neck. The pull to the stars became more noticeable as you struggled to get released.

“Your philosophical words will not save you, little one.”

“But they will allow me peace, and that is enough for me.”

You were thrown to the ground, and aware of the ache that bloomed within your chest. You were bruised and battered, bloody and sore, physically broken and mentally content. What you were doing was right. What you were doing was human. 

At least, that is what you told yourself. 

As you were slammed up against another wall, blood rushed from your mouth, hot and sticky as you coughed. Every breath you took, you could feel your body die. Every blink of your eye made the desire to fall into the sky more noticeable. Bane stood before you as you sat up against the wall shakily, losing feeling within your legs and arms, unable to move. 

“Being human is your greatest weakness.”

“Being human was my greatest accomplishment.”

But in the end, no amount of words would stop the pole from being impaled into your stomach. No amount of fighting would stop the soft touch of Death gently caressing your head and whispering into your ear that he was going to make things better; that he was going to take away the pain and make you feel human again. 

You were aware, however. You were aware of the screaming of your father, of Wally and Artemis’ cries that echoed around you, of the angered yelling from Conner and Kaldur, of the prayers passing through the rest of the team’s chapped lips, and of the bright green light scorching down into the broken building. You were aware of the yearning pull within your chest becoming stronger as the light became brighter, and of sounds of Bane’s agonized yells. 

But you knew that fire. You knew that green light. But from where? 

When it had become quiet, you could feel someone caressing your face, calling to you.

“My sweet, sweet child. It is going to be alright. Mother is here.”

Yes, she was, and still as beautiful as ever. You truly did not deserve to have someone as beautiful as Koriand’r as your mother. Your eyes were trying to stay open, but you were growing tired. Your voice simply whispered. 

“Momma?”

“I’m here, my love. I’m here.”

You could feel blood rising from your throat, and unable to hold it, you allowed it to pump out of your mouth and down your chest. Your mother was crying, but you could only inform her of how you felt. 

“Momma, I don’t feel so good.”

She was cradling your head to her chest, her lips kissing your head repeatedly as she cried to you. 

“It is going to be alright. You are going to live. I will not allow my child to perish. Not when we still have so much to do…so much to catch up on.”

Black dots were invading your vision, and you told your crying mother. 

“I felt you…I felt you within the stars…I always knew you were there…Daddy didn’t believe me. He didn’t believe me, Momma.”

Koriand’r shook her head, sobbing out to you.

“He had every right to believe that I had perished. But do not fret now, my dear child, we are going to be alright.”

You were ready to fall asleep. You were ready to give in to the darkness. Why shouldn’t you? You had done your part. You had done what you had needed to do. You had shown that you were human, and you were content. You had saved your team’s life. You had saved your father's life. 

“(Y/n)?”

But you did not answer. You did not cry, you did not scream, you did not breathe. You simply allowed yourself to become stardust, and to fall into the sky, giving into the soft touch of Death and allowing him to hold your soul dear to his heart as you became one with the universe. 

Because in the end, Life was just a concept twisted and knotted within the tresses of space, time, and fate. A concept that had never been. A concept that only the ones who knew the universe understood. 

And you finally understood.


	6. Empty Cups (Dick Grayson)

Dick Grayson x Reader

Request: Could I request a Dick Grayson x Reader oneshot for the song Empty Cups by Charlie Puth?

—

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Songfic  
Rated: Mature  
Warnings: Mature Themes, Sexual Themes, Sexual Innuendos, Slight Smut

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

_Oh, the way that she dances on me makes me not wanna leave  
You wanna go upstairs but you don’t wanna sleep  
Oh, right now we’re in a rhythm  
Your boyfriend’s no competition  
_ _Turn off your phone and blame it on your battery, hey_

His eyes had been on you the whole night. Your body was like a snake, fluid and charmed by the music as you moved to the rhythm of the music, and Dick had to wonder if  _you_ were the snake charming and he was the snake, charmed by your body as you danced. 

He was for sure that you had come to the party with someone, but your eyes had clearly stated that you weren’t interested in the man. The feeling had seemed mutual, as that same man was lip-locked with another girl, practically feeling her up against the kitchen counter as the party-goers danced to the upbeat music and the sexual atmosphere.

You didn’t seem to mind that your boyfriend was with another girl. In fact, you seemed to enjoy that you were now free from him, your vivacious gaze locking onto Dick’s repeatedly, teasing him as if saying  _‘Come take a bite_.’ And oh, did Dick come to take a bite. 

He had approached you with a full glass, the one in your hand never splashing over as you danced, and automatically, you allowed yourself to fall back against him. Automatically, Dick fell into a rhythm with you. Together, the two of you rocked your hips against one another, his one hand grasping yours as you danced. Your own hand grasped the flesh of his thigh, your giggles of delight reaching his ears like a bird’s song on a Sunday morning. 

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
We’re getting real, real close  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Can’t let this moment go 

The two of you were molded together, never missing a beat as the two of you rocked against the beat and drank your drinks, never caring about anybody else in the room but each other. From how close you two were, Dick could smell the sweet smell of your perfume, and you could smell the strong scent of his cologne, drawing you in like a drug. 

Dick didn’t want to let this moment go, to let a pretty woman like you slip away, so he held you even closer to him, growling in your ear as you began to grind yourself against him. Lewdly, you groaned, smirking at him through the reflection of the TV, and Dick’s blue eyes were practically blacked out from how much he wanted to fuck you.

 _Hands on your body like there is no one at the party_  
Just me and you and these empty cups  
If you want it like I want it  
Let me take you to another room 

The two of you had drank the rest of your drink, and all that was left within your cups were golden specks of the aphrodisiac drug that was coursing through your veins. Hotter and hotter, the room became around you, and hotter and hotter, the pools within your belly’s became.

 _So it’s only us_  
Turn my television up so nobody can listen  
Hands on your body like there is no one at the party  
Just me and you and these empty cups 

Dick’s cock was hard, and god, he wanted to just take you right then and there. Your clothes were tight, clinging to you like a second skin, and they showed off every curve and valley for him. To Dick, it was as if you had worn your outfit just for him. Wishful thinking, but he could dream.

 _Oh, girl, do you think they’ll notice if we slip away?_  
Maybe tomorrow they’ll all have something to say  
Oh, right now we’re in a rhythm  
We don’t need no one’s permission  
End of the night don’t mean we gotta separate, oh 

Dick was hoping you wanted to get out of here, to allow him to ravish you and worship you, because god, he wanted to so bad. How could your boyfriend have taken someone like you for granted? You were gorgeous, and you definitely knew it. 

Hell, Dick wouldn’t even care if anybody saw the two of you slipping away from the party. He just wanted to worship you better than your asshole boyfriend ever could.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
We’re getting real, real close  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Can’t let this moment go 

The music was getting louder and louder, almost drowning out his very thoughts, but he could still see you, could still hear you as if there was no music. You turned in his arms, your arms wrapping around his neck as you swayed your hips, and Dick smirked down at you. Your lips looked soft, almost like shiny velvet, and Dick leaned down, whispering in your ear. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Baby boy, do you really have to ask?”

 _Hands on your body like there is no one at the party_  
Just me and you and these empty cups  
If you want it like I want it  
Let me take you to another room 

Your lips were indeed soft, and your skin was just as soft as your lips. His hands had snaked beneath your shirt, touching the hot skin of your lower back and your waist as he kissed you, your tongues and teeth clashing feverishly as the sexual tension began to get to the both of you.

 _So it’s only us_  
Turn my television up so nobody can listen  
Hands on your body like there is no one at the party  
Just me and you and these empty cups

His hands snaked to your ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh, and delighted, you hummed, running your hands through his soft, black hair. Pulling away, you whispered in his ear. 

“You’ve got some soft hair, baby.”

“You’ve got some pretty lips, sweetheart.”

_All of these empty cups  
Baby, all of these empty cups _

Although he didn’t want to ask, Dick’s eyes strayed to your boyfriend, who was too busy with the girl to notice that you had been kissing up on Dick.

“What about your boyfriend, baby?”

“Fuck him. He’s not as good of a kisser as you are anyway.”

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
We’re getting real, real close  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Can’t let this moment go 

What a way to boost his pride. Dick grinned, and he asked you, low and soft within your ear, his lips kissing your neck afterward.

“Hey, you wanna get out of here? Maybe I can show you a better time than he ever could.”

How could you say no to that?

 _Hands on your body like there is no one at the party_  
Just me and you and these empty cups  
If you want it like I want it  
Let me take you to another room 

Grabbing his hand, you turned and began to guide him through the throws of peoples. Grabbing his coat, Dick took one last glance at the boyfriend, who was jealously glaring at Dick as he walked with his girl. 

Snooze ya lose. 

 _So it’s only us_  
Turn my television up so nobody can listen  
Hands on your body like there is no one at the party  
Just me and you and these empty cups 

Grabbing his keys, the deadbeat man and the party becoming a distant memory as the two of you walked out. Quickly, he guided you to his car, your adrenaline pumping as your boyfriend ran out to try and catch up. Tires squealing, you laughed as your boyfriend stomped the ground, his figure fading in the distance as Dick drove at NASCAR speed. 

His grin met yours, his blue eyes still dark with lust, but he was amused. You crawled over to him, your lips kissing the skin of his neck, and Dick growled, his hand slowly sliding up your inner thigh as he kept his eyes on the road.

 _All of these empty cups_  
(If you want it like I want it)  
(Let me take you to another room) Oh, baby

Soon enough, Dick had gotten the two of you to his apartment albeit haphazardly, and eagerly, he kissed you, his soaking fingers slipping from your body to unlock his apartment. 

 _ _Like it’s only us_  
_ Turn my television up so nobody can listen  
Hands on your body like there is no one at the party

In the morning, Dick could only hope that you would stay. For now, Dick would cherish you the best he could, worship you to the best of his ability, and treat you like the goddess you were. As clothes were peeled off and flung across the room, Dick didn’t even mind when your clothes knocked an empty glass from the nightstand that sat at the opposite end of his bed. 

_Just me and you and these empty cups_


	7. Killing Me To Love You (Dick Grayson)

Dick Grayson x Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Friendship  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, Sadness, Sad lmfao

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

_Your body is broken but you’re trying to fight this  
Your arms are weary but you’re trying to hide this_

Having him was forbidden. Fate was cruel, and this was something you knew so well. Why would the universe give you something so good, something so pure, just for you? You had done so many bad things within your life, had said so many horrible things within your past, and had seen so many horrible events. Why would fate reward you for such evilness?

_I’ll bring you home, it’s been so long  
Ah we’re fighting alone back to where we belong _

His eyes were so blue, bluer than any ocean you had ever seen in your lifetime. They held so much within, so many mysteries and secrets you wanted to unlock, but were ultimately not allowed to. His lips were softer than anything you had ever felt, even if you had never felt his lips before. 

 _It’s growing faster than you’ve grown_  
Now you’re stronger than yourself  
I’m fighting for you  
I’m hiding for you

However, deep in your heart, you knew. You knew his softness, his kindness, all of his mysteries and secrets he was hiding, and you knew that you could not have any of it. 

_But it’s killing me to love you_

“(Y/n)!”

You jolted, jumping within your seat as your name slipped past his lips like electrified honey, sweet but shocking. Looking to Dick, you asked lightly.

“Yeah?”

Dick smiled lightly, though worry swirled within those blue eyes of his. 

“I’ve been calling your name for a while now. Is everything alright?”

You smiled before looking down at the sketchbook within your lap, frowning in distaste at the line that had been drawn across Dick’s sketched cheek in your outburst. Sighing, you began to erase the line, and tried to erase all of your anxiety with it. 

_You lost it all and now you’ve been left open  
And you were starting to heal but you’ve been tearing your conscience _

_‘No, I really like you, but I know I can’t have you.’  
_

_‘No, I wish you were mine.’  
_

_‘No, I’m utterly and completely in love with you, and you are so, so oblivious to it.’_

“Yeah, I’m okay. I was just in the zone, you know?”

Dick smiled, that soft gleam appearing within his eye once more, and he replied as he leaned over, smiling wider at the sketch of him.

“Well, it’s a great zone. That looks amazing, (Y/n).”

Your cheeks deepened, and you wondered if Dick could hear the pounding of your heart within your chest. You could smell the scent of his cologne he put on, and you could smell the natural musk of him radiating through the soft scent of his cologne. It was a perfect balance of soft, sweet, natural, and just  _him_. 

 _It’s growing faster than you’ve grown_  
Now you’re stronger than yourself  
I’m fighting for you  
I’m hiding for you

Dick leaned back, bringing you out of your trance as he stretched. Standing up, Dick announced.

“I should get going. Bruce is going to have my head if I’m late again, and I don’t want to get stuck with doing laps again.”

_But it’s killing me to love you_

Smiling, you stood up, allowing your sketchbook to slide to the couch. His arms slid around your torso, holding you tightly. He was so grounding, yet in the back of your mind, it still swirled that you would never be allowed to have him. You would never be able to love him, kiss him, touch him…and it made you hug him tighter. 

 _I want to keep faith, but you’re making it harder_  
(But it’s killing me to love you)  
I’m reaching out now but you’re pulling me under  
(But it’s killing me to love you)

Pulling away, Dick ruffled your hair and bid you farewell, his blue eyes bright in the sunlight as his hair ruffled from the wind pouring through the door. 

“See you later, Little Bird.”

“See you later, D.”

And as he walked away, you couldn’t help but wonder if it would have been different had you told Dick how you felt all those years ago. However, fate was cruel, and this was something you knew so well. Why would the universe give you something so good, something so pure, just for you? Sitting back down onto the couch, you grabbed your sketchbook and bit your lip. 

 _I give you my heart just to watch you waste it_  
(But it’s killing me to love you)  
And I can’t let go when you still need saving

You would never be able to let him go, even if you didn’t truly have him within your grasp. Beginning to sketch once more, you sighed as the process began to repeat once more.


	8. In The Ropes (Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Young Justice! Nightwing! Dick Grayson x Goddess! Reader

—

Genre: Romance  
Rated: Mature  
Warnings: Smut, Swearing, Bondage

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

The room was lit in an iridescent, blue glow from the magic rope that filtered throughout the room. A low, soft moan sounded throughout the room, and a black head of hair looked up. The man’s blue eyes, surrounded by a black mask, looked disoriented for a moment, but when his eyes trained onto the blue ropes tying him up, he became aware of where he was and his situation.

His suit was ripped in all sorts of places, revealing under armor or skin, and he groaned slightly. What had happened? A memory ran through the man’s head, and his head fell back against the wall. Of course. His eyes looked up at the smell of intoxicating perfume and he smirked slightly, tugging on the blue ropes.

“I should have known that it was you who sabotaged the mission.”

“What can I say, Nightwing? I see something I desire, and I do everything in my power to get it.”

Nightwing quirked an eyebrow up, his lips curling more.

“And what would the great goddess Agave want with little, human me?”

Her fingers twirled the end of her enchanted rope, Agave’s eyes glowing slightly as her lips twitched.

“Why else would I have you here? I’m gonna fulfill my desire while fulfilling yours.”

Something about her words made Nightwing’s body heat up, and he swallowed thickly.

“And how would you know what I desire?”

-READER POV-

You yanked on your rope, causing his arms to shoot up and a small cry to escape his lips. There was a blush in his cheeks, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Your blue rope pulsed. Nightwing panted slightly, licking his lips.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Dick Grayson. I’m not the Greek Goddess of Desire for nothing.”

Dick hummed before nodding at you.

“Got a new toy, Agave?”

You grinned and replied, crawling to him until you straddled his hips, faux innocence on your face as you held up the rope to him.

“You like it? I made it just for you. Diana’s Lasso of Truth inspired me to create my own….lasso, if you will. A Lasso of Desire; Lust; of giving into me.”

Your hips rolled against his just slightly, causing him to grunt, his eyes closing halfway as they looked at you. He licked his lips and asked huskily. 

“What if you didn’t need me to give into you?” 

“What are you suggesting, Dick Grayson? Do you surrender yourself to me?” 

Rolling your hips, you could feel his hardening member poking your inner thigh, and Dick agreed. 

“Fuck, yeah, (Y/n).” 

Your lips laced his, and Dick was hasty in returning the heated kiss, your tongues clashing as he tugged on the rope, growling. 

“Let me out of the rope, (Y/n).” 

You clicked your tongue, smirking smugly at him. 

“Ah, ah, ah! Such a demanding attitude will get you nowhere, Mr. Grayson. You must earn the right to get out of the rope.” 

Dick’s eyes squeezed shut and he whined as you moved off his lap, sitting against the bed that sat opposite from Dick’s position against the wall. You hummed and wiggled your fingers, the ropes moving to his elbows, and you commanded. 

“I want you to show me how you pleasure yourself, Dick.” 

Dick grinned haughtily, his head falling back against the wall. 

“You want me to teach you for future reference, baby?” 

You smirked and licked your lips, letting your tongue slide around your fingers to wet them as you answered. 

“Do you think you are worthy enough for a second time?” 

“Only if you think I am.” 

You smiled approvingly, letting your legs fall open as Dick’s eyes darkened, the baby blues trained solely on your hand. 

“Wise answer, Grayson.” 

Dick hummed and his hand fluttered down to his hardened erection, palming it through the torn material of his suit, and pulled the impressive member through a well-placed hole in his pants. Your mouth fell open slightly as your eyes trained on his hard cock, his thumb brushing against the tip. The precum that had started to leak from his tip was spread by his thumb, and Dick hummed. 

In response, you untied your long skirt, allowing him to see your bare, wet pussy, and Dick chuckled. 

“Something tells me you were anticipating this.” 

“Like I said: When I see something I desire, I pursue it until I get it.” 

Your fingers slid up and down your entrance, causing electric shocks to fly up your spine, and as Dick wrapped his hand around his cock, you slid a finger into your pussy. Dick was quick to get to work. 

His hand was gripping his cock hard, his pace steady, but pleasuring. His hand seemed to angle every single time he lifted, and then angled back when he went down his shaft. A consistent rhythm of twisting and turning his hand to an inaudible beat. His chest was rising and falling more quickly as Dick breathed more heavily, his mouth falling open. 

Your finger was slipping in each time his hand went down, and pulling out each time his hand went up, imagining his cock was in your pussy, taking control over you and what was rightfully his. 

Dick groaned as the blue rope pulsed, sending shocks through his body that seemed to go straight to his cock, his hips bucking slightly, and he murmured your civilian name once more. 

“Fuck, (Y/n). I bet you feel so good and tight.” 

You hummed and replied, softly sighing as your thumb brushed against your clit. 

“Only for you, Dick.” 

His head fell back against the wall, and then Dick growled, his eyes glaring right at you with a hot lust and need. 

“When I get out of these ropes, I”m gonna fuck you so hard, the Gods on Olympus will know my name.” 

That was one of, if not the only, hottest thing anybody had ever said to you. Your pussy clenched around your fingers and you gasped, your head falling back. 

“Fuck, yes.” 

His hand became erratic, jerking and pulling on his dick became he came with a breathy moan, his leg muscles tensing. You came with a shout of his name, bucking into your fingers, and Dick bit his lip, watching. You paused, coming down off of your high, and you could feel your energy rejuvenating from the sexual energy that Dick had released within his own release. You looked at him, curling your finger at him in a ‘come hither’ motion, and allowed the rope to fall away from him. 

Dick smirked and immediately crawled your way, his hard cock almost bouncing against his abdomen. He crawled over your body, his lips crashing into yours, and he pulled your bralette away, hissing. 

“I hope you know what you just got yourself into. I’m still not happy that you sabotaged my mission.” 

“Take this as my apology then.” 

Dick growled and his teeth bit down lightly on your erect nipple, your eyes widening slightly and your back arching. Dick’s mouth removed itself from your breast, and his hands pulled you up onto the bed until your head was in the pillows. Dick immediately started to suck and bite onto your neck, leaving marks and seeming to claim you as his. 

His fingers played with your entrance, and you murmured, your hands running through his hair. 

“I think we already did our foreplay, Mr. Grayson.” 

“I’m calling the shots this time around, my goddess, so with all due respect-” 

His mouth laced over yours, his hot breath mingling with your own. 

“-shut your dirty mouth before I put it to good use.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“A threat and a promise.” 

You smirked at his boldness, and his fingers pushed within the confines of your walls, the juice of your first orgasm allowing him to easily slip two of his digits in with a little wiggling. 

“You’re so warm.” 

Dick mumbled romantically, his lips kissing your chest and his finger and thumb gently twisting and pulling your erect nipple as his other continued to thrust into your warmth. Your legs spread more for him, and you gasped slightly as his thumb pressed into your clit. 

“Oh, yes. That feels so good, Dick.” 

“Does it?” 

You nodded and Dick removed his fingers, causing you to whine from the emptiness. Dick chuckled and murmured, hovering over you with one hand beside your head as the other aligned his tip with your entrance.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. I’m gonna make sure your pussy gets all filled up with something even better than my fingers.” 

You gasped when he thrust himself into you, setting an immediate pace that was punishing, dominating, claiming. Your back arched as Dick pounded into you, your hands gripping his biceps as you gasped. 

“By the Gods-” 

“-Ah, ah. You don’t need to say anything else but my name, baby girl.” 

Dick pinched your nipple as his lips rested at the corner of your mouth, his balls slapping noisily against your skin. It was loud, rough, and just the way you liked it. Dick growled and you cried out, your walls clenching slightly as your orgasm started to approach. 

“Dick! I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum!” 

“Go ahead and cum, baby. Just make sure to scream my name for all of Gotham and Olympus to hear. They need to know who you belong to now.” 

In a snap, you shouted his name, your eyes squeezing shut as you orgasmed. Your walls clenched around Dick tightly, causing him to groan as he continued to pound into you, trying to chase down his own release. As his thrusts started to become irregular, Dick groaned and cursed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum, baby.” 

You panted and replied, gripping his hair 

“Go ahead, baby. Just make sure to say my name so you know who you belong to.” 

You smirked at his guttural groan, Dick pulling out and thrusting his dick against your clit. You gasped and hummed, watching Dick as he threw his head back as he came. His semen coated your stomach, and even the valley between your breasts, and Dick collapsed beside you, his eyes closing as he caught his breath. 

“That…was wild.” 

You smirked and sat up, feeling energized and rejuvenated, your veins glowing from the energy that he gave you from his sexual release. Stretching, you called over your shoulder as you went to the bathroom to clean up. 

“There is plenty more where that came from…but only if you do, indeed, pledge to be mine, Richard Grayson.” 

Dick popped his eyes open at you, his eyes darkening as he smirked. 

“Only if you say my name like that again.”


	9. Through the Night (Dick Grayson)

Teen Titans! Robin x Reader

 **Imagine** :  _Stumbling upon Robin during one of his secret nightly ventures through the city._

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

A/n: Cool, my first request! Thank you so much for the request, my dude! Welcome to the Tower :D

—

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Fluff  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Fluff, nothing other than that really

—

Jump City was always alive and hustling with people. The city lights were bright, lighting the people through their nightly adventures in the city, going to where it was they went to. You didn’t really care for the heart of the city. Living in the much quieter parts of town, and probably the most dangerous, you were more inclined for the adventures through the city with the cover of darkness to keep you hidden from the dangerous hands of the superhuman villains that lurked in the dark. 

While the city life was annoying, it was a much better way to survive. You had more advantages than you did in the wilderness surrounding the city. You didn’t know how to hunt, and definitely didn’t know your way around any weapons. You were simply you, a Jump City; human civilian with a keen ability of getting yourself into sticky situations. 

As you climbed out of your little hideout, the little shack that you had built on a run-down, abandoned hospital the only thing you could call home shaking almost dangerously from the wind, you couldn’t help but take a deep breath. Since no one really lived in the outskirts of the city, except for the criminals and people with bad intentions, the place had become untouched, and therefore, had a somewhat cleaner air to it than the city did. 

Jumping down onto the concrete roof, you started to walk, hands in your (f/c) hoodie. The moon was full, lighting your way as you climbed across poles and jumped from roof to roof, exploring the area as you usually did on sleepless nights, scouting for any enemies. You almost screamed when you almost collided with a blackish/red and green blur. 

**-ROBINS POV-**

The night was young within Jump City. Jumping along the rooftops, I watched for any suspicious activity. The day had been uneventful, and with no sign of Slade or any other villainous activity within the city, it had been strangely…relaxing. However, I had become restless and my restlessness resulted in me being unable to sleep. 

Though, I snuck out of the tower at night more often than I wanted to admit. While being with the other Titans was great, sometimes they could be more than I could bear. Nevertheless, while I had patience, I still had my limitations. So, when I couldn’t find my peace and quiet within the tower, and couldn’t find any time for myself during the day, I resorted to venturing out into the night. 

It was relaxing. Feeling the wind beneath me while I skillfully ventured from building to building, ran along the rooftops, and swung myself around the city loosened my muscles and tired me out. However, this night was different. 

Instead of venturing through the city as normal, I decided to take a detour and venture through the outskirts. The outskirts were quieter than the actual city, and more often than not, more active with criminal activity. As I ran along the rooftops and watched the streets below me, I could see the usual human criminals doing whatever it was they did. Drug deals, lighting barrels on fire. Just common human criminal activity. I usually left that for the authorities to deal with. After all, if I tried to take care of every little thing, I would never sleep. 

While running along a certain rooftop, I gasped and jumped to the side when a black figure appeared out of nowhere. Sliding, my eyes adjusted more to reveal a hooded figure, and I immediately became alert. 

“Who goes there?!” 

**-READERS POV-**

You were stunned. Wasn’t that the leader of the Teen Titans? What was he doing here? You replied with a question of your own, letting your hood down.

“Hey, aren’t you the leader of the Teen Titans? What are you doing here?” 

The teen seemed surprised that you had recognized him. Though, who wouldn’t recognize the Boy Wonder when he wore the same thing every single day? He answered. 

“I could ask you the same thing. You know it’s dangerous to be out at this time of night?” 

“I could say the same thing.” 

You smiled at him. The boy smirked slightly before you held out a hand for him. 

“I’m (Y/n). It’s…pretty cool to meet you, though I am still confused as to why you are here. You titans never come to the outskirts unless the bad guys come here…is there someone I should be worried about hanging around?”

He shook your hand and then released it, introducing himself. 

“I’m Robin. I’m here alone. I usually venture out at night to clear my head or try to tire myself out so I can get some sleep afterward. What are you doing out here, alone of all things?” 

You chuckled and put your hands back in your pockets. 

“I live here. I guess I could say that I’m doing the same thing that you are: clearing my head, trying to get some sleep.” 

Robin seemed surprised that you lived here, but he smiled at you nonetheless. 

“Well, it’s starting to get late. Can I walk you home?”

You paused and rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Well, I don’t really think that would be necessary. I can get there by myself just fine, but thank you for the offer.” 

While you wanted to stay with Robin for a while longer, you were too embarrassed by the fact that you literally lived in a shack to allow him to walk with you. The handsome boy just nodded before asking. 

“Well, that’s alright. Do you, maybe, wanna meet up again tomorrow?” 

You smiled widely before chuckling a bit, nodding. 

“Sure, Robin. That would be nice. I guess I will see you tomorrow night then.” 

Robin smiled before waving. 

“See you later, (Y/n).” 

“See ya later, Boy Wonder.” 

He smiled at you again before shooting off one of his grappling hooks, disappearing off into the night. You smiled and rubbed the back of your neck, kicking a rock away from you as you walked back to your shack. Robin was nice. You often imagined him to be rude or pompous because of who he was. Often times than not, that’s how the heroes were. They were egotistical, driven by a pride that overrode their manners. But Robin? He was different. 

You liked that he was different. Smiling to yourself again, you lied down on your bed, closed your eyes, and whispered before dreaming about the boy. 

“Goodnight, Robin.” 

Somewhere from Jump City, Robin was in his own bed, bidding his own goodnight to the mysterious girl he had met on a rooftop. 

“Goodnight, (Y/n).” 


	10. Insecurity (Dick Grayson)

Teen Titans! Robin x Reader

 **Imagine** : Feeling insecure and self-conscious about yourself, and Robin finding out so he talks to you about it. 

—

Genre: Angst, Friendship, Slight Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, low self-esteem, degrading thoughts, depressive thoughts

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You normally didn’t obsess over the little things like this. However, lately, every single time you looked around and looked at your fellow teammate, Starfire, you couldn’t help but see just how beautiful she was. Starfire was like the sun, with her orange, flowing hair, and her beautiful, flawless skin. there was no way you could compete with her. 

You were just a regular human raised in a league of elite soldiers, your parents having raised you up in it just as they were. She was…just perfect. Your crush, Robin, wouldn’t ever go for someone like you. You were sure. However, what you didn’t notice, was that the other titans noticed your sadness. The usual gleam that was in your eyes was gone, the spring that was in your step had dissipated, and the smile that always graced your lips seemed to be a memory these days.

As you stalked into the main operations room, immediately finding your way to the coffee/tea machine you had bought about three months ago, you were surprised to see the room vacant, save for Robin leaning against the counter, the boom box playing quietly. His head turned towards you at the sound of your feet, and he greeted you with a small nod. 

“Morning, (Y/n).” 

“Morning, Robin. I see you’re already brooding at nine am in the morning.” 

He smiled slightly. It was no secret that you were happy with him. Robin was raised to always observe details, and that had been a detail he had picked up on almost a month after you had joined the Titans. You were always happier when around him. As if…you felt safer around him or, in better scenarios, you had a crush on him. Robin replied back to you, watching as you made your morning beverage. 

“I’m not brooding. I was enjoying the alone time I had.” 

“Aw, am I intruding? Sorry to burst your bubble, Boy Wonder, but some people actually enjoy having (coffee/tea) in the morning.” 

He chuckled before he paused and started to observe you. He could see that you hadn’t bothered to brush your hair, and the bags under your eyes were noticeable. You must have been having trouble sleeping. You were wearing a sweater that was way too large and hung off of your shoulder, almost covering the fluffy shorts that Starfire had bought you for some Tamaranean holiday equivalent to Earth’s Christmas. 

Robin knew of your self-esteem issues. Raven had brought the issue up with him when your attitude began to change, and she noticed you staring at other girls. At first, they thought you were staring because you were attracted to them, but when Raven had searched your dreams using some ancient spell in one of her old books, she found about your self-esteem issues, was actually worried about you, and brought it up to Robin. 

Robin, now, didn’t know if he should ask you about it. In his mind, he was worried about you. The logical part of his mind told him to talk to you about it because these sad thoughts of yours could be dangerous when it came time to do hero work, but the compassionate side of him told him to talk to you because he was genuinely worried and confused. Why would someone as beautiful as you be worried about your appearance? 

He blushed beneath his mask. You were gorgeous. The way you cared for the team members as if they were your family made his heart swell. Robin cared a lot about the Titans. The Titans were his family, and the fact that you, someone who didn’t know the Titans very well, could just accept them as your own so easily made Robin very surprised. 

“Hey, (Y/n)?”

You turned to him, the sunlight catching your eyes, and Robin’s words caught in his throat. Robin wished he had a camera because you looked very pretty at that moment. He cleared his throat. 

“I wanted to speak to you about something that the other Titans brought to my attention.” 

You blinked and tilted your head, sitting down on the couch and taking a sip of your drink. Robin sat down beside you and asked. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but the Titans told me that you might have self-esteem issues. Is that true?” 

You froze. Was it really that obvious? God, you were so stupid. How could you have let it show? Was Robin gonna serenade you about how feelings like that could be a huge weakness and risk when on the field? Was he gonna keep you off missions until you could learn to ignore the feelings? Robin snapped you out of your thoughts when his hand hesitantly touched yours. 

“(Y/n), I just want you to know that you are one of the coolest girls I have had the pleasure of meeting. You’re really sweet, and kind, and pretty…a-and really funny too.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flaming from the blush, and you were a mess. Your eyes were wide from shock, almost believing that this was a dream and you were about to wake up. Was Robin really saying this? Was this really even Robin? Robin looked at you shyly before clearing his throat. 

“I, um, I know this is kind of weird or..maybe unorthodox, but I really don’t know why you would feel so lowly about yourself. You’re a really gorgeous girl, (Y/n).” 

“It’s just…there are so many people in this world who are prettier than me, Robin. Hell, Raven and Starfire are prettier than me. Starfire is a princess, for crying out loud. I’m just…I’m just an ordinary human.” 

Robin replied without missing a beat. 

“You’re beautiful because you’re you, (Y/n). Just because a person is beautiful on the outside, doesn’t mean they are on the inside. A person’s beauty counts the most on who they are, not how they look. Yeah, there are a lot of pretty girls, and Starfire is a pretty girl, but Starfire isn’t you. Those other girls aren’t you. You’re strong and fierce, and you always make sure to make at least one of us Titans smile. (Y/n), there is nobody in the world I can think of that would be unhappy if they were with you. I know I wouldn’t be.” 

You whispered to him, looking at your conjoined hands. 

“What are you saying, Robin?”

“I’m saying that I really like you, and if you need me to constantly reassure you that you are the most beautiful girl in all the worlds known to man, then I would be honored to have that spot.” 

“You want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes. If that is alright with you?”

You smiled softly, tears falling down your face. You never knew Robin could be such a sweet-talker like he just was. Wrapping your arms around Robin, you whispered to him as he hugged you right back just as tightly. 

“I really don’t deserve someone as amazing as you, Rob.” 

“I think it should be me saying that, (Y/n).” 

You smiled softly and let Robin hold you, the feeling of his warmth and arms keeping you grounded. Maybe he was right. Maybe the beauty of a person didn’t really matter on how they looked. It mattered on what was on the inside. Even so, Robin had you feeling like the most beautiful girl in the universe. Honestly, the feeling was addicting, and you didn’t want to let that feeling go. 

“So, who’s buying dinner? Me or you?”


	11. Lush (Dick Grayson)

Teen Titans! Robin x Reader

 **Imagine** : Trying out one of Lush Cosmetics bath bombs with Robin. 

—

A/n: Honestly, I would like to believe that bath bombs are Robin’s guilty pleasure after this experience xD

—

Genre: Romance, Humor  
Rated: Mature  
Warnings: Nudity, slightly crude humor

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You were thankful for Starfire sometimes. It wasn’t that you weren’t thankful for her all the time, it was just some of the stuff she bought you just…wasn’t you. However, when the fateful ‘Blorthog’ holiday came, and she gave out the gifts and bead necklaces she usually gave everyone, you were pleasantly surprised to see a basket full of nothing but bath bombs from Lush Cosmetics. 

“Wow, Star. This is actually really nice.”

“You like it? I couldn’t help but see that you had one of these strange fizzing ‘bombs’ in your bedroom when I was searching for you to do the hanging out with Raven and I.” 

You smiled at Starfire and bowed your head to allow her to lace the necklace over your head. She cheered. 

“Friends, this is wonderful! Another successful Blorthhog. We shall celebrate with our gifts! Come, Raven. Let us commence the meditation using the new books I got you!” 

Watching as her and Raven bounded off to Raven’s room, Cyborg and Beast Boy became entranced in their new video game, yelling at each other playfully while still being competitive as hell. Robin looked at you and quirked an eyebrow up, smiling. 

“Starfire really went full out for you, didn’t she? There’s gotta be at least two months worth in there.” 

Robin wasn’t wrong. The basket was heavy as hell, and the bath bombs were piled high. It made you wonder where the hell she got the money to buy so many bath bombs, but then again, she  _was_ apart of the Teen Titans. She was bound to get a discount. Looking at Robin, you grinned, shrugged, and started walking to your personal bathroom, Robin following. 

“Eh, I can’t really complain. Bath bombs are kind of my guilty pleasure, but if you mention that to anyone else, I will cut your tongue out.” 

Robin held his gloved hands up, smirking at you. 

“Your secret is safe with me.” 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, his gaze softening. An idea popped into his head and he asked daringly. 

“Wanna try one?” 

You paused from putting the bath bombs in order from their scent, eyes widened as you looked at Robin. 

“What?” 

“I asked if you wanted to try one.” 

“With you?”

Robin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, yeah. I…I, uh, never used a bath bomb before. I’m curious.” 

You blushed heavily and looked at one of the bath bombs. (Favorite bath bomb) seemed to gleam at you, and before you even realized what you were doing, you grabbed it from the pile and stood up, asking. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m down since I never used Lush Cosmetics’ bath bombs specifically, but if you wanna try it with me, I don’t mind.” 

He smiled a bit before standing, however jolting when your finger flew into his face, just a couple centimeters from his nose. 

“But no funny business, Robin. I’m just as dangerous naked as I am clothed.” 

Robin couldn’t help but snicker at that and peeled off his gloves. While you and him had been intimate before (meaning: he’s seen you shirtless before with a bra on during a heated make-out session), he was still nervous because you were gonna be completely naked. As well was he. 

“I promise. I won’t try anything. I just want to try the bath bomb with you.” 

It was a true statement. As the water in the tub ran and filled, steam slowly rose from the tub. You were becoming nervous. You had never been naked, like fully naked, in front of Robin before. Feeling the self-consciousness settle in, you blurted out. 

“Don’t look at me, ok? Just…keep your eyes closed, don’t peek at me, or I really will kick your ass.” 

Robin paused his hands, his hands holding the button for his belt and he smiled at you. 

“I won’t. I promise.” 

You let out a huge breath of relief, making Robin chuckle again, and your eyes looked at him from in front of the mirror, where you were setting up the speaker. His body was toned and muscled, each muscle defined, but you could see the faint lines of old scars, and the pinks of new ones that littered his back and chest. 

He was a handsome man, and you had no idea how you got so lucky to be with the one and only Robin. Smiling softly to yourself, you were unaware that he had caught you. However, he didn’t say anything. Robin could be pretty egotistical when it came to you. He enjoyed the attention you gave him, whether if it was from you admiring him like you were right now, or from your praises. Whatever it was, he thoroughly enjoyed it when it was with you. 

You looked away to set on a very chill and slow, hip-hop instrumental playlist. The volume was low, and the sound of water splashing made you blush and jolt. This was it. It was either now or never. 

_‘Come on, (Y/n). You fight crime on a daily basis. You can chill in a bathtub with your boyfriend….naked….most likely pressed up against him………..this is gonna be harder than I thought.’_

You blushed as you undressed and turned the lights down low, the romantic setting making your nerves go away just slightly. Robin had his eyes closed, the mask still concealing his eyes, but his head was resting against the back of the tub. His arms were outstretched along the sides, and you smiled softly. He looked relaxed, and if you didn’t look at him enough, you would have thought he was asleep. Opening the bath bomb, you kicked off your socks and then took a deep, calming breath. 

You were nervous as your foot dipped into the water, the steaming hot water lighting up your feet for a moment with hot pricks and slight stings. However, when you finally got both feet in, you carefully laid yourself back against Robin’s chest. He sucked in a breath before his arms came down around you, making you smile softly as he covered your breasts with his arms in order to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally peek at them when he watched the bath bomb.

His nose brushed against your ear for a moment as he gently nuzzled you, tightening his hold around you before loosening it and relaxing once more. Taking the bath bomb, you smiled and dropped it in the water. Robin opened his eyes to watch as the sound reached his ears, his interest piqued by the foaming cosmetic. Your arms came to rest upon Robins muscular forearms, laying your head back as the smell of the bath bomb and the music relaxed you. 

Robin was in bliss. He was relaxed, the smell of the bath bomb was honestly heavenly, but the most blessing thing about this moment was the fact that he had you in his arms. You trusted him enough to actually let him in the tub with you, and it was honestly something that boosted his pride. Robin was completely smitten with you, that was for sure. Robin couldn’t help but murmur in your ear as he held you to him. 

“You’re amazing, you know that.” 

You looked back at him and smiled, shrugging a bit. 

“Eh, I’ve been told by a handsome guy probably once or twice before.” 

Robin grinned and played along, saying. 

“Oh yeah? And who might this guy be?” 

“Oh, just your normal, everyday vigilante by the name of Robin. He’s a pretty big deal in Jump City, I hear.” 

Robin grinned and couldn’t help but kiss you, his lips soft and tender against your own. You smiled and kissed him back, one of your hands coming up to gently brush against his cheek, and he pulled back. Resting his head against your forehead, he whispered. 

“Thanks for this, (Y/n). This is honestly one of the most relaxing things I’ve done in a while.” 

“You’re welcome, Robin. You should treat yourself every once in a while.” 

“I have you to do that, don’t I?”

“Shut up, you sap.” 

He laughed quietly. Needless to say, you weren’t surprised that some of your bath bombs went missing after that.


	12. Mirage (Dick Grayson)

Teen Titans! Robin x Reader

 **Imagine** : Robin having hallucinations about you even after you passed away because he misses you that much.

—

Genre: Angst, Drama  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Hallucinations, Angst, Character Death

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

When the stars moved across the sky during the night, there was a thought that often lingered in the back of your mind. Were you the ones moving? Or was it the universe moving around you? Your chin rested on your palm as you sat at the window, watching the sky with a longing gaze. For what? Your heart didn’t know. 

You had been sure that there was nothing more beautiful than the night sky. You had been certain that there was nothing more beautiful than being able to see the Milky Way and the trailing tundras the sky held in its hands. However, that was before you met Robin. 

You had never seen anything like him. His voice was soft and melodic, bringing a sense of safety to your being that made you instantly relax whenever you were near him. His skin was warmer than suns combined, keeping you warm when you felt cold. Robin was intoxicating. He was like a drug that you didn’t want to stop taking, and you were ok with that. 

Looking back, you could see Robin in his bed, the covers draped across his waist. His chest rose slowly with each breath he took in his sleep. Robin was beautiful, and there was nothing quite like him in the world. His eyes that were once concealed by his mask were uncovered but closed, not allowing you to get lost in his blue eyes only he allows you to see. 

Looking back to the sky and the ocean, the moon making the water glisten, you sighed quietly, becoming entranced once more. You were unaware that Robin was actually awake. 

**-ROBIN’S POV-**

Robin had never seen anything quite like her. Her eyes were like the stars, reflecting the light from the moon during the night and the sun during the day. Her skin was softer than fleece, and her lips were something of a dream; so tender and intoxicating that with every kiss, he became more entranced by you. Yes, the Boy Wonder was so in love with her, but it was aching to know that she had no clue. Because in his heart, he knew that this was just a cruel dream his mind had conjured. 

You were not really in his room, watching the moon in your restlessness. You were not coming back to curl up around him and allow him to kiss you and love you. You weren’t here. You weren’t anywhere else in the world but in some cold, dark, rotting grave because of his mistake of never telling you how much he loved you.

Though, that wasn’t actually the case. It wasn’t the fact that he never told you he loved you that killed you, it was that he didn’t save you in time before the fall. The Titans had been doing their daily calling: fighting crime in Jump City against super villains or even small villains that were just a bit smarter than the average human. 

This villain they had been fighting had been more than the Titans could handle. Robin had gotten hurt severely, and he was about to be thrown off the fifteen story building, had you not tackled the man off the building before he could do so. Robin wasn’t fast enough to catch you, and you and the villain fell to your deaths. He had been devastated. 

The Titans weren’t really the same. They had lost Terra, but now they had lost you.  _Robin_ had lost you. Now, he couldn’t stop seeing you. From the depths of his mind, Robin’s inconsolable grief conjured up hallucinations of you to ease his mind and finally put his aching heart to rest. 

_“Let me go, Robin.”_

Your voice echoed in his ears, sounding so crystal clear yet so far away.

“I can’t, (Y/n).” 

_“You have to let me go.”_

“Not yet…”

That’s what Robin always said before falling back into the dreamless abyss that became his hell before starting it all over again.

_Not yet._


	13. Settle (Dick Grayson)

Teen Titans! Robin x Reader

 **Request** :  Hmm How does a one shot sound starring robin x reader and the reader attempting to get him to settle down long enough for her to cuddle with him for a bit? Cause this bitch needs some cuddles-Jenny❤ (ps if you think that this would work better at an imagine length then go for meh dude)

—

Genre: Fluff, Romance  
Rated: Everyone  
Warnings: Fluff

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

He was walking so fast, you swore he was a blur. Robin had been standing all day, trying to keep himself busy, and you were growing agitated with his constant pacing. Robin was a very active person. He thrived on constant physical activity, and he kept his off days in the single digits throughout the year. 

For the past two days, there had been no criminal activity. Anything that was happening was easy enough to be handled by the cops, and Robin was growing anxious. However, the rest of the Titans were taking advantage of the quiet days. 

Cyborg and Beast Boy had taken control of the TV, as per usual. Starfire had splurged at the mall, buying trinkets and clothes she liked. Raven had read and meditated, and you relaxed and pampered yourself, accompanying Starfire to buy different products from  _Lush_ and  _Bed Bath & Beyond_. Robin, however, had worked himself to the bone trying to find a lead for any potential case. 

You had tried to get him to relax, but Robin had simply brushed you off, saying he would relax later, but he had never done just that. Almost all night did Robin stay in front of his computer or go out onto patrol, searching for any sign of crime. 

Right now, it was storming, and Robin was stuck inside, much to his dismay. However, you were trying to make the most of it. You were feeling pampered and warm, but you were in desperate need of some cuddles. Who else to get them from than from Robin? 

As thunder struck, you hummed as the tower shook and walked to Robin’s room, knocking before walking in. Robin looked over at you, and you smiled softly at him before looking at the computer before him. You came up beside him and greeted him.

“Hey, Robin.”

“Hey.”

He looked back at the computer, a hand coming up to his mouth, and you asked him, leaning against the back of his chair. 

“Find anything?”

“Nothing. It’s completely quiet. It just doesn’t feel right.”

Usually, Robins’ gut feelings were always right. However, you had to disagree this time. Nothing felt off to you, and you were clairvoyant and had claircognizance. You hummed, Robin looking up at you.

“I don’t sense anything, Robin. I haven’t been getting anything at all…but I’ll double-check for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

However, you were already searching, your eyes glowing as you searched around. going through every street corner, every home and warehouse, you frowned as you tried to not miss anything. Coming up empty, you shook your head. 

“Yeah, I’m not getting anything. Just the regular criminals of Jump City. No Slade, no super-villain, no nothing. It’s just…normal.”

Robin sighed, shaking his head. 

“It doesn’t make any sense. Why go quiet?”

You shrugged, tilting your head as you offered the boy wonder.

“Who knows. Maybe there’s no agenda right now?”

Robin just frowned before you suggested. 

“Tell you what: I’ll leave you alone to brood and to theorize, but only if you come and cuddle for a bit.”

Robin quirked an eyebrow up, a smirk ghosting his lips as he looked at you through the reflection of the computer screen, tilting his head just the slightest.

“Are you trying to bribe me, (L/n)?”

“Is it working? It seems like it would be a fair price.”

You grinned as he chuckled, shaking his head. Rubbing the back of his neck, Robin stood, stretching his sore limbs before walking around to you, shrugging.

“I suppose I could spare a couple minutes.”

You smiled before guiding him to his bed, saying as you did so.

“I know you’re a really active person, and I know you hate sitting around, but even heroes need to take breaks every once in a while, Robin.”

Turning, you grabbed both his hands and whispered to him softly.

“Don’t exhaust yourself, Dick. You need to start taking better care of yourself. What you do for the city and the Titans is  _more_ than we could ever ask of you. You don’t have to stick an arm and a leg out for us. We all love and appreciate you either way.”

Robin sighed, his shoulders slumping, and he admitted as he sat down onto his bed, kicking his boots off before propping them up onto the mattress. 

“I just don’t want to sit around while something is happening when I know that I can stop it, (Y/n).”

You laid your head on his chest, snaking your arm around his waist while he wrapped you up in his arms. 

“I know, Robin, but if a problem arises, we’ll take care of it. It’s what we do. We aren’t the Teen Titans for nothing, you know.”

Robin was quiet for a moment before he held you tighter, murmuring softly. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

You smiled and nuzzled his chest slightly, humming when Robin rest his cheek upon the top of your head. 

“Don’t guess. Believe me. I know you, Robin…you’ll be able to defeat whatever gets thrown at you. You’ve done it before, and I know you can do it again.”

Robin replied after a moment. 

“You’re too good to me, (Y/n).”

You sat up, looking at Robin as you stated seriously.

“Because I know your potential, and I’m not going to let you try to kill yourself trying to prove something you’ve already proven. The world may not have seen you and your potential, but the Titans have. _I_ have.”

You laid a sweet kiss upon his cheek before adjusting yourself to where you could rest your head upon his shoulder. 

“I know you. I’ve  _seen_ you, Robin. We’ll take care of it.”

Robin held you tightly, nuzzling you sweetly as he whispered.

“Thank you for believing in me.”

“Thank you for listening.”

And Robin didn’t move for the rest of the day, nor the night.


	14. Honeybee (Jason Todd)

Jason Todd x Reader

A/n: This was inspired by Steam Powered Giraffe’s song Honeybee! Hope you enjoy. I don’t really like this, but I hope you guys do. I might rewrite this but idk. I strayed from the request a bit, so forgive me.

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Angst, Mentions of Death, Fluff

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You had let yourself go after he left you. The news of his leaving had hit his family hard, but it had hit you the hardest, you were sure of that. Jason Todd was your everything, no matter how many times you two fought or butt heads.

The thought of living in a world that didn’t have Jason Todd in it made it hard to want to live in Gotham.

You were sure you had waited for someone like Jason for almost all of your life. You were just a street rat to the golden nameplates that stomped through Gotham as if they owned it. You had a loving family, yes, but you weren’t perfect.

You were human and completely  _aware_. You were aware of the crooks, the corruption, the  _fame_. You were aware to the dangers the little world that Gotham existed in, and became exposed. The day you wanted to leave the thriving Metropolis that was Gotham was the day you became just another rat in the street.

The people didn’t take you seriously, nobody wanted to hire you for a job, but everyone wanted to kill you or hurt you, that was for sure. That was how you met Jason Todd; your honeybee.

Jason had saved your life from some men that wanted to play games with Life and Death; you being the main piece on the chess board. He was stoic, but when you looked at him, everything around you both seemed to fall away and it was just you and him.

Jason had thought the same. You were gorgeous, even with blood streaming down the side of your face. Your eyes were so bright to him, like a sun in his darkened world. Your skin and touch was so soft, despite what you had been put through.

You two had kissed that night.

After that, Jason became a reoccurring theme in your life. Robin made it a point to save you from the danger, to protect you, and you were ok with it. After two weeks, Jason had worked enough courage to kiss you again and ask you on a date. You had accepted. It wasn’t often a miracle crashed into your life like he had, after all.

But you two weren’t perfect. You two fought about his vigilante crusade, your clinginess, just the things that made you two angry. You two fought about nothing: the dishes in the sink, the gear that sat everywhere, the curtains being blue instead of white.

However, you two loved each other deeply. Jason was sure you were going to be his wife one day, and you were sure that you were going to start a family with him someday. But just as quick ad Jason came, he was gone. The fact that he had left just as quick as he had came was… _killing_.

What made it worse was the fight you two had before the incident. You had been certain you smelled perfume on him, so of course, your insecure mind wandered to the worst case scenario.

 _It was pungent. You were sure that you didn’t own any perfume that smelled like that. It smelled good. It smelled_ expensive _. Yes, you were sure that Jason didn’t care about your status as poor, but you didn’t know if he would actually sleep with the golden girls of Gotham. Would he?_

“ _Jason, why the fuck do I smell perfume on you?”_

_Jason had given you a look, his gorgeous blue eyes hardening. Did you really have to start now? Just after he got off patrol? The present in his bag seemed to suddenly weigh a ton upon his shoulder._

_“(Y/n), please dont tell me you think I cheated on you.”_

_You had dropped the plate you were washing in the sink, turning and glaring at him._

“ _Jason, why else would you have perfume on you?! Who was she? Was she the blonde from the diner? You seemed to enjoy how her ass looked in that skirt of hers!”_

_Jason growled and slammed his hand on the table._

_“I’m not cheating on you! For fucks sake, (Y/n)! Have a little more faith in me!”_

_“How can I have faith when you dont have any yourself?! I can smell it from here, Jason!”_

_Jason threw his hands in the air, screaming at you._

_“Fine! You don’t wanna believe me? I did. I fucked that blonde from the diner, and the brunette from the gas station.”_

_Jason had no idea why he had said it. Jason was angry, just…angry, but he knew that he was telling the truth. He loved you too much to ever do something so…petty to someone. The look in your eye made his heart stop. You look angry, betrayed, sad, and like a kicked puppy. Jason couldn’t be in the room with you._

_“We’ll talk later.”_

_You called his name, but Jason had already walked out on you. Maybe on everything. Your sobbing could be heard even from outside, and Jason rubbed the back of his neck, the present in his hand. He was sure he couldn’t fix what he had done. Throwing the present away, he muttered._

_“Merry fucking Christmas.”_

_After he had walked down the street, you had emerged from the apartment to try and see why he had done what he did, but Jason was but a memory; no trace of his existence left on the street. A red-wrapped package in the trash pile caught your eye, the box addressed to you from Jason. Upon opening it, you were shattered._

_It was a bottle of perfume that smelled exactly like the one Jason had came home smelling like._

That had been the last night you had ever heard from Jason. No matter how hard you tried to get into touch with him, Jason seemed to refuse to answer. When the news of his kidnapping and the Joker taking his life surfaced, you were dead inside.

Gotham was no place for you and fate made that sure. So, you moved away to Blüdhaven. The city was like Gotham, in a way, with its’ vigilante crusaders keeping the town as safe as possible, regulating the crime, and kicking villainous ass.

It had been years since Jason’s death. You had gotten a steady job, kept in touch with Bruce, and even visited the man at times. He knew of the truth, and the older man felt sorry for you. You never got to tell Jason that you were sorry. Nor that you loved him; your honeybee.

When you had gotten a call from Bruce, his voice laced with shock, you knew it was serious.

“(Y/n)…you…you need to get to Gotham. Now. A plane has been readied for you.”

“Bruce, what’s going on? Is everything ok?”

A pause made your blood go cold like ice. Another voice was in the background; sounding familiar and like honey. Your mouth opened to address Bruce, but he murmured.

“You need to be here to see this. You won’t believe me otherwise.”

You had given your okay’s and hung up, packing as fast as you could. Bruce sounded shocked, and that was shocking for you. Bruce Wayne was a cool and collected person outside of the Batman persona. The fact that he seemed to have called you first made you feel flattered yet….very, very worried.

- **TIMESKIP** -

When you had arrived to Gotham, you weren’t expecting to see Alfred holding up a sign with your name upon it. You smiled at him when you approached him, his own small smile lighting his aged face.

“Alfred, it’s so good to see you!”

Hugging, he said to you, patting your back before straightening himself out.

“As it is good to see you, Ms. (Y/n). Come. Master Bruce shouldn’t be kept waiting, especially with the matter at hand.”

As you two walked to the vehicle, you asked him.

“Speaking of which: what is going on? Why does Bruce need me to be at the Manor so bad?”

Alfred got a perplexed look on his face before looking at you briefly, his expression grim.

“That is for you to find out for yourself, Ms. (Y/n).”

As the two of you arrived at the Wayne Manor, Alfred took your bags and instructed you to report to the Bat Cave. As you walked, your hands fiddled with your jacket, the jacket once belonging to Jason. How it still fit, you didn’t really know.

Arriving, you looked to see Bruce standing with someone, his hand on their shoulder. When your footsteps caught his attention, Bruce looked up.

“(Y/n), I’m glad you arrived safely.”

“Yeah. The flight wasn’t that long. I guess it helps when you take a couple shots of NyQuil, though.”

Bruce chuckled before taking a deep breath, seeming to mentally prepare himself. You quirked an eyebrow up before Bruce introduced.

“(Y/n), I want you to… _remeet_  someone….Go ahead, Jay.”

_‘Remeet? Jay?’_

The man turned and your eyes widened. Holy shit. Tears filled your eyes as your hands flew to your mouth.

“Jason?”

Jason looked the same as he did yet…different. His hair had a large white tuff in the front, he had matured physically into a handsome young man, yet his eyes were that same blue you had fallen in love with. Jason widened his eyes, looking you up and down and he whispered out.

“Wow…(y/n)? Is that really you?”

You gave a loud laugh and ran to him, wrapping your arms around him tightly. Jason, not expecting you to tackle him in a hug, stumbled back a bit. Regaining his composure, he immediately wrapped his arms around you.

“Jason, I t-thought you w-were dead!”

You cried into his shoulder. Jason whispered to you, holding you tightly.

“I was…but I was brought back.”

You pulled back, your hands on his cheeks.

“I am so sorry, Jason. I never let you explain and I…I am so sorry. I love you so much.”

Jason bit his lip.

“Bruce explained it to me. I forgive you, baby. It should be me who should be apologizing….”

He sniffed before widening his eyes at you.

“Are….are you actually wearing it right now? The perfume?”

“It’s the only one I will ever wear now.”

Jason seemed awestruck before he laid his forehead upon yours.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my honeybee.”

His lips laced yours, and, just as you remembered, his lips tasted just like his voice sounded.

Like honey.


	15. East of Eden (Jason Todd)

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

A/n: This was an idea that popped into my head because of that song by Steam Powered Giraffe lmao. Kinda of weird, but I promise it makes sense later.

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

The air was damp around you, holding the sweetening stench of something rotting, yet had the irony twinge of blood. There was no light except for the one above you, which blinded your eyes from everything else. Where were you?

Your hands and feet were immobile, chained to the metal chair that you sat in. Whoever had captured you wasn’t going to play around with you. They meant business. But who was the person to capture you?

There was a pounding in your head, the memories of the attack fuzzy. If your memory served you correctly: you were just leaving a school friends house, the night very young, when you were attacked by multiple people.

Being who you were, you were able to detain some of them by knocking them flat out, but it wasn’t enough. Your physical make-up was not strong enough to resist the tranquilizer they had shot in you.

So now you were here, chained to a chair, and pretty sure that you had a gash on either your forehead or temple.

“You’re finally awake.”

“When I get out of these chains, you’ll be sorry you ever crossed my path!”

Even if you were detained physically, your fiery spirit would never be put out. The voice then matched a face, the man stepping from the shadows. His eyes were haughty as they looked down at you, amused even.

“That is if you were to  _get out_  of those chains. You’re just another pawn to the chess board, girl. You won’t be leaving this place alive, no matter how hard you try.”

“Then my dad will make you sorry. He’ll make you choke on your own blood, he’ll hang you by your entrails, he’s gonna come here and kick your ass!”

The man laughed. He snapped at you, that amused grin on his face.

“I have no reason to fear a dead man walking, Ms. Todd.”

You growled before snapping.

“I hope my father makes you  _suffer_.”

The man grinned, lighting up a cigarette and taking a big puff.

“Oh, I’m sure he would if he caught me. Until then, I’m gonna have fun making you eat your words.”

You tensed, not liking where this was going. However, despite the man clearly having the advantage, you just snarled as he set up a camera.

“Do your worst. I have no fear for dead men walking.”

The man was amused at your mockery, but as he turned on the camera, the man declared ominously.

“I’m going to have fun destroying every little inch of your daughter’s physical and mental states, Jason Todd. Let this be your lesson to never cross Black Mask again.”

Black Mask advanced still, brandishing some brass knuckles before saying to you in mock comfort.

“This will only hurt a bit.”

His fist curled back, swinging it down against your cheek.

**-WITH THE BATFAM-**

The Batcave was going crazy. Fiery eyes were lit up with an intent to kill, maim, and destroy the man who dared put his hands on his child. Arms were wrapped around his torso and arms, preventing him from going anywhere, forcing him to watch. 

“What the fuck are we doing?! We have to go save her!” 

The big man of them all turned to the fretting man, his blue eyes grim. 

“We don’t even know where they are, Jason. We need a plan.”

“I have a plan, Bruce. It's killing Black Mask and get my baby back.”

Bruce gave a stern look to Jason, asserting to the antihero. 

“Jason, you know the rules. We don’t kill, no matter how much they might deserve it.” 

Jason screamed at Bruce, struggling against Dick’s hold. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Bruce?! (Y/n) is getting the shit kicked out of her, and you don’t even care?!” 

“I never said that-” 

“You damn well imply it! Get off of me, Dick!” 

Dick stayed quiet, his eyes trained on the screen. Black Mask had made (Y/n)’s face…just red. Red with blood and cuts. Her one eye had begun to swell shut, and she was starting to cry out in pain every single time he landed a punch on her. 

“Bruce…I think I agree with Jason this time. You do remember the last time this happened and we waited, right?”

The unspoken  _‘It was Jason that died that time’_  hung in the air, and Jason snapped out. 

“i know you don’t give two shits about me, but don’t make me lose my baby girl because of your fucking image. I already lost one girl I cared about. I’m not going to let you take another away from me.”  

Bruce bit his lip. What could he say to that? Tim and Damian stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. They both knew of what had happened to Jason, but looking at their niece being beaten so mercilessly as she was, they couldn’t help but agree with Jason. 

(Y/n) needed to be found, and fast. Black Mask was going to pay dearly, if not with his life. If the others wouldn’t make sure of that, then Damian was definitely sure that he would. Tim spoke up.

“We got work to do, guys.”

**-WITH READER-**

The pain was the only thing you could really feel. Punch after punch, taunt after taunt, it just seemed to never end. 

“You’ve gotten quiet. You finally realizing that Daddy Dearest isn’t coming to save you?”

You growled and glared at the man, snarling out. 

“I…still have..my faith.” 

Black Mask grinned.

“You know, your determination to keep believing is quite admirable, if not amusing. Holding onto just that one little thread of hope, just hoping that your father will come and save you from your imminent death. It’s  _cute_.” 

You muttered. 

“You want cute-”

You spat blood and saliva in his face, leaning back afterward. 

“-how’s that for cute, jackass?”

He growled and backhanded you, your face snapping to the side, a grunt leaving your lips as more blood rushed from your nose and busted lips.

“Insolent girl!” 

**-WITH THE BATFAM-**

Jason was growling lowly from deep within his chest as he watched. While he was proud that you were staying fiery and strong, he was murderous and ready to take down Black Mask. Jason watched you grin at the man, taunting him. 

_“What’s the matter? You getting angry that you can’t get me to shut my mouth? Don’t worry. I piss a lot of people off doing that. It’s my specialty.”_

Dick chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he continued to type and try to get a go at your location, Tim doing the same. Jason looked over at Dick and asked. 

“What?”

“(Y/n) definitely has your spirit. Don’t worry, Jason. She’s going to be OK. With an attitude like that, I don’t think (Y/n) will allow herself to die at the hands of someone like Black Mask.” 

Jason muttered to himself, turning away when Black Mask landed a particularly good punch to your jaw.

“At this point, I don’t even know if she has a choice in the matter anymore.” 

The rest of the family could see that the punch had made you dazed, your eyes losing focus and your head rolling slightly. Black Mask turned to the camera, addressing Jason, making the Red Hood turn to the screen and snarl. 

_“You know, Jason. They say you died by Joker beating you to death with a crowbar. I don't know if that’s true. In truth, it’s kind of inspiring to me.”_

Jason widened his eyes, the memories of Joker and his death flying through his head. Jason found himself screaming at the screen, Dick holding him back from shooting at it as they all watched Black Mask brandish a crowbar. (Y/n) was watching warily from her seat, and Black Mask laughed. 

_“But I’m not going to finish her off just yet. No, this will be the finale-”_

He waved the crowbar in front of the camera.

_“-For now, you boys just sit back and relax and enjoy the show.”_

**-TIMESKIP-READERS POV-**

You were dizzy. Black Mask had dealt you so many wounds; cuts and bruises lining your body, a gunshot wound in your shoulder, and cigarette burn marks lined your neck, one even on your face. You were weak from blood loss, your dark grey T-Shirt ripped and looking black, damp with your blood.

Your head had fallen back at some point, your body slouching in the chair, looking broken and pathetic. Your breathing was shallow, and Black Mask was amused, twirling a lock of your hair before letting it fall in front of your swollen eyes.

“You look just like your father did. Bloody, bruised, and  _broken_. So pathetic. I thought you had more in you, (Y/n). I’m disappointed.”

Yes, broken. After the multiple stab wounds he dealt you, the multiple cuts and burns and punches, the gunshot, you finally broke. You pleaded, begged, cried for him to stop, to give you a break, to let you live; burning your dignity and pride along the way. Tears ran down your face, the salt in your tears stinging when they touched the wounds on your face. Yes, you were sure you truly did look pathetic.

Black Mask was triumphant in the fact you had been broken and he didn’t stop. The knife in his hands never stopped trailing your skin, scarring you physically and mentally. 

You wanted to die. Your dad wasn’t coming, and he wasn’t going to save you like the fairytales always said the hero would. Did your dad really care?

“You dad isn’t coming, (Y/n). He doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t love you. If he did, you would be out of this place by now, wouldn’t you?”

He looked down at you as you looked back up at him, a dead and blank look in your eyes. He smiled wickedly at you before pulling away, taking both your feet and removing the chains from them. Taking your hands, he undid the chains and grabbed a hanging hook, taking the chains and suspending them before tying you back up with the linked metal. 

You gave a cry when he suspended you, your wounds burning with the movements, and he turned to the camera, holding his hands out, the crowbar in one. 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment we’ve all been waiting for! The finale!” 

Black Mask got close to the camera, his sinister eyes twinkling, before backing and suddenly landing a very harsh hit to your ribs, a resounding crack echoing throughout the room. You gave a loud scream, tensing up and pulling yourself up a bit, face twisting in pain as your chest erupted with a fiery sensation all over. 

“Just one hit in and I already cracked a rib? Ha! You’re so weak!”

He landed another hit, this time to your thigh, and you struggled, screaming out. Where was your dad? Why wasn’t he saving you? Why didn’t he care? Hit after hit, and slowly your body became numb. You were losing consciousness, that much you knew. Most likely, you were going to die tonight. No, you  _were_ going to die tonight.

After about three more hits, Black Mask wiped faux sweat from his forehead and then hit a button, releasing you from the hook. When you hit the floor, you gave a pained wheezed, curling in on yourself slightly. The malevolent man turned to the camera, saying to it. 

“Say goodbye to your little princess, Jason Todd.”

“I think the fuck not, you bastard!”

_‘That voice…I know that voice.’_

“You’re going to regret ever touching my granddaughter.”

_‘…Bruce?…Dad?’_

You were too weak to open your eyes and look, but the noises of gunshots and battle made your dying heart hopeful. Was it real? Were you actually going to be saved? 

“Jason, get (Y/n)! I’ll take care of Black Mask!”

“No! His fucking ass is  _mine_!”

“Jason, she needs you more than ever right now.  _Go_!”

There was a moment of hesitation, a moment of quiet, before you felt the sensation of a hand on your arm, pulling you back to make you lie on your back. 

“Babygirl, please, please open your eyes. Look at me, baby. You’re going to be OK.” 

You couldn’t open your eyes, your eyes swollen shut, but when you heard his voice, you gave a small cry, relieved to know it actually was your father.

“Oh, thank god. This is going to hurt, and I’m sorry, but I’m going to pick you up and we’re going to take you to the hospital, OK baby?”

When your father picked you up, you tried to protest, but all that came out was a gargled breath, your head falling back, the blood in your throat falling out. 

“Hold on, baby. Don’t…please don’t leave me…”


	16. East of Eden pt 2

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

The Batmobile was a fast vehicle. With turbo-boosters installed in the back that could be activated with the push of a button, asphalt-reflecting tires that seemed to float on air, and a sleek body to make the air pass over, not through the car, the Batmobile was a force to be reckoned with. To Jason, though, it couldn’t move fast enough. Even with the turbo on, and his foot pressing the gas pedal to the floor, the batmobile seemed to be slower than time itself. 

Jason had (Y/n)’s hand in his own, his hand holding her delicate hand gently, despite the fear and anxiety running through his veins. This was all his fault. If only he could have been faster in helping Tim find (Y/n). Jason was chanting to his daughter, his undistorted voice soothing, despite the anger and homicidal thoughts running through his brain. 

“It’s going to be alright, baby girl. Just stay with me. We’re almost there, OK? Dad’s going to get you to the hospital and he’s going to make sure you’re OK, alright?”

Jason’s masked eyes strayed to his helmet that rested on the dashboard, seeming to mock him as he zig-zagged throughout the vehicles on the road, practically running every red light in Gotham city. (Y/n)’s hand was cold, practically freezing, and his eyes looked to her for a second. In the darkness of the vehicle, he couldn’t tell if she were breathing or not, and Jason couldn’t help but let his tears finally fall. 

What had he done to deserve this? First, he had lost (Y/n)’s mother in a horrible way, and now he couldn’t tell if he had lost his daughter. What had he done to fate? Was it because he had come back to life? That he had cheated death one too many times, and this was the price?  _She_ was the price?

“(Y/n), please don’t leave me. Please….I need you here with me…I need you-”

He choked up and gripped the steering wheel tightly, unable to finish. Practically crashing into the hospital’s ER area, he jumped out and got (Y/n) out carefully, running inside as fast as he could without jostling her too much.

“Help! Somebody help my daughter! Please!” 

The nurses were startled to see the Red Hood in the hospital, but were shocked to see a corpse-no, a barely living girl in his arms. A nurse jumped into action, grabbing a stretcher. 

“Set her on here. We’re going to need a blood transfusion, and fast! Get the doctor on the phone!” 

Their voices faded as Jason stood there, broken and sobbing as they wheeled his only daughter off.

**-TIMESKIP-READER POV-**

Cold. Your body was cold, and you couldn’t feel a thing. Were you dead? Was this the end of your life? A noise caught your attention; a subtle beeping in the background that got louder the more you focused on it. As you became more aware, you could register a warmth in your hand. Opening your eyes the best you could, you saw your father. 

He was sleeping in the chairs the hospital provided for visitors, his hand holding yours. Your father was slouched over, one arm crossed over his stomach and head tilted forward, his snores filling the room. Tear tracks were stained onto his face, his sleeping eyes ringed with red and slightly puffy.

Your fingers twitched in his hold, your eyes closing as you took a deep breath, your ribs and surrounding muscles protesting. There was a sharp sting in your side, causing you to hiss, and your dad jolted, his eyes shooting open and his crossed arm swinging out, revealing a gun. When he saw no one was there, and you were awake, he quickly holstered the gun and stood up, hovering over you slightly. 

“Hey, baby.” 

“Hey.” 

He bit his lip, new tears filling his eyes, and he sobbed out, a gloved hand covering one of his eyes. 

“God, I’m so sorry, baby girl. If I had been faster in trying to find you-”

Jason paused, unable to go on, and you gently rubbed your thumb back and forth against his hand, shaking your head slightly. 

“It’s…ok. I’m right…here.” 

“The doctors were sure that you weren’t going to make it…God, I’m so sorry, baby. So, so sorry.” 

You allowed him to say his apologies. Knowing your father, he was adamant that it was his fault. It would be best to let him wallow now and then comfort him later when he had a bit more time to himself and to think things through. After all, you were wounded. You could barely talk without feeling like your lungs were going to cave in. It would be best, on your part, to wait to console your father. 

Jason looked at you, smiling softly at you. He informed you, trying to be optimistic and cheerful.

“Uncle Dick and the others are here. The nurses allowed them to stay in some unoccupied rooms. Do you want to see them?”

You contemplated it before smiling softly. 

“No…I want to be…with you.”

Jason got an awestruck look on his face before blinking his shock away, nodding. He kissed your forehead gently before sitting back down. Jason murmured to you, holding your hand to his lips. 

“Bruce was able to catch Black Mask, and the authorities have him in custody. Tim actually recorded…recorded what Black Mask had broadcasted, and the tapes are being processed right now. Black Mask isn’t going to hurt you ever again. Not you, or anyone else for that matter.” 

“I’m…happy.” 

You wrinkled your nose a bit, the oxygen tubes that were in your nose tickling you slightly. Closing your eyes, you sighed. 

“I was…I was…scared…”

Jason squeezed your hand. 

“…At one…point…I even…I even gave…in. I didn’t….I didn’t think you…were coming.” 

You turned your head to him slowly, despite the pain, and smiled softly, Jason’s blue eyes filled with hot, fat tears. 

“…but you…did. You saved…me…and I…love you. My hero.”

You chuckled a bit, but Jason was crying hard at your heartfelt words, holding your hand to his forehead as he sobbed. Jason whispered to you, holding your hand in a tight yet gentle grip. 

“I love you so much, so, so much. I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve…more than…this.”

Jason bit his lip, taking a deep breath as his head fell back and he sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

“You’re a little brat for making me cry.”

He laughed as you lightly laughed, his thumb gently caressing your cheek. 

“I’m going to tell the others that you’re awake and OK, alright?”

You nodded, despite the sudden nervousness that flooded through your veins, and he stood, kissing your forehead before walking out. After a moment, something started to happen. The hospital room around you started to spin and shake, the room darkening malevolently. The fluorescent lights flickered and you whimpered, eyes widening in fear as your heart started to race.

_‘You can’t escape me, (Y/n).’_

You widened your eyes, jaw dropping slightly.

“No..”

His laughter filled the air, cackling evilly as it surrounded you, one minute being in your ear and then the next sounding far away.

_‘You can run, but you can never hide from me.’_

“No! No, no, no!” 

You shook your head violently, his silhouette at the foot of the bed making you scream and struggle to get away as the shadow got closer. Your body was screaming in pain, but you were too worried about getting away from the clawed hands of the villainous being, screaming for your father.

The heart monitor was going crazy, and your breathing was very shallow and rapid. The IV that was in your hand came out, fluid spilling everywhere upon the floor. The door burst open, nurses running in to detain you. Two slipped on the fluid, but the other two that had followed were quick to run to you and inject you with a sedative. 

Before you passed you, you caught a glimpse of your father and family standing in the doorway, looking terrified and worried.

**-WITH THE BATFAM-THIRD PERSON POV-**

The boys were astonished as they watched the girl slowly go to sleep, her breathing leveling out and her heart slowing to a steady pace. Jason whispered out as Dick put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I…I was only gone for a minute…”

Bruce replied as the doctors walked out after making sure the young Todd’s vitals were stabilizing.

“Jason, she’s traumatized. She’s going to have severe repercussions from Black Masks treatment for a while. (Y/n) just needs support and time.”

Jason’s shoulders hunched as he rubbed his forehead. Tim muttered to himself. 

“I’m going to find the cafeteria and get some coffee. Anybody want anything?”

While everyone gave Tim their orders, Jason just stared at (Y/n) from the doorway. (Y/n) had looked so scared. What had she seen? Did (Y/n) see Black Mask? Jason clenched his jaw, glancing at Bruce before looking at the ground. Jason was going to have to make a few calls because he was certain about one thing. 

Black Mask was not going to live to see another day. Not after he dared to touch his little girl. However, Jason knew that it was going to take time and a lot of planning for what he had in store for Black Mask. Jason smirked a bit hiding it behind the flaps of his leather jacket. Yes, he was going to show Black Mask whose line had truly been crossed that night.

**-TIMESKIP TO TWO MONTHS LATER-TODD RESIDENCE-**

_“No! No, stop, please!”_

Jason jolted from underneath his duvet, awakened from his slumber by his daughters’ cries and screams of terror. Sighing, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a moment before getting up. This had become the nightly routine ever since you were released from the hospital. You would go to sleep with no issue, but then you would have terrible nightmares. 

The nightmares were bad. They were so bad that sometimes Jason couldn’t wake you from them. It was as if you were tied to them, unable to escape the ensnaring grasp of the nightmares. It was those moments that made Jason feel the weakest. How could he save the people of Gotham if he couldn’t even save you from a nightmare?

It wasn’t just from nightmares that you suffered from. After the incident, you developed PTSD and a very severe case of it. The littlest of things could set you off into a panic attack, like loud sounds, sudden movements, and even touching your shoulder or any part of your body when you weren’t looking. 

Jason remembered when Roy accidentally dropped a glass plate. You had been standing at the counter, making a sandwich when the shattering of the glass set off one of your episodes. You had immediately ducked down into a fetal position, screaming at an invisible assailant to  _‘not hurt you’_. Roy felt so bad that he didn’t come by the apartment for a week.

Nowadays, you didn’t go anywhere without Jason being with you. You didn’t trust the people of Gotham enough to be away from your father for more than a few minutes when out in public. Jason didn’t mind it, but he knew it was putting a strain on your friendships at school.

Jason was rendered from his thoughts as another scream ripped through the apartment, making chills run down his spine. Jason stood and walked from his bedroom to your room, opening your door. You were thrashing in the bed, the sheets and blankets kicked off, as they usually were. You were crying, chest heaving with each breath you took, and sweat running down your limbs. 

Jason sighed and walked over to you, gently laying his hand on your shoulder. His voice called to you, assertive in its tone. 

“(Y/n), it’s OK. It’s just a nightmare. Follow my voice. You’re going to be OK.” 

You paused, calling out as your hands slammed onto his forearms, a throbbing ache automatically erupting in his arms. 

“Dad?! Dad, where are you? Please! Save me!” 

You started to cry and thrash again, making Jason pin you to the bed as he called to you, his heart breaking a little bit more.

“I’m here, baby girl, just follow my voice. I’m going to save you. Just follow my voice.” 

After a moment, you paused and your eyes fluttered open, your eyes looking out of focus. When they settled on Jason, Jason relaxed his hold on you and he sat down on the side of the bed, saying after a pause. 

“We can’t keep doing this, baby girl.” 

You sniffled before sitting up, immediately hugging your father. Jason was quick to wrap you up in his arms, gently swaying the two of you back and forth, his lips kissing your temple. 

“It’s OK, baby. No one’s going to hurt you while I’m here. I’ve got you. It’s alright. Hush.”

You were like a koala bear, refusing to unwrap yourself from around his torso as you sobbed into his shoulder. Your fingers gripped the sides of his shirt, clenching the material as you let it out, slowly tiring yourself out. Jason rocked you back and forth, caressing the back of your head and repeating that it was OK. 

Slowly, you went limp within his arms, your breathing evening out, but your grip still as tight as a clamp around his body. Jason knew you had no intention of letting him go even in your sleep, so he carefully maneuvered himself to where he was laying on his side, his arms wrapped around you. 

As you slept, peacefully, might he add, Jason was taken back to when you were a baby. Jason used to hold you just like this, except you would be on his stomach and him on his back, when you were a baby and had nightmares. It always made you feel safe, being wrapped up in his arms and being able to see his face right before you fell right back to sleep. 

When your mother was still alive, she always teased Jason about it, telling him that you were going to be so spoiled while growing up. Jason didn’t really fight her on that. He loved you dearly and would do anything for you. If spoiling you was one of those things, then he would do it.

Jason sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair, the white streak in his hair falling in his eyes. 

“What am I going to do with you, sweetheart?”

**-TIMESKIP TO MORNING-**

Jason awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, his eyes fluttering as he slowly awoke. (Y/n) was not beside him, but the covers were wrapped around him carefully, keeping him nice and warm. Sitting up, he walked out to the kitchen, seeing (Y/n) standing in front of the stove. A spatula in her hand, and a pan of eggs and a pan of bacon sizzling, Jason took a deep breath before greeting quietly to not startle her into a panic attack. 

“Good morning, (Y/n). That smells great.”

She turned around and smiled at Jason, holding out a plate for him. He took the plate and she murmured. 

“I woke up earlier than you, and felt inclined to do something.”

He sat at the table, digging into his breakfast, and hummed. 

“It’s delicious. Thank you. How are you feeling?”

She paused and shrugged. 

“My leg and wrist are kind of bothering me, but other than that, I feel fine.”

Jason gave the girl a look, despite her not looking.

“You know what I meant, (Y/n).”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Dad!”

The spatula slammed onto the counter and Jason paused, shocked. (Y/n) was shaking slightly, biting her lip, yet had a soft look on her face. She whispered. 

“I don’t…I’m not ready…to talk about it…okay? Just…let’s just eat breakfast and relax for today, okay?”

Jason sighed, staring at (Y/n), observing her. Whatever her nightmare had been about last night, it had clearly spooked her. What was it that she dreamed about? Was it of Black Mask? Jason knew what it was like, and he wished that (Y/n) would talk to him. While he knew that (Y/n) needed time, he wanted her to know that she could open up to him. Jason wasn’t the best talker, but with (Y/n), Jason could spare his words.

(Y/n) sat down with her plate, digging in after getting situated in her spot. Jason thought for a moment, wondering about how he could help his daughter get better. Finishing his food, he set his plate in the dishwasher before kissing (Y/n) on the head. 

“I’m going to go to Bruce’s and see if they have anything new on Black  Mask’s trial, alright?”

(Y/n) nodded, her eyes moving up to watch Jason. She advised as Jason opened the door. 

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” 

He turned and looked at (Y/n), giving her a look.

“Thanks, but my hand’s on the door.”

When he moved to leave, however, his head hit the frame of the doorway, and (Y/n) snickered. 

“Fuck!”

“Ha, dumbass.”

“Shut your mouth, brat.”

“Love you too.”

**-READERS POV-**

After Jason left, you sighed and let your head fall onto the table, pushing your breakfast away. You could tell that your anxiety, panic attacks, your nightmares, and PTSD, were hurting your father, but you had no idea how to help your dad feel better while trying to make yourself feel better. Groaning, you looked back up before sighing and rubbing the back of your neck. 

What were you going to do while your dad was out? You certainly weren’t going to go out while your dad wasn’t with you, and you didn’t want to hang out with Roy. Nothing against him, but Roy could get a bit too rowdy for your taste. Sighing, you jolted when your phone started to ring. 

“Hello?”

_“Hello, Ms. Todd.”_

You froze and asked quietly. 

“Who is this?”

_“My name is Hasan. Who I am does not matter at this moment, however. It is in your best interest to listen to what I have to say, Ms. Todd.”_

His accent was thick, sounding Middle Eastern, and you wondered lowly how this man got your number.

 _“I have been informed by a reliable source that you have been having some…very strange dreams lately?”_  

How did this man know that? You didn’t know anybody by the name of Hasan, and certainly, none of your Middle Eastern friends at school had a family member named Hasan (at least, that you knew about). 

“How did you know that? Who are you? How do you know me?”

The man sighed, sounding like his patience was wearing thin with you.

_“That will be explained in due time. However, I have been informed that I must tell you about what is happening to you as soon as possible before it is too late. Ms. Todd, what you are suffering from is not PTSD nor nightmares.”_

“What…What do you mean?”

_“You are suffering from the symptoms of a demonic influence present within your spiritual self.”_

A pause had overcome both of you, and you were tempted to laugh. However, after having met some of your grandfathers…superhero colleagues, you knew that this man could very well be right. You bit your lip, saying. 

“Mr. Hasan, I don’t…I don’t see how it could be that. I’m traumatized. I was beaten half to death. Who the hell wouldn’t be traumatized after that?” 

Hasan hummed in agreement, sounding like he was exhausted. 

 _“I understand your confusion, but trust me, Ms. Todd. My superiors came across your case while in the USA. They have been keeping track of your progress since the suspicion of demonic activity was thrown into the air. They believe your case I…eh,_ unique _, and they told me they have seen these symptoms in many demonic possession cases. I do believe that some of your symptoms are very real, but it seems that my superiors believe that there is…another factor creating these symptoms. It’s why you have not been getting better.”_

You were in shock. There were people keeping tabs on you and you didn’t even know? You suddenly became paranoid, looking around the house, wondering if it was bugged. You asked quietly. 

“What do you want me to do? I can’t…I can’t just leave…and I don’t know why I would trust you or how to trust you.”

The man hummed and you could hear the shuffling of papers in the background. 

_“I was going to suggest meeting up so I could show you proof in person. I understand you must have many questions and must be very confused. Would today at Robinson Park at two be appropriate for you?”_

Looking at the clock, you could see it was eleven am, and replied. 

“Yeah. That should be fine. Hasan, how do I know I can trust you?”

He paused before stating bluntly and then hanging up. 

_“You don’t. The only person you can trust is yourself.”_

**-TIMESKIP-**

When two had started to roll around, you had carefully showered, brushed your hair and teeth, and put on a simple pair of jeans that were easy to maneuver in, a Red Hood themed T-shirt, and a loose, zip-up jacket. Slipping on some shoes, you set out for Robinson Park. When you arrived, it hit two o’clock on the dot, and you looked around, wondering if the man was going to show up. 

“Ms. Todd?”

When you turned, you didn’t expect to see someone so… _young_. The man, who you assumed to be Hasan by his voice, seemed to be in his late twenties.  His black hair was gelled back slightly, still looking soft while classy, and his facial hair was trimmed neatly, almost seeming geometric. 

However, that wasn’t what shocked you the most. It was his greenish blue eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight against his smooth, tanned skin. Hasan wore a dark blue tux, a black leather shoulder bag leaning against his hip, clearly meaning business. On the jacket’s collar, you could see a small, silver pin.

The pin was circular, catching the light and gleaming at you as you tried to see what it was. When he walked a bit closer, you could see that it was a sun shining over an oasis. A peculiar little thing; you wondered what it meant.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s take a walk. The weather is nice today.”

You hummed and shoved your hands into your pockets, your hand gripping a tazer your uncle Tim had given you just in case you ever needed help and your father wasn’t there. If you used it, it sent off a signal to the Batfam, alerting them of where you were. Tim had designed the device himself and gave to you for Christmas.

Walking alongside the man, you asked him. 

“So, are you going to tell me anything?”

“What do you want to know?”

You paused, wondering a lot of things. However, deciding it would be best to know this man before making any judgment call to trust him, you asked. 

“Where are you from?” 

Hasan looked at you, looking slightly surprised before replying. 

“I am from Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. I grew up there for my entire childhood before I moved to my current home:  Gotham City. With my job, however, I move around a lot.”

You squinted at him a bit before asking.

“How old are you?”

“I am 26 years old.”

Wow. He was very young. Hasan didn’t seem to be 26. He carried himself like a man in his mid-thirties…like a man very well on his way to the top. He was mature and patient. You were doubtful he was 26. 

“What’s your full name?” 

“My full name is Hasan el-Shahidi.” 

He looked at me before stating jokingly.

“I am sure you are not here with me to give me a background check, Ms. Todd. I assure you, I am legal.” 

You blushed in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to find out who you are before I can make a call on whether or not I can trust you.” 

Hasan sighed slightly, patting your back. 

“I understand. I will tell you anything you want to know about me, but after we speak about your case.”

You said nothing. Walking a little more, you both approached a picnic bench and sat down across from each other. He opened his briefcase, pulling out a folder printed in a language that you couldn’t read. Guessing it was Arabic, you wondered if Damian would be able to read it. Pulling out some papers, he informed. 

“I’m going to ask you a series of questions. I want you to answer as honestly as possible. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, or feel that you are going to have an episode, please do inform me.” 

“Before we start…are you a therapist?”

Hasan let out a hearty laugh, patting your hand after a moment, his smile wide and handsome. 

“I am anything but. This is just to make sure that my superiors were right in assuming your case is what it is.”

His superiors. He kept calling the people who knew about you his superiors. Who were these people? Hasan arranged the small pile of papers, took a pen out, and wrote on it before asking you. 

“Your name is (Y/n) (Middle name) Todd, correct?”

You nodded. 

“Yeah. That’s the name on my birth certificate.” 

He nodded, murmuring a _‘very good’_ And checked something off on the paper. Hasan read off another question, his pen clicking against the paper. 

“You were born (birthday) in (birth month) in the year (birth year) and are currently (age) years old, correct?”

You nodded and he hummed before asking you. 

“When did your nightmares first start?”

You paused before thinking about to the first day you awoke in the hospital, biting your lip as chills ran down your spine. 

“Two months and a day ago. I was still in the hospital.” 

He wrote down what you said before asking you, looking up at you. 

“When do you think the PTSD symptoms started?” 

“Probably about a week after the incident.” 

Hasan nodded before writing that down and he asked me. 

“What happens in your nightmares?” 

You swallowed thickly, feeling your stomach tighten uncomfortably. Flashes in your mind made you close your eyes and look down, your breathing shallowing slightly. 

“I…I see…I see him..” 

Tears filled your eyes as you tried to explain what you saw in your nightmares. 

“He…He’s there…and I’m back in that damn place…but it’s different every time. Sometimes my dad is there…other times it’s my other family members…one time it was even my  _mom_ -” 

You choked up, feeling your body going cold as your muscles began to shake. Hasan called your name gently. 

“Ms. Todd, do you need to stop?” 

He placed his hand on yours, and while you gave yourself a moment to breathe, you failed to see his fingertips glow blue, his eyes glowing a slight gold. You felt calm in the next breath you took, your stomach relaxing, and your breathing returning to normal. It took a moment for you to regain your composure, but you looked up after a moment, wiping your eyes, and replied. 

“I’m…ok. I just. I  needed a moment.” 

Hasan’s eyes were comforting, and he pulled back, saying. 

“If you would like to take a break, you are more than welcome to.” 

“I’m  _fine_. Let’s keep going.” 

Hasan hummed and asked. 

“I’m going to ask you a series of yes or no questions. Some will have a third option that I will read out to you, but most are just yes or no. Please answer as honest as possible. Do you suffer from nightmares more than twice a week?”

“Yes.”

**-JASONS POV–**

Jason was with Bruce, Tim, Dick, and Damian, walking around the city to explore and talk about (Y/n) and her situation. 

“Well, we can set up therapy session for her! I know someone who is really good with kids and wouldn’t mind talking to (Y/n)-”

“-(Y/n) would punch them in the face if she’s anything like me.” 

Jason disagreed. (Y/n) hated talking about how she felt. The last person she would talk to would be a therapist, that was for sure. As they turned the corner, Dick paused and asked. 

“Am…am I seeing right? That  _is_ (Y/n)…right?”

Jason looked up, and sure enough, there (Y/n) was…sitting across from a man. It looked like they were talking, the man filling something out as they talked, and Damian squinted. Tim pointed out. 

“Um, if I’m not mistaken, that looks like a therapy session to me.” 

Bruce was grinning at Jason as Jason stood there dumbfounded. Did you  _actually_ go out and seek help? Jealousy burned through his veins as he frowned, envious that it wasn’t him you went to for help. His feet were moving, and before he had any idea what he was doing, he had approached you two and asked. 

“Hey, (Y/n). I was just passing by and happened to see you. Who’s this?”

**-READERS POV-**

Panic settled into your veins, though it didn’t show onto your face. Hasan was subtle about putting the papers away as you said the first thing to come to mind. 

“This is my therapist, Dr. Hasan.”

Hasan gave you a  _‘are you fucking kidding me’_  look, and Jason looked shocked. Hasan cleared his throat and put on a friendly smile, standing up and holding a hand out for Jason. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I assume you are her father, yes? You two look very much alike.” 

Jason shook his hand, weary, but replied back. 

“Uh, yeah. Name’s Jason. (Y/n), you didn’t tell me you were seeing a therapist.” 

“Well, no, of course not. I…I didn’t want you to know.” 

You looked down, fiddling with your jacket as Hasan pulled back and observed. He said to you, holding out a paper that was folded. 

“It was great talking with you, Ms. Todd. We shall meet again, here, if you’d like, at the same time. Have a great day, Ms. Todd. It was a pleasure meeting you, as well, Mr.  Todd.”

You could feel something within the paper, and when you opened the paper, there was a card inside. The only thing written on it was a name, but when the light caught the iridescent lettering, a phone number was revealed. Humming, you shoved the paper into your jacket’s pocket and waved goodbye to Hasan.

Jason watched the man walk off, a look in his eyes that you couldn’t identify, and Jason’s eyes looked to you. He asked you. 

“You know you can always talk to me, right?” 

“I know, I just…I didn’t want to bother you with any more problems than you already have on your plate. I know that trying to juggle being Red Hood and raising me isn’t easy, and now with me being fucked up like I am-”

“-Stop talking. Just shut up for a moment. I don’t want you to  _ever_ talk about yourself as if you are a burden ever again, you hear me?” 

Jason sat down and took your hands in his own, tugging you to make you sit next to him. He whispered to you. 

“You’re not fucked up, (Y/n). You’re traumatized, and that’s OK. You just need time and someone to be there for you to listen to you just to listen, not to try and fix you. Yeah, raising you is a pain in my ass, but you’re the best pain in my ass yet.” 

You both chuckled and he kissed your forehead. 

“Being Red Hood doesn’t mean a damn thing to me…at least when it comes to you. You will always come first before the job does. If seeing a therapist is what you want to do, then I will support you. Just…just don’t be afraid to come to talk to me. I may not be the easiest person to talk to, but I know a thing or two about trauma.”

Kissing your forehead again, he rubbed your back and asked. 

“How about you spend the day with me and the guys? We were just about to hit up the burger joint up the street.” 

You smile and nodded before getting up, your father following after you. As Dick, Tim, and Damian greeted you, you momentarily forgot the guilt that weighed in your heart, the card in your pocket seeming to be the weight on your world instead of the nightmares.


	17. East of Eden pt 3

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Just read with caution please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

When you and Jason got home, you had retreated back to your room with a yawn, saying that you were going to take a small nap. Your father, though weary, had nodded and watched you leave with a complex look in his blue eyes. However, you weren’t going to take a nap. No, you were going to see what was up with the paper and card Hasan gave you. Flopping onto your bed, you kicked off your shoes before taking the paper out. The paper was slightly crinkled and tan in color, and wasn’t just a paper. It was a letter, typed and signed at the bottom. It made you feel bad for folding it like you did.

_Dear Ms. Todd,_

_If you are reading this, that means that my student has reached you. You might be wondering who I am, but you will know in time, hopefully sooner than later. There are many things at work beneath your skin. Many are good, but…there is an evil within you that I fear is brewing right before your eyes. This evil is not permanent, however, and can be cured. However, the process will not be easy._

_There is a place that requires your presence, a place only very, very few know about. It is ancient, holy, and just where you need to be in this time of need. It is called the Elder Temple of Isaf, and is located on an ancient island that resides on no map. My student knows the way, and will take you there should you accept._

_Ms. Todd, though you do not have to accept, it is greatly urged that you call the number on the card my student has given you. There is no telling what could happen to you should this presence get strong enough to become its own entity. I hope this letter serves you well, and you keep this offer close to your heart._

_May the Gods light your path,_

_High Temple Priest Nazeem_

You bit your lip, running a hand through your hair. The Elder Temple of Isaf? What the hell was that? You had never heard of such a place, and never in a million years did you think that you would be asked to go on some trip to some ancient island somewhere at sea. The card in your hand seemed to weigh a ton, and the name gleamed at you. It was Hasan’s, and the iridescent lettering was clever in hiding the number. Biting your lip, you grabbed your cellphone and the screen lit up, allowing you to unlock it. Your body filled with a sense of nervousness as you typed his number, and your thumb hovered over the call button.

Should you do this? Should you call Hasan and allow him, a man you didn’t even know, to whisk you away to a place you had no idea if it truly existed?

_‘There is no telling what could happen to you should this presence get strong enough to become its own entity.’_

What did Nazeem mean by that? By this… _presence_  becoming strong enough to become its own entity? You honestly didn’t want to find out. Taking a deep breath, you hit the call button.

_“Good evening, Ms. Todd. I hope you are calling to tell me you’ve accepted my superiors’ offer.”_

**-JASONS POV-**

Jason was frowning deeply as he stared at the computer screen, his eyes scanning the live camera feed as he sipped on his beer and munched on some of his left over burger. On the screen was a courtyard, the sign  _'Blackgate Penitentiary’_  gleaming in the moonlight. Clicking a key on the keyboard, he switched camera feeds, analyzing the place and writing notes with his free hand. It would be hard to get into, but it definitely wasn’t impossible. If anythin, it would be tedious.

Clicking another key, Jason filtered through the security camera feeds, scanning the areas and noting how many guards were in the rooms and hallways. As he clicked, Jason paused when he got to Solitary Confinement, seeing one person in the isolated cells. Jason growled lowly from within his chest. There he was.

Black Mask.

Jason snarled and stared at the man who had hurt his daughter, Black Mask just sitting against the wall, head resting on his arms. He looked as though he was miserable, but Jason was smug, yet still angry.

_'Piece of shit deserves to be miserable…but he doesn’t deserve to live after what he did.’_

Jason became unnerved, however. Black Mask seemed to jolt, before slowly looking up at the camera, a dark and evil smile upon his lips, eyes seeming to stare through the camera and at Jason. Jason widened his eyes slightly before shutting the laptop, shaking his head.

_'Creepy Bastard.’_

**-READERS POV-**

You sighed and rubbed your forehead.

“So, basically, you want me to just up and leave with no notice and leave for this temple? You do know my dad will flip his shit, right?”

_“You can leave him a notice, but you must not tell him of where you are going. Any outside sources who come to this place and have not been blessed will have the wrath of the Gods upon them. It is written in the stones on the temple walls themselves.”_

Humming, you yawned again before sighing, pausing. Hasan asked.

_“Are you getting ready to sleep, by any chance?”_

“A very well-deserved nap, yes. I’m really exhausted.”

_“Perhaps…you would allow me to give you a blessing before you do? To promote peaceful sleeping, of course.”_

You rolled your eyes but appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

“I doubt it would work, but if it makes you feel better, then bless away.”

Shoving the card and letter under your bed, Hasan chastised.

_“You would be surprised with the things that I can do, Ms. Todd. ”_

“Don’t flirt with me, Hasan. I’m way too young for you.”

Hasan’s laughter filled your ears before he murmured a playful 'No promises’ and began murmuring in Arabic. You sighed and pursed your lips, closing your eyes. Hasan’s voice started to sound far away, echoing all around you, but strangely enough, you weren’t concerned or scared. Slowly, your breathing evened out, your grasp on your phone loosening significantly as you relaxed and fell asleep. Hasan murmured before hanging up.

_“Sweet dreams, Ms. Todd. May the Gods light your path.”_

**-JASONS POV-**

Finishing off the the remains of his burger, Jason sat back on the couch, eyes closed and chest heaving as he took a deep breath. For a moment, he just simply relaxed on the couch, the soap opera on the TV and sounds of Gotham slowly luring him to sleep. However, he became awake and alert in the next second. How come you weren’t screaming from having a nightmare? Were you…were you finally not having one?

Sitting up, Jason walked to your room with silent steps, opening your door slowly and peering in. The sight made his heart swell and his lips twitch into a small smile. You were on your side, your phone in your hand. You looked relaxed for the first time in a while, and Jason walked in, slowly sitting beside you on the edge of the bed.

He brushed your hair out of your face, smiling softly once more before kissing your temple, noting a scar there as he did so. Jason whispered before getting back up to retreat to his own room for his own nap.

“I love you so much, baby girl.”

**-TIMESKIP-**

The sound of a phone ringing brought Jason from his slumber. Looking at his nightstand, he grabbed his phone and mumbled, answering.

“Hello?”

_“Jason, it’s Dick.”_

Jason groaned in dread and rubbed his eyes.

“What the fuck do you want? It’s like….five in the morning.”

Dick chuckled on the receiving end, teasing.

_“That’s not that early, Jaybird. Anyway, I have some news for you.”_

_“What the fuck do you want.”  
_

Jason reiterated, making Dick chuckle into the phone once more. Dick responded, the tone of his voice making Jason believe that he was rolling his eyes. 

_“Ok, ok, geez. Anyway: Bruce interrogated one of the men who had kidnapped (Y/n) and he got a really good lead.”_

“Black Mask is in prison already. Why is Bruce still investigating the case?”

_“Trust me. You’re going to have to come to the manor and see this to believe it. It’s a lot deeper than you think.”_

Jason growled. It couldn’t just be as easy as one, two, three, could it? Jason sat up and rubbed his forehead, his back muscles already tensing with dread and stress. 

“Fine. I’ll come by around nine.”

Jason’s eyes shot to the door when it opened, (Y/n)’s form walking in slightly. Dick began to speak, but when (Y/n) started to speak quietly, he paused to listen. 

“Dad, I don’t really feel good.”

Jason sat up more, gesturing her over with a small smile, amused yet concerned for her health. 

“Ok, baby, come here.” 

Almost immediately, she climbed into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Jason gently rubbed her back, (Y/n) asking sleepily. 

“Is that Uncle Dick?” 

_“Yes, it would be I, Tater Todd.”_

(Y/n) rolled her eyes before taking the phone from Jason, smiling a bit at Jason before asking Dick.  

“Why are you calling so early? Do you ever sleep?”

_“Only when my body tells me to. I was calling to tell your dad that Grandpa needs him for the day.”_

“But why at five in the morning?”

_“It’s urgent.”_

(Y/n) hummed before sighing. Jason frowned slightly. (Y/n) didn’t really sound sick…though, he wasn’t the judge of what was going on with her. Resting his chin upon her head, Jason felt his eyes droop slightly with sleep, yawning, and (Y/n) mumbled. 

“Oh. Well, if it’s urgent, then I should let you go and let dad get ready to go.” 

_“Thanks, Tater Todd. See ya soon. Tell your dad to wake up, by the way. Sleep is for the weak.”_

Jason paused before glaring at the phone. 

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

However, Dick had already hung up on (Y/n). Said girl groaned in dread, asking with a whine. 

“Do I really have to move? I just got here.” 

Jason chuckled before kissing her head, scratching her back gently. 

“Unfortunately so. I’ll be back soon, though. If you’re still not feeling good when I get back, then I’ll make some of your moms Sick Soup. “ 

She was quiet before whispering, curling up against Jason with a small sniffle. 

“I miss her.” 

Jason sighed sadly, holding her tightly. He wouldn’t lie, he missed her dearly as well. Kissing her head again, he agreed. 

“I do too. Now up you go, brat. I spoiled you enough for today.” 

(Y/n) chuckled before shaking her head, getting up yawning. 

“No, you haven’t. Don’t lie to yourself like that.” 

Jason responded by throwing a pillow at (Y/n), her quiet laughter fading as she walked back to her bed. Jason muttered fondly under his breath, his head falling back against the wall with a small thud. 

“Spoiled brat.”

**-READERS POV-**

You sighed as you left his room, your teeth nibbling on your lip with an akin nervousness only lying could induce. Of course, you didn’t feel sick. You didn’t feel much of anything at the moment. The only thing you could really feel was just the weight of the guilt of what you were going to do. Sliding down the wood of your door, you put your head on your knees, burying it within your arms.

Your eyes strayed to your closet and you bit your lip. Focusing on the sound of the water heater kicking on, you estimated that you had a total of ten minutes to pack your things to get ready for your journey. Standing up, you opened your closet and grabbed a large duffel bag from the back of the small space, grabbing some of the shirts that were hung up. 

Hasan hadn’t given you a time span of how long you would be at this temple, but the urgency you had sensed in his voice made you think that it would be more than a week, most likely. Folding the shirts, you stuffed them in before grabbing some other clothes, folding and tucking as you went. Taking a deep breath, you unhooked the broken drawer from the dresser, pulling it out and setting it onto the bed quietly. 

You reached into the vacant space, pulling out a handgun, bullets, and it’s small case. Loading it, you put a round into the chamber before putting the safety on, putting it into the foam-laced box and stuffing it at the bottom of the duffel bag. You hooked the broken dresser drawer back into place, the dresser drawer no longer seeming broken. 

Zipping up the duffel bag, you stuffed it beneath your bed before laying down on it, checking your phone. Hasan hadn’t texted you yet, and you didn’t know if he was awake yet. The sound of the heater shutting off made you look up, and your dad knocked on the door before peeking his head in, his spiky black hair and white streak slicked back from the water. He had a towel around his waist, and his muscled torso and arms were exposed. Jason asked. 

“Hey, do you want to come with me to the manor? Alfred can fix you something for your tummy if that’s what is bothering you….unless it’s, ahem, that time of the month and I can ask him to get you some medicine for it.” 

His face was tinged pink slightly from embarrassment, and you couldn’t help but giggle behind your hand at him. Jason pouted slightly as you shook your head. 

“I’m fine. My stomach and head are just bothering. I think I’ll stay here. Uncle Dick and Uncle Mi Mi will only increase my headache.” 

“Yeah, I can agree with you on that one. I’m gonna get dressed and then i’m gonna leave, ok? if you need absolutely anything, text me. I mean  _anything_ , (Y/n). Roy will be just a text away if you can’t reach me.” 

You nodded and replied. 

“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” 

“No problem. I love you.” 

“Love you too. Now go get dressed. You’re getting water all over the carpet.” 

Jason rolled his eyes and made a face at you before shutting your door and leaving you in silence again. A buzzing in your pocket made you jump slightly before looking at your phone, the screen lighting up. 

‘Ms. Todd, I hope you are awake. It would be advised that we leave around 6:15 in order to catch our flight.’

Looking at the clock, it was now 5:41 am, making you widen your eyes. How did time fly by so fast? Hearing your fathers motorcycle start and then drive away, you shot up and kicked off your pajamas, slipping on some skinny jeans and a new shirt, slipping on your dad’s red hoodie over it and slipping your phone into the pocket. 

Slipping on your shoes, you brushed your hair before packing your toiletries into the duffel bag, almost barely able to zip it with how much stuff you had put into it. With fifteen minutes to spare, you texted Hasan back.

_‘I’m awake and ready to go. Wait for me outside and I will be out at about 6:10am.’  
_

_‘Noted.’_

You grabbed a pen and some paper, your breath shaky. You couldn’t believe you were doing this. What would your mother say?

_‘I can’t believe you are leaving your father like this, (Y/n)! He deserves to know. For fuck’s sake, he’s trying to help you and all you’ve been doing is pushing him away! I raised you better than this, (Y/n)! Put down that pencil this instant!’_

Tears pricked your eyes and you sniffled before shaking your head. 

“I have to do this. It’s for the better.”

_‘(Y/n)!’_

You started to write. 

_‘Dear Dad,  
_

_When you find this, I am most likely going to be gone from the apartment. I’ve probably been gone for a while now, and am most likely already halfway around the world to where I need to go. Where I am going….I’m not allowed to say. Just know that I did this willingly._

_Someone contacted me and told me they could help me…help me in ways that you nor the others can’t, no matter how much I wish you could. Just know that I didn’t do this to spite you, or hurt you. I did this for me…so that I can finally be at peace._

_there is a temple far far away that I am going to be at. I can’t tell you where or the name or who attends it for confidentiality reasons, but just know that were I am going is safe. It is not known to many outsiders. Only a few select, actually._

_Please don’t try to find me. I will be home soon. I love you so much, and you’re always going to be my hero, no matter what some High Priest can do for me._

_This is not goodbye. Instead, a see you later._

_Love,_

_Your spoiled brat.’_

Setting the pen down, you kissed the bottom of the paper before folding it carefully, setting it on the table where Jason would be able to find it easily. Just as you said, at 6:10am, you were exiting the building, Hasan waiting for you in a (color) Bugatti Chiron. You gulped. You had never been in such an expensive car, not even the Batmobile or any of your grandfathers fancy vehicles. 

Hasan lowered his sunglasses when you looked into the rolled down window and around the spacious vehicle. 

“You want me to get into this thing with you? Isn’t this a little flashy? I thought we were supposed to be inconspicuous about my departure.”

Hasan chuckled. 

“We won’t be in about forty more seconds. I had some help in disabling the security cameras until we get to the interstate going to the airport. I don’t trust the Gotham Airlines.” 

You shoved your stuff into the back before getting into shotgun, a grin lighting up your face as you sat in the comfortable seat. Buckling up, Hasan hit the gas, making you squeal as you immediately took off. Hasan chuckled and explained. 

“When we get to the airport, we will be escorted the runway to get onto the private jet that has been prepared for you.” 

You were wide eyed and in awe. 

“Wow. I’ve…never flown before…and never been on a private jet before. Are you sure this is ok? I’m not that important.” 

Hasan looked at you sadly throught he sunglasses, though you couldn’t see it. 

“You have more worth than all the stars in the sky, Ms. Todd.” 

You huffed before sinking down into your seat. Looking at him, you noticed he was wearing an earpiece and heard a voice counting down, presumably to when the cameras on the streets would turn back on. 

“So, do you have people you know in high places that just give you these expensive things or are you really that rich?”

“I guess you could say I have friends in higher places.”

You nodded before sighing, crossing your arms. As your eyes turned to the streets, your mind began to wander again. Were you making the right choice?

_‘The only person you can trust is yourself.’_

While Hasan’s context was true, you knew that there was one person you could trust. That would always be only your father. Jason had always been truthful with you about everything…right? In your distracted mind, the exhaustion of having woken up so early caught up to you, and you fell into a dreamless sleep, the music soft within your ears.


	18. East of Eden pt 4

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

**-THIRD PERSON POV-**

Jason was rubbing his lip anxiously as he walked with Alfred to the Batcave. It was quiet, a comfortable silence that he was familiar with but hadn’t felt in a long time. As they walked through the Batcave’s entrance, Alfred announced with a confident tone.

“Master Bruce, Master Jason has arrived.”

Bruce turned, his blue eyes looking tired, and Jason called as he walked over, crossing his arms. 

“Looks like you could use some sleep, old man.” 

“This old man just figured out a very important lead for you, so watch yourself.” 

Bruce’s tone was playful, despite his venomous words, and Jason quirked an eyebrow up. 

“Yeah. Dick called me at the ass crack of dawn to tell me. Woke up (Y/n) as well. This better be important.” 

Dick walked in, securing his gloves as he came to stand at the large computer screen. 

“Trust me, it is.” 

Jason just frowned and Bruce typed on the keyboard, bringing up a mugshot of a middle-aged looking man. His glaring, brown eyes were dark, his head clean shaven and a flower tattoo sat at the corner of his left eye, making Jason hum slightly. 

“This man was one of the men (Y/n) had detained before she was overpowered. He had gotten away after waking up approximately five minutes later. Police had been unable to locate him, but after further digging, I was able to find his location-”

“-So we had a little talk with him.” 

Dick cut in, grinning as he stood tall and proud, Jason’s eyes widening slightly. 

“Ok, so what did you get from the interrogation?”

Dick explained as Bruce brought up pictures of the man being handed money, and perhaps drugs. 

“He was just a regular thug from the street that got involved with Black Mask after a drug deal gone bad. Black Mask took him, and others, in to use them as pawns for his plan. He even paid them for helping him find and kidnap (Y/n). However, according to him, Black Mask wasn’t alone.” 

Jason became alarmed, uncrossing his arms and swallowing thickly. 

“What do you mean Black Mask wasn’t alone? You’re saying that someone helped him kidnap (Y/n)? Who?”

Bruce cut in, saying gravely. 

“That’s where it gets complicated. According to the man, Black Mask was in alliance with Scarecrow and Poison Ivy. I didn’t know if it was true, but after investigating the warehouse more thoroughly, I found some documents filled with pictures of vials, payment plans, and lots of documents that were recording (Y/n)’s every move.” 

Bruce showed a picture of the vials, the liquid glowing a disgusting and ominous dark violet.

“They were housing some sort of chemical…a more advanced fear toxin called  _Nymphaesis_. That’s all the man knew.” 

Jason felt his heart stop. If there were more super powered villains involved with this…then you were in complete danger.  What was this Nymphaesis? Were you tortured with that chemical as well? Jason frowned and crossed his arms, his thumb rubbing his lip. 

“If there are more villains involved with this, then (Y/n) is in more danger than we thought. Find Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. I’ll have a chat with them myself.” 

Dick smiled slightly as Jason walked out, grabbing his helmet and practically running down Tim as he passed by. 

“You know, he would make a great Batman one day, Bruce.” 

“Perhaps.” 

Alfred rolled his eyes. 

“Perhaps we should not get so hasty in deciding who shall become the next Batman after Master Bruce’s departure from this world, Master Dick. I’m sure Master Bruce still has many years beneath those feet of his.” 

Dick joked, smirking. 

“Then I guess I shouldn’t pull the rug from beneath him?”

Bruce stood up and ruffled Dick’s hair, smirking at the young vigilante. 

“Good luck trying, Richard. It would do you some good to remember who trained you.”

**-JASONS POV-**

Jason couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something bad happening right beneath his nose. Ever since he left the apartment, he had felt this…sudden dread and depression weigh down on him with every passing minute. It made him drive his motorcycle faster down the road, his heart pounding within his chest. 

Parking, he jumped off and practically running into the apartment, opening the door and slamming it closed behind him. Sighing, Jason shoved the red helmet off his head and let his head hit the back of the door, taking calming breaths. It’s ok. He was just paranoid. 

“(Y/n)?”

He called. When he heard no response, he became uneasy, drawing his gun from the thigh holster that was tightly snapped into place. Raising it, he did a sweep of the living room and the kitchen, pausing when his eyes trained onto a folded piece of paper. On the paper was a delicate ‘Dad~’ written in bold ink in his daughter's handwriting, the ink pen since forgotten and chair still pushed out, waiting to be sat in. 

Jason was still alert, but one hand came down to the paper and opened it, his blue eyes widening with every word that he read. His gun dropped onto the table and Jason fell onto the seat, a hand coming to his mouth as his eyes filled with angry tears. This couldn’t be true. This had to be a lie. You wouldn’t walk out on him like this, even if it was for a couple of days. 

You would have told him…even if the people you were with said you couldn’t. Jason shakily pulled out his phone, almost dropping it as an angered hiss escaped between his clenched teeth. 

_“Hello?”_

“Bruce…Bruce, she’s  _gone_.”

_“…I’m on my way.”_

**-READERS POV-**

A gentle shaking woke you from your slumber, your eyes opening slightly to see that you were in a large archway. From your spot, you could see a runway and multiple airplanes and jets, making you bite your lip and look at who had awakened you. Hasan had opened your door and was standing over you slightly, your duffel bag strapped on his shoulder, a friendly smile on his lips. 

“Come on, Ms. Todd. We’ve arrived at the airport.” 

You stretched and rubbed the back of your neck before getting up and out of the car, looking around. There were multiple security guards and men dressed in black standing aside, waiting for you to go with them. Behind them, there was a large private jet, black and advanced. Hasan glanced at his clock, murmuring. 

“It is 6:48 in the morning …so we should arrive in Sana, Yemen at….approximately 2:48 in the afternoon.” 

Your eyes widened, mouth dropping. 

“I’m sorry, did you just say that we were going to  _Sana'a, Yemen_?!”

“I forgot to mention that, didn’t I?”

Hasan gave a cheeky grin, handing you your bag, and you just watched him walk to one of the men in black, speaking Arabic to him. That man…that man was going to be the death of you. You had never been to a different state, nevertheless a different country! A man asked you. 

“Ma’am, may I take your bag?”

You glanced at him and blushed slightly at his formal tone before shaking your head, handing him your bag. 

“Don’t call me that. Just ‘(Y/n)’, ok? Thank you.” 

He quirked an eyebrow up, grinning slightly before clearing his throat and becoming stoic again, taking your beg onto the jet. You followed Hasan onto the aircraft, your jaw dropping once more. 

“Wow, this is…really nice.” 

“Of course. A top-notch aircraft for a top-notch woman.” 

You glared at Hasan while he gave you a shit-eating grin. 

“Shahidi, shut up.” 

**-WITH THE BATFAM-THIRD POV-**

Jason was sobbing into his hands, completely broken and angry as he wallowed in his room alone. Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian were in the kitchen, sitting at the table and inspecting the letter. Dick shrugged. 

“I did a once-over of the apartment. There were no signs of any struggle or any kind of indication that would suggest that there’s foul play here.” 

Tim nodded and added, typing into his computer. 

“There’s no video surveillance of (Y/n) being kidnapped either. Honestly, I think this is the real deal. I think she really did leave to get some more in-depth help.” 

Damian was quiet, glaring at the paper as he read it over and over. Bruce was sighing, rubbing his forehead. 

“Jason isn’t going to take no for an answer. Not after the information we told him.” 

Dick suggested. 

“Do you want me to go talk to him? I’m sure that he’ll listen to me.” 

Bruce just stayed quiet but shrugged his shoulders a little. As Dick stood up and disappeared into Jason’s room, Bruce murmured. 

“I don’t know why she would do this. I thought she was seeing a therapist-”

“-Unless the therapist wasn’t a therapist at all, but instead an attendee of this temple she is going to.” 

Damian pointed out. Bruce and Tim paused, looking at each other before looking at Damian. 

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” 

“I knew there was something weird about him, but I didn’t really say anything because I was just happy (Y/n) was trying to reach out to someone.” 

Bruce and Tim stood up to go to Jason, and Damian stayed behind, rereading some of the lines. 

‘A temple that only a few know about…a High Priest…them being able to help her in ways that we can’t…why does it all sound so familiar?’

Damian growled and slammed the letter down before standing up and walking to Jason’s room. Jason was shaking, his head still in his hands, and Dick was rubbing his back. 

“I’m sorry, Jason, but I honestly think that she did this herself. There’s nothing here to suggest she was kidnapped.” 

Jason threw his hands up. 

“W-What if she was mind controlled! M-Maybe Ivy got her somehow with some type of gas or something!”

Bruce shook his head. 

“Tim and I ran every single type of test we could. There’s nothing there, Jason.” 

Jason didn’t want to believe it, but if Bruce was right, then what could he do? Jason run a hand through his hair before sniffling. Damian spoke up. 

“We did figure something out, though.” 

Jason looked up, blue eyes interested. 

“What?”

“That therapist (Y/n) was seeing? He wasn’t a therapist. At least, we think. In her letter, she said she was going to some temple far away that no one knew about to get help. The last person to speak to (Y/n) was that man.” 

Jason’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my god. What if he took her! He would be someone she would think she could trust. It’s so easy!” 

Damian held a hand up, snapping. 

“Shut up, I’m not done, Todd!” 

Jason piped down, glaring slightly at Damian. 

“You said before that the man had a name that sounded Arabic, right?”

“Yeah…I think it was…Hasan?” 

Damian paused before saying, his frown deepening. 

“I think I know where (Y/n) is going.” 

**-READERS POV-**

You were seated in front of Hasan, a chess board in front of you two. He was rubbing his bearded chin, his bluish green eyes concentrated. 

“Why are we going to Sana'a, Yemen?”

Hasan moved his rook, replying. 

“We have to leave for the Indian Ocean. When we arrive in Sana’a, we will travel to Sayḩūt. From there, we will commute to the Socotra Islands by boat. We will then rest there for the night, and then resume our journey again to the island to the Elder temple. It is approximately 300 miles from the shores of Socotra, but heavily glamoured thanks to the many blessings and runes placed upon the island.” 

You frowned and moved your queen, taking his rook, and Hasan cussed in Arabic, pouting slightly. 

“What do you mean the island is heavily glamoured? You mean that it’s basically invisible to those who can’t see past the glamour?” 

He nodded, smiling slightly. 

“You learn very quickly, Ms. Todd.” 

You huffed and asked. 

“So, when do I get blessed to see past the glamour?” 

“When we arrive in Socotra.” 

The jet shuddered when it experienced turbulence, causing you to slam your hands onto the armrests of your seat and hold onto it for dear life, Hasan grinning widely at you. 

“You know, for someone who is very intimidating, you seem to be scared of the littlest things.” 

“Watch yourself, Hasan. I won’t hesitate to jump over this table.” 

“I don’t doubt you would, Ms. Todd.”

**-WITH THE BATFAM-**

Damian crossed his arms.

“Mother spoke of a temple while of I was still with the League of Assassins. She claimed it was part of my history and geography lesson, but at the time, I didn’t care nor believe what she told me.” 

Jasons napped. 

“Get on with it, Damian!” 

Damian glared at Jason before snapping. 

“Watch yourself! I want to find her just as much as you do, Todd!” 

There was a pause before Damian continued. 

“Mother spoke of an ancient temple that was built on an island somewhere in the Indian ocean called the Elder Temple of Isaf. It was a sanctuary for the followers of Isaf and Na’ila, who were Meccan water deities among the many other gods and goddesses the people worshiped. However, it became a place for worshiping all the gods and goddesses when Islam came into action. The High Priest of that time placed very strong and ancient blessings and runes on the island, banishing it from any outsiders and it was basically wiped off the maps, never to be seen again. I didn’t really believe Mother when she told me, but she claimed that she had once been there. Now that this place has come up again, and (Y/n) is gone, I don’t think it’s an accident that this story is very similar to (Y/n)’s explanation.”

Bruce asked, frowning significantly. 

“Did she mention how you could get there?”

Damian gave Bruce a scrutinizing look.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? There’s no record of such a place existing. How do you expect to get somewhere that you don’t even know if it truly exists?”

Tim pointed out. 

“You said the Indian Ocean, right? (Y/n) would have had to go by aircraft to the Middle East. If we check Gotham Airlines, maybe we can find her on those security cameras.” 

Bruce nodded and stood up. 

“Dick, Tim, you two are going to check all of the surrounding airports and run facial recognition and analyze the security footage. Damian, you’re going to dig for more information about this temple. Jason, you and I are going to look into this Hasan character.”

They all nodded before immediately getting to work.

**-READERS POV-**

Hasan had essentially beat you at the chess game and had decided to speak to someone and work on paperwork. You had decided to go back to the bedroom, your jaw dropping once again at the luxurious room. The bed was themed silver, as was the rest of the interior, with black and gold stripes and patterns lining the comforter. 

Your duffel bag had been set onto the comforter, ready to be rummaged through. Opening it up, you grabbed some shorts and more summer-friendly clothing, sauntering to the bathroom and sitting on the toilet seat cover. A pain in your head made you pause, and you rubbed your forehead, sighing. 

In the back of your mind, you were still ridden with guilt for walking out on your father with no notice but some letter. On the other hand, your bravery and yearn for relief made it easy to get onto the plane. As the pounding in your head got worse, you groaned and wished your father was here. 

 _‘Now I really_ do  _wish I had some of mom’s Sick Kitchen Chicken Soup.’_

Taking a deep breath, you looked up and froze. 

“There’s only one person in this world that I would go through all the trouble I did to see, Mhm. Although, who can blame a poor man like me to claim back what was stolen from him?”

**-THIRD PERSON POV-**

Within the mistiness of the clouds, there was a tense atmosphere within the winds that blew across the mountainside and the walls of the temple. Within, a man sat within a circle in the center of a large room hidden within the mountain itself, idols assembled in a circle, thrones at their feet. His hands were intertwined together, and he was on his knees, praying. 

A shock trembled down the old man’s spine, and his blind eyes opened, whispering to the idols. 

“There is an ancient blackness within her mind…a storm within the storms that brew within her very soul. She is troubled…very, very troubled.”

A greyish white light manifested itself in the second to largest throne, and a voice asked in a deep, female tone.

_“What do you intend to do, Ar-Rā'iyu? If our assumptions are correct, there is almost nothing we can do for the child except kill her.”  
_

_“ Manāt! We will not resort to such violence! She is just a child!”_

Another female voice screeched, a beautiful green light shining almost angrily. Another voice, this time male, disagreed.

_“ Ba'lat-Mafrash, this evil that brews within her is getting stronger each minute that passes by. If we wait any longer, there is no telling what she will become!”  
_

_“There is no reason for violence, especially when it can be avoided, ‘A’im.”_

The red light pulsed with a shock, the male voice snarling as the light approached the sun-colored light at the other side of the room. 

_“Shut your mouth, Al-Mundhir! Your little conquest for justice is absurd, and quite frankly, a lost cause. There is no violence that can be avoided. She is sick! She must be killed before she infects the others!”  
_

A booming voice screamed out, his light overtaking the room. 

_“Enough of this childishness! Are we gods, or human children?!”_

The light dissipated, and the voice said calmly. 

_“Nuhm is watching over her as we speak. She is not lost…at least, not yet. Ar-Rā'iyu, (Y/n) Todd lies within your hands. What happens to her…and what she becomes is your responsibility. If you can’t fix this…the consequences will be dire. The power that lies within that blackening soul of hers will be catastrophic for the human world. Fix. This.”_

The man nodded and bowed, replying with a submissive tone in his voice.

“Allah, you have my word. Ms. Todd will be taken care of. Once she arrives at the temple, the followers, Isaf, Na’ila, Nuhm, the others, and I will work through every crevice of her soul to banish and contain this sickness.”

_“Good.”_

All of the lights disappeared, an Ar-Rā'iyu whispered to himself, rubbing his forehead as he sat up from his bowed position. 

“What have you gotten yourself into, girl?”


	19. East of Eden pt 5

Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

 

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

“You ever read Edgar Allan Poe’s ’ _Pit and The Pendulum_ ’? It’s a really good story, you know. Though, with you and I, there ain’t no happy ending. Oh no. There ain’t no saviors or heroes coming to save you this time. You’re the prisoner here and I’m your pendulum, inching myself closer and closer to you until I finally sever you in half swing-”

His eyes looked to the side, his hand pointing to the left before he turned to the right.

“-by swing. But wait! That’s not even the best part!”

His hand held your head under the water of the filled sink, your body thrashing as you screamed and tried to lift your head. He continued to speak, sounding clear as day even with your head beneath the water.

“The best part about it all is that you can’t escape from me anymore. You are stuck here in my little prison, forced to endure all the fucking shit I’m gonna put ya through. And I’m going to fucking enjoy it. So buckle up, Todd. It’s gonna be one hell of a ride.”

His grip vanquished and your head shot up from the sink, your lungs gasping for air as you slipped, falling back onto the floor. You coughed up the water onto the tile flooring of the bathroom, the pain in your ribs almost unbearable, and tears filled your eyes. A knocking on the bathroom door made you jump and Hasan asked.

“Ms. Todd, are you alright?”

You looked up, but to your surprise, Black Mask was gone. It was as if he was never there. You stuttered out.

“I-I’m alright! I’m just…just washing my face!”

Hasan hummed and replied, his footsteps fading.

“Alright. You should get some rest. We still have a whole 22 hours until we arrive in Sana'a.”

You nodded and put your head in your hands, sobbing quietly. Were you going crazy? What the hell was that? You couldn’t have imagined that. You were practically soaking wet, so it couldn’t have been fake. However, there was no sign of Black Mask’s presence other than the sink full of water.

Did you imagine it?

Grabbing a towel, you wiped off your face and hair, tying the towel around your head and gently touched the bruises on your arm, the handprint shaped marks already darkening. It was so  _real_. There was no way it was fake. Should you tell Hasan about it?

Shaking your head, you changed and bit your lip. If there was a time you wished that you could talk to your dad, it was now. Theoretically, you could. However, you would only be able to talk to him for a minute before he would be able to pinpoint your location and come for you. Would leaving a voicemail at least count?

Walking out, Hasan glanced up and quirked an eyebrow up. 

“For someone who was washing their face, it looks like you got your head dunked into a toilet.” 

“Choose your words carefully, Hasan. I am not in the mood.” 

You growled before shaking your head again. Hasan held his hands in the air and sarcastically apologized. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know the Angst Totem Pole could be so touchy.” 

You glared at him before asking. 

“You think it would be alright to call my dad? Just to leave a voicemail or something? I know that if I talked to him on the phone for more than a minute, he would be able to pinpoint my location, but I just need to talk to him right now.”

“Well, yes, you could.” 

You smiled, but Hasan pointed out. 

“But that would be if I hadn’t thrown your phone out the window on the way to the airport.” 

“You  _what_?!”

You yelled, Hasan sitting back in his seat with wide eyes. He frowned and put his hands on his hips. 

“I had to take the necessary precautions in making sure your father could not track our location, Ms. Todd. Even if your phone is not in use, it is quite easy to hack into a cellular device, turn on the GPS setting, and then pinpoint a location like that. That, or hacking into the camera settings and turning on the camera to see your surroundings. The American government does it all the time.” 

You growled before huffing, crossing your arms and sitting back in your seat. You mumbled. 

“You are  _so_ getting me a new phone, Shahidi.” 

“Duly noted, Ms. Todd.” 

**-JASON’S POV-**

Jason was sitting in the front seat with Batman, frowning. 

“I thought that we were going to look into Hasan?”

“No. Tim is going to do that while Dick looks at the security footage. You and I are going to have a little talk with Black Mask.” 

Jason shifted in his seat, looking at Bruce with cautious eyes. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Considering I’ve been planning on shooting him in the face for a while now?”

Bruce gave Jason a glare, hoping he was joking, but Jason’s expression was serious. Bruce shook his head. 

“He’s the only other lead we have to figuring out what this fear toxin is and what it can do. If it’s more advanced and lethal than Scarecrow’s normal Fear Toxin, then there’s no telling what it could do to the people of Gotham. We need to find out where it’s being made at, where it’s being transported to, who’s all involved, and why he needed (Y/n) in all of this.” 

“Maybe he was using her as a test subject?”

Jason suggested, biting his lip. Bruce hummed and murmured. 

“I should have taken a blood sample the moment I could.” 

“What about the hospital? Surely they still have her blood samples, right?”

“No. Not after two months. Nonetheless, they would have called should they have found something strange in her bloodstream.”

Jason nodded before they stopped, the Blackgate Penitentiary’s gates opening. They pulled in, and Bruce got out, Jason following after slipping on his hood. They were escorted in, the yells of the prisoners making Jason become uncomfortable just slightly. As they got to solitary confinement, the officer shivered slightly and murmured, opening the door. 

“Good luck in there, man. That guy is one creepy bastard.” 

Jason couldn’t help but agree, the night Black Mask practically stared through the camera and at Jason running through his brain. When they got in and were locked in, Bruce held a hand up, holding Jason back. 

“No unnecessary violence, Red Hood. Got it? This is strictly an interrogation only. Put the safety on your guns back on.” 

Jason grumbled under his breath as he switched the safety back on, walking with Bruce as he began walking again. As they neared, Jason could feel his chest get tighter and tighter, his breathing getting slightly heavier as his neck became hot. He was getting angry, and he knew that if he didn’t calm down, he was gonna do something stupid. Just, but stupid.

He perked up when he heard the security guards talking lowly, hushed and hunched over to each other.

“He keeps talking to himself, asking weird questions and shit…like someone is in the room with him!”

“Fucking bastard has issues. He just might be as crazy as the Joker!”

Jason felt his skin crawl before murmuring to Bruce.

“I think I’m going to hang out behind the bars.” 

“Why? To keep him in?”

“No. To help keep  _me_ out.”

Jason switched the safety off of his guns and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as Bruce watched him for a moment. 

“That would be wise. I’ll be out soon.” 

“Don’t make it quick. We need every little detail.” 

Bruce grinned. 

“Who’s the Great Detective here, again?”

“Shut up, old man, and get in the damn cell already.” 

Bruce walked in, and before the door shut, Jason caught the gleaming eyes of Black Mask staring right at him once more, his lips upturned into a Joker-like grin. 

**-READERS POV-**

You were sat before Hasan once more. You didn’t want to try being alone, or even sleep for a little while. It was now nearing five o’clock, and a voice on the intercom within the plan spoke. 

“We are now an hour away from Sana’a, Yemen. Please start preparing for landing, and we will be as smooth as we can with our landing.” 

Hasan smiled at you, closing his book and pushing his reading glasses up on his mussed hair. 

“Are you excited to be in Yemen?” 

“Not really. We are only going to be here for like an hour. Then it’s off to Socotra.”

Your tone was full of disdain, and Hasan paused before suggesting. 

“Well, if you want to explore, I can take you around Mukalla before we leave for Socotra.” 

You shrugged. 

“It’s fine. the sooner, the better. Maybe after all of this, we can go back to Mukalla and explore.” 

“Oh, you don’t want to spend any more time with me?” 

Black Mask was sitting behind Hasan on the counter, looking dejected, a hand on his chest. You froze, and Hasan frowned slightly. 

“Is everything ok?”

You shook your head, rubbing your eyes. 

“Yeah. I just…maybe I’m a little more tired than I thought I was.” 

Hasan frowned before shrugging. 

“If you want to sleep, we still have an hour left before we have to land.” 

“Yeah, Sweet Cheeks. An hour that you can spend alone with me. Just like old times! How does that sound?” 

“No, thank you!” 

You hissed out. Hasan widened his eyes slightly before frowning. 

“Ms. Todd, are you sure that you are alright?” 

You bit your lip before nodding. 

“I’m fine, ok? Stop worrying about me.” 

Hasan side-eyed you before going back to fill out more of his papers, the ride becoming bumpier from there.

**-WITH JASON AND BRUCE-THIRD PERSON POV-**

Black Mask was staring up at Bruce, who was standing with his hands on the table, practically seething. 

“I’m done playing with your games, Sionis. Who hired you to help sell and distribute the Nymphaesis toxin?” 

“Aw, now why would I tell you that? You know the rules. Snitches get stitches, Batman.” 

Bruce growled and grabbed Black  Mask by his collar, drawing him in, and gave him the best glare he could muster. 

“I will make sure that you get on Death Row and are the first person appointed for the day if you do not tell me what this drug is, who helped create it, who hired you to sell and distribute it, and why you needed (Y/n) Todd in all of this?” 

Black Mask’s smug face turned sour, and he growled. 

“You were there, weren’t you? Watching the tapes. Jason Todd crossed a line and he needed to pay. What better way than to take the one thing most precious to him?” 

Bruce growled and slammed his hand on the table. 

“There is more to this, and you and me both know that!” 

Black Mask was becoming irritated but was shocked to find the Red Hood stomping in, a gun cocked and shoving Bruce out of the way. 

“We can do this the easy way…but I prefer the hard way. Every single time that you play around, I’m gonna put a fucking bullet in your body, you understand me? Now cough it up, Black Mask. Who. Hired. You?”

Bruce was about to say Jason’s name in warning when Black Mask smirked. 

“You can’t hurt me, pretty boy. I’m under the protection of-”

“-In here, you’re under the protection of  _nobody_. There’s nobody here who is going to save you from what I’m gonna do to you if you don’t give me what I want to fucking know. So, get those lips moving, or this gun starts shooting.”

Jason placed the gun on Black Mask’s right hand, pressing down almost painfully, and Black Mask shifted uncomfortably. 

“Alright, alright! It was Scarecrow. Scarecrow hired me to help him distribute his toxin to Poison Ivy in exchange for a lump sum of money. So, I did. Then, Poison Ivy did some weird mojo to it and asked me to distribute it to an unknown buyer for another sum of money. So, being the good Businessman that I am, I did.” 

“There was a location where you dropped off the toxins to that unknown buyer. Where was that at?” 

“The warehouse where I took your brat-” 

Jason punched Black Mask before placing his gun on his hand again. 

“Don’t talk about her like that in my presence, or I really will beat your ass like I should have that night. Now, why did Scarecrow create a new toxin? What are his motives.” 

“Hell, if I know. I was only hired to distribute, commute, and sell. If ya wanna ask, go find Ivy or Crane. I’m sure they’ll be delighted to see your pathetic faces.” 

Jason knew he was holding something back, but decided that he had enough, and pulled back. 

“Thank you for your cooperation. As a reward for your cooperation-”

Jason shot Black Mask in his hand, Black Mask yelping and crying out in pain and rage. Jason turned and walked out, muttering. 

“-Good riddance.” 

**-WITH DICK AND THE BOYS-**

Dick was scratching his chin as he scanned the security cameras, shaking his head. 

“Facial recognition doesn’t have anything for Gotham Airlines. I don’t think she went here for a plane ride.” 

Tim growled slightly, his hand slamming onto the keyboard. 

“That clever girl can be so annoying! How the hell is she so good at this?!” 

Damian pointed out as he turned the pages of an old book, reading and skimming through the passages. 

“Are you that incapable of remembering that we all had a part in training her? You were the one to teach her the aspects of the computer and evading facial recognition and the like.” 

Tim glared at Damian and huffed. 

“Still. (Y/n) had to have made a mistake somewhere. She can’t be this good at evading this stuff at her age and level. There’s no way.” 

“Wait, I got a hit!” 

Dick exclaimed. Tim and Damian immediately crowded around the computer, Alfred looking over their shoulders. 

“She didn’t go to Gotham Airlines. She traveled all the way to Metropolis and used their airlines. The interstate security cameras were able to get a glimpse of her face and traced her to their airlines. This is her.” 

A security footage of (Y/n) exiting a car and entering a private jet was on the screen, and Alfred hummed. 

“Master Dick, you should search for a private flight booked for the Middle East. This is a jet used in long range travel. It would have to have been booked in order to be used.” 

Dick lit up. 

“Hey, good thinking! If we search it under Hasan’s name, do you think we could find the flight and where they were going?” 

Tim shrugged. 

“It’s worth a shot.” 

Dick and Tim began typing, and Damian began reading again. 

**-WITH YOU-READERS POV-**

You were rubbing your eyes, massaging the sleep from them as you sat in your seat. You were just about to land, and if you were honest, you didn’t know if you were going to make it through the car ride to Mukalla. Black Mask had disappeared, but you didn’t know when he was going to reappear again. The jet started landing, the tires hitting the runway, and you braced yourself. 

“Ms. Todd, I assure you that there is nothing that will happen.” 

“It still worries me.” 

You replied, gripping the armrests as the plane began to slow to a stop, circling the runway a couple times before stopping before an archway. You admitted. 

“Hasan, I have a handgun tucked in my bag. Say it’s yours.” 

Hasan widened his eyes. 

“You have a what?” 

“It’s a .45 Magnum and very accurate. Say it’s yours.” 

“How did you bypass Gotham Airlines security with that?!” 

You shrugged, standing up. 

“Family secret. If they search my bag, it’s yours.” 

Hasan groaned before assuring. 

“They are not going to search your bags. Just…don’t say anything.” 

You stood up, grabbing your bag, and Hasan mumbled. 

“Not only are you an angsty totem pole, but you’re also a  _crazy_ angsty totem pole.” 

“Damn, I just keep climbing to the top, don’t I?” 

You smirked as you stepped off the plane.

**-WITH BRUCE-THIRD POV-**

Bruce and Jason were driving away from the prison, Jason asking quietly. 

“So, what now? Do we go see Scarecrow or Ivy?” 

Bruce answered, glancing at Jason.

“We should go to Scarecrow. He seems to be the one in control of all of this.” 

“Black Mask was leaving something out of his story…as if he was trying to keep his role in all of this as small as possible. He is involved in this more than him just being the Business guy.” 

Bruce looked over and hummed. 

“I picked up on that as well. Hopefully, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy will be able to give us more information than Black Mask provided us. I just want to know the motive.” 

Jason quirked an eyebrow up. 

“Um, you’re an asshole who keeps spoiling their plans because you’re Batman and you’re an asshole like that?”

“Watch yourself, Jason. I’m not happy with you right now.” 

Jason grinned, rolling his eyes before Bruce accelerated the batmobile, weaving in and out of traffic as they approached Arkham Asylum. Jason pointed out.

“Oh come on, if it was Damian in (Y/n)’s place, you would have done the same thing. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t.” 

Bruce stayed quiet, proving Jason’s point, and Bruce hit the gas.


	20. East of Eden pt 6

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You and Hasan had arrived in Socotra late in the evening the next day, right around eight o’clock. Traveling from Sana’a to Al Mukalla had taken ten hours, and you had arrived at Al Mukalla around four in the morning. Hasan had decided to take a break from the journey, the two of you exhausted from travel, so the two of you had checked into a hotel right at the docks. When you got two your rooms, you two were almost asleep the moment your heads hit your pillows. 

Your alarm had gone off around 6:30 pm later that day, and the two of you got ready for the boat ride to the legendary island of Socotra. You had put on some warm jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a warm jacket. Hasan had done the same but with his signature suit and a trench coat that looked mighty toasty. Grabbing your duffel, Hasan grabbed a backpack and slipped his satchel into it, walking out of the room and hotel with a confident stride in his step.

The docks were only just a walk away, so the two of you decided to enjoy the liveliness of Mukalla as you walked to the boat Hasan had gotten for you two. It was medium sized, but had an area you could go into should you get too cold on deck. You two had hurried on and then you were off. The ride was roughly half an hour to an hour, and you were certain that Hasan had gotten sick a couple times. 

Currently, you two were settling into a hotel in Habidoh, the small hotel almost vacant save for some of the residents. Hasan turned to you after setting his things on the bed opposite from yours. 

“I and the residents are making arrangements. I cannot take that boat to the Island, for it belongs to the Mukalla Docks. I will be using one of their boats but must negotiate with them about it. I will be back soon. Do not go anywhere, alright? We will leave at five in the morning.” 

You nodded and sighed, wishing that you could go with him. You didn’t want to be alone, especially on an island that you had never been on. Nevertheless, the nervousness that was creeping up your spine made you believe that Black Mask was going to appear again. Laying on your stomach, you grabbed a book from your bag and a flashlight, turning it on to read. 

However, a sudden weight on your lower back made you gasp, your body being unable to move beneath it. His voice sent chills down your spine as he chuckled, Black Mask hissing out. 

“You know, we spend so much time together, you might as well be mine, (Y/n).” 

Black Mask’s hand tangled in your hair, painfully pulling you up slightly as you cried out in fear, your hands grasping at his wrists. Terrified tears filled your eyes as he snarled at you, hissing into your ear. 

“You understand me, Todd? I claim you as mine, and I’m gonna make sure that everyone on this fucking island knows it. I’m gonna make sure that your old man knows it too. Now be a good girl for me, and stay still. This might hurt a lot.” 

A sharp point in your spine made you gasp as the feeling of a knife ripping the cloth covering your back open made you squirm and scream out in fear. Was he going to kill you? Was this it? You kicked and struggled, hitting at his body, but he wouldn’t budge. The cold air brushed against the skin of your back, and Black Mask trailed his blade across your skin. 

“Tsk, it didn’t have to be this way, you know? Your old man was a mole; a pest that got into the house-” 

He sliced into your shoulder blade, the blood pearling almost immediately before dripping down your back, causing you to gasp and bite your tongue, trying not to give him the satisfaction. 

_‘Stay strong, Todd! It’s only a hallucination! A really, really bad hallucination. He isn’t real!’_

“-and needed to get taken care of. However, Mr. Todd got away before my exterminators could get him, scurrying away with valuable information vital to my empire.” 

His knife dragged across the skin of your rib cage, pressing in deep with a harsh bite like a vicious animal that hadn’t eaten for weeks. You whined out, biting your lip so hard that you could taste blood, and Black Mask cackled. 

“And now here I am with his little bitch of a daughter. A fighting spirit reduced to nothing but a pile of shaking bones. Look at you. So pathetic and weak, quivering at my touch like a rabbit before the fox.” 

He leaned down, hissing into your ear as he dragged his fingers down the length of your spine. 

“Can you feel it? The sharp pain of knowing that no one else will believe you if you tell them of my presence? To you, I am real, but to them? The people outside? They can’t see a thing. They can’t help you, and that must be more painful than anything in the world.” 

It was. The fact that nobody else could help you from this conscious nightmare was a killing factor to your mental health. While your body was starting to take its toll from the wounds Black Mask had inflicted on you, your mind was in another world. A darkened reality that you were beginning to think that you could never escape from. 

“I like it that way. I like it when it is just you and me. We have so much fun together, (Y/n). Don’t we?” 

When you didn’t answer, he angrily stabbed the knife into your upper shoulder, making you scream as he snapped. 

“Don’t we?!” 

“No!” 

You cried out, wishing you could go home, wishing that you had stayed with your father. Wishing that Black Mask would just get this over with and kill you already. Black Mask growled and snarled out, hissing into your ear as the knife started to prick into the underside of your shoulder blade. 

“Either way, let this serve as a reminder for the rest of your days of who you truly belong to. Every time you look in the mirror and see these scars, you’ll remember who made them. Every time you dream, you touch them, you do anything, you’ll be reminded of me. Even if I am to perish one day, I will never truly be dead because through you, I shall be reborn.” 

The knife started to saw through your skin, and your screams echoed throughout the hotel and the island. 

**-WITH HASAN-**

Hasan could feel a shiver run up his spine, the feeling of needing to be with (Y/n) increasing with every minute that passed. There was something wrong, the air around him becoming thicker as the feeling of restlessness and terror started to bloom within his chest. 

Hasan knew that meant only one thing: (Y/n) was in trouble, and she needed help right away. Just as he was about to tell the sailor that he would continue the negotiation in the morning, a piercing scream shattered the air. Hasan felt his blood run cold as his head snapped to the direction of the hotel. 

_‘(Y/n)…!’_

Never had he heard such a sound come from her lips. It honestly scared him. (y/n) was a strong and amazing young girl. From what Hasan had witnessed, she was determined and wasn’t afraid to back down from a fight. To hear the sound of terror that had escaped from her, it made him run faster than he ever had in his life. 

The sight that had greeted him was one he was sure to never forget.

(Y/n) was lying on her stomach, sobbing in pain and trembling with fear. Her arms were bent up, as if she had been trying to push herself up and away from something, her hands clenching the hotel’s linen sheets until her knuckles were white. It wasn’t her position that had made Hasan gasp, however. It was her back. 

The clothing on her back had been ripped open as if something had taken a knife cut it up. Blood covered her back, dripping down her sides and staining the white sheets, creating a puddle beneath her. As Hasan drew close, his bluish green eyes widened in horror. Upon her back, four letters had been carved into her skin, almost covering the entirety of her back. 

_‘M I N E.’_

“By the gods. My dear child, who did this to you?” 

Hasan whispered to himself before ordering the men to get some bandages, sitting beside (Y/n) as she sobbed louder. She whispered something that Hasan didn’t quite catch. 

“What did you say? Speak louder for me,  _habibti_.” 

“I want daddy.”

She sobbed, curling her face into the man's thigh. Hasan felt his heartbreak and whispered, gently rubbing the back of the girl’s neck. 

“I know, darling, I know.” 

As the men came with the medical supplies, Hasan whispered. 

“Do not worry, my child. Everything is going to be all right. He cannot harm you after this night. Not now, Not ever.” 

His eyes glowed gold, his fingertips glowed blue, and a swirling pattern of glowing blue ran deep within her veins and she fell into a deep sleep. The men around him quickly set to work on wrapping her wounds, and Hasan stood up, taking his phone out and biting his lip. 

There was only one thing that he could do now at this point. 

“Hello, Mr. Todd? We need to talk.” 

**-JASONS POV-**

He hadn’t expected to be called by the man who had taken his little girl. They had already arrived at Arkham Asylum and were waiting for the guards to escort them to the man's cell. Batman glanced at Jason, asking 

“Who is it?”

_“It’s Hasan.”_

The man on the other end sighed, and Jason could hear him whispering to someone else on the other end. Jason strained his ears, and his blood dropped when he could hear the faint sobs of (Y/n). 

“You fucking bastard. What did you do to her?!” 

_“Mr. Todd, please. I need you to stay calm.”_

“Stay calm?! You just flew halfway across the world with my baby girl! The only thing I have left in this world!” 

Batman gave Jason a stern glare as his voice began to rise, and Hasan sighed in frustration. 

 _“Mr. Todd, the reason will be explained all in due time. Please, I am calling you because your daughter wished to speak with you. If I wanted to keep her away from you, I wouldn’t have called you.”_  

Jason had to admit that he had a point. Jason shook his head and demanded. 

“Put (Y/n) on the phone. Now.” 

Jason could hear shuffling, and then the sniffles of (Y/n). She sounded like she was in pain, and Jason asked softly. 

“(Y/n), sweetheart, is everything ok? Did he hurt you?” 

She started to sob again, his heart aching, and she cried hard into the phone. 

_“N-No. It wasn’t H-Hasan. He-He’s been helping me…Daddy, it hurts.”_

Jason felt his heart stop. So, she really was hurt, just because of Hasan. If not from him, then by who?

“What happened? Are you ok?” 

_“It was him….It was Black Mask….”_

Jason froze, and Batman frowned deeply. 

“(Y/n), what do you mean Black Mask hurt you?” 

_“He…he’s been….I’ve been seeing him….like a hallucination…and-and…”_

She started to sob harder, her breathing becoming more labored, and Jason soothed, sitting down in one of the waiting rooms chairs. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart. Just take deep breaths. In and out. Take it easy.” 

Her breathing was slowing, and she whispered onto the phone, (Y/n)’s tone of voice nothing but afraid. 

_“I’m scared, Daddy. What if they can’t help me?”_

Jason’s heart clenched. It had been so long since he had heard his daughter call him that.

“It’s going to be alright. I promise.” 

There was shuffling, and she hissed in pain. There was a moment of silence before she whispered. 

_“I wish I could see you. I just…I really want to be with you right now….I know I did this to myself, and it’s all my fault. I was being selfish, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Daddy.”_

Jason heard Hasan say  _‘habibti, don’t speak about yourself like that,’_  and shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault, baby girl. You were trying to do what was best for you, and I’m so proud of you. You have no idea how much I want to be there with you, protecting you from whatever this is that Black Mask is doing to you. It’s going to be ok, sweetheart. It’s going to be ok.” 

(Y/n) was sniffling, and she cried. 

_“God, I’m such an idiot…I wish mom was here.”_

Jason swallowed thickly and his head hung low, hand covering his eyes as tears filled them, biting his lip as he whispered. 

“I wish she was here too, baby girl. She would be so proud of you, you know. You’re growing up so fast, making your own decisions, even though some of them  _are_ stupid as hell.” 

The two of them chuckled, and Jason whispered, choking up slightly. 

“I love you so much, baby girl. I promise I’m gonna find a way to see you.” 

_“You always do.”_

 Jason covered his mouth to cover a sob, squeezing his eyes shut before taking a deep breath. 

“I gotta go, but I will always be here if you need me. You know that, right?”

She hummed and Jason whispered, even though he didn’t want to.

“I love you. Bye, baby.” 

 _“I love you too. Bye, Daddy.”_  

When the phone hung up, Jason dropped the phone, hung his head in hands, and cried. Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder, and the vicinity took a moment of silence for the father who yearned to hold his child again.

**-WITH READER–READERS POV-**

Your back was stinging, but as Hasan taped down the last strip of gauze, your back was slowly forgotten. Hasan moved you carefully, removing the sheets and placing new ones down for you. However, you were in a daze, lost within your thoughts. 

Hearing your dads voice had calmed you down significantly, even though you missed him dearly. You wanted to see your father so badly, your heart physically began to ache. You wanted to feel his warmth, to be wrapped up in his arms, and just be safe within the aura your father always emitted. Hasan was now running his hand through your hair and asked. 

“Would you be able to stand up with aid, Ms. Todd? I think we should leave for the island as soon as possible.” 

“No. I don’t want to….I just want to sleep.” 

Hasan sighed before murmuring. 

“Alright. I will be just across the room if you need me.” 

Nodding, you carefully laid your head down, and let the sound of the ocean lull you to sleep.

**-TIMESKIP-**

In the morning, you awoke to Hasan’s voice calling out to you softly, pulling you slowly from the deep, dreamless sleep that you had been in. Your eyes fluttered, and Hasan’s beautiful eyes came into view, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he yawned. 

“Wake up, habibti. We have a long journey ahead of us today.” 

You sighed and Hasan rubbed the back of his neck, his skin seeming to have gold flowing beneath the surface. Sitting up, you hissed in pain as your back stung at the movement, and Hasan watched you with worried eyes. He seemed to contemplate something as you walked with a stiff posture, slowing grabbing clothes for the day. However, he said nothing. Instead, Hasan informed. 

“One of the women offered to help bathe you and change your dressings. I would advise that you take her help.” 

Not in the mood for arguing, you simply accepted and walked in the direction of the restrooms, a beautiful woman with striking green eyes awaiting you. Her voice was an assertive alto, rough yet soft around the edges. 

“Come. I shall help you bathe and redress your wounds.” 

Her hands were soft and gentle as they latched onto your arm, gently taking you into the bathroom and shutting the door. Immediately, she let go, hurried to the large, white bathtub, and turn it on. Immediately, it started to steam, and you knew it was going to be a good yet painful bath. The beautiful green-eyed woman stepped back, and put her hands on your shoulder, poking at the straps of your tank top. 

“Now you undress.” 

You nodded, hissing when you had to lift your arms higher than what your wounds allowed, but the woman was quick to stretch your shirt and pull your arms through. After getting your pants and underwear off, she sat you down and began to slowly unwrap the bandages from your torso. The dried blood that had crusted onto the bandage and your skin peeled off, making you gasp and even cry out sometimes. 

The woman was courteous, however, apologizing and soothing you by humming gently. You recognized it to be a lullaby that Damian used to sing to you whenever your father would take you to the Manor. It seemed that without fail, you relaxed, and she was able to take the rest of the bandages off. She stood you up, and the nameless woman helped you into the hot bath. the water came up right under the ‘E’ Black Mask had carved into you, and for that, you were grateful. 

The water was hot, turning your skin red, but it felt good to you. The woman took a wash rag and dipped it in the water, wetting it before pouring soap onto the rag. She grabbed your hand, and you asked. 

“What is your name?” 

“My name? My name is Na’ila.”

You nodded before allowing her to wash you, her movement gentle and kind. At the end of the bath, she helped dry you off, dress you in new bandages and your clothes, and brushed your hair. She smiled at you softly, her hands on your shoulders, as she looked at you from the mirror. 

“You are a very brave person, (Y/n).” 

You flushed red, ducking your head and rubbing the back of your neck. 

“I wouldn’t really say so.” 

Na’ila knelt in front of you, her hands resting on your thighs as her beautiful green eyes seemed to stare right through you. 

“Don’t ever doubt yourself, my child. There are things in this world that you might not fully understand yet, but in due time, things will be made clear. You might feel afraid in this time, but there is a fire within you that refuses to reduce to embers. Keep burning, my child. The island is only the first step to salvation.” 

Your head shot up when she stood, and you asked as she ushered you out. 

“Na’ila, what do you mean by that?”

“(Y/n), there you are. Are you ready to go?”

You became distracted by Hasan, turning away from the woman and meeting his gaze. 

“I…think so.” 

You turned to call to Na’ila, but when you turned, the woman was nowhere to be found. Your eyes widened before they frowned and your lips pursed into a thin line. Turning back to Hasan, he gestured with a nod of his head. 

“Come along, Ms. Todd. Everything is on the boat and ready to go.” 

You cast a look over your shoulder, but the only sign of the woman having ever been there was a stray, wet hand print on the doorway. Walking out with Hasan, the men who had provided you and Hasan the room were waving the two of you off, their cheers of good luck or Arabic phrases making you feel a bit better about the day.

Hasan had gotten a small, inflatable speedboat fir for two people, a silver motor mounted on the back. It seemed to look cheap, but you knew it was probably worth a lot to the people here. Climbing in, you sat down and settled into the front of the boat. Hasan rolled his dress shirt sleeves up before smiling at you. 

“Are you ready for a very life-changing experience, my dear?” 

You shrugged before murmuring. 

“Depends on who’s gonna be the one changing it: me or the people at the temple?” 

Hasan’s smile was immediately wiped off his face as he began to think about it, and you turned away, looking at the beautiful waters. Hasan cleared his throat before informing. 

“We blessed you while you were asleep, by the way. We figured you wouldn’t want to have a whole bunch of unknown people standing around you in a circle, so we blessed you while you were slumbering. You should be able to see the island, should you try hard enough.” 

You looked back at Hasan and watched as he pushed the boat off the shore, jumping in as the boat began to rock to the motion of the waves. You chuckled when you spied his shorts, and Hasan quirked a finely trimmed eyebrow up. 

“What? Why are you laughing? Is it because of my shorts?” 

You snickered and Hasan huffed before turning the motor on. 

“Shut your mouth, Todd.” 

You chuckled before turning back to the front, the sun high and hot, the crystal clear water glistening as it rocked back and forth. In the distance, there was a silhouette against the horizon that rose into the sky, and your eyes widened. You knew exactly what it was. Tingles ran up your spine, and you shivered. 

It was the island. 

You leaned down as the boat ventured towards the island, your hand coming down to graze against the water. Resting your cheek against your arm, you sighed and watched the water pass beneath your fingertips. Hasan was quiet, and you gasped as you spied dolphins a couple hundred feet from you, swimming and jumping out of the water. 

You had never seen dolphins up close like this before, and you wished you had a camera. Hasan smiled and you looked back at him, a wide-eyed and a large smile on your face. The dolphins disappeared beneath the surface, and you pouted before turning back to the front. You gasped. The island was in view, the shore just a couple miles off now. There was a large mountain that climbed into the clouds, making you gulp, and Hasan slowly pulled up the small dock on the shore. 

You got off, climbing onto the blackened deck of the dock. Hasan handed the bags to you before tying the boat to the dock. He climbed up onto the deck before grabbing his bag, an excited gleam within his eyes. 

“Are you ready?” 

You shrugged. Truthfully, you nervous as hell. You didn’t know what to expect. Nevertheless, you didn’t want to climb the mountain. You had no patience for that. At least, you thought you didn’t (you were a Todd after all). Hasan began to lead the way, a trail leading into jungle disappearing. Hasan began to speak. 

“This island has been here for many years; millenniums, actually.” 

Your eyebrows flew up, not having realized how old this place actually was. 

“Wait, so this place…it’s the real deal? You weren’t actually pulling my leg?”

Hasan pulled back and slapped the back of your head, causing you to gasp and he gave you a look. 

“I would never joke about this.” 

You glared at him, pouting as you rubbed the back of your head. 

“This place is very sacred. You should be very, very honored that you know this place now. Ever since the war, there have been very, very few people who have come to this place. “ 

“There was a war?” 

“Of course. Humans are so unforgiving and jealous, it’s quite unbecoming.” 

You rolled your eyes and Hasan explained. 

“When the people still worshipped polytheism, there was no jealousy. You were allowed to worship who you wanted without anybody telling you that you were wrong. We all worshipped who we wanted to worship, much like we do today. We just did it with more harmony because we had a god for everything and everyone knew it. However, conquerors came to the island, and we were forced into war.” 

“Wait, this place was actually…like, a place? A real country?” 

Hasan smiled slightly and patted your shoulder gently. 

“Of course.” 

“What was it called?” 

“I am sure you will be taught the history of the place once you get to the temple. Anyway, our people were forced into a war of religion and belief; trying to protect ourselves from the hateful hands of what we believed to be fake words. Unfortunately, we did not succeed. Most retreated to the temple that sits at the top of the mountain, the one that you will be staying at for your time being here, and we were forced to endure years of indoctrination, famine, discrimination. Just…hatred that I never knew man could possess. That is until our gods came to help us. They cast down a plague-” 

**-WITH THE BATBOYS-THIRD POV-**

“-that completely obliterated the race of the conquerors while never touching the bodies of the Islanders. It was a bloodbath. The Islanders then offered the corpses back to the gods, and they eased themselves back into their old ways. Then, the gods put a blessing upon the island, concealing it from any outside eye, and they were wiped off the maps; never to be seen again. At least, that’s what legend states.” 

Damian paused, the room in awe as they listened. Dick asked. 

“So wait, you’re saying that this place was conquered, and then became the conquerors?” 

“That’s the most badass thing I’ve ever heard, honestly.” 

Tim added, shrugging as he sipped his coffee. Damian nodded and pointed out. 

“So, if this is truly the place that (Y/n) has gone to, then this place is not a legend. It is very real, and very, very out of sight. We won’t be able to find it unless it wants us to find it.” 

Dick choked at the pun, and Damian squinted in confusion. 

“What? Was it something I said?”

**-WITH YOU–READERS POV-**

You were in awe. You couldn’t imagine going through something like that, honestly. You pointed out. 

“You talk as if you were there, Hasan.” 

Hasan widened his eyes before clearing his throat, shrugging and pulling at his collar. 

“It’s just a very personal story, considering it is all that I am. I do worship those very same gods, after all.” 

“You do? So, you’re a follower of this temple?”

Hasan shook his head.

“No. I just simply do the background stuff. Like what I’m doing now. If I were to work at this temple, I would have to give up everything I know and live here for the rest of my life. I like Gotham, and I like my takeout.” 

You both chuckled before you both came up to a small clearing, a hut sitting beside a staircase that seemed to be attached to the mountain, disappearing up into the clouds. Hasan sighed. 

“Alright, this is my stop. You, on the other hand, have to go on.” 

“What?”

You were wide-eyed and horrified. Why couldn’t he go with you? 

“Why can’t you go with me?”

Hasan gave you a sad smile and patted your hand. 

“I am not fully blessed. If I step foot onto the Temple grounds, then I will be smited down by the will of the Gods. It is written in stone.” 

You bit your lip and shook your head. 

“I don’t want to leave without you.” 

“Do not worry, Ms. Todd. I will be here. Just not with you physically. You are brave and strong. Stubborn, and definitely strong-willed. there is a fire within you that shines like the brightest beacon in Heaven. You can do this on your own, (Y/n). You are capable enough to.”

There were tears in your eyes. You don’t know if anybody had ever said anything as nice as that to you, excluding your father, and you sniffled. Hasan brushed his thumbs under your eyes, wiping away any stray tears that fell. He adjusted your backpacks straps, his eyes misty as well. 

“Go on, my dear. You have a life to change.” 

You nodded and turned, beginning to walk up the path. Hasan whispered as you walked. 

“May the Gods forever light your path, my dear child.”

**-TIMESKIP-**

It was huge. The mountain that you were at was just…humongous. The peak reached above the clouds, but with how large this lone mountain on the mysterious island somewhere at sea seemed to be, you doubted that the peak was just above the bottom of the clouds. There was a celestial and supernatural energy surrounding the place, and you felt tired.

There were staircases that led up to the top of the mountain from all four sides of the mountain, seeming to be overgrown with plant life or worn down from weather conditions. In front of you, the steps to the mountain seemed to zig-zag up the front of the mountain, and you groaned as you began trekking up the overgrown staircase.

It was eerie. There were no people at the bottom, no noises other than the ocean and the animals that inhabited the island. There was a fog coursing through the island, and the higher you got on the mountain, the more of the island you could see.

The island was beautiful from your view. The tropical setting was beautiful, and the crystalline water that seemed to stretch forever was one you could get used to. Your muscles were sore, the wounds on your back stinging and aching, and you had to take a break.

Sitting down, you swung your backpack around and opened it up, grabbing your canteen bottle and opening it up. The water inside was cold and refreshing, soothing your parched throat and energizing you again. Slowly, the pain in your back ceased to exist as you sat.

Looking up, you could see that you still had a ways to go, but luckily, it would probably be right at nightfall that you would get there. You hoped the temple had some beds you could sleep in, and that despite the wounds on your back, that you could still make it.

You were definitely going to be due for a new set of bandages and a nap. Strapping your backpack onto your back, you stood back up and quickly set off again. The fog slowly cleared up as the day went on, and by noon, you were halfway up the mountain. Looking at the view again, it was even more magical.

_‘God, I really wish I had my damn camera. This is just…incredible.’_

The island was lively, the birds chirping and sailing through the air, the animals calling to each other or just calling in general. It was such a beautiful sight, and you were hesitant to keep moving. However, you knew you had to.

You couldn’t have come this way just to stop and enjoy the view. Turning around, you continued back up the mountain, the underside of the clouds getting and closer with every step you took.

**-TIMESKIP TO THE TOP-**

When you reached the top, it was just about dusk. The temple was there, the peak of the mountain having been cut flat to allow the huge temple to sit at the top. The steps widened to give way to the courtyard, and there you could see dark-skinned men lined up in a line, seeming to be waiting for you.

All of the men wore Arabian clothing, the colors white and golden. Though, it was to be expected. This was an Arabian temple, after all. There was a tall man who stepped forward, seeming very old in his age. His eyes were milky white, deeming him blind, but his steps were calculated and careful as if he could see.

His keffiyeh that came down to his silver eyebrows was plain white, but the agal that wrapped around the material was a beautiful, metallic gold, seeming to have been woven by delicate, careful hands.

“(Y/n) Todd, you have arrived.”

You sucked in a shaky breath and he held out his hand for you to take.

“There is no need to fret, child. Though my eyes cannot see, I can sense your fear. My name is Nazeem, and this is my temple.” 

Despite still being nervous, you took Nazeem’s hand and asked him as he turned and started to escort you to the entrance of the temple.

“How did you know my name?”

He chuckled, his eyes looking around the top of the temple and the sky.

“Anbay informed me of your arrival to the island. It was only a matter of time until you arrived at the top. You are determined, (Y/n). Not many would have continued up once they saw the colossal size of the mountain.” 

You tilted your head as you two climbed the steps and entered the temple.

“Anbay? Who is that?”

“ He is one of many gods of prophecy and divination. Anbay was worshiped by the Arabs of Qataban and Himyar in Yemen and was associated with the planet Mercury. However, in this place, we give our thanks to all of our gods, including Anbay.” 

You frowned, confused.

“That’s cool and all…but I thought this was the Elder Temple of Isaf?”

Nazeem grinned at you.

“Some have more importance than others, but it is not wise nor courteous to leave others out.” 

He called over one of the men who was watering the plants that surrounded the pillars, the elder man lowering his pitcher. You were surprised that the blind man was able to call the man by name despite being, you know,  _blind_ , but you supposed he had memorized everyone’s breathing patterns, footfall patterns, and the like.

The man walked over, and Nazeem suggested to him, gesturing to your bag that hung on your shoulder.

“Take her bag to her quarters. We will feed her, change her bandages, and then allow her to rest. We have much to do tomorrow.” 

You were shocked. How did he know about your wounds? The man nodded, bowing, and you let him take your bag. Nazeem gently tugged you along through a large hallway, doorways lining the hall. Each doorway seemed to lead into bigger rooms, each decorated to its own accord.

At the end of the hallway were two large oak doors, a pulsating glow beneath the door. In the back of your mind, you wondered what was behind the door, but your thoughts were cut short when Nazeem pulled you through a doorway into a dining hall.

Food had already been set onto the table, the smell intoxicating, and your stomach rumbled. Nazeem chuckled and held his hand out in a swooping manner, saying.

“Please. Help yourself. You’ve had a long journey, and you have much to do at the next sunrise.”

“You mean nobody is going to eat with me?”

Nazeem smiled.

“We have already eaten. If it is company you seek, then know that one of our gods sits with you.” 

Well. That’s not creepy at all. Nazeem walked away as you sat down and began to eat, ravenous as you chowed down on the meats and vegetables. As you ate, your mind strayed to your family. What was your dad doing right now? Was it night time like it was here in Gotham? Was he getting sleep? Or was he restless knowing that you weren’t with him?

What about the others? Uncle Dick, Tim, and Damian? Were they in the same state as your dad? Your fingers slowly stopped shoving chicken into your mouth and you swallowed thickly. Now that you thought about your family, you missed them dearly.

Was coming here the right choice? Pushing your plate away, you let your head fall onto the table and quietly sobbed, wishing your father could be there with you to wipe your tears, hold you, and tell you that it was going to be alright.

**-TIMESKIP-**

After you had calmed down and finished eating, Nazeem had escorted you through torch-lit hallways to your quarters, your bag having been set down on the comfy-looking bed in the room. Curtains flowed freely, showing the beautiful night sky, moonlight flooding in.

“If you need anything, just ring the bell, and one of the Elders will come to your aid. We will have one of our healers change your bandages soon.” 

“Thank you, Nazeem. You’ve done so much for me already….I can’t repay you enough.” 

Nazeem smiled and bowed.

“Do not worry. No payment will be needed. Seeing the purification of your soul will be enough for me.” 

You frowned, quirking an eyebrow up, but he had already bid you goodnight.

_‘What did he mean by that?’_

Honestly, you had no clue. Deciding not to dwell on it, you changed into some pajamas, closed the curtains, and waited for the healers. When the healers got there, they were quick yet gentle, their hands delicate as they worked. It was strange to be treated like a flower.

When the healers finished, they left without a word, bowing, and you hummed. it was strange. They didn’t speak a word to you unless you spoke to them, and it made you feel as though you were royalty or something. As your back slowly became numb, you settled into the bed, watching the moon until you went to sleep.


	21. East of Eden pt 7

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Just read with caution please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Jason had his head in his hands, sitting in the Batmobile by himself. He had elected to stay in the vehicle while Bruce interrogated Scarecrow. Knowing himself, Jason would have shot him, his lack of self-control a dangerous line he tried not to play with or tread on. 

He was thinking about (Y/n), wondering where he went wrong. How come she didn’t talk to him? Did his own flesh and blood not trust him anymore? A tear ran down his cheek, and Jason wiped at it furiously.  Was he failing at being a father? Sure, he had saved her from death, but Jason could not save her from herself. 

Even he understood that. 

However, that didn’t make it hurt any worse. 

Jason missed (Y/n) so much, it was physically painful. His heart clenched at the though of never holding his daughter ever again. Jason wished that the good fight he was fighting didn’t hurt so bad inside. Jason had already danced this dangerous dance before, and he didn’t want this for (Y/n). 

What if he never got to hold her again? What if he never got to tell her that he loved her dearly ever again? What if he lost her just like he lost her mother? Jason couldn’t help but cry out at the though, his head falling between his knees. No. He couldn’t go through that again. 

Jason was brought out of his thoughts at the feeling of his phone vibrating. Wiping his eyes and nose, Jason sniffled before answering, clearing his throat to erase any evidence of his brokenness. 

“Whatcha got, Dick?” 

“We were able to locate the Temple.” 

Jason sat up abruptly. 

“You what?”

“I can hardly believe it either. Damian was able to calculate where the temple would be based on some books he had read. It’s supposed to be about 100 or so miles from the Socotro Islands.” 

Jason felt his heart elevate at the thought of holding his child once more. However, his heart clenched just thinking about his child. On the other side, Dick murmured quietly. 

“Don’t worry, Jason. We’ll find her.” 

“I just…I’m scared, Dick.” 

Dick was quiet, surprised by Jason’s honesty, and he sighed, replying. 

“I know, Jason. I’m scared too. I don’t know what is happening with my niece, and it scares me. I want her here just as much as you do, but yo have to stay strong, ok? If not for yourself, then for her.” 

Jason clenched his teeth, trying not to sob. Dick jabbed playfully. 

“You’re a hoverer, and trust me, being a helicopter dad is what you’re good at. There is no way you won’t be able to find her. You will find her, Jason. We will find her.” 

“Shut up, Dickhead.” 

They both chuckled, and Jason paused before whispering. 

“Dick…thank you.” 

“Hey, you’re my brother, and brothers look after each other. I will always have your back, Jason…unless you’re doing something illegal.” 

Jason chuckled and Dick cleared his throat. 

“I should go. We gotta prepare for going to Socotra, then the Temple.” 

“Thanks, Dick.” 

“…You’re welcome, Jay.” 

**-READERS POV-**

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, the warm sunlight flowing into the room like an endless stream of honey. Groaning softly, you sat up, rubbing the side of your face as your other hand supported your torso. Tossing your legs off the side of the bed, you stood up shakily, yawning and tired. However, realization struck you within an instant. 

Looking at your back through a mirror, you unwound the bandages on your back carefully to see that the wounds that had been carved into you the night before were now just rough scars. Your eyes widened, mouth agape, and your breath became lost within your lungs. How was it possible? Blinking, you bit your lip before looking away, running a hand through your knotted hair. 

You would have to ask Nazeem later when you were decent. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt, you brushed your hair and pulled it back into a messy bun, strands hanging out here and there. Slipping on some sandals, you poked your head out of your room, seeing robed men walk around and tend to the Temple. 

Was it ok for you to be out and wandering? You didn’t really know. Walking out, the men didn’t even look at you. In fact, you were sure they didn’t even acknowledge your presence. It was strange. Walking into the large hallway, your gaze was drawn to the closed door with the glow emitting from the crack, and you bit your lip. 

You really wanted to see what was beneath that door, but Nazeem hadn’t said that you were allowed to go in there. However, he didn’t exactly say you couldn’t, either. Before you could take a step towards the door, his voice greeted you, causing you to jump and suck in a startled breath. 

“ _’What is destined will reach you, even if it be underneath two mountains. What is not destined, will not reach you, even it is between your two lips.’_  You are not meant to go through that door just yet, my dearest child.” 

You turned and looked at the blind man, who held a stern expression, but amusement within his milky white eyes. 

“What was that, a saying?” 

“An Arabic proverb, actually.” 

He smiled softly, and you sighed slightly. Looking back at the door, you asked, turning your gaze back to Nazeem. 

“What’s behind there?” 

Nazeem put a hand on your upper back, urging you to the dining area. 

“You will find out soon enough. For now, you must eat. We have much to do today.” 

You pouted, and Nazeem chuckled. 

“I know that not knowing is hard, but patience and perseverance for what you want to know will give you greater rewards than a greedy heart.” 

You blew a strand of hair out of your face, exasperated. 

“It’s always wise words with you, Nazeem.” 

He laughed heartily, patting your back. 

“When you have lived as long as I have, wise words are one of the many things you learn. I assume your back is well?” 

You blinked and nodded, turning to him as the two of you arrived in the dining area, the table filled with steaming food once more. 

“Yes, and if I am honest, it startled me when I went to change this morning. How did your healers do it? All they did was pray…while rebandaged my wounds. Still.” 

Nazeem held a twinkle within his blind eyes, and he replied, munching on some berries. 

“Just like a magician, a healer never reveals their secrets!” 

You deadpanned. 

“I don’t think it works like that.” 

“In this case, it does. Now, once you are finished, we will go to the garden. It’s a nice day for a walk, don’t you think?” 

You set your bowl down and rejected as respectfully as possible. 

“With all due respect, I would love to, but I want to know what is wrong with me. Why am I here? What do you want with me?” 

Nazeem’s aura instantly seemed to dampen, as if someone had covered him with a wet towel. The lines within his aged face became more prominent as he frowned. You watched, anxious, as he seemed to think it over. Nazeem looked straight at you, and ordered, standing up abruptly. 

“Come with me. Waste no time, child. What I am going to tell you must be spoken within blessed walls and protected doors.” 

“Nazeem?” 

His voice became angry, and he gave you a stern look, no more amusement on his face.

“Come!” 

Startled, your eyes widened, and you shot up from your seat, following the man who had began to speed walk towards the door closest to the forbidden one. There was a man standing there, seeming to…stand guard at both doors, and Nazeem spoke words to him that you didn’t understand. The man stepped aside, and the door opened, revealing a dark corridor. 

Nazeem turned to you, hissing quietly. 

“What you see beyond this door must never reach the ears of those not bearing the Seal. If you breathe a word of this, you will be smited down before the next breath can pass between your quivering lips. Understand me?” 

Your eyes were wide with fear, and you could only nod. Satisfied, Nazeem turned, and you both began your descent. All along the walls, ancient symbols and the arabic language lined the walls, slowly beginning to glow a beautiful, iridescent white. A slow humming filled the air, electricity seeming to buzz within the air, as you continued to descend. 

At the bottom, a light could be seen, and you began to hear whispering. Although unintelligible, you got the feeling the whispers were about you. When you got to the bottom, your eyes widened. It seemed you had entered a huge throne room, thrones lining the circular room. There was one big throne, and you wondered if this was where the Followers had meetings. 

“Nazeem, what is this place?” 

Nazeem looked at you and hummed, turning back to the room. 

“This…this is where your journey to salvation begins.” 

You glanced at him, and the room suddenly erupted in light when you got into the middle of the room. Covering your eyes, you yelped slightly at the unexpected light. When the light went away, you were shocked to find different colored orbs floating within each throne. A green orb seemed to pulse, and a female voice emitted from within it. 

_“Nazeem, is this the girl?”_

A sun-colored light seemed to scoff, the male voice snarling out. 

 _“She even looks infected. Look at her! So pale and weak.”_  

You growled, Nazeem looking at me in warning. A bright blue orb countered.

_“I would not be so quick to judge and dismiss her, ‘A’im. She is more important than your feeble brain understands. It would do you more good to stop and think instead of acting, as always.”_

_“Shut your mouth, Ya’uq.”_

_“And my point is proven.”  
_

You couldn’t help but giggle, amused by the bickering. It seemed as if they did this often, and the orb within the largest throne slowly pulsed brighter. 

_“You wish to know why you are here, don’t you, Miss Todd?”_

You blinked and nodded slowly. The light floated to you, and you bit your lip. 

_“You’ve become sick, Miss Todd. This sickness…it is infecting your soul, corrupting you slowly. It eats at you, breaking you down until you are nothing but a hollow shell.”_

An image of Black Mask ran through your mind, and you shook your head. 

“How? How did I get sick?” 

_“An outside force. Something has awakened one of the many Gods within our family; a force that dabbles within evil temptations and treachery. We believe Al-Muharriq, the deity assigned to the Underworld who is known to send plague and disease among those who anger him, has made a deal with one of Earth’s humans. We believe he has infected you with a darkness that is slowly eating away your soul.”_

Your mouth fell agape slightly. Why would a deity infect you with some celestial disease? 

“But…why? Why would he do that? Unless…he was getting something out of it?” 

The light became quiet, and a purple colored orb spoke up. 

_“It is safe to assume he wishes a place among us. Al-Muharriq was banished long ago for his…fierce ways. If he wished to get back at us for what we’ve done, it wouldn’t be unlike him to create such a corrupting disease that can damage even us. However, he was not alone. You have been seeing images of the man who hurt you, haven’t you?”_

You gawked. How did he know that?

 _“Nothing gets passed our eyes, (Y/n). Some of us see all, and some foretell it. I believe Sionis made a deal with Al-Muharriq, and if so…I’m afraid Al-Muharriq is trying to create an army and start a war…whether to erase human kind or enslave them…and to erase us.”_  

An orange light growled. 

_“If a war is what he wants, Jihār, then a war is what he shall get! We are mighty deities. It will be him and his disgusting creations against the rest of us. How can he win against us; gods who have been awake since the beginning of time? He has been asleep for millenniums. He is weak and vulnerable. We can be victorious, and we will be.”_

The white light scolded. 

_“ Shay al-Qawm, we must avoid war as much as we can. There is no telling what he has done in his time of being awake. If Jihar is right, then we have much bigger things to deal with than just (Y/n). He might have been awakened, but that does not mean his power has diminished.”_

Nazeem murmured. 

“If this is the crossroad we have come to, then we must send (Y/n) on her journey as fast as we can. The sooner, the better.” 

 _“Agreed. Prepare the bath. The journey will begin at dawn, when Tanuf lifts the sun, and Sahar blesses the skies with the light.”_  

Nazeem nodded, replying while bowing. 

“It is understood, Allah.” 

 _“We light your paths.”_  

The lights disappeared, and the room became dim, save for the torches that seemed to never stop burning. Nazeem turned to you, and asked. 

“Are you satisfied, or do you wish that you never knew?” 

You shook your head. 

“I am glad that I know. Now that I know what’s wrong, now I will be prepared for what is ahead of me.” 

You were confident, and Nazeem smiled, resting his hands upon your shoulders. 

“Your strong will and determination to persevere never fails to amaze me, my dear. I have a feeling that one day, when you perish, you will have a place among the gods. Come, we must start the preparations.” 

You nodded, and the two of you ascended the stairs, a new air of tension yet anticipation coming over the two of you.


	22. East of Eden pt 8

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Jason’s knee was bouncing up and down as he sat in Bruce’s jet, Dick and Bruce watching him from afar. Damian and Tim were at different consoles, maintaining the controls and making sure the jet ran smoothly. Dick sighed and said quietly. 

“Bruce, I’m worried.” 

Bruce turned to Dick, quirking a peppered eyebrow up. 

“How so?” 

Dick sighed, taking his mask off and rubbing his eyes. The exhaustion in his face showed, and dark circles had begun to form from worry and lack of sleep. 

“Jason didn’t really have a big part in the investigation. I know he has a thing with guilt, and I can tell that he’s scared. Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him? I know he’s (Y/n)’s father, but…I know he can be blinded by his anger. What if he tries to shoot the place up before actually trying to figure out why she’s there?” 

Bruce was quiet, his eyes straying to Jason. His brow furrowed, and Bruce shook his head. 

“I can’t keep him from his only child, Dick. When we were in the car, coming back from Black Mask, he said something that really stuck with me. He told me that if it was Damian in (Y/n)’s position, I would be just the same as he was.” 

Bruce sighed, his shoulders dropping. 

“I…I recognize that Jason is right. A fathers love for their child goes to many lengths, and only the father can understand the true pain of losing their child.” 

His eyes fluttered to Jason’s form again, remembering when Jason died. Like a tape, it played in his head, and Bruce winced slightly. 

“(Y/n) is his only child. She is everything he’s ever wanted. After the loss of (Mothers name), Jason vowed to be the best father he could be.” 

If only he had done the same. Bruce carefully landed the jet on a clearing on the beach of Habidoh, Socotra. He whispered as Jason stood up. 

“Is it wrong that I envy him?” 

Dick blinked in surprise, seeming to sense the melancholic veil covering Bruce, and his hand came to rest upon the man’s shoulder. Dick replied just as quietly. 

“You did your best, and that’s all we could ever ask for.” 

Placing his mask back on, Dick exited the jet, following the others. Bruce, having stayed on the jet, looked at the cowl within his hand and shook his head. 

“Is my best really enough when not even that saved Jason?” 

**-JASON’S POV-**

He was growling, his blood boiling and adrenaline pumped through his veins. Jason was practically shaking from anticipation. As the group came up upon a small hotel-looking building, Damian hummed. 

“They most likely don’t speak English. I’ll take it from here.” 

Before Dick could scold him, Damian had already gone inside. Jason muttered. 

“Whatever. If he knows what he’s doing, then we gotta trust him. He’s the only one here who can remotely speak their language.” 

“Does he actually know Soqotri?” 

The two glanced at each other before walking inside, paling when they laid their eyes on Damian practically screaming at the men in the room. One man, calm in his demeanor, began to speak. Damian calmed, and growled, and then turned. 

“They said that Hasan and (Y/n) were here, but they’ve already gone to the Island. They’re going to bless us, and then we are going to go to the island.” 

“You mean you threatened them to bless us, right?” 

Dick asked. Damian shrugged. 

“It’s an emergency.” 

“It’s always an emergency to threaten someone in your eyes.” 

Tim grumbled, shaking his head. 

“Got something to say, Wise Ass?” 

“Damian!” 

**-READERS POV-**

Nazeem had taken you to a beautiful bathing area, the walls lined with beautiful flowers whose aromas filled the room. Followers of the temple had already begun filling a bath with hot water, chanting as they did so. Nazeem murmured, his hand on your shoulder. 

“Here is where the journey begins. You will bathe in this bath for an hour, allowing the water to soak into your body and your psyche. Once you are done, you will be escorted to me. Then, the journey will begin.” 

You nodded and Na’ila, the woman who had bathed you before at Socotra, walked in, smiling at you. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief, but adoration as she walked to you, her arms coming around you in a loving embrace. Her lips kissed your forehead. 

“I am so happy to see you, my darling.”

You blinked and caved in on yourself shyly, replying quietly. 

“It’s…cool to see you too, Na’ila.”

She smiled as you spoke her name, and she turned. 

“I will take it from here, Nazeem.”

Nazeem nodded, and he walked out. Na’ila turned and beamed. 

“I am going to enchant the waters, and then I am going to let you soak. Then, I will come back to check up on you and then bring you to Nazeem.” 

You frowned and asked. 

“No offense, Na’ila, but why are you here? I thought this was a strictly male place?” 

Na’ila burst out laughing, her hands on her sides as her head fell back. 

“Dearest, no! Women are allowed to be here! Women just choose to not give their life to the Temple. After all, with more of us becoming more powerful than Man, why give our lives to a place the world cannot see?” 

Her comment resonated within you, and your eyes widened. 

“Oh…That..that makes a lot of sense.”

She smiled and began to chant, waving her hands above the waters, humming. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled. 

“Alright, (Y/n). You are ready. I will return in one hour. Have fun.” 

You nodded, and she left. Taking that as your cue, you undressed and dipped yourself into the hot water, sighing in relief. The hot water seemed to immediately dig into your skin, squirming its way to your bones and soaking you in warmth and relaxations. Slowly, your body relaxed, your tense muscles loosening with every minute that went by. However, you began to notice something else. 

Your vision was slightly starting to blur, and you saw double if you looked away from something too fast. The aromas of the flowers in the room were stronger than before, seeming to fill your lungs, and you began to hear whispering. Soothing and loving, the whispers filled you with confidence and encouragement, even though you couldn’t understand a word of what the whispers said. Slowly, you slipped to sleep, the whispers seeming to sing to you softly, what seemed like fingers gently stroking your hair luring you to sleep. 

**-WITH HASAN–THIRD POV-**

Sitting on the cot that laid in the hut situated at the bottom of the mountain, Hasan was confused to hear what seemed like humming. Putting his book aside, and standing from the cot, he brushed his shorts of any dirt and walked outside. While Hasan didn’t want to go to the shoreline, he was curious to see what was going on. 

That is, until he heard a couple voices. 

_“Hey! Quit it, you little shit! I just washed my hair!”  
_

_“It’s your fault for tripping me!”  
_

_“It’s not my fault that you can’t walk!”  
_

_“Oh my god, you two. Just shut up already. We’ll never get  to (Y/n) if you two keep like this.”  
_

_“Shut up, Tim.”_

Hasan’s eyes widened, and he cursed. How did they get here? Did they get blessed? But why? When Hasan was about to run to the mountain, he stepped on a branch, causing it to snap. 

“Wait, did you hear that?” 

“Shh!” 

Hasan’s heart dropped, and he shook his head. There was no way he was going to be able to run from the Batfamily. When they jumped out at him, weapons draw, Hasan still couldn’t help the little scream that escaped him, his leg coming up as he covered himself. 

“Don’t hit, don’t shoot!” 

The man with the red helmet paused and asked, tilting his head. 

“Hasan?” 

Hasan blinked and turned, his eyes lighting up in recognition. 

“Mr. Todd?” 

The man took his helmet off, and there, indeed, was Jason. Hasan sighed and murmured. 

“I would say I’m surprised, but your will is stronger than the Gods, bless their hearts.” 

He smiled, but Jason wasn’t as amused as he was. His eyes were darting around, searching, and growing agitated with every second that passed. 

“Where is she?” 

Hasan bit his lip and gestured for them to walk with him. 

“Ms. Todd is at the Temple on top of the mountain. However, we cannot step foot onto the stairs that lead up. If we do, we will be smited down the second we do.” 

Dick gasped and asked, staring at the stairs embedded into the mountain that lead all the way into the clouds. 

“She walked up all of those stairs?” 

“Yes, and I must say she was having fun while doing so. I’m pretty sure she was cussing me out, but I was never good at reading lips.” 

Dick chuckled, and Hasan smiled. Jason murmured, clipping his helmet onto his back. 

“I’m going to get her.” 

Dick gawked. 

“Jason, you can’t! Didn’t you hear what he said? We don’t know if the Followers blessed us to be able to step foot onto those stairs, let alone onto Temple grounds. You’ll get killed.”

“I have to try!” 

Jason snapped, glaring at Dick with a fire that Dick swore he could feel the heat from. Turning to the staircase, Jason swallowed thickly, and swore he heard Hasan mutter ‘I can’t look’. Raising his foot, Jason shakily let it fall onto the step, and let his breath escape him.

When nothing happened, he turned and snapped. 

“Get fucked, Dick.”

With that, Jason began walking up the mountain, the boys all groaning while Hasan stood in awe.


	23. East of Eden pt 9

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Trauma, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Jason couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten this much exercise. His legs were burning, his sides were aching, and he was sure his stomach was churning. His breaths were coming out in small puffs, and Dick, the clear example of what it meant to not be apparently human, chuckled. 

“Come on, Jason. Don’t tell me you’re tired!” 

Damian scoffed in agreement. 

“I’ve climbed mountains without stairs and higher than this at four years old, Todd.” 

Jason snapped, glaring at the two. 

“I’m old, I’m hungry, and stressed. What more do you two want from me? A fucking gymnastics routine going up?”

Dick grinned, and Jason rolled his eyes. They should have just taken the jet up, and had Hasan drop them off. Tim didn’t seem to be doing any better than him, his sweat running down the side of his face in waves. Bruce, who was ahead of them all, gave them a stern look. 

“Stop bickering, you three. This isn’t going to be easy for any of us.” 

Damian rolled his eyes, and Jason huffed. Tim slipped slightly, and Jasons’ hand shot out to grab one of the red wings of the suit. 

“Are you alright, Tim?” 

Tim panted, and he mumbled. 

“I haven’t worked out this much since training…I guess I’m a little out of shape.” 

Jason hooked his arm between Tim’s legs while grabbing his arm, Tim gasping and protesting, before throwing the man over his shoulders in a firefighter hold. While the weight was a bit much for Jason, he wasn’t going to leave his own brother behind. Tim, though embarrassed, murmured as he relaxed. 

“Thanks, Jay.” 

Jason hummed as he looked on up at the stairs. 

“I got you, Tim.” 

Dick, who had fell behind after pausing for a bit, smiled softly at the sight. Damian, who had fallen in step with Dick, whispered softly. 

“(Y/n) made him soft.” 

Dick shook his head, patting Damian’s back. 

“No…she made him happy.” 

Dick began walking again, and Damian, shocked by Dick’s words, shook his head before rushing to catch up. 

**-WITH READER-READERS POV-**

A gentle shaking awoke you from your slumber, and upon opening your eyes, you spied the beautiful gaze of Na’ila, her comforting gaze upon you soft. 

“Wake up, my dear, it is time.”

Stretching, you noticed the water was still a bit warm. Slipping out, you found that your knees were weak, almost slipping to the ground hadn’t it been for Na’ila holding you. She chuckled and soothed as she sat you on the ledge of the tub. 

“Coming out of a spiritual bath is always weak on a person. Do not worry.” 

You nodded tiredly, rubbing the back of your neck as Na’ila instructed, holding up a long, white piece of cloth. 

“Arms up. I am going to be wrapping your chest.” 

“Why?”

You asked, voice hoarse and laced with sleep. Na’ila raised her eyebrow, smiling slightly as you raised your arms anyway. 

“This is for when your journey begins. You are not supposed to wear anything that might hold residual energy, for it could disrupt the purification process. Men would usually do this with nothing, but Nazeem didn’t want to go down that road, if you understand. He wants you to be as comfortable as possible. These cloths have been blessed, so they shouldn’t harm your journey.” 

As she finished wrapping your chest, the cloth covering your whole torso and belly, she slipped your legs through a skirt, fastening the leather cord tightly in the back so it would stay up. The skirt was long, a pristine white that was almost blinding, and covered your feet when you stood. With an arm within yours, Na’ila began to guide you. 

The door with the strange glow behind it came up to you, and Nazeem was waiting for you beside the door. He smiled and patted your shoulder gently. 

“Are you ready to begin your journey?” 

You shrugged, looking at the man tiredly. He chuckled and turned to Na’ila, saying while bowing his head. 

“Thank you for caring for her.”

Na’ila smiled and nodded. Nazeem announced, his hand waving before the door. 

“Behold, my dear, the road to your salvation.”

The door opened, and your eyes widened as light blinded you.

**-WITH HASAN-**

Hasan was freaking out. The batfamily was already halfway up the mountain, and he didn’t want to risk trying to climb up. What was he going to do? He couldn’t warn Nazeem at all, and if the batboys disrupted the process, it could very well mean the end of (Y/n)’s soul.

Pacing, Hasan ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. Looking up at the sky, he called. 

“If you even think about smiting me, I’ll come up there and fight every last one of you! You hear me? I’m too old for any of this.”

Hasan raised his foot, his heart dropping, before placing it on the step. His breath left his lungs in a relieved puff, and Hasan lifted his other foot to place it on the next step. However, a shock went through him, and he yelped, falling backward.

“Oh, come on! Haven’t I done my part?”

Lightning shot down beside him and Hasan screamed in surprise, jumping back before stomping the ground. 

“By the Light, why the fuck not?! Why do they get to go but I can’t? This is bullshit!”

Thunder rolled, and Hasan pouted, crossing his arms as he stared at the staircase. 

“Fine. I didn’t even want to go anyway.”

As he turned to leave, a gust of wind pushed him back to the stairs, and a crack of thunder hit the sky, making Hasan widen his eyes as he was pushed to the stairs. Getting the memo, Hasan muttered before bounding up the stairs.

“You all need therapy. I didn’t sign up for old people fighting over who gets to go up the stairs and who doesn’t.”

**-WITH JASON-**

Jason panted as he placed Tim down, hands on his knees as he hunched over. Dick was rubbing his sore legs, and Damian was checking his weapons, making sure none had fallen off on their ascent to the top. Bruce turned to the boys, saying. 

“We’re at the top. Be quick about the break, I’m doing scans of the temple, and I’m not getting much.”

Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Are you saying that we came here for fucking nothing?”

Bruce shook his head, taking his cowl off with a deep frown. 

“No, I’m saying my equipment is malfunctioning. There seems to be something here preventing any of my thermal imaging to work.” 

Tim muttered, pressing buttons on his arm. 

“Same here. I guess we gotta search the old fashion way.”

Jason frowned deeply before they began to enter the courtyard. Followers of the Elder Temple were nowhere to be found, and Damian announced. 

“It’s quiet…I don’t like this.”

Jason nodded in agreement, before a voice caught their attention. Hasan, showing up on the staircase on the left, hunched over, panting. 

“Oh…my god. I am never…ever doing that again.”

He ran over and put his hands in front of the family, warning.

“You guys cannot go in there. (Y/n) has begun her journey to salvation. If you disrupt that, you could possibly destroy her soul. You cannot be in there. Not right now.”

Jason snapped, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up to Jason’s level. 

“Listen, you fucking prick, and listen good. My daughter is in there, the daughter that you took from me. I’m not gonna let some god-kissing man thwart me from seeing my daughter. You’re going to stay out of my way, or I’m gonna put a fucking bullet in your head, you understand me?”

Hasan frowned and retaliated, holding Jason’s wrist. 

“Jason, I know she is your daughter, and I’m sorry that it came to this. If I could have healed her myself, I would have, but I do not have that capability. High Priest Nazeem has sensed a darkness within her that could mean the destruction of the  _world_.”

Jason slowly lowered Hasan, his frown softening. 

“If you go in there and disrupt the process, any error could set that darkness off. Her soul will break, succumb to the darkness, and she will not be the same (Y/n) you once knew. I’m not trying to stop you because I don’t want you to see your daughter.  _I’m trying to stop you from being the ones to kill her_.”

Jason felt anger roll through him, but he knew that Hasan was right. Why would Hasan lie to him? He had been truthful with him during their whole arrival, and he seemed to genuinely care about (Y/n). Stepping back, Jason shook his head. 

“I’m not leaving. I need to see her, Hasan. I can’t just fucking stay out here when I know my daughter is within reach.”

Hasan’s eyes saddened, and he held Jason by the shoulders. 

“Jason, I understand. If there was a way I could change the rules, I would. I am but a man, and cannot change the celestial rules.” 

“No, but I can.”

They all turned to spy Nazeem, his blind eyes soft. Hasan widened his eyes and whispered. 

“High Priest Nazeem…”

“My apprentice, it is lovely to see you again.”

They bowed at each other before Nazeem approached Jason.

“The heart of a man is strong, but the heart of a father has the strength of 10,000 gods and suns, my son. The gods know of your true intent, and have allowed you to come here. I cannot fight their judgement. You being here upon this ancient stone is for reason, not mistake.”

Nazeem then frowned. 

“But, that does not mean that what Hasan says is false. If you disrupt the process in anyway, there will be no telling what will happen. If you are to witness the trial, you must learn to keep your tongues still. All of you. Do you understand?”

Bruce immediately replied, nodding his head. 

“You have our word.”

Nazeem nodded before gesturing for them to follow. 

“Come. The journey has already begun, but it will be a lengthy process.”

Jason followed Nazeem, following him through the long corridor to a door with a strange glow beneath it. Nazeem turned to Jason, his blind eyes stern.

“Your tongue will be still from here on out. Do I have your word, Jason Todd?”

Jason widened his eyes, wondering how he knew his name, before nodding. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Opening the door, Jason’s eyes widened as his breath left him.

**-NO ONES POV-**

The room was filled with the Followers of the Elder Temple, surrounding a large lagoon-like pool, the waters glowing as the followers chanted. Behind the pool, it opened up into huge archways, showing the cloudy skies as the sun shone through the windowless archways, almost seeming celestial in its own way. The light from the sun reflected off of the water, casting glows of gold across the room. 

In the middle of the pool floated a pod-like cocoon, (Y/n)’s form within the pod. Her eyes were closed, and her knees were brought to her chest, her arms holding them to her chest. Her hair floated around her, as if in water, and Jason briefly wondered if the cocoon was just water. As the boys piled into the room, Jason couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter. 

She looked peaceful, as if nothing had happened to her, and Jason wondered what Nazeem meant when he said she was going through a journey. Jason bit his lip, tears stinging his eyes. She was so close, literally just about thirty feet from him, and he couldn’t go over to hold her.

The girl twitched, her head shaking slightly, and Jason noticed her veins were glowing a soft gold, the water-like cocoon rippling. Hasan’s breath was lost to him, his eyes wide as he stared on, and Jason couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle. Glancing back at (Y/n), he wondered what was going on with her.

**-READERS POV-**

There was a brief moment of darkness, nothing feeling different, before a light shot through the dark, blinding you once more. When you uncovered your eyes, You widened them when you noticed you were at a table. Specifically, the dinner table at the apartment. 

_Your father sat at one end, digging into his food as he read something on his phone. A voice caught your attention, and you felt tears prick your eyes._

_“Jason, you know the rules! No phones at the table while dinner is in session!”  
_

_Your mother walked into the room, her beautiful (e/c) eyes amused. Jason perked up and awkwardly coughed, slipping his phone from the table._

_“Phone? What phone? I don’t see a phone here.”  
_

_She giggled before teasing._

_“Right, so that’s why I just saw yours?”  
_

_Jason blushed and shook his head._

_“You didn’t see anything.”_

_You noticed that your arms were reaching for more food, and realized that this was a memory. Jason looked over at you, smiling brightly._

_“I think she’s enjoying your turkey, Momma.”  
_

_Mom chuckled before sitting beside you, causing you to look at her. Her eyes were bright, amused by your five-year-old you’s antics._

_“You like the food, babygirl?”  
_

_You nodded, your actions completely uncontrolled, and Mom laughed, nuzzling her nose with yours._

_“You’re so sweet.”_

The scene rippled and changed, now changing to when you first went to school. Your mother was holding your hand as you sobbed, and your father knelt before you, his blue eyes soft. 

_“It’s ok, baby girl. It’s only going to be for a couple hours!”  
_

_“I’m scared!”  
_

_Mom chuckled before kneeling beside Jason, encouraging._

_“Your father is right. Plus, this is a great opportunity to make friends, baby girl!”  
_

_Looking between the two, you shook your head._

_“I don’t want to go. I wanna stay with you and Daddy._ ”

_Your mother chuckled before running her hands through your hair._

_“It will be alright, sweetie. How about Daddy and I walk you in. Would you like that?”  
_

_You nodded, and your parents took their places on either side of you, holding your hands and swinging you back and forth to make you happy once again._

As the scene rippled, you could feel your heart twist slightly in yearn. The scene changed, and you noticed it was a memory from when you were much older. You were sitting against the door, listening to your parents fighting with a hollow heart.

_“I don’t understand why you can’t just stay home and be a father!”  
_

_“What the fuck do you think I’m doing here, (M/n)? I’m fighting crime to keep her safe, not because I don’t want to be here!”  
_

_“Jason, she constantly wonders why you’re never home! What the fuck am I supposed to tell her? That her father is a vigilante of Gotham and doesn’t have time for her?”  
_

_“You know that’s not fucking true.”  
_

_Your mother’s voice raised, something shattering as she screamed._

_“Yes, it is! Jason, you missed the god-damn Father-Daughter dance!_ I _had to be there for that! Do you know how many looks she got when parents noticed that it was just her and I the whole fucking night?!”_

_“That wasn’t my fucking fault, (M/n)! I was on a mission that I couldn’t get out of!”_

_“Exactly! Jason, you are choosing being Red Hood over being her god damn father!”_

_Your father screamed._

_“Stop making it seem like I don’t want to be with her, (M/n)! You know that I can’t give up being Red Hood! I’m doing this to keep her safe!”_

_“No, you’re not. You’re doing it because you like the thrill of it.”  
_

_“Yeah, maybe I fucking do.”  
_

_It was quiet for a moment before your mother snapped._

_“You have a week to start acting like a man and a father! If you don’t…if you don’t improve, then you are done. You are getting out of this house.”  
_

_“You can’t do that! I enjoy being both! You can’t take away the things that I love from me. That’s unfair!”  
_

_“Then find a way to do both! Because if you don’t, you’re fucking done and out of this house!”  
_

Their voices faded as the scene did, and it jumped to when your mother had gotten sick.

_Your mother coughed as she searched for a cup, her skin pale and eyes ringed in a sickening red. You were concerned as you sat at the table, munching on cereal as she swayed slightly._

_“Mom, is everything ok?”  
_

_She sighed slightly, her head resting on her bicep as she grasped the ledge of the cupboard._

_“Yes, dear. I’m fine. Just a bit tired, I suppose.”  
_

_Sweat ran down the side of her face, and her eyes fluttered before she collapsed, causing you to gasp and shoot out of your chair._

_“Daddy! Mom just fainted! Dad!”  
_

_Your father ran in, his blue eyes searching and widening when they spied your mother on the floor. Quickly, he knelt beside her and tried to get her to wake up._

_“Baby, can you hear me? Sweetheart, wake up!”  
_

_When she didn’t respond, your father turned to you._

_“Call an ambulance. Make sure to do everything they say and answer their questions as quick as you can, alright?”  
_

_Crying, you nodded before grabbing the phone._

The scene faded, and you sighed. That was probably the hardest moment in your life, something that you hated reliving. Every single time you dreamed of that, you never failed to wake up in tears and wishing that your father had noticed her sickness sooner. That you had noticed it sooner.

_You held your mother’s hand, sobbing as she smiled softly at you, her sunken face sweaty and paler than before._

_“Don’t cry, baby girl. We’ll be alright.”  
_

_“No, mom…Mom, please don’t go. I need you here with me. I can’t do anything without you.”  
_

_You mother chuckled as she caressed your face._

_“My dear, you can do anything the world asks of you to do. You’re so strong…and you’re so kind. You can do this, my lovely girl. You can fight through this. I’ve seen you do it…and I know you.”  
_

_“But I can’t…I can’t do it without you, mom!”  
_

_Your mother smiled_

_“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be with you…I’ll be the wind that blows in your ear…the trees you pass…the road you walk upon. I’ll be the rain…the sky…the sun that shines upon you and the moon that illuminates the night for you. I’ll be the stars in the night sky that twinkle down at you.”  
_

_You sobbed hard as she coughed, straining to stay awake for just a while longer._

_“You…you have so much power and talent, baby girl. You are going to change the world one day, maybe even save it…and I promise I’ll be watching the whole time. I’m proud of you, baby.”  
_

_You cried into her chest, screaming in agony as she gently pet your hair._

_“I love you, and I am so, so proud of the woman you are becoming…and the woman you will be.”  
_

_With that, her hand paused, and you knew. Within an instant, you knew. You didn’t even need to hear the monotone frequency of the heart monitor to know she was gone. Your father leaned over you, holding you to him as you sobbed._

Why.

Why were you being shown these memories? Why were you being shown all the things you had tried so hard to forget about? What was the purpose of this?

_The pain was the only thing you could really feel. Punch after punch, taunt after taunt, it just seemed to never end._

_“You’ve gotten quiet. You finally realizing that Daddy Dearest isn’t coming to save you?”  
_

_You growled and glared at the man, snarling out._

_“I…still have..my faith.”  
_

_Black Mask grinned._

_“You know, your determination to keep believing is quite admirable, if not amusing. Holding onto just that one little thread of hope, just hoping that your father will come and save you from your imminent death. It’s cute.”  
_

_You muttered._

_“You want cute-”  
_

_You spat blood and saliva in his face, leaning back afterwards._

_“-how’s that for cute, jackass?”  
_

_He growled and backhanded you, your face snapping to the side, a grunt leaving your lips as more blood rushed from your nose and busted lips._

_“Insolent girl!”_

You were trembling as you remembered; wishing it would end. What was the purpose of this?

“Why? Why are you showing me this? Stop. Stop!”

_“I was…I was…scared…”  
_

_Jason squeezed your hand._

_“…At one…point…I even…I even gave…in. I didn’t….I didn’t think you…were coming.”  
_

_You turned your head to him slowly, despite the pain, and smiled softly, Jason’s blue eyes filled with hot, fat tears._

_“…but you…did. You saved…me…and I…love you. My hero.”  
_

_You chuckled a bit, but Jason was crying hard at your heartfelt words, holding your hand to his forehead as he sobbed. Jason whispered to you, holding your hand in a tight yet gentle grip._

_“I love you so much, so, so much. I don’t deserve you.”  
_

_“You deserve…more than…this.”_

You ran a hand through your hair as you watched, screaming in emotional agony. What was going wrong?

_“Wow. I’ve…never flown before…and never been on a private jet before. Are you sure this is ok? I’m not that important.”  
_

_Hasan looked at you sadly throught he sunglasses, though you couldn’t see it._

_“You have more worth than all the stars in the sky, Ms. Todd.”  
_

_You huffed before sinking down into your seat. Looking at him, you noticed he was wearing an earpiece and heard a voice counting down, presumably to when the cameras on the streets would turn back on._

_“So, do you have people you know in high places that just give you these expensive things or are you really that rich?”  
_

_“I guess you could say I have friends in higher places.”  
_

_You nodded before sighing, crossing your arms. As your eyes turned to the streets, your mind began to wander again. Were you making the right choice?_

You paused. Where was this going? What were they trying to show you? What was he trying to tell you?

_His knife dragged across the skin of your rib cage, pressing in deep with a harsh bite like a vicious animal that hadn’t eaten for weeks. You whined out, biting your lip so hard that you could taste blood, and Black Mask cackled._

_“And now here I am with his little bitch of a daughter. A fighting spirit reduced to nothing but a pile of shaking bones. Look at you. So pathetic and weak, quivering at my touch like a rabbit before the fox.”  
_

_He leaned down, hissing into your ear as he dragged his fingers down the length of your spine._

_“Can you feel it? The sharp pain of knowing that no one else will believe you if you tell them of my presence? To you, I am real, but to them? The people outside? They can’t see a thing. They can’t help you, and that must be more painful than anything in the world.”  
_

_It was. The fact that nobody else could help you from this conscious nightmare was a killing factor to your mental health. While your body was starting to take its toll from the wounds Black Mask had inflicted on you, your mind was in another world. A darkened reality that you were beginning to think that you could never escape from._

Another memory ran through your mind, and you began to understand.

_The lights disappeared, and the room became dim, save for the torches that seemed to never stop burning. Nazeem turned to you, and asked._

_“Are you satisfied, or do you wish that you never knew?”  
_

_You shook your head._

_“I am glad that I know. Now that I know what’s wrong, now I will be prepared for what is ahead of me.”  
_

_You were confident, and Nazeem smiled, resting his hands upon your shoulders._

_“Your strong will and determination to persevere never fails to amaze me, my dear. I have a feeling that one day, when you perish, you will have a place among the gods. Come, we must start the preparations.”_

You weren’t being shown these memories as punishment. No…these were reminders. Reminders of why you were here. Why you kept fighting. It wasn’t about salvation to you. It had never been about that. 

It had been about healing. About the want for everything to be better. It had been about your parents, specifically your father. This fight you were fighting…it wasn’t because you were stubborn and didn’t like to go down without a fight. It was about the fact that you were continuing on, no matter what happened. That you always braved the challenges you were put through. 

This wasn’t about salvation. This was about knowing who you were and why you were. This was about growth, about healing, about remembering why you were even here in the first place. 

And with that, you opened your eyes.


	24. East of Eden pt 10

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Trauma, Hallucinations, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

**-JASON’S POV-**

As Jason watched (Y/n) twitch and move, Jason noticed there was a black substance filtering out of her eyes, nose, and mouth. Feeling sick, Jason wanted to ask what the fuck that shit was. However, Nazeem, seeming to sense his silent question, whispered to Hasan.

“I knew it…he has indeed infected her. Hasan, my disciple, warn the others. They must know of the sign  _Al-Muharriq_  has sent us.” 

Hasan nodded before running off, and Jason frowned deeply. Who the hell was Al-Muharriq? Looking back to (Y/n), Jason watched with wide eyes as the black substance suddenly turned a glowing gold, disappearing after a moment. The chanting slowly stopped, and Jason could see a slit in the cocoon form. Just as (Y/n) was about to fall out, Jason made a split-second decision and ran up to the pool.

“Jason, no!”

“Jason, stop! You’ll be killed if you step into the water!”

Nazeem called, his voice furious and worried.

“You are not pure, Jason! You cannot step into those waters!”

Jason, ignoring the protests, ran across the surface of the lagoon, almost tripping when he realized he wasn’t sinking into the water. Skidding on his knees, he caught (Y/n) within his arms, his blue eyes widening as the strange fluid that slipped from her form felt ice cold to the touch. 

For a moment, it was silent. (Y/n) did not move. She did not blink or breathe. Instead, she laid lifeless within his arms, and it made Jason feel as though he had failed her once more. The breaking man whispered, gently shaking the girl as he held her tightly within his arms.

“(Y/n), sweetheart…wake up. Come on, baby girl. Wake up.”

However, she did not blink. She did not breathe. She did not move. Tears filled Jason’s eyes, and he sniffled, trying his hardest not to sob as he shook her once more.

“Come on, baby…wake up. You gotta wake up now.”

When (Y/n) continued to lay still, Jason cried, burying his head into her shoulder as he held her tightly. 

Finally, the Red Hood had been broken. Not by enemy hands…but by the lifeless ones of his own flesh and blood.

**-READERS POV-**

It was warm. So, so warm. The darkness had faded, and all that was left was a blinding white light. Where were you? Raising your and over your eyes, You found it did nothing to shade you eyes. However, as the light faded, you were aware of music faintly playing. 

 _“ Oh! Say! Let us fly, dear_  
Where, kid? To the sky, dear  
Oh you flying machine  
Jump in, Miss Josephine “

As the white light faded, you noticed that you were in the foyer of a home, one that you had never seen before. To your left, stairs led to a second story, and you noticed the music was coming to your right, where double doors stood. You noticed a strange glowing reflecting from the white curtains covering the inside of the room. 

 _“Ship ahoy! Oh joy, what a feeling_  
Where, boy? In the ceiling  
Ho, High, Hoopla we fly  
To the sky so high.”

Cautiously, you looked around, making sure no one was behind you, before you slowly reached for the door, almost jumping at the cold feeling of the metal. As you slowly opened the doors, your eyes widened when you saw the back of someone’s head. Their blonde hair was familiar, and you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. 

“Come on, now. There’s no need to be shy of your own grandmother, is there?”

 _“Come Josephine in my flying machine_  
Going up she goes! Up she goes!  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes! There she goes!”

Was this heaven? Did you die and given the allowance to ascend? As you slowly walked to the front of the couch, you spied your grandmother; the grandmother you had never met. However, what struck you as odd was that she was aged. Wrinkles lined her face, and her blue eyes had become lighter from age. Her lips curled back into a kind smile, and she whispered.

“Come, let me get a look at my gorgeous granddaughter.”

Hadn’t she died young? Hadn’t she died when your father did? Surely, she should be young, right? You watched as she beckoned you over, but you didn’t know if you could move. Shock was running through your veins, and you blurted out. 

“Is this heaven?”

 _“Up, up, a little bit higher_  
Oh! My! The moon is on fire  
Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up, all on, Goodbye!”

Your grandmother laughed, her head falling back slightly, and she replied, a hand coming to to her chest.

“Well, in a way, yes. You’re here for a moment before your heart gets restarted by the gods that are helping you.”

“I’m…dead? I’m dead right now?”

 _“One, two, now we’re off, dear_  
Say you pretty soft, dear  
Whoa! dear don’t hit the moon  
No, dear, not yet, but soon”

You sat down beside your grandmother as she sighed, running a hand through your hair. She replied, her blue eyes taking you in like a freshly made painting she had never seen before. 

“Yes, but it is only temporary.” 

Her eyes teared up, and she whispered.

“Oh, I’m so proud of him. What a strong and beautiful young lady my little Jason has created.”

You blushed in embarrassment, and mumbled. 

“I wouldn’t go that far. Though, with all due respect…how are you here?”

“You mean why aren’t I in hell for the things I’ve done?”

 _“You for me, Oh Gee! you’re a fly kid_  
Not me! I’m a sky kid  
See I’m up in the air  
About you for fair”

You ducked your head, and she chuckled. Your grandmother replied, continuing to look you over 

“Some things are better left unsaid…but to satisfy that curious cat you have within you, I will explain something for you. Ambrose Bierce once wrote within his work ‘ _The Unabridged Devils Dictionary_ ’: ‘ _Redemption, n. Deliverance of sinners from the penalty of their sin through their murder of the deity against whom they sinned. The doctrine of Redemption is the fundamental mystery of our holy religions, and whoso believeth in it shall not perish, but have everlasting life in which to try to understand it.’_  Do you understand?”

For a moment, it was silent, and you nodded after a moment. Your grandmother smiled before whispering to you. 

“Redemption nor Salvation are never given, my child. It is  _earned_. ”

 _“Come Josephine in my flying machine_  
Going up she goes! Up she goes!  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes! There she goes!”

You sat back in your seat before looking at the grammaphone that was playing, your lip caught between your teeth. You murmured. 

“You know, I thought that this whole journey was for salvation from a sin I had committed…for something that I did wrong. When I was being shown my memories, I realized that it wasn’t about that at all.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

You glanced at your grandmother before you eyes hardened, lips pursing. 

“Yes. I know now what this journey was about. This wasn’t salvation. This was healing…healing from the things I never healed from…forgiving for the things I never forgave…and understanding why.”

 _“Up, up, a little bit higher_  
Oh! My! The moon is on fire  
Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up, all on, Goodbye!” 

Your grandmother smiled softly, replying.

“I believe there is more to it than just that. There are many things that you still don’t understand nor know. In due time, you will…but for right now, you’re time is still not done.”

Your eyebrows furrowed and she winked at you. Sensing that her philosophic words were done, you asked. 

“Grandmother, why isn’t my mother here with you?”

Your grandmother smiled, her fingers nimble as they played with a lock of your hair. 

“Your mother is in her own heaven, my dear. A heaven created just for her.”

“A heaven of her own?”

“Yes. Her heaven that contains all the memories of you and Jason. She’s very, very proud of you, as am I. We’ve both been watching you, my dear.”

You widened your eyes and whispered in disbelief.

“My…my mom’s been watching over me?”

 _“Come Josephine in my flying machine_  
Going up she goes! Up she goes!  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes! There she goes!” 

Your grandmother smiled widely before she winked once more, her eyes mischievous as she instructed. 

“Close your eyes, my dear.”

“What? Why?”

Doing it anyway, you frowned when you heard the sound of wind. What was going on? When nothing else happened, you opened your eyes carefully before gasping. In your grandmothers place sat your mother, her smile warm and loving as she gazed at you with her familiar eyes.

“Don’t you remember? I’m not going anywhere, my dear.”

You teared up and whispered. 

“Mom? Is that really you?”

She smiled before wrapping you up in her arms, your sobs muffled by her warm chest. Your mother whispered. 

“It’s alright, my dove…it’s alright.”

“I missed you so much. God, I dreamed of this so many times! Is this real? Are you really real?”

Your mother pulled away, saying.

“What’s real and what is not is up to you only. I don’t have much time, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you and your father. God, especially you. You’ve gone through so much, and still remained that strong little girl I know.” 

She smiled, that familiar twinkle within her eyes. 

“And boy, you are so much like your father, it is quite unsettling. I’m…I’m so blessed to have been given such an amazing daughter to raise with an equally amazing man.”

You sobbed out, holding her as if she was your life-line. 

“We miss you so much, Mom. It’s never been the same without you.”

“But you two made it work to the best of your abilities, and that’s all I could have ever asked for, my Tater Todd.”

You laughed quietly at the ridiculous nickname before your mother kissed your forehead. 

“I must go now, but do know that I love you so much. More than anything in the world. You tell your father to get his head out of his ass…and that I love him so much as well. You hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She smiled, kissing your forehead again.

“That’s my girl. You be good, now…and go save that crazy world of yours.”

 _“Up, up, a little bit higher_  
Oh! My! The moon is on fire  
Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up, all on, Goodbye!”

As the song ended, the world around you faded

**-JASON’S POV-**

His form was still hunched over her. How long had it been? A couple of seconds? Perhaps even a few minutes? Jason pulled back to take a look at his daughter, his hand caressing her face when all of a sudden, she coughed, water and fluid spewing from the crevices of her lungs and out her mouth. Jason jolted, alarmed by the sudden sign of life, before gasping. 

“(Y/n)! Oh my god!”

She coughed more, clearing herself of the intruding liquid before her eyes slowly opened, looking around in a daze. When (Y/n) gazed upon Jason, Jason’s eyes widened. She whispered in a hoarse voice, raspy from irritation.

“I…I saw her.”

“Who? Who did you see?”

(Y/n)’s eyes closed slightly as her head lolled slightly to the side, the exhaustion clearly still within her body. Jason gently pulled her face upright again before she coughed once more, saying after a moment of silence.

“I saw Mom.”

Jason froze, and his eyes widened, tearing up as he asked quietly.

“You…You did?”

“She said…she said to get your head out of your ass…and that she loves you, you prick.”

Jason let out a small sniffle, his heart swelling from what (Y/n) said. Was it true? Did she really see her mother? Did she really see his ex lover? That was something his old flame would definitely say. Jason bit his lip before looking at the setting sun, the orange rays making his eyes seem white.

_‘Thank you, (M/n)…I love you and miss you so much.’_

Closing his eyes, his eyes squeezed tightly, Jason held back sobs. Looking at (Y/n), Jason whispered as he carefully picked her up. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Please? It’s freezing balls in here.”

Jason laughed lightly before turning, walking upon the surface of the water once more before walking to the steps. When he got to Nazeem, Nazeem seemed to look ashamed. Jason asked in curiosity. 

“What’s wrong, Nazeem?”

“I…I underestimated you, Mr. Todd. There is darkness that surrounds you…unnatural and foreboding. I believed that the gods would smite you for walking upon their waters…but I underestimated the power a fathers’ love for their child can have. Your love for her…it makes you pure just as your strength and faith within (Y/n) keeps her spirit alive. I underestimated you both. I am sorry.”

Jason was stunned into silence before he shook his head, muttering back. 

“There’s no need to apologize. You were just doing your job…and really, I should be the one apologizing. I took my anger out on you and your apprentice because my worry for (Y/n) clouded my judgement on whether or not this was alright. You were only trying to help, and I guess I was jealous I wasn’t the one helping.” 

Nazeem chuckled before replying, grasping a blanket a Follower had grabbed for (Y/n) and draping it over her. 

“ _’Actions speak louder than words,’_  Jason Todd.”

Nazeem placed his hand upon Jason’s shoulder, simply saying to the surprised man.

“The gods led you here for a reason, Jason. They let you sail their skies, trek upon their earth, walk upon on their waters, and allowed you to feel the first light of dawn. If that is not a sign that you are meant to be here, then I’m afraid that I do not know what would be.”

Jason’s mouth was shut, and Nazeem looked at (Y/n), who had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. He smiled softly.

“That spirit of hers is strong, Jason…never allow her to lose that light within her.”

Jason nodded, holding (Y/n) closer to his chest. 

“Yes, sir.”

Nazeem smiled before saying sincerely.

“May the Gods light your path.”

With that, Nazeem and the followers left, leaving just the batfamily within the room. Dick announced.

“Ok, that was crazy. I thought you were gonna get fried like a fish or something.”

Damian rolled his eyes before smirking. 

“Not bad, Todd. Not bad at all.”

Jason smiled slightly at Damian before Tim rubbed his face. 

“I’m gonna be stressed out for the rest of my life. Write this on my grave:  _‘Cause of death: got too stressed out because of Jason’s suicidal bullshit.’_  “

The boys laughed before Bruce instructed, gesturing with his head. 

“Alright, you three. Back to the jet. I need to speak with Jason.”

They boys grumbled, but walked out one-by-one. Bruce looked at Jason before sighing.

“Nazeem mentioned things that I never had any ability to discuss…but after this experience, I do believe that I must say it as well.”

Jason, who had become weary, frowned deeply.

“What’s up with you, old man?”

Bruce sighed once more before admitting.

“I was never a father to you. At least, the father that you deserved. Nothing will ever be able to excuse my mistakes, and I do not want them too. You were right…about me and Damian. I would do the same for him, but I would do the same for all of you. You are just as much my son as Damian is. I underestimated you a lot, perhaps overestimated you as well.”

Bruce took a shaky breath, but Jason was alarmed, asking. 

“What are you trying to say, Bruce?”

Bruce bit his lip before finishing.

“What I’m trying to say is this: even though I know that no amount of these will ever suffice for what I did…I’m sorry. I’m sorry for that night.”

Jason was stunned, his eyes wide as he stared at Bruce. Was this really Bruce? Was this really the man he knew? Bruce cleared his throat slightly before adding. 

“…and I also want you to know that I’m proud of you, son.”

Jason’s jaw clenched as tears refilled his eyes, and Jason shook his head, trying to keep it together. However, Jason was unable to stay strong, and collapsed to his knees, sobbing out as memories flashed through his head of the pain…of the explosion…of Joker. Bruce was quick to gather Jason and his granddaughter up into his arms, whispering with his own tears falling as he kissed Jason’s temple. 

“I love you so much, Jason.  _God_ , I’m so sorry.”

Jason unhooked (Y/n)’s legs from his arm to hold onto Bruce, his face buried within the older man’s shoulder as he cried. Jason didn’t know he had needed that until now. As him and Bruce cried, he was unaware of the small smile growing upon (Y/n)’s face, her heart swelling with love and pride for her family, no matter how dysfunctional it could be.


	25. East of Eden [Final]

 

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Fluff  
Rated: Mature  
Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Injuries, Nightmares, PTSD, Trauma, Hallucinations, Just read with caution, please

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Life was precious. It was wonderful and it was gold. Sure, it had its dark moments and the times where it seemed to hate you. Sure, Life had its days. However, you couldn’t deny that it had been good to you. You couldn’t deny that life gave back twice more than what it took. When it took your mother from you, it gave you a father who tried his hardest to give you the best life he could. When school got hard, you got rewarded with the best grades. 

When you had been taken by Black Mask, you had survived when you shouldn’t have. Now, when you had been dead, Life had picked you up within her arms and breathed her breath within your lungs. 

Life was a journey. It was a sea of adventures and hardships, of storms and calms that you had to get through…to learn from. And for once, you weren’t angry. You weren’t mad at the world for what it had done to you. You weren’t angry at God for what he had done to your mother. You weren’t angry at Death for taking your mother. 

No, you understood. You understood why. It wasn’t so to be cruel to you just because Life could be; it was to help you grow when you couldn’t do it yourself. To help you along like a mother cat and her young. 

In the end, you guessed you should have seen it. The universe was never out to get you; nor was Life itself. It was just trying to help someone who was too broken to help herself. Some people would say that the whole thing was just luck, but you would never sum it up to be luck. 

Luck would never have allowed you to see your mother one last time. Luck would have never allowed you to live through something twice when you shouldn’t have. Luck would have never led you to where it did. Luck would have never let your father finally heal from his own wounds. Luck would have never let your grandfather finally get the guts to say what he had so desperately wanted to for years. 

Luck would have never healed wounds whether old or new.

As your father laughed with the others, you smiled and rest your head against his shoulder, happy and content. This is what you had always wanted: true happiness. 

No, luck would have never given you this. 

Looking out the window, the setting sun created a painted canvas of pinks, oranges, purples, yellows, and golds as the water below glistened with an intense glow. Seagulls flew cross the waters edges, catching fish that swam close to the surface and soaring through the air afterward. It was peaceful; beautiful, and you sighed in tranquility. 

You wondered if your mother could see the same thing that you could. 

“(Y/n)?”

You looked up at your father, his blue eyes concerned just slightly as he looked down at you. His arms were gentle around you, yet firm. Your father hadn’t let you go since he had gotten a hold of you, and you couldn’t blame him honestly. If you were in his position, you would probably be doing the same. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright? I’ve been calling you for a while now.”

You blinked before nodding, replying softly. 

“I’m just thinking.”

Your father smiled slightly before sighing, his eyes closing as he rest his cheek against the top of your head. He whispered softly. 

“I’m so happy to have you in my arms again. I missed you so god damn much.”

You smiled and replied back quietly.

“I did too…but I’m here now…and I’m not going anywhere.”

Jason’s arms tightened around you before loosening gently, and you bit your lip before whispering to him. 

“You know…I’m proud of you, Dad.”

Your father pulled back, his brow raising slightly as he asked curiously.

“Why do you say that?”

You gave your dad a small half-smile.

“You allowed yourself to let Grandpa in. I know it hasn’t been easy between you two, and I know that for a long time, you were angry with him…so, in a way, it wasn’t just me that was doing some healing. We were  _all_ doing some healing.”

**-THIRD POV-**

In the Elder Temple of Isaf, Nazeem’s blind eyes softened as his lips curled back into a small smile. As he watched the scene from the small birdbath-like table, a small tear dropping into the water, causing ripples to distort the image. Hasan smiled at Nazeem before saying.

“  _Ar-Rā'iyu,_ you did well. _”_

The god of dreams and prophecy scoffed, shaking his head as he looked at Hasan, his eyes stern but loving as the ghost of a smile lit his lips.

“No,  _Nuhm_ ,  _you_ did well.”

The guardian god chuckled, patting Ar-Rā'iyu on the back before glancing into the waters, watching as the Batfamily joked and laughed with each other, happy and content with each other and with life.

“I wouldn’t say this was my doing. In fact…I think this was all her, brother. Though, I do have to agree with her on one thing.”

Ar-Rā'iyu looked at Nuhm, asking.

“And what is that?”

“We were all doing healing here.”

The gods smiled before looking into the waters,  Ar-Rā'iyu whispering.

“I am glad we were able to save this girl…her soul is so bright. It would have been devastating to have lost her to the darkness.”

“You know that we would have gotten her back.”

The god shook his head, looking at Nuhm with solemn eyes.

“Not without a war, which I do believe is on the rise whether or not He has her soul. I can see it, Nuhm…bloodshed and heartbreak…there is thunder on the horizon.”

Nuhm’s shoulders tensed before he shook his head, suggesting as he turned the two of them back to the pool of water.

“Let us not worry about that now, _Ar-Rā'iyu_. For now, …let us be happy as they are.”

 _Ar-Rā'iyu_  glanced at Nuhm before he relaxed, smiling and nodding. 

“Yes…happy.”

**-READER POV-**

Your father’s eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes, muttering as he shook his head.

“Goddammit, would everyone stop making me cry!”

You smiled widely, and Jason sniffled, whispering to you after a moment of collecting himself. 

“We were all doing some healing, but you were the one teaching us how to.”

You rolled your eyes, but you were flattered and honored, nonetheless. Laying your head against his shoulder once more, you sighed before closing your eyes. 

“I love you, (Y/n). Thank you for showing me how to heal.”

“Thank you for being my strength too, Dad.” 

Yes, life was beautiful. It was precious and imperfect. However, there was always a paradise at the end of every path. There was always a home for you to find, whether it was far from your grasp or right there in front of you. Nevertheless, no matter what happened, no matter the hardships you went through, no matter how far east you strayed, you would always find your way back to Eden.

_“The Hebrew word, the word timshel - ‘Thou mayest’ - that gives a choice. It might be the most important word in the world. That says the way is open…Why, that makes a man great…He can choose his course and fight it through and win…I have a new love for that glittering instrument, the human soul. It is a lovely and unique thing in the universe. It is always attacked and never destroyed - because 'Thou mayest’.”  
_

_John Steinbeck, East of Eden_


	26. Alone (Wally West)

Young Justice! Kid Flash! Father! Wally West & Daughter! Reader x OMC

 

—

Genre: Angst, Suspense  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Character Death, Angst, Depressing themes, Suicidal Thoughts (?), Blood, Injury, etc

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Time slowed down, and no matter how fast you ran, it was like the universe was holding you back. You couldn’t get to him fast enough, the bullets ripping through Jame’s chest like rain. You screamed his name in horror, your heart shattering as you skid on your knees, catching his falling body in your arms. You were out of breath for once, your eyes filling with tears as you yelled his name. 

“James! No, no, no, this can’t be happening!” 

James’ eyes were wide, his mouth wide open as he choked. You were unaware that you were still yelling out for him, your hands holding him tightly within your arms. Your vision was blurred from the tears, his blood soaking your uniform as you ripped off your mask, your hair cascading around the two of you. 

“James, please! Don’t leave me. I love you-” 

You choked, your sobs racking your body as your heart clenched in pain. James sputtered out, his hand shakily holding onto your wrist weakly. 

“I-I love y-y-you too.” 

You gave a pained cry, hunching over him as you held him to your body. He was becoming heavier within your arms, and you whispered. 

“Please, baby, I need you. I need you here with me…”

He tried to speak, but his words were caught within his throat as he coughed up blood. You gasped and wiped his mouth with urgency, your whole body shaking with fear as he finally choked out. 

“I…I’m a-a-always…going to be….here.” 

You cried and James asked. 

“Will…will you…kiss me?”

You sobbed as you nodded, and leaned over, kissing him. His blood was hot and bitter, staining your lips and tongue as you kissed him as if your life depended on it. After a moment, you pulled away, and he whispered. 

“That’s….the only way…I w-w-w-would ever…want to go.”

You called his name, but his voice was getting weaker, his eyes once full of life losing their vibrancy rapidly. You ran your fingers through his hair while tears blurred his vision. James’ eyes became lifeless, his hand falling from your arm, and time froze. There was no war happening around you. There was no city on fire. There were no gunshots or explosions happening around you. It was just you and him. 

You were unaware that you had started to scream. The sound of your screams were loud, and your head fell back to the sky, your scream becoming so loud, it could have shattered everything around you. You held James’ head against your chest, your tears falling against his skin as you sobbed against his forehead. As his blood created a pool around you, soaking your uniform, thunder rocked the sky, signaling the presence of a storm. 

And then it rained. 

You could feel hands resting on your back, Dick’s voice soothing you, even though it pained him to see you like this. 

“Come on, West, we gotta get you out of here.” 

“I can’t…! I can’t leave him!” 

You sobbed out, holding James tightly to your chest. Dick’s heart broke for you, and he whispered, trying to pull James from your arms. 

“You have to let him go, (Y/n).” 

“I won’t! I won’t let go! Stop, no, Dick! Dick, please! Don’t take him from me!” 

A new pair of hands grabbed you as Dick took James from your arms, picking him up with a gentleness only you thought you had. You began to scream again, struggling against the hands that had grabbed you, reaching for your boyfriend with bloodstained hands. 

“No! Stop! James!” 

“Baby girl, you have to let him go. You gotta let him go.” 

Your father whispered to you, struggling to hold you still within his arms as he pulled you from the lines of fire. You sobbed louder, hyperventilating as your screams continued to fill the air. 

“No, no, no! I can’t! I can’t let him go!” 

You couldn’t and you wouldn’t. As your father pulled you to safety, you sobbed more, your father holding onto you tightly, rocking the both of you back and forth. You buried your head into his shoulder and neck, holding onto your fathers uniform as Wally continued to whisper to you. 

“It’s ok, baby. It’s gonna be ok.” 

“No…No, I can’t…I can’t be without him…I love him. I love him, Dad, I  _can’t_.” 

You coughed, your father patting your back, and you became aware that your father was crying as well. What was he crying for? Did it pain him to see you like this, just like it pained you to see James die within your arms? You sniffled and whispered brokenly as you became numb. 

“It hurts…it hurts so much…I can’t…I can’t do this without him…” 

Your mask was staring at you in the face, and at that moment, you gave up on being a vigilante. How could you save people if you couldn’t even save the one you loved the most?

“I know, baby girl, I know. I know it hurts…and I’m so sorry that I can’t help you.” 

You father paused, choking on his words as he cried, holding you tightly within his arms.

“I’m so sorry.” 

Your vision became blurry, and you passed out, the sounds of war fading out. 

**-TIMESKIP-**

It had been a week since that day, and you were dressed in the black dress that James loved. It was the day of his funeral, and you didn’t know if you could go. It was so hard to want to keep going without him, and you didn’t want to. You didn’t want to be in a world without James in it. 

Your father gazed at you with wistful eyes, whispering as you just stared at the material of your dress with broken, dead eyes.

“It’s time, (Y/n).”

Time to let him go.

“…I can’t.” 

Your eyes filled with hot tears, and you whispered brokenly.

_“I can’t.”_

Your mother came in, donning her own black outfit, and she sat beside you. 

“You can do this, baby girl. It’s going to hurt, but you are strong. You can get through this. You have me and your father to help you.” 

“But I don’t have James…”

Your mother widened her eyes, knowing that nothing she said would get through to you. So, the blonde woman just gently helped you up, and the three of you ushered out the door. The ride was quiet as it rained, and you squeezed your eyes shut. 

You used to love the rain. You used to love dancing in it with James. You used to love kissing him in the rain like the couples did in the cheesy chick flicks you two would watch. However, ever since the incident, you hated it. You hated the rain with everything you had and wished that it would never rain again. 

As you approached the cemetery, you could feel your chest tighten with pain. You didn’t want to be here. You didn’t want to see James’..casket…get lowered into the ground. You didn’t want to let him go, and being here was making you feel like you were letting him go.

The preacher was preaching, his family was crying, and you were staring at the mahogany with broken, numb eyes. When it came time to lower the casket, everyone was laying roses on top of the casket, some in his favorite color, but most of the roses white. When you stepped up to his casket, you sobbed out when you realized that your superhero symbol had been etched onto the wood. 

Dropping the flowers, you dropped to your knees, hands covering your face as you cried. James’ mother dropped beside you, crying with you as she held you. 

“It’s all my fault,” you cried. _“I wasn’t fast enough.”_

Your father’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping slightly, and Artemis, your mother, closed her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed upwards. His mother gently consoled you, but you continued to cry out. 

“I wasn’t fast enough…I wasn’t fast enough to push him out of the way….it should have been me…!” 

It should have been you in that casket. If only you had been fast enough…maybe James would still be here. He would still be laughing with you, kissing you, making love to you for the first time. However, you would never get to experience any of it. You would never feel his gentle touch, never see his beautiful eyes, never kiss his sweet lips. 

“I want to be with him…I wanna be with James.” 

You sobbed into her shoulder. She whispered to you brokenly. 

“I do too, sweetheart.” 

You both stayed, watching as they lowered him into the ground, and you took a handful of the mud, kissing the back of your hand before letting the first drop of dirt fall atop the casket. His mother followed suit, and you stayed kneeling as she stood and left without another word. 

Your father came up behind you, whispering. 

“We should get going, (Y/n).” 

“It’s all my fault…I wasn’t fast enough, and now he’s…he’s…” 

You sobbed out, the rain hiding your tears. Your father bit his lip, saying. 

“Don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault-”

“-Yes it was! I should have been able to save him, but I didn’t! I wasn’t fast enough! I wasn’t…I wasn’t fast enough.” 

You choked on your cry, and your father helped you up. 

“I don’t know what I can say, (Y/n). If I could go back in time and save him, god knows that I would in a heartbeat.” 

You became quiet as you became numb, unable to do anything but let your father hug you and pull you to the car. There was no point anymore. There was no way to bring James back, and it was all your fault. You got into the back seat, and your parents began the drive to the place you didn’t consider home anymore. 

Because even in the place that you considered the only safe haven on earth was James’ memory. His scent was in your room, his clothes folded in your dresser, his gifts to you on the wall. 

James was a haunting memory within your safe haven, and you didn’t know how you could escape him. Hell, you didn’t even want to escape him. You could still remember the way his lips felt against yours, the way his blood tasted, the way his body felt so cold. 

As you laid on your bed, you bit your lip and brought his favorite shirt to your nose, inhaling his scent. You wistfully thought as your heart twisted in pain.

_‘This is not the way I want to go…I want to die with you in my arms like the old couples do in the movies. I want to die with your lips against mine, taking my last breath as I take yours.’_

Your vision became dark, and you closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**-TIMESKIP-**

It had been a month since James’ passing, and there was no moment in your life that you enjoyed. Your mother and father repeatedly tried to cheer you up, but they were both aware that there was no consoling you. You remember your mother saying from the kitchen one day.

“It’s just like when you died, Wally. There was no point…there was nothing that could help me, but then you came back, and I felt whole again. This…this is different, and I don’t know what to do because I know that James isn’t going to come back like you did.” 

“…I don’t know what I can say, Artemis. Your ‘death’ was just as painful…but knowing that there’s nothing that I can do to help our daughter…I…I can’t help but think that maybe I’m failing as a father.” 

Oh yes, you had heard it all. You heard every pained word, and it made you sick to your stomach that you were the reason why your parents felt so helpless. Now, you were still laying in your bed, your stomach growling painfully. It had been so long since you last ate. 

_‘Maybe…maybe I can try to eat something.’_

Standing up, you put on a casual outfit before stepping out. Your parents were sitting on the couch, watching TV, and your mother turned, her eyes widening. 

“(Y/n)?” 

Your father whipped his head to look at you, and you could see his eyes soften as his heart silently broke. You looked terrible, dark bags under your eyes. You had lost a lot of weight, and your face was tear-stained. You looked over with dead eyes, asking with a hoarse, broken voice. 

“Yeah?”

“…Are you…ok?” 

You glared at her, snapping. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” 

She was taken back, her eyes widening, before you sighed, shoulders slumping. 

“I’m going out.” 

“Where are you going?” 

Your father asked you. You shrugged. 

“Wherever the food is, and wherever my stomach takes me.” 

Your parents nodded and you walked out. You were hungry, and if you wanted to, you could speed over to the nearest diner. However, you hadn’t used your speed since the incident. While it pained you to not use your ability, you were certain that your meal skipping had weakened your powers significantly. 

You weren’t interested in finding out. 

As you approached the nearby diner, you sighed and paused. Did you have the heart to eat? Probably not. However, your stomach pains from hunger were starting to get unbearable. Curse your high as fuck metabolism. You walked in with a reserved and shy glance around the diner. It wasn’t packed, but it was busy. 

People were sitting everywhere, and you felt like they were looking at you with accusing gazes as if they knew of your crime. Sitting down at the back table, you waited for the waitress to come to you to take your order. The TV in the corner caught your attention, your heart dropping as the news reporter spoke into her microphone. 

“Now we go onto the battle of Central City, where we find that the beloved James Vannick was caught within the crossfire. We have…very saddening footage of his last moments with his girlfriend of two years and Central City vigilante, (Y/n) West.” 

They played the tape, and you were shocked. Was your scream really that loud? Your eyes were wide as you watched the tape, and the waitress froze as she made the connection to the girl in the video and you. 

“I…I’m so sorry about what happened. This one will be on me, okay?” 

Before you could protest, she had already left. 

“But I didn’t even order…” 

You forgot, however, that the owner knew you well. You see him whispering your favorite dish into her ear, the waitress redistributing it to the chefs. Your eyes strayed to the TV again, and they had a picture of James up. Your heart clenched, and you sucked in a breath. 

It was a picture of the both of you, the two of you happy and smiling as if nothing bad could ever happen. It was taken on Homecoming day. You bit your lip and looked down, biting your lip so hard, you tasted blood. 

“He seemed to mean a lot to you.” 

Your eyes shot up and were met with a gorgeous pair of light brown, almost golden eyes. You thought for a second that you were looking at James, but the boy had striking golden eyes, seeming to glow when they caught the sunlight. His hair was wilder than what James’ was, untamed and looking slightly greasy. He emitted nothing but mystery, not the warmth and love that James emitted. 

“He was everything that I ever wanted to live for.”

You whispered, looking down at the table. A drop of water hit the table, and you realized it was a tear. Wiping your eyes, you whispered. 

“I wasn’t fast enough…I wasn’t able to get to him, and it was all my fault.” 

The boy’s eyes widened slightly, and he asked. 

“Do you really think so?” 

“I’m supposed to be a hero. I’m supposed to be someone who saves the people of Central City…yet I can’t even save the man who I loved the most. How can I be the hero people see me as…when I can’t even save the one who mattered most?” 

Your food came, and you asked the waitress. 

“Can I get to go boxes? I don’t want to be here anymore.” 

Her eyes softened and she nodded, walking away. The boy was quiet. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t think that. I think he would believe that you did what you could, and that is enough for him.” 

Your eyes widened and you looked up. 

“You…you think so?” 

“I would like to believe that I know so.” 

He smiled softly, and you looked down, furrowing your brows upward as your lip quivered. It was the first time someone had something like that to you. It…brought you peace, strangely. You asked. 

“What’s your name?” 

The boy paused before answering. 

“Dmitri.”

You smiled wistfully before introducing yourself. 

“My name is (Y/n).” 

He smiled and replied, though he sounded slightly pained. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

You packed your food into the to-go boxes, saying. 

“I wish I could talk more…but…but I need to leave. I will…see you later?”

“Definitely.” 

You walked out, feeling the weight on your shoulders lift slightly. Maybe…maybe it actually would be ok. You smiled softly down at your feet before walking away.

**-THIRD POV-**

From within the diner, the boy, Dmitri, was watching the girl walk away with sad eyes. There was no amount of good that he could do to mend the heart that he had broken. He was a villain…but that girl made him feel like a good man, as if he was human. He missed it. He missed feeling human. Dmitri pulled out a picture from within his pocket, whispering to himself. 

“If only I could keep being the good man that you wanted me to be…then I could still be the James you knew…not the evil man that I truly am.” 

His head fell into his hands, and he quietly sobbed. 

“I am so sorry, (y/n).” 

But his cries went unnoticed as his tears fell onto the photograph of him and (Y/n), taken on Homecoming night.


	27. All Aboard (Dick Grayson/Wally West/Conner Kent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Young Justice! Nightwing! Dick Grayson x Reader x Wally West ft Conner Kent

—

A/n: lol what a wild ride this was. This was a collaboration with someone who wished to not be named, so they will be called “a mysterious friend” who had me squealing like a little school girl throughout this. Friendo wrote most of this, so really this should be her work, and I just added a few things in, but still.

—

Author: Friendo, Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Genre: Romance, Smut  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Smut, Swearing, Dom/Sub Undertones, Foursome, Unprotected sex (wrap your noodle before you canoodle, kiddos), this is just pure sin and I am not even sorry.

—

You were panting into the boy's mouth, the sensation of Wally’s cock slamming into your wet pussy with a force that you couldn’t reckon with bringing you closer and closer to a release you so desperately desired. His hands were clenching the flesh of your hips, his forest green eyes a dark, menacing green laced with lust. 

His mouth was slightly agape, your breaths mingling with each one that you both took. A second pair of hands trailed up your back, causing you to widen your eyes and sit up from your hunched position in Wally’s lap, startled. However, as your head came to rest on the perpetrator's shoulder, you relaxed slightly as Wally continued to pound into you. 

“You two started without me? And here I was beginning to think you two appreciated me.” 

“R-Richard..” 

You gasped out before looking down at Wally’s hard cock drilling itself in and out of your cunt, your eyebrows furrowing up as your mouth fell open, Dick’s hands coming up and gripping your breasts. Wally groaned and growled out with a husky voice 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby. You should feel this pussy, Dick. She’s so hot and tight.” 

Dick’s reached down with one of his hands, his middle finger pressing into your clit and causing you to gasp and clench around Wally slightly. Wally cursed and demanded. 

“Do that again, Dick. That felt fucking fantastic.” 

You began to gasp and whine, bucking your hips as Dick pinched your nipples and circled your clit, applying pressure and increasing his speed as your orgasm approached. Dick kissed your shoulder and neck, sucking a mark onto the ones that were already there, and you cried out, grasping onto Dick’s forearm as if he was your lifeline.  

Wally's mouth unhinged, gaping as he gasped and moaned, cumming into the condom he had rolled on prior to having sex. You collapsed against Dick, panting from fatigue, and Dick pressed his hard erection against the flesh of your ass. His hands ran up your stomach, a comforting feeling, and he pulled you off of Wally, Wally grunted and glared at Dick before adjusting in his seat, taking the condom off and cleaning himself up.

You whined at the feeling of being empty, and Dick set you on the bed, whispering against your lips. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna fill you up, but only if you’ve been a good girl for Wally. Have you? Have you been a good girl for our favorite Kid?” 

You nodded and whined. 

“I’ve been a good girl. I promise.” 

Dick looked over at Wally, and Wally smirked, shrugging. 

“Been as good as good can get. She can be needy when you aren’t here, though.” 

You blushed and covered your face, hissing out in an embarrassed tone. 

“Wally!” 

Wally grinned, his chin resting on his palm as he looked at you. Dick chuckled slightly and teased, nuzzling your noses together as he gently gripped your wrists to uncover your face. 

“Aw, you missed me? How thoughtful. I might just have to give you a special gift for that.” 

You perked up and asked boldly. 

“Is my gift gonna be you eating me out? Cause  _God_ , you can do some pretty things with that mouth of yours.” 

Dick smirked and kissed you, responding after pulling away. 

“So can you, baby girl. So can you.” 

—

On the other side of Mount Justice, a certain super was becoming increasingly agitated. While Conner knew that Dick, (Y/n), and Wally could do whatever they wanted, it was times like these that made him hate his super hearing. He wasn’t even trying to use it, and they were pretty loud! Was it because they thought that they were the only ones on the mountain?

As he heard the attractive girl let out another cry, Conner growled and slammed his hand onto his knee. Why the hell couldn’t they do this stuff somewhere else? Conner was half-tempted to give them a piece of his mind. As he stood and decided that he, in fact, would, his heart began to slightly race and Conner swallowed thickly. Why was he becoming nervous? Was it perhaps he was afraid he would see something he did not want to? 

As Conner marched up to Nightwing’s room, he paused when you moaned, and let out a shaky breath, letting his head fall against the door gently. It was hard to not get completely turned on by (Y/n)’s moans and gasps. She was so vocal, and it was like kryptonite to him.  _Weakening_. He composed himself, put on a pissed off facial expression, and pounded on the door. 

“Hey, if you three could be quiet, or take this crap somewhere else, that would be great. I can hear you guys, and it’s pretty frustrating and loud. I can’t even hear myself think. So shut up,  _please_.” 

_‘What a way to sound desperate for some relief, Superboy.’_

What type of relief, he honestly didn’t know.

—

You were shocked, sitting up and asking when Dick had ducked his head back towards your pussy to continue thrusting his tongue into you. 

“Can we stop for a moment?” 

Dick looked up, asking. 

“Yeah. Is everything ok?” 

Your eyes filled with a mischievous glint, and Wally shifted, his lips curling up in a smirk as he wondered what was on your mind. You smirked and asked. 

“Conner sounded pretty frustrated. Can I help him with his problem? I’ll let you and Wally do whatever you want to me for the whole week.” 

Wally seemed to choke on air, his fist slamming into his chest as Dick quirked an eyebrow up. 

“A whole week? To do whatever we want to you?”

You smiled and leaned over, nuzzling your noses together before agreeing. 

“Of course. Unless you want to make it a week and three days, and then let me have a couple hundred dollars for a spa day afterward.” 

Dick chuckled before Wally started to beg. 

“Come on, Dick, let her do her thing! A whole week! Maybe even an added three days! Do you even know what we could do in a whole week and three days?” 

A lot. At least, that much was understood between the three of you. Dick hummed before sitting up, rubbing your thighs, kissing you deeply. You kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm and passion, Dick growling as he pulled back. 

“Just remember who you belong to, baby girl.” 

“How can I forget such handsome men like you two?” 

Wally and Dick rolled their eyes, but Wally smirked as you stroked his ego. You stood, slipping on a satin robe before blowing the two of them a kiss and jogging out after Conner. Conner had just gotten to the end of the hallway when he turned, seeing you running up to him. 

He paused and frowned, his cheeks reddening as they spied your robe, and he asked you. 

“(Y/n), what’s the matter?” 

“I could ask the same of you. Sorry about that. We thought we were the only ones here.” 

Conner turned and looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, and he stayed quiet. Your eyes washed over his form, taking in the tenseness of his muscles, the redness of his cheeks, and the bulge in his pants that seemed to be growing. You grinned and leaned against the wall, crossing your arms. 

“You know, I can help you with that.” 

Conner turned, frowning in confusion. 

“Help me with what?” 

You gestured with your head to his pants, and Conner blushed heavily, turning his head and snapping. 

“I don’t think that would be necessary. Dick and Wally-” 

“-Gave me permission. I even asked if I could.” 

Conner’s blue eyes shot to you, wide in shock, and he asked quietly. 

“You mean, you want to help me? And…they allowed you?” 

“Well, not without a little bribery, of course.” 

Conner frowned, jabbing. 

“Of course, because you wouldn’t be (Y/n) unless you manipulated another just get what you wanted.” 

You shrugged, smiling. While it wasn’t that true that you were a manipulative person, it was true that you strived for what you wanted. You looked at Conner and unconsciously licked your lips, Conner watching with darkening eyes. You asked him. 

“You never did answer my question, Superboy.” 

Conner took a menacing step forward as you played with the ropes to your robe, his eyes raking down your body and then back up, stopping at your exposed cleavage.  Conner took a shaky deep breath before shaking his head, his blue eyes dark as they glared at you.

“If I say yes, what do I get out of this?” 

“Depends. What do you really want?” 

Conner swallowed thickly before admitting. 

“I want to…feel you.” 

You smiled softly before nodding. 

“It’s ok, Conner. You won’t hurt me, if that’s what you are afraid of. How many times have I kicked your ass in sparring” 

He glared at you and snarled, pressing you up against the wall. 

“That’s me going easy on you, Assassin. I could kill you if I wanted to.” 

“I’d rather you fuck me against this wall. Or on your bed. Just as long as you’re fucking me.” 

Conner widened his eyes at your boldness before his lips crashed into your feverishly. His hands rested on your thighs, picking you up and practically kicking the door to his room down. His kiss was sloppy, his tongue seeming awkward, but his hands were to the point, ripping the knot apart and brushing the flaps of the robe away from your body. 

Conner pulled away to look at you, and he blushed, his fingers tracing the marks Dick and Wally had left before. Conner stated plainly. 

“I could do better.” 

You smirked and sat up on your elbows, your eyes darkening with lust. 

“Prove it, Superboy. Show me what you can do.” 

Conner looked at you before his lips curled back, dipping his head down and kissing your lips before trailing his kisses down your chest. While he had no idea what he was doing, Conner’s instinct was guiding him, his mouth encasing your nipple and sucking harshly on it. 

You hummed and ran a hand through his hair, whispering praises to him, urging him on and stroking his confidence. Conner’s hand roughly grasped your breast, kneading and palming it before he let go, trailing his kisses down your naval and to your hot, wet cunt. He growled slightly, looking up at you. 

“Before I do this, I have one condition.” 

You looked down at him, quirking an eyebrow up. 

“And what would that be?” 

“I want you to be as loud as you can be.” 

You grinned and chuckled, gently caressing his cheek. Conner’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation before they slowly opened again, looking at you with lust and awe. 

“Of course. Because Jealousy is always a dish better served hot and ready to be devoured.” 

Conner smirked devilishly at you before his hands pushed your knees apart, his fingers gently brushing up your glistening labia. His eyebrows furrowed, and he spared a glance at you before sexily slipping his finger in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the digit, before taking it out and gently coaxing it into your waiting pussy. 

Gasping, you hummed and adjusted your body, moving down the bed just slighting as your eyes watched Conner and his hand. Conner’s eyes were fixated on your pussy and his finger, his finger moving in and out at a slow pace, getting a feel for your hot walls and wetness. 

“You’re so warm.” 

He murmured, mostly to himself. You blushed and hummed, asking. 

“Please, Conner, go faster.” 

Conner nodded before his speed increased, adding another finger. His eyes flicked to your face, intently watching your face contort into pleasure, your gasps filling the air. It was magical for him, and it helped him learn what you liked. Obviously, you liked it rough, judging by the marks on your body. His fingers started to go faster, and your eyes widened.

“Fuck, yes! Shit, baby boy, you’re so good.” 

You cried out his name as his mouth joined his fingers. Conner didn’t abandon his relentless pace, but you had no reason to complain. Pleasure pulsed through every vein, every nerve as he made you moan in ways no one else could. 

You unintentionally thrust your hips against his mouth, and Conner promptly pinned your hips down to the mattress with one hand and kept it there. He curled his fingers inside you, and you let out a moan that was sure to be heard by anyone nearby.

You tried to speak and praise him, but all that came out were some jumbled curse words. You tried moving your hips again, but Conner pulled back and growled, 

“Don’t. Move.” 

His deep, serious tone had you submit to his will in an instant. You nodded and whined as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of you, your juices coating them. 

Conner slowly ran his tongue up and down your folds, and you couldn’t even describe the sound he managed to elicit from you. You ran your fingers through his dark hair and you pulled a little, and his light groan was very satisfying.

The hand that was holding you down moved down a bit, and his thumb pressed against your clit, circling the engorged nub and sending bolts of electricity up your spine. You gasped and cried his name, calling out to him in warning. 

“I’m gonna cum, Conner!” 

“See, now this is usually always the best part.” 

Conner’s eyes shot open, and he scrambled up and off of you, blushing heavily and mouth glistening with saliva and your juice. Dick and Wally were in the doorway, their faces slightly red and breathing slightly labored. You cried out in annoyance, sitting up. 

“What the fuck, Richard?! I was about to cum!” 

Dick grinned, and Conner asked, his lust-blown eyes still wide. 

“How long have you two been standing there?!” 

“Oh, we just got here. You two were being pretty loud, and we got pretty bothered by it.” 

You could tell that much by the bulges in Dick’s jeans and Wally’s sweatpants. Conner just muttered. 

“Oh…” 

Wally asked boldly, winking at you.

“We wanted to join in on the action if that was ok with you.” 

You gawked. All three of them at once? What more could a girl ask for, or even want in life? You replied. 

“Fuck yes.” 

Dick sat down on a chair on the right of the bed, and you frowned. 

“Wait, you’re not-” 

“Nah, I’m gonna be calling the shots. You know how much I like ordering you around.”

You chuckled and Wally walked over, giving you a deep kiss before looking at Dick and awaiting his orders. However, Dick looked at Conner, who had been standing there awkwardly. 

“Conner, if you wanna back out, you can.” 

You and Conner shared a look, and Conner shook his head, taking a deep breath. 

“I want to stay.” 

“Good, because then this would have been awkward.” 

You all shared a small chuckle before Dick ordered. 

“I want you to fuck her pussy. It’s only right since you’re our honorary guest. Plus, I think you’ll enjoy it.” 

You smirked and Conner blushed before peeling his shirt off. You mumbled, nuzzling your face into Wally’s upper arm and shoulder as you watched. 

“Now that’s a sight I could get used to. Mm, look at those muscles.” 

Conner gave you a stern look, the embarrassment evident on his face, but you just chuckled and continued watching him. Wally kissed your neck, his warm hand traveling all over your body as Conner stepped out of his jeans and boxers, revealing a hard cock. Your mouth practically watered. 

“I can’t wait to have that in my mouth soon.”

Wally chuckled into your ear and whispered to you. 

“You just can’t get enough, can you?” 

“What can I say? When I’m surrounded by such attractive men, I just can’t help myself.” 

Dick hummed from beside you before instructing. 

“I want you to use your mouth on Wally, baby girl. You can show Conner how good your pretty mouth is later. That is, if you can still function after we’re through with you.” 

“You make it sound like a challenge, because if it is, I accept.” 

You smirked at Dick, and he grinned menacingly at you. 

“This is why you are my favorite, baby.” 

Wally sat back, and you crawled on top of him, removing the robe and smiling up at him. 

“Ready, Kid?”

Wally rolled his eyes, hands behind his head as he smiled back. 

“I’m always ready, babe.” 

However, his confident facade shattered as your hand wrapped around his hard dick, squeezing just slightly. His face turned just the lightest shade of red, and you chuckled at him. You wiggled your ass slightly, hearing a sharp inhale, and grinned. 

“You’re such a tease, babe.” 

Your hand pumped his dick a couple times, and to prove his point, you kissed the tip of his dick and winked at him.

“I know. It’s what I do best.”

You slowly stroked Wally’s abs with your other hand and he looked down at you, his face a bright red as he panted. Conner was standing at the end of the bed and you felt his large hands caressing your thighs and ass, squeezing occasionally.

Conner bent forward, his muscular chest against your bare back, and he whispered huskily, “Are you sure you want this?”

Your wanton moan was enough confirmation, as was the shiver in anticipation. You looked over to Dick for just a moment, and the wicked smirk on his face was enough to send a hot shiver down your spine.

Wally gasped and bit his lip when you wrapped your mouth around the head of his cock and he dug his fingers into the sheets. “M-more…” you swore you heard his whisper, but you didn’t deny him.

It was your turn to moan as Conner slowly pushed his length into you with a hot, deep groan that shot straight to your core.

Wally had the same reaction when you took as much of his cock as you could into your mouth and his knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. “Son of a bitch-!” He became an absolute mess as you started to bob your head, and his hand almost immediately went to the back of your head and guided you.

You saw Dick palming himself through his jeans out of the corner of your eye and you clenched around Conner’s cock, who still had yet to move.

“You can move now, Conner,” Dick said, ending with a shaky exhale. “She can take it.” 

The smirk returned to his face temporarily before he fell victim to his own pleasure. Conner lightly nodded, and he oh so slowly rocked his hips back and forth, quietly but desperately gasping as he tightly gripped your hips.

Even with Wally’s cock in your mouth, you were a moaning mess. But the redhead didn’t mind; the vibrations made the feeling even better. He thrust his hips into your mouth on instinct, but your gag reflex had disappeared long ago. Wally noticed this, and didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to thrust his cock deeper into your throat.

Conner picked up the pace bit by bit. The feeling of you being so tight around his cock was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. The moans coming from both of them made you more confident, and made it slightly more difficult for Dick to speak.

The former Boy Wonder moved his chair over to the side of the bed, not too far away from you three. He turned his head in Conner’s direction and asked with no shame, “How tight is she?” 

His words brought another needy whine from you.

“Shit, s-so tight,” Conner stuttered out, and his speed gradually increased. “Fuck-” Conner wasn’t able to finish before another loud moan tore from his throat.

“Wally, grab some of her hair,” Dick suggested and he gasped as he kept stroking his own cock. “Use that to help her along.” He knew you didn’t need help with this, you certainly knew what you were doing, but the had words seemed to fit.

As Conner’s hips snapped against yours, Wally did as Dick told him. The light tugging on your hair sent pleasant tingles along your body. Your breathing picked up as the three of you continued. Conner was going fast enough to make the slaps of skin-on-skin perfectly audible, and your spit was going down your chin as Wally fucked your mouth.

Dick occasionally thrust up into his hand; the sight of you, Conner, and Wally was making the room feel much warmer. He sharply inhaled through gritted teeth, and he let out a breathy laugh. 

“You’re doing so good…”

The increasing force behind Conner’s rough thrusts pushed you forward each time, allowing you to easily take more of Wally’s cock into your mouth.

“Damn, oh hell, I’m so close-!” Wally cried out, sweat trickling down his neck and temples. His chest heaved with heavy breaths as his grip around your hair tightened. The vibrations from your constant moans just made Wally get closer and closer to his orgasm.

The volume of all four of you rapidly increased. Conner was now thrusting inside you harder than the average human could handle, but you were far from being an average human. Another loud groan rumbled in his chest as a light sheen of sweat made itself visible.

“C-Can I cum in your m-mouth?” Wally asked shakily and you looked up at him. The eye contact nearly sent him over the edge; all he needed now was your permission.

It didn’t take long to get a nod from you, seeing as how Conner was pounding into you nonstop, and Wally threw his head back as he came. His moan enough to make Dick growl as he dug his fingers into the armrest. 

Wally’s loud moan as his cum filled your mouth was music to your ears. The look on his face showed that he was absolutely wrecked.  You internally gave yourself a pat on the back for reducing the handsome speedster to such a state. 

Wally slipped his cock out of your mouth with a shudder. Your eyes flicked over to Dick, who was stroking himself at a faster pace. With a quick nod, he said, “Swallow it, babe.” 

It was more of a stutter, but easily understandable. You did just as you were told and you bit your lip immediately after, to stop you from almost screaming Conner’s name. He was still pounding into you, and his grip on your hip was tight enough to leave bruises.

Conner bent forward until his hard chest was against your back. He automatically started sucking on your neck, and you knew there was going to be a dark mark left behind.

“Fuck, you’re doing so good…” 

Conner exhaled in your ear with a few particularly hard thrusts.

“Harder…” 

You said quietly.

Dick was the only one who heard you. 

“What’d you say, (Y/n)?”

He asked and a grin flickered onto his face. 

“I don’t think he heard you.”

You blushed, knowing full and well that Conner heard you. However, you ducked your head and repeated louder. 

“Harder, Conner, please.”

Conner growled, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest, and he seemed to close his eyes as his hips snapped against your with a force that started to bruise. For a normal human, they would have had a broken pelvis or even broken hips, but you knew that your cervix would definitely be feeling the heat later. 

Would it be worth it? Hell yes. Your head fell onto Wally’s thigh, your breath coming out in hot puffs with each thrust Conner made into your cunt. Your hands clutched either side of Wally’s thighs, nails digging into his skin, and Wally cursed. 

“Shit, baby, you’re gonna make me hard if you keep doing that.” 

“I can’t help it. I….I…God, he feels so good, he’s fucking me so good, Wally.” 

Your orgasm was fast approaching, and there was no way you were going to be able to hold back. Tears were practically falling down your face from how good Conner was fucking you, how hard his balls were slapping against your skin. Your moans became actual screams, and that’s when Conner began to lose control. 

As your walls tightened around him, your orgasm beginning, Conner leaned forward and began to thrust as hard and fast as he could. The bed began to shake, and Wally whispered. 

“Holy shit…!” 

The headboard creaked dangerously, and before long, it began to slam against the wall over and over. You were practically cross-eyed, your legs spread as wide as they would go, mouth agape as no sound came from your mouth. Dick was in awe, head flying back and his own release taking over him as the sight burned itself into his brain. 

Conner was growling, louder and louder as he became erratic with his thrusts, bending over you and encasing you in his arms. Your nails were dragging down Wally’s thighs as your cheek rubbed against his hip, your gasps and whines making Wally’s mouth drop. 

Wally was speechless. Sure, he had super speed, and he could fuck you faster than anybody in the room, but Conner was fucking you harder than Dick and he ever could. He was like an animal, claiming you, dominating you, taking you as his and making sure you knew that you were his.

And you were definitely enjoying it.

Your head was now thrown back, giving Wally a clear view of your face, and it was gorgeous. A silent scream was leaving your lips, your eyebrows furrowed up as Conner bit a dark mark into your neck, his blackened irises training onto Wally. They were dangerous, territorial, and they rolled into the back of his head before Conner closed his eyes and let out a ferocious snarl. 

His hips snapped up into yours, and you gasped, feeling his hot cum fill you up with a couple more thrusts. He slipped out of you after a moment, and your legs shook as you held them up. Dick murmured. 

“Jesus Christ, Wally. His cum is  _dripping_ from her.” 

Wally groaned, his head falling back, and he snapped. 

“Dude! I’m trying to not get hard again for her sake! After that, I think she’s not gonna be able to walk for a week!”

Collapsing, you panted and Conner took a couple deep breaths, running his hand through his hair before asking you. 

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

You looked at him with incredulous eyes, Wally sitting up and helping you lay down as Dick grabbed a washcloth to clean you up. 

“Hurt me? Hell no! You made me feel like I went to heaven!” 

Conner blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He gestured to the purple bruises he had left, however. 

“But I left such dark marks on you…don’t they hurt?” 

“Sure they hurt, but they weren’t because you hurt me. You made me feel good, Conner. I promise.” 

Wally piped up. 

“If you could see her face, man, you would have gone to heaven yourself.”

Dick joked, patting Conner’s shoulder. 

“I think he did, considering how he lost control of himself for a moment.” 

You all chuckled for a second before you hummed and cuddled into Conner’s side, Wally coming up behind you. Dick smiled at the three of you before turning to leave, but you called. 

“Dick, you’re not leaving, are you?”

“I gotta-” 

“-No. You are going to take your clothes off, get into the bed, and join the cuddle pile or face my wrath.”

Dick rolled his eyes before Wally warned sleepily, nuzzling the back of your neck. 

“C’mon, dude, you know how she gets when she doesn’t get her daily fill of Dick.” 


	28. Young, Dumb, and Broke (Mar'i Grayson)

Todd! Teenager! Reader x Teenager! Mar'i Grayson

A/n: So, I just found this song, and I really liked it, and I really wanted to write something for it? This is kind of angsty, but?? Idc?? lol. I did intend to write this for my Daughter! Todd! character, but I decided to try my hand at making it gender neutral. 

my bisexual ass is dying where is my hot weed smoking buddy I can kiss and smoke with all day pls come love me.

—

Genre: Romance, Song-Fic, Angst  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Drug use, Slight Angst, Implied Smut, Songfic, idk what else to tag

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

 _“So you’re still thinking of me_  
Just like I know you should  
I can not give you everything  
You know I wish I could..”

Her hand was soft as it wrapped around your neck, her lips whispering in the shell of your ear as the beat of the music led the two of you into a spiral of feelings and memories. Blushing heavily, you were embarrassed, but took another hit from the bong you two were smoking to try and smoke the embarrassment off. 

 _“I’m so high at the moment_  
I’m so caught up in this  
Yeah, we’re just young, dumb and broke  
But we still got love to give…”

Her lips were kissing the skin of your neck as you shakily let the smoke out, almost dropping the pipe from your shaking hands. However, Mar’i grabbed the pipe and winked at you with her gorgeous eyes before taking a huge hit, savoring the feeling before shotgunning the smoke into your mouth, your cheeks flaming. 

Her fingers gently scratched at your hairline at the back of your neck, and your hands gripped her thigh and hip, pulling her closer to your body as she adjusted herself on your lap. Passing the pipe, she continued to sing huskily in your ear. 

 _“While we’re young dumb_  
Young, young dumb and broke  
Young dumb  
Young, young dumb and broke…” 

Looking at her, she smiled widely at you, caressing your face and inhaling the smoke you blew out at her, the DJ lights in the room making your head  spin while her kisses and touch made your heart beat faster than any race car in the world. 

 _“Young dumb_  
Young, young dumb and broke  
Young dumb broke high school kids…”

As Khalid starting to sing, Mar’i nuzzled your noses together, causing you to blush deeply and smile shyly at her. Taking the lighter and pipe, she took another hit before shotgunning you again. Her lips slightly brushed up against yours, causing your mouth to part slightly as you breathed in deeply. 

Your hands tightened their grip on her, and Mar’i smiled like a Cheshire cat. Passing the pipe back to you, Mar’i started to whisper in your ear, her lips catching the skin of your ear at times as she did so. 

“I love you, Crazy (girl/boy).”

 _“We have so much in common_  
We argue all the time  
You always say I’m wrong  
I’m pretty sure I’m right…” 

Mar’i giggled as you coughed, her hand gently brushing up and down your back to soothe you, and you passed the pipe as your (e/c) eyes glanced at her. Mar’i smile widely and kissed your cheek, your neck growing hot, and you hid your face in the material of your dad’s sweatshirt you had stole.

 _“What’s fun about commitment?_  
When we have our life to live  
Yeah, we’re just young dumb and broke  
But we still got love to give…”

You honestly didn’t know what Mar’i was to you. Was she your girlfriend? Your very friendly friend? Friend with benefit? Smoking Partner? As her lips pressed against the pipe, you swallowed thickly and looked down at the bag still jam-packed with weed.

 _“While we’re young dumb_  
Young, young dumb and broke  
Young dumb  
Young, young dumb and broke…”

“Are you gonna finish this with me?”

You asked shyly, hoping she would stay and get higher than the empire state building with you. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned. 

“Of course. It’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?” 

No. She was here because you wanted her to be. You enjoyed her friendly kisses, her teasing phrases that she would whisper, yet she would call you her friend the next day. You loved the toxic chemicals Mar’i shoved into your veins, her being the drug that you couldn’t stop taking.

 _“Young dumb_  
Young, young dumb and broke  
Young dumb broke high school kids…” 

She whispered into your ear as you took another hit, your head becoming lightheaded as the weed clouded your senses. 

“Do you love me?”

 _“Young dumb broke high school kids …”_  

Your noses brushed as you looked at her, and you whispered back even quieter than she did. 

“Yes.” 

 _“Jump and we think, leave it all in the game of love_  
Love  
Run into sin, do it all in the name of fun  
Fun…”

Mar’i smiled at you, her blown pupils sparkling as the light flashed against her face to the beat. 

 _“I’m so high at the moment_  
I’m so caught up in this  
Yeah, we’re just young, dumb and broke  
But we still got love to give…”

Her lips pressed against yours, and your hands shakily set the pipe down on the table so you could wrap your arms around her.  Her hand brushed against a scar on your neck, causing you to gasp, and Mar’i soothed you by running a hand through your hair, your tongues clashing as the high started to settle in. The world started to spin, and you fell back, Mar’i coming with you, and you were acutely aware of her hand beneath your sweatshirt. 

 _“While we’re young dumb_  
Young, young dumb and broke  
Young dumb  
Young, young dumb and broke..”

Her hands traced along the scars lining your body from doing vigilante work alongside your father, and you let out a shaky breath into her lips. Mar’i sighed, her cold fingers running along the waistband of your jeans, and you swallowed thickly. 

 _“Young dumb_  
Young, young dumb and broke  
Young dumb broke high school kids…”

Would it all be worth it in the morning? You didn’t know. Was it the weed talking? Was it the weed that made her so god damn brave? That made her so courageous? You didn’t even know if she would remember this in the morning. However, as she whispered to you, you slowly started to not care. 

“I think it was love at first hit for me too, baby.”

The weed in the pipe that had been lit went out slowly as her kisses caused you to spiral down into a whirlwind of discarded clothes, confusing feelings, and regret.

_“Young dumb broke high school kids.”_


	29. Nightmares (Beast Boy)

Teen Titans! Beast Boy x Reader

 **Imagine** : Having a horrible nightmare and Beast Boy comforting you afterward

 

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Nightmares, Slight Angst

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

_There was no way to escape the tight clutches of the darkness that grew within the world your sleeping mind had created. The moon was blood red, the light that bounced off the gnarly trees creating monstrous shadows that grabbed at you. You could feel every claw, every hand, every little limb grab at you as you ran as fast you could._

_Where could you run to? There seemed to be no end in this hellish place. There was no safe haven in your nightmare. When you turned to look behind you, you could see glowing eyes staring right back at you, staring into your mind, heart, and soul. Chilling your bones, and freezing your body into a trance as it prowled closer to you._

_What was it? There was nobody to place its hellish eyes too. There was nothing but a black mass, the red moonlight refusing to touch it. Its growls were loud, and of no animal that you had ever heard of. When it got closer to you, you could feel its hot breath on your face, it’s white fangs in clear view. You were aware that your mouth was open, and you were trying to scream, but nothing would come out._

_As it lunged, you could hear a voice echo through the landscape, calling out to you in a pleading manner._

_“Wake up!”_

“Wake up, (Y/n)! You’re having a nightmare. Get up!” 

You gasped and sat forward, your body shaking as your disoriented mind momentarily forgot the nightmare. Looking around your bedroom, you saw all of the Titans surrounding you, their eyes widened with….fear and concern. Starfire was the first to speak. 

“Friend, are you alright? We heard your screaming from the lower levels, and came to your aid.” 

You took deep breaths to calm your breathing, the nightmare resurfacing as it flashed in your brain. The red, the eyes, the unfamiliar setting, the feeling of being unable to escape. It had been terrifying. 

“I…I had a nightmare.” 

Cyborg replied, crossing his arms after letting his cannon transform back into his hand. 

“I’d say. What the hell were you dreaming about, (Y/n)?”

You shook your head and Robin placed a hand on your shoulder, Raven nodding in agreement to Robin’s words.

“If you need us, we’ll be in the Main Operations room, alright?” 

You nodded. While everyone left, Beast Boy stayed behind, and he sat down next to you on the bed. 

“Hey, you know you can talk to me, right?”

His green eyes pleaded you to tell him what had happened in your dream that had caused you such distress, and you sighed. You gave Beast Boy a look and your lip quivered. 

“I…I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why I dreamed of it…god, Beast Boy. It was terrible.”

You broke down, and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around you. Although it was kind of awkward, he made an effort to try and comfort you. 

“I was in the woods…a-and there was this…this thing following me. It was terrifying because it seemed that no matter how fast I ran, it just kept getting closer-”

You choked up and Beast Boy held you tighter. His voice was comforting as he whispered to you. 

“You don’t have to keep talking about it. You are safe. I promise. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you, and neither are the rest of the Titans.” 

His cheek nuzzled against the top of your head and you snuggled into his side, asking him quietly. 

“Will you stay with me? Please? I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

Beast Boy nodded and replied, smiling down at you. 

“Of course. I’ll make sure to keep the nightmares away.” 

You smiled and laid your head on his chest, whispering. 

“Thank you, Beast Boy.”

“Anything for a girl like you, (Y/n).”


	30. Lazy Day (Beast Boy)

Teen Titans! Beast Boy x Reader

 **Imagine** : Hazing a lazy day at the Tower and spending most of the day with Beast Boy

 

—

Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Fluff, Humor, Shenanigans

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

“Oh, come on! That’s the third time you’ve beaten me!”

Beast Boy exclaimed, his head thrown back as he threw his hands up in the air. You laughed as you threw a hand up in triumph, watching as  _‘You Won!’_  flashed across your part of the screen. 

“Guess you just gotta get better!”

Beast Boy huffed before declaring, restarting a new match, furrowing his brow as he became serious once more. 

“I declare a rematch. There is no way you played fair that time.”

You exclaimed, exasperated.

“Beast, you said that the last two times!”

Beast Boy whined, his fingers hitting buttons at lightning speed. 

“Yeah, because there’s no way you should be able to beat me! I’m the king of this game!”

You grinned as you sat forward in your seat, your fingers just as fast as your characters battled, cheering every single time either of your characters got to use a super-move. When Beast Boy lost once more, he threw his remote aside and pouted. You laughed lightly and offered.

“We have all day today. Want to do something else?”

Beast Boy looked up, trying to think. However, his stomach interrupted the pause, and you snickered.

“Your stomach speaks for you. Come on. I smell a pizza calling my name.”

“How does that make sense to me?”

You simply smiled at Beast Boy.

* * *

At the pizza parlor, you were munching on your pizza as you listened to Beast Boy recount some memories he had of the Titans. 

“I remember when we all dressed up as Robin when he left to go see that Sensei dude.”

“You dressed up as Robin? And I wasn’t here for this?”

Beast Boy laughed and pointed at you. 

“Guess you missed out!”

You pouted before shaking your head, leaning back in your seat and crossing your arms. 

“I guess we will just have to wait for Robin to leave again to have another Cosplay session.”

Beast Boy threw his head back as he laughed, his hands on his stomach, and you grinned. As you two finished your food, Beast Boy patted his stomach in satisfaction. 

“That was a great idea.”

“Definitely.”

A crack of thunder made you jump, and you looked up, whining when you spotted the grey skies. 

“Oh, come on! It was just sunny outside!”

Beast Boy suggested, standing up and placing some bills on the table. 

“We should probably go before it starts to rain.”

“Noted. Let’s go, BB.”

* * *

Back at the tower, you both sat in the lounge area before the big TV, simply relaxing. Beast Boy said out loud as he watched the rain.

“I don’t think we’ve really had a lazy day like this before.”

“I’m pretty sure we have, Robin just gets us to do something productive because he hates just sitting around. Robin is a really active person.”

Beast Boy nodded, shaking his head after a moment.

“The dude needs to learn to let loose once in a while.”

You opposed, pointing at Beast Boy.

“Robin is naturally that way. I may be wrong, but it might be because of his time with Batman.”

“Oh, right. That guy kind of scares me.”

You teased, making Beast Boy playfully glare at you.

“You get scared of a lot of things, Beast.”

“That’s not true!”

You quirked an eyebrow up and Beast Boy crossed his arms, defending himself.

“I don’t get scared, I get caught off-guard.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Beast Boy.”

Beast Boy gave you a look before pouncing onto you, tickling you as he said.

“You know what! I’ll show you what being scared means!”

“Oh, god! No! Robin! Help!”


	31. Cloaks (Raven)

Teen Titans! Raven x Reader

Request: Raven x Fem! Reader oneshot, but with a lot of fluff? Nothing too nsfw lol. Please and thank you!

—

A/n: I had to take a break from writing, so do forgive me! Also, this one kind of sucks (it does lmao ain’t no kind of there). Please do forgive me if this sucks.

—

Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Fluff

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You had found out Raven’s cloak was a lot softer than it looked by accident. Well, if going into her room and practically jumping on the thing counted as an accident. The material was heavy but intricately stitched as if every thread was individually wrapped. 

The hood was softer than the rest, probably so that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable when Raven wore it. Rubbing the fabric between your fingers, you sighed and brushed it over your cheek.

Sliding the cloak across your skin, you smiled and snuggled into the material. Raven would most likely kill you if she found out you were in her room, whether or not you were her favorite person out of the ones in the Tower. However, it would be worth it. 

Raven’s cloak was softer than Heaven, and as your breathed in her scent, you hummed. It would definitely be worth it.  A throat clearing made you freeze, and you turned around slowly to see Raven standing at the doorway. Her arms were crossed, one of her eyebrows quirked up in amusement as she stared at you. 

Your mouth opened and closed, trying to form words as to why you were in her room, wrapped up in her cloak, but nothing would escape your lips. She walked over and stated. 

“You know, this is the last place that I expected to find you at.” 

“I’m sorry, Raven.” 

She sighed and sat down beside you, her bluish-violet eyes soft as took your form in. The cloak was big on you, considering she was taller than you, and the hood definitely covered your whole face. Raven’s hands gently took the hood down as she responded. 

“I’m not upset. You’re the only person I would allow in my room, other than Starfire for when we meditate.” 

“Really? You’re not…mad?” 

Raven shook her head before adjusting the medallion that held the cloak together, smiling softly at you as she dusted your shoulders off. You were red in the face, embarrassed, and she chuckled. 

“I think you might look better in it than I do.” 

You smiled before wrapping her up in the cloak, your arms snaking around her waist. Raven jumped, but after a moment of pausing, she held you to her, running her fingers through your hair. Humming, you asked. 

“How was the mission?” 

She sighed and shrugged. 

“Same as the others: well, but with some mysterious loose ends. Robin is probably going to make it our top priority since some of the loose ends indicate that Slade had something to do with the warehouse fires and Cinder Block’s involvement.”

You nodded before looking up at her. 

“I hope you guys take care of Slade. He’s been nothing but trouble since he arrived onto the scene.” 

“I would expect that from a villain.” 

Raven pointed out. Your ears became hot as your turned red from embarrassment, and she chuckled when you ducked your head into her chest again, murmuring. 

“Shut up, I was just saying.” 

Raven chuckled before piping up. 

“I think we should get you your own cloak since you seem to like mine so much. And you look good in it.” 

“Really?”

You asked, looking up at her. Raven smiled and nodded, your eyes lighting up. That would be cool, if you were honest. 

“It has to be (favorite color).” 

She smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“I can’t make promises, but I can try.” 

“it’s gotta come with awesome powers like yours too.” 

Raven shook her head, chuckling. 

“That, I can’t do.” 

You pouted playfully before chuckling and snuggling into the cloak once more. Raven laid her head on top of yours before she yawned softly. 

“I think we should take a nap.” 

Raven nodded in agreement before the two of you flopped onto the top half of the bed, your heads sinking into the pillows. Raven held you close to her, your ear pressed into her chest, listening to her slow heartbeat. The beating of her heart lulled you to sleep, her soft breaths hot but comforting against your temple and parts of your ear. 

**-TIMESKIP-**

In the morning, you were awakened by the feeling of fingers running through your hair and skin of your temple. Shifting slightly, you sighed and opened your eyes slightly, seeing Raven’s eyes looking down at you. Her lips curled up into a small smile and she murmured quietly. 

“Good Morning, (Y/n).” 

“G’Morning, Rae.” 

Her lips came to your forehead before she stood. 

“We should go down and get some breakfast. I think today is Waffle day.” 

Sitting up, you stretched and yawned, asking. 

“Do we have to?” 

“Yes.” 

She gave you a pointed look before holding her hand out. Whining, you hesitantly gave Raven’s cloak back before stretching. Raven waited for you by the door, her eyes watching yours with calculated eyes. As you walked over, Raven smiled at you, and you two began the day. 


	32. More Than Fate (Jason Todd)

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Reader

A/n: Here’s another songfic lmfao. I had free time, so here be this. Kind of an extension of East of Eden, but isn’t? idk. I just wanted to have Todd! Reader be a badass lmfao. Have fun! Song: More Than Fate by Eye Empire

—

Genre: Angst, Family  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Angst, Injury, Graphic Depictions of Injuries, Swearing

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

Her breath was coming out in hot puffs, blood spilling from numerous wounds upon her body. Black burns and purple bruises lined her body, and her muscles were sore from the strenuous strain. Hair hanging in front of her eyes, (Y/n) stayed bowed on the ground, trying to calm her racing heart. 

 _We begin with such miracles_  
In time we face all failure  
Fighting through it all  
The faith was lost and splintered now

_You gave up somewhere along the way_

She was ready to give up. Perhaps, a part of her already had. Slowly, her blue eyes looked up between the slits of her black hair, the smirking man looking down before her almost smug and triumphant.

“Do you give up, Little Red?”

Would she? Would she give up like last time?

Sparing a glance around, she spied Koriand’r, the alien bleeding from numerous bullet wounds in her body. Her green orbs were losing their glow and fast. Roy wasn’t any better, trying his hardest to stay awake and keep the pressure on her stomach as they watched (Y/n) with silent, fearful gazes.

(Y/n) looked at her father. He was battered and bruised, weak from the fight he had tried so hard to fight. Part of his mask was broken, showing his right eye, the blue eye worried as he stared at her. 

Glaring up at Black Mask, (Y/n)’s eyes narrowed as her lips curled back into a snarl.

“Never.”

Because looking around her, she was given something to believe in.

 _Can we say-_  
We believe in something more than fate?  
Cause the game, the one we play  
Kills everything

Standing up albeit shakily, Black Mask laughed as he gazed at her broken body trying so hard to stay awake and upright.

“And what makes you think you can beat me, (Y/n)?” I have won! You can barely stand!”

“Barely is just enough for me.”

We begin to live again  
And reverse our fortune  
Seeing through it all  
The faith was lost and splintered now

Taking a calming, slow breath, (Y/n)’s heart slowed significantly as the adrenaline faded from her veins. Time slowed as she watched Black Mask charge at her. 

You gave up somewhere along the way

Before, she would have been trembling. The very image of Black Mask would have had her on her knees, screaming in fear and panic. However, (Y/n) was done running.

 _Can we say-_  
We believe in something more than fate?  
Cause the game, the one we play  
Kills everything 

As the man charged, (Y/n) sidestepped him, the world going by in slow motion as she eluded his move. Whipping out a knife, (Y/n) slammed the knife into his calf, ripping the material of his pants and the skin of his leg as he moved. 

 _Can we say-_  
We believe in something more than fate?  
Cause the game, the one we play  
Kills everything 

Time began to move at regular speed, Black Mask screaming in pain as he skid across the floor. 

“You little bitch!”

“I told you: Barely is just enough for me.”

Black Mask grabbed his leg, covering the wound as it gushed blood, and (Y/n) sheathed the bloody knife. Picking up one of her fathers discarded guns, she snarled as Black Mask growled.

“You won’t kill me. Your little grandbat will have your head if you do!”

“Good thing I don’t abide by anybody’s rules but my own.”

 _Can we say-_  
We believe in something more than fate?  
Cause the game, the one we play  
Kills everything 

Raising the gun to his forehead, Black Mask widened his eyes before screaming in fear.

“Wait-!”

But (Y/n) had already pulled the trigger. Black Mask dropped, his body unmoving, but (Y/n) emptied the magazine into his head until there was almost nothing left. Slowly, her hand fell to her side, her other coming up to hold her bleeding ribs. 

By the time she had gotten to her father's side, she was fading in and out of consciousness. Groaning, she began to slide down the wall, black spots invading her vision. Before she passed out, (Y/n) muttered as the shadow of Batman flew across the wall. 

“Ain’t nobody gonna tell me what to fucking do.”


	33. Querencia (Wally West)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, the Bad Things Happen Bingo that I had (have...lol) going on my blog was such a blast! If you don't know what it is, it's a bingo card you can get full of tropes that you write or draw out until you get bingo or fill out the whole card! This is the first one that I did for the tropes I had chosen. I hope you like them!

Young Justice! Wally West x Reader

 ** _Trope_** :  _Hiding an Injury_

—

Genre: Angst, Friendship  
Rated: Everyone  
Warnings: Angst, Graphic Depictions of Injuries, Blood, Slight Gore

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

It had been a success, but it had come with a cost. Laying your head back against the wall, you bit your lip as your hand pressed into your side, blood gushing between your fingertips like a red river of hot and sticky candy. Your eyes closed, and you felt your chest begin to cave from panic, anger, and sadness. 

_“(Y/n), we need you in the front!”_

_Dick’s voice called to you. Eager to please the leader of the group, you immediately agreed. You were happy to finally get into the frontline, but Wally refused almost immediately._

_“No, you are not putting her on the frontlines, Dick!”  
_

_Dick replied, exasperated._

_“Wally, we don’t have any other choice. Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Robin need help.”  
_

_Wally’s voice growled within your mind, and he snapped._

_“That’s my girlfriend, Dick!”_

_Rolling your eyes, you reminded Wally._

_“Wally, I’m a member of this team, and I have to do my part. If Dick needs me on the front line, then I’m going. I love you, but this is my job.”_

_You slid past some of the members of the Reach, your fists flying as you approached the frontline. Wally, being the protective lover he was, ran to you, his green eyes stern._

_“If you’re going, then I’m going.”  
_

_You gave him a small smile, winking._

_“Wouldn’t have it any other way, West.”_

_Wally spared you a smirk, and the two of you began to fight the incoming Reach that were invading. As you fought, you were slowly losing stamina. When an opening became apparent to the enemy, they took a wild shot. It had hit home, hitting you on your right side. The force of the shot had caused you to get thrown off your feet, feet flying up as you landed on your stomach. W_ _ally called your name in terror, and you waved him off as he lifted you up._

_“I’m good, I’m good. Keep to the frontline!”_

_Wally was skeptical, but you just gave him one of your million-dollar smiles. Comforted, Wally had gone back to fighting, but you didn’t know if you could go on. You could already feel the blood oozing from the wound, and your side was on fire, burning with a hot and raging pain. Looking down, you could see the hole in your suit where the bullet had ripped through, but thankfully the blood hadn’t begun to ooze out over your uniform, only beneath._

_Pressing a hand to your side, you looked around, seeing everyone was occupied with fighting. Quietly and as fast as you could, you discreetly skirted off the scene. Finding a quiet spot behind a collapsed building, you sat against the bottom of the wall, biting your lip to keep yourself from crying out at how much the wound was hurting. The wound had begun to bleed more profusely at your movement, and you were struggling to stay calm._

_“(Y/n), where are you?”  
_

_Came Wally’s frantic voice through the mind link. You shook your head, reassuring him quietly._

_“I’m having a rodeo behind the building. Don’t worry, babe. I’m fine.”  
_

_“Just…come back when you’re done. Not having you in my sight is worrying me.”  
_

_You chuckled before letting the line go quietly. Looking down, you could clearly see the wound. A good sized hole, probably about a half an inch in diameter, was etched into your side. Pressing your gloved hand to the wound, you thought to yourself._

_‘_ Fuck _.’  
_

That was how you got here, chest heaving from trying to breathe and stave off the panic attack just clawing its way out of your throat. You could still hear explosions, still hear the war, and you felt ashamed. Here you were, hiding out behind a collapsed building, failing in your mission. Is that why you didn’t tell Wally or even Dick? Because you were afraid of disappointing them? 

Shaking your head, you tried to breathe calmly, Wally’s voice coming through the mind link.

“(Y/n), where are you?”

“I’m here.”

Wally seemed to get annoyed, his worry becoming more prominent. 

“That’s not what I asked you. Where is your location, (Y/n)?”

You bit your lip before replying quietly. 

“I’m behind the building still.”

In a second, Wally was in front of you, his eyes widened as he assessed your current state. Immediately, he knelt before you, hissing as he helped place pressure on the wound.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

You tiredly looked away, muttering. 

“I failed, Wally. My task was to get to the frontlines and help Beta, and I couldn’t. “

“Fuck the mission, (Y/n)! You’re more important than some stupid order!”

Wally exclaimed before he demanded through the mind link. 

“Someone get a medic to my location: Behind the collapsed building. (Y/n)’s down!”

You held a hand over Wally’s, his green eyes losing their stern gleam. Allowing his worry to show, Wally whispered. 

“You should have told me, or Dick. Anybody!”

“I’m sorry, Wally.”

Tears of shame pricked your eyes, and Wally’s own widened. His lips kissed your temple as he comforted. 

“No, no, no, no, no, babe. Don’t cry. I’m not mad, I’m…fuck, I’m just really worried and scared. I can’t lose you.” 

Dick slid around the corner, first aid kit in hand, and he knelt beside Wally. 

“Let me see.”

Wally took his hand off, and you hissed, head falling back against the wall. Dick sucked in a breath before setting to work on bandaging you as fast as he could. 

“Wally, take her back to the Med Bay as soon as possible. We’ll finish everything off here.”

Wally nodded, but you shook your head, saying to the former boy wonder. 

“Dick, I’m sorry.”

Dick shook his head, his bloody hand coming up to your shoulder and gently squeezing it.

“Hey, don’t apologize. You did great out there today, (Y/n). That’s all I could have asked for you.”

You closed your eyes and Wally gently picked you up. Within a flash, you were back at the mountain, exiting a Zeta-tube into the med bay. Setting you down gently, you murmured, your hand upon Wally’s arm. 

“Hey…I love you, idiot.”

Wally looked at you before rolling his eyes, kissing your forehead. 

“I love you too, trouble.”

Smiling, you closed your eyes, allowing yourself to fall asleep to the gentle touch of Wally and the comforting feeling of his lips against the back of your wrist.


	34. Bellum (Conner Kent)

Young Justice! Conner Kent x Reader

_**Trope** : Lifted by the Neck_

—

Genre: Angst, Drama, Action  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, Fighting, Swearing

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

His anger was swifter than his words. Conner Kent was a force to be reckoned with, and often times than naught did you reckon with it. When you were still with the Young Justice team, you and Conner were the power couple, in both the figurative and literal sense of the phrase. When you two fought, it was graceful and fluid, as if you two were both dancing upon the water. 

However, when you weren’t, fighting you were the ocean to his horizon, the calm to his storm. You were the person who kept him grounded, even when his anger seemed to control him. If anybody had any control over him, Conner would never admit to it being you out loud to anybody that wasn’t you. 

You knew this, and when it was one of your greatest advantages, it became Conner’s greatest weakness. 

As he stared at you now, his shoulders tense and chest heaving with angry breaths, Conner couldn’t help but wonder just went wrong. You were an agent of the Light, and Conner felt angered that he hadn’t seen it before.

You had only been with the Team to gather intel. You had only been with him to find out his weaknesses. You had only been with the Young Justice team to be a mole for the Light. How could Conner have been so blind see all of that? As he stared at you, his blue eyes dark with anger and the lust to kill, you couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated by Conner. You glared at the man, snarling out. 

“All you guys ever did was hold me back…you guys never let me reach my full potential…you ignored me! Even after everything I did for you and the team…even after I tried my hardest to make everyone happy after Wally’s death…you betrayed me.”

Conner’s eyes widened in anger, his voice rising as his feet slowly began to walk towards you.

“ _We_ betrayed  _you_? You betrayed  _us_! You betrayed me! Everything you ever did was for the Light, not for us.”

Your body tensed the closer Conner got, but you weren’t going to back down. No. You weren’t going to let him get the best of you. No matter if what you felt for him was real. You had a mission to complete, and you would be damned if Conner thwarted you from finishing it. You replied back, his hot breath fanning across your face as you leaned in closer to him. 

“Because you were my mission.”

Conner’s eyes widened before he snarled, his hand shooting up to your neck at record-speed. Within his tight grip, your eyes widened in terror as he lifted you, your hands coming to his wrist. As your nails dug into his wrist, Conner’s eyes darkened as he slammed you against the wall, holding you there. He snarled out. 

“You are a traitor; a disgrace to this team….a disgrace to me-”

“-You say that as if I would care about what you thought of me.”

His grip tightened, and you found it harder to breathe, your lungs slowly burning for more air than he was allowing. Conner’s eyes narrowed, and you glared back at him, refusing to let him break you. Conner replied, his shoulders hunching slightly as he tried not to snap your neck right then and there. 

“Because I know you do. I’m not an idiot, (Y/n). I know the difference between a heart racing out of fear and one racing out of….of love.”

Fuck. Your eyes widened slightly, and Conner tilted his head slightly as he stared at you, as if waiting for your reaction. In order to keep your act up, you snarled out. 

“I don’t love you. I never loved you. You were my mission, Conner! Everyone was.”

Conner yelled, his grip becoming so tight that you couldn’t breathe.

“Lies! Stop lying to me! For once in your damn life, stop lying!”

You scratched at his wrist, hitting his arm as hard as you could, doing anything to get him to loosen his grip to allow you to breathe. However, with you being lifted in the air, and Conner having super strength, you couldn’t fight it. You had no leverage against the man of pure strength and steel. Your mouth opened, but you couldn’t say anything nor even breathe. 

“Conner, let her go.”

Dick’s voice commanded. Conner snarled, glaring up at you.

“Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t snap her neck right here, right now!”

Dick snapped, coming up beside you two. 

“Conner, this is not the way to go. If you kill her, you’ll be no better than the Light.”

Black spots were invading your vision, and everything was becoming blurry. Just as you were about to pass out, Conner’s grip loosened, and you breathed in as deeply as you could, gulping in the oxygen greedily. Coughing, your grip on Conner’s wrist loosened, and Dick glanced at you. He urged. 

“Let her go, Conner. She isn’t going to go anywhere.”

Although reluctant, Conner let you go, and you fell to the ground at his feet. As you regained your composure, you looked up at Conner, who stared down at you with angry blue irises. 

“You will never… _ever_ be anything else but a traitor to me.”

As he walked away, your heart clenched, and you let your head fall back down to the ground. Tears threatened to fall down your face, but you held them back the best you could. Anger ran through your veins, and your head looked back up. You hissed at Dick, your eyes glaring hotly at him. 

“Fuck you and your undercover missions, Dick.”

“I know…I’m sorry.”

Dick looked away, ashamed, and you shakily stood, watching Conner walk away. You looked at Dick, fingers lightly grazing your bruised neck. 

“When you tell him…I better be far from where you are…”

Dick nodded and whispered, a hand coming up to your shoulder. 

“I’ll make sure of it. Come on, (Y/n)…we still have a front to put on.”


	35. Abbysal (Wally West)

Young Justice! Wally West x Reader

_**Trope:** Drowning_

—

Genre: Angst, Drama  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, Drowning, Major Character Death

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It wasn’t supposed to go the way it did. It was just a quick mission of retrieving information and then getting the fuck out of Dodge. However, you and your speedster had gotten caught, and it had become a war upon stormy waters. 

Wally was wounded, and it was up to you to save his ass. Could you really take on a whole cargo ship full of bad guys? No. You were human. You weren’t some super-powered being, no matter how much you wished you were right now. 

You weren’t going to be able to pull this off without help, and you were sure that Dick and the rest of the Young Justice league were on their way to the cargo ship you were on. In your commlink, you called to Dick in a frantic voice, desperately trying to stave off some of the enemy from getting to Wally and you.

“Dick, I could really use some help! Kid is down, and I’m heavily outnumbered. I can’t take on all of these guys!”

Dick replied as calmly as he could, though his tone revealed his worry. 

“We’re about five minutes out, (Y/n)! Just hold on!”

Could you keep going for five minutes? You were already so exhausted, and the constant rocking against the ocean had you weak in your stomach and legs from trying to stay balanced. 

As you snapped the neck of one of the men you were fighting, you turned to make sure Wally was ok. He was bleeding badly, his hand covering the stab wound that had been placed between his ribs. 

“Hurry, Dick, Wally ain’t looking good at all.”

His green eyes were dazed, staring down at his lap as he tried to breathe, and you frowned deeply, feeling motivated to keep him alive for as long as you could. However, in the moment that you had turned to look at him, one of the enemy had snuck up on you.

When you turned back around, a foot connected with your face. Spinning and falling onto your stomach, you faintly heard a pained and worried cry come from Wally’s mouth. 

“(Y/n)!”

You groaned, and a foot stepped onto the back of your neck, holding you down and causing you to gasp. The man chuckled, exclaiming. 

“I have to give it to you, girl, you’re good….but not as good as me.”

Gunshots sounded, and pain erupted in both of your legs. You cried out, trying to get the man off, but the male was too strong for you to move. As more men came onto the scene, the seeming leader said to you.

“I admire a woman that can kick ass…but you are no woman. You are scum, and you’re not getting off this ship alive…not with the precious intel your leaders need.”

The man called, pointing at the two of you before gesturing to the ocean on the side of the ship. 

“Grab those anchors and chains. They’re walking the plank, boys!”

You flailed, terror filling your veins as you screamed out when they began to tie both you and Wally up. 

“No! Get your hands off of me!”

However, their laughter was louder than your screams, and as chains were wrapped around your body, you gave Wally a terrified look. He was clearly awake from the jostling, seeming scared himself, and his green eyes stayed on you. He whispered.

“Keep your eyes on me, baby. We’ll be just fine.”

Not even caring about who would see, you cried, shaking and in pain. Deep within your heart, you knew you weren’t going to be fine. Dick and the others were still too far off to be able to reach the two of you in time, and not only that, you doubted they would be able to save you before you both drowned.

Your heart dropped when they lifted you and Wally up into the air, passing the two of you to other men, the side of the ship becoming closer. Wally grunted in pain, and you screamed his name when they threw the anchors connected to your chains overboard. 

As the chains began to run, your heart began to race in panic. When the chain became taut, you took a deep breath, and almost gasped when you were plunged into the water. 

The water was warm, the warm rays of the sun having blessed the surface. However, the farther down you were pulled, the colder the water got. The salt water burned your eyes as you kept them open, but you fought through the burn, trying to watch for Wally. 

He was beside you, his green eyes screwed shut and blood floating out of his wound. His teeth were clenched, and you could tell he was trying his hardest not to take a breath in. However, with his wound, Wally was unable to resist, and he breathed in, water rushing into his lungs and stomach. You widened your eyes in fear, trying hard not to follow suit. 

Wally began to convulse, and as he did so, you felt the urge just to let the water consume you as well. As you two fell further to the bottom of the ocean, Wally slowly stopped moving. You turned away, not able to look at him, and the pressure and the freezing temperature was beginning to become too much for you. 

So, you breathed in as well. 

The salt water burned immediately, and the building pressure and increasingly freezing temperature weren’t helping at all. As you let the water in, you began to convulse yourself, feeling nothing but the pain from the intruding salt water, the pressure of the ocean, the cold temperatures of the water, and the wounds from your legs. 

Black dots began to consume your vision, the sun slowly becoming too far to light the ocean, and you spared Wally one last glance before allowing death to overtake you. 

Because if Wally was going to die, then you were diving into the abyss with him. 


	36. Nepenthe (Conner Kent)

Young Justice! Conner Kent x Reader

_**Trope** : Doesn’t Realize They’ve Been Injured_

—

Genre: Slight Angst, Fluff, Friendship  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, Slight Angst, Blood, Graphic Depictions of Injuries

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

All you ever seemed to do nowadays was fight. Almost every single day seemed to be a new mission for Mount Justice, and you were becoming tired of it all. By god, if you didn’t quit by the time all this was over…

At the moment, you were in the middle of a fight, your mission partner, Conner, practically destroying everyone who came within his path. In the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but be happy that you had been paired with him. Conner had saved your ass multiple times already, but Conner thankfully hadn’t berated you for becoming distracted.

You had been fighting for a while now, and you were growing tired. Your limbs were aching, your lungs were burning, and you were sure that you had been either shot or sliced at least once or twice. In fact, you weren’t tired, you were exhausted.

You weren’t built like him, and Conner understood that. So, for now, his tongue had been caught between his teeth. Instead, Conner chose to take his annoyance out on the enemy, plowing through each and every man he encountered with ease.

Bullets were flying by you, and you were having trouble keeping up with where they were coming from. As you engaged in hand-to-hand combat with an agent of the Light, you heard Conner call your name in alarm. 

“(Y/n)!”

Unable to stay focused, you looked in Conner’s direction only to feel his body slam into yours. Becoming encased in his arms, the two of you slid across the ground, and you gasped when he sat up, his blue eyes concerned as they looked down at you.

“(Y/n), are you alright?”

You groaned slightly before asking him, frowning slightly as he continued to hover over you.

“Yeah…I think so. What was that?”

Conner replied, helping you up as he stood, his tone of voice scolding and almost berating.

“You almost got shot. You gotta keep your eyes open, (Y/n). Stop losing focus!”

You frowned at Conner and pointed at him, snapping at him as you lost whatever patience you had.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Superboy. Not all of us are superhuman like you. I’m  _tired_ , Conner.”

Conner widened his eyes, seeming to remember that you were, in fact, human before frowning. Turning to the enemy, who were advancing on the two of you at a fast rate, Conner muttered.

“Right. Stay here, and out of my way, got it?”

You rolled your eyes before shooing him away with a wave of your hand.

“Whatever. Go kick some ass or something.”

Conner glanced at you before nodding, and you almost gawked as he took over the mission, plowing through the enemy like a hot knife in butter. By the time it was all over, Conner was panting and bloody, and you were in awe. You widened your eyes and simply stated.

“Conner, I often forget how badass you can be.”

Conner couldn’t help but blush slightly, looking away.

“Shut your mouth, (Y/n).”

You grinned before spying his shoulder, noting it was bleeding, and you slowly approached the calming man. You informed the Super, your fingers gently coming up to inspect the wound.

“Conner, you’re bleeding.”

Conner seemed to be surprised when you pointed out his shoulder, your touch sending shivers down his body. His blue eyes stared at the bleeding shoulder before he simply muttered.

“Oh.”

You shook your head, amused by Conner, before gently taking his hand, bringing him to a fallen log. Conner was hesitant, but he sat down without a fight at your request. Grabbing the first aid kit out of your bag that had been strategically placed in an area near the log, you teased him.

“You know, you get onto me about being careful and watching your back, yet here you are…bleeding and injured.”

Conner frowned and looked away, hissing slightly as he ignored your teasing.

“You really don’t have to do this, (Y/n).”

You shook your head, disagreeing as you began to disinfect his wound, seeming to have no effect on him.

“It’s the least I can do for you having my back when I didn’t have my own.”

Conner looked at you, watching you as you tended to his shoulder, wincing slightly when you finally dug out the bullet. In his eyes seemed to swirl intrigue, and you shrugged before becoming focused on suturing his bullet wound. His stare didn’t go unnoticed, and you couldn’t help but blush, your heart slowly beginning to race. Conner asked you, tilting his head slightly.

“(Y/n), why is your heart racing? Are you alright?”

You blinked, forgetting that he had superhuman hearing. You cleared your throat, becoming embarrassed. 

“I’m fine, Conner. Just worried for you.”

Conner shook his head, dismissing your worry.

“I’ll be fine, (Y/n).”

You sighed slightly, giving Conner an exasperated look, pointing to the still-bleeding wound.

“Not if you keep bleeding like this. I get that you’re superhuman, and you’re pretty invulnerable, but even the best can get bested, Conner.” 

Conner looked down, quiet for a moment before he replied, almost whispering.

“I’m sorry.”

You smiled softly, gently placing your palms on the Super’s cheeks to get him to look at you.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. It happens to all of us at some point. I’m just trying to make sure that this isn’t fatal, or something. Like you said: You just gotta keep your eyes open, Conner.” 

Conner’s eyes widened slightly, and you spared him one last smile before your hands slipped from his face. However, Conner grabbed your hands, his cheeks reddened as he did so, and he countered slowly. 

“You…you do the same.”

Grinning, you held his hands tightly before waiting to be picked up by Dick and the others, comforted by Conner’s touch and words.


	37. Waldeinsamskeit (Beast Boy)

Teen Titans! Beast Boy x Reader

_**Trope** : Stranded/Lost_

—

Genre: Slight Angst, Drama, Friendship  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, um…getting lost?

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Camping was always so much fun, especially in a place with such rich history. Germany was such a beautiful country, and Beast Boy had been adamant about taking the both of you to the beautiful land. So far, the two of you had been all over Thüringen, and had settled down within the Hainich National Park for your trip. 

The forest was huge, but you were determined to explore every inch of the place. So far, you and Beast Boy had walked the tree top trail, taking as many pictures as you could to send to the team back in Jump City. 

Currently, you were hiking one of the trails, your smile wide as you continued to glance down at the map in your hands. Beast Boy was still at the lodge you two were staying at, catching up on some sleep, and you had told him you were going to hike one of the trails for a bit. 

Beast Boy, having been tired, had waved you off with a ‘be careful’ slipping past his tired lips. So, here you were, walking through one of the most beautiful forests you had ever seen. The forest was rich with life, animals chittering about, not paying you any mind while you walked. 

You could hear other hikers behind you, arguing over which way to go, and you were thankful that you had decided to go solo for the hike today. As you walked, you noticed that the trail you were on wasn’t matching with the one you had highlighted on your map. 

Frowning, you looked up, checking your surroundings. There was a large boulder beside the trail, and the trail slowly became more and more harder to follow the further you walked. With a start, you noticed you couldn’t even hear the hikers that had been a ways behind you.

Within your panic, you hurriedly walked your way back to a fork within the first path you had walked on, wondering if you should follow it back. However, when you looked onto your map, you noticed the trail actually split into two. Finding comfort, you hopped over to the other trail and began to walk through the forest once more. 

After a while, you noticed the atmosphere beginning to get darker, the sun seeming to be climbing down to the horizon faster than you had anticipated. How long had you been out here? 

Frowning, you turned around but froze. You were sure that this was a really unfamiliar part of the forest. Slowly, your heart began to race. 

What were you going to do? You weren’t going to try to find your way back with the night beginning to settle in. Nevertheless, not when you had no idea where you were. You took a deep breath, trying hard to stay calm, and looked around, looking at your surroundings. 

Obviously, there were trees around you. You were on the side of a trail that looked as though it hadn’t been walked in months, maybe even years, and there was another boulder beside the trail. 

Walking to the boulder, you sat against the hard stone, bringing your knees to your chest as the temperatures began to drop. You didn’t have anything warm with you, other than a thermal blanket, but you doubted it would do much. 

However, you took it out anyway, wrapping yourself up in it the best you could. Sitting back down against the wall, you bit your lip. The forest was definitely creepy at night, and you hoped none of the predators in the forest came to bother you. 

Curling up the best you could, you tiredly fell asleep, your pounding heart the only sound that you could clearly hear. 

**-TIMESKIP-**

In the morning, you were awakened by the sound of yelling. Shooting up from your spot in surprise, you listened closely. The yelling was far away, probably about half a mile away. Standing up, you wiped your face of any dirt before packing your blanket up. 

“(Y/n)!” 

You froze. That was definitely your name. Did Beast Boy send out a search party for you? You called back, happiness running through your veins.

“I’m over here!”

“Guys, I heard her!”

You almost screeched when a green bird came flying at you, camouflaged by the green of the trees. The bird slammed into your chest, making you gasp, and Beast Boy shifted back into his human form. His arms were wrapped tightly around you, and he murmured into your hair. 

“I was so worried about you, (Y/n).”

“I’m sorry, Beast. I got turned around, and I guess I walked down a trail that wasn’t even on the map.”

Beast Boy pulled back, exclaiming. 

“(Y/n), this isn’t even a trail. The hikers were surprised you went down here.”

You frowned before pointing to the forest floor.

“But…why would it be cleared out as if it was a trail?”

Beast Boy shrugged before bringing you back into a hug. 

“I don’t know, but I’m just glad that you’re alright. When you didn’t come back after it got dark, I got really worried. The hikers didn’t want to try and find you in the dark, so we waited until daybreak. I didn’t want to wait, but they requested that I stayed back.”

He huffed in annoyance before you nuzzled his shoulder, burying your face into the crook of his shoulder and neck. 

“I’m sorry, Beast Boy. You can bet I’m not going anywhere without you again.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to let you.”

You both chuckled before beginning to walk back, the hikers greeting you with smiles and laughs, patting your back in reassurance. 


	38. Virago (Starfire)

Teen Titans! Starfire x Reader

_**Trope** : Slammed into a Wall_

—

Genre: Action, Friendship, Fluff  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, Fighting, Fluff

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

If there was one villain you hated the most, it had to be Mammoth. Yes, Slade was a piece of shit, but Mammoth was pure strength and resilience. It was like nothing could touch him, and fighting him was definitely a challenge. 

You were exhausted. Exhausted, sore, and bleeding. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were either too wounded to stand, or knocked-out cold, and you and Starfire were the only ones still remaining.  

However, as you looked up at Mammoth, you were certain that you were going to be next on his list of destroying. 

As you dodged his fist coming down onto the floor, Starfire shot her star bolts at him, floating within the air. However, you can tell that she was scared. Her eyes were frantic, and she was shooting bolt after bolt at Mammoth. However, nothing seemed to have an effect on the villain. 

In fact, all it seemed to do was piss him off, and that was never good. Mammoth growled, turning to Starfire, but in order to protect the princess, you yelled out, throwing one of Robin’s discarded batarangs at the man. 

“Hey, you troll-looking fuck! Over here!”

The batarang exploded, making Mammoth cry out in surprise and rage. He turned, his red hair whipping from how fast he turned, and he charged at you at record speed. 

You widened your eyes, and though you tried to jump out of the way, Mammoth swiped his hand, his hand smacking into your body. Next thing you knew, you were air-bound, flying through the air with a pained cry. 

Your body slammed through a wall, concrete and bricks flying. You gasped in air, the pain in your back unlike anything you had felt before. The hole in the wall was gaping, and you wondered just how hard Mammoth had thrown you. Slowly, you gained strength to sit up, shaking before losing your ground, falling back down to the ground. 

God, everything hurt. You were pretty sure that something was either broken or at least fractured, and you didn’t know if the warmth spreading on the back of your head was blood or phantom pains. Rolling over onto your back, you gasped in air, the simple act of rolling overtaking everything within you. 

Slowly, you dragged yourself to the opening, widening your eyes when you spied Mammoth slowly walking towards you. Fear began to run through your veins, but when you heard Starfire scream out, you fell into an awed shock. 

“You will stop hurting my friends!”

Green. Green light was all you saw. Starfire was glowing with an anger you had never seen her possess before, and her hands were practically beacons of light, illuminating the whole room as her eyes glowed the same way. 

Flying at Mammoth at record speed, she picked him up by the back of his shirt before twirling, throwing him into a wall and giving him the same treatment he had given you. 

She was relentless, her anger guiding her, and you gulped. You certainly did not want to be at the receiving end of her anger. Hit after hit, punch after punch, and throw after throw, Starfire only seemed to become angrier and stronger than Mammoth, who was unable to keep up with her. 

He collapsed, and just as Starfire was about to deliver the killing blow, you cried to her. 

“Starfire!”

She paused, panting, and her eyes strayed to you. Slowly, she fell out of her rage-induced trance, green eyes widening in surprise. Seeming horrified, Starfire covered her mouth before shaking her head, flying to you. You said to her, offering her a comforting smile.

“You know, that was the coolest thing I’ve seen you do.”

Starfire was taken back. 

“You think that I am…cool?”

You offered her a wide smile, her cheeks darkening in a blush, and she pointed to you as she knelt in front of you.

“You are very wounded. We must get you help.”

You nodded before your arms became shaky, collapsing to the floor once more. Starfire gasped before her hands came to your shoulders. 

“I will get Robin. Perhaps he can help!”

“Yeah, go do that, Star…I’ll be here…though, I doubt I’d be able to move anyway.”

Starfire nodded before whispering after a moment. 

“Please, do not exert yourself within the moments that I am gone.”

“I won’t, Star. I promise.”

She nodded before flying over to Robin, the Boy Wonder rubbing the back of his head. 

“Remind me to never piss you off, Star.”

You snickered before wincing. 

“Oh, oh yeah, let’s not do that, (Y/n).”

Laying your head down, you groaned before the Teen Titans came to your rightfully needed aid.

**-TIMESKIP-**

In the med bay, Starfire was sitting next to you, her eyes concerned. 

“(Y/n), are you going to be alright?”

You smiled and replied, patting her arm comfortingly. 

“I’ll heal, Star. I’m not indestructible like you.”

You smiled, but she didn’t return your smile. You frowned before asking her. 

“What’s wrong, Starfire?”

“I…was very angry. I almost…killed him.”

You widened your eyes as Starfire gazed at her hand, a small green orb forming within her hand. She murmured.

“Had you not called my name, I would have ceased his life. I am afraid that the stronger I get, the more I lose control over my own being.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Starfire. You saved my life.”

“But at what cost?”

She asked you. You bit your lip before murmuring softly, taking her hand within your own. 

“Starfire, I don’t think your power is controlling you the stronger it gets. I think you got angry because your friends were getting hurt. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes anger can be your greatest strength, Starfire. Besides, if you ever did lose control, I’d be right there to pull you back as I did back at the warehouse.”

Starfire smiled slightly before replying, her hand returning your grip, fingers intertwining. 

“I do not deserve such kindness from you, (Y/n).”

“No…You deserve more than what I could ever give you.”

Starfire smiled before laying her head on your shoulder, and you smiled, content as you laid your head upon hers.


	39. Impavid (Raven)

Teen Titans! Raven x Reader

_**Trope** : Chained to a Wall_

—

Genre: Angst, Action, Drama, Fluff  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Kidnapping, Swearing, Slight Fluff, Slight Angst, Graphic Depictions of Injuries, Blood, Idk what else lol

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You should have known better than to wander the streets alone at night. Raven had drilled it into you that walking alone at night was the worst thing you could ever do, and yet, that’s exactly what you did. Though, you had needed the space. Raven and you had gotten into an argument. Something about you being too reckless on missions, and her being too protective over you. 

In order to blow off steam, you had stormed out and began to walk. Where to, you had no idea. You just needed to get far from her so you wouldn’t fuck up and say something you would regret. Obviously, it was a bad idea. Your anger and frustration had clouded your senses, and you hadn’t noticed the men creeping up behind you. 

They had placed a plastic bag over your head, and the last thing you remember before passing out was hoping Raven would forget her anger, get concerned by your absence, and look for you.

When you woke up, you were chained to a wall. You were cold, the shackles on your wrists digging into your skin. You were immediately annoyed. Who was stupid enough to kidnap you, the lover of Raven? Your eyes rolled as the people who kidnapped you walked in. 

A man in his late thirties smirked at you before sitting in a chair before you. In between his lips sat a smoking cigar, and he snickered.

“Catching you was easy, kid. Maybe a little too easy.”

You raised your eyebrow, pulling at your chains slightly. 

“Yeah, and so is me telling you to go fuck yourself.”

The man’s smirk was wiped off his face and he breathed in deeply, taking a drag of his cigar. He tilted his head, looking at you as if you were some sort of foreign being. 

“She certainly got herself a talker, didn’t she?”

You glared at the man, replying. 

“One of my greatest abilities, jackass. Do yourself a favor: let me out of these chains. I promise you that if you do, you won’t have to face the wrath of Raven.”

The man cackled, his head thrown back as he laughed. You became unnerved, and the man looked back at you, raising his brows in amusement.

“You honestly believe that Raven could defeat me? You have much to learn, kiddo.”

You muttered, turning away from the man.

“I’m gonna have fun watching Raven serve you a dish of kick-ass.”

“And I’m going to fun watching you die before she can.”

Rolling your eyes, you sassed, giving the man your meanest glare.

“Hit me with your best shot, motherfucker.”

**-TIMESKIP-**

Famous last words. Maybe you should have said nothing because your kidnapper really did hit you with his best shot…or rather shots. You were bleeding from head to toe, cuts and bruises lining your skin. A cigar burn was on the side of your neck, pulsing with pain as the burning continued to settle within your skin.

However, you stayed strong and vocal, expressing your hatred for the man freely. Nevertheless, expressing how good Raven was gonna serve that dish you talked about hours earlier. For her, you would never break in the face of danger. 

You couldn’t deny you were tired, however. Your body was sore, and you were getting weaker the longer time went on. In all honesty, you had thought that Raven would have found you faster, but you guessed that she hadn’t paid any mind to how long you were out because of her anger. 

The man didn’t let this go unnoticed.

“Hm, maybe I should just kill you now. She hasn’t come yet, and I doubt she will. Raven is almost always on top of the mark….perhaps she’s grown tired of you.”

“What, like I have with your running mouth?”

The man growled and got in your face, his bad breath making you wince and scrunch your face up in disgust. 

“One more word, and I’ll put a bullet in your fucking head, you hear me?”

“Aw, but the conversation was just getting good!”

Some of his henchmen snickered in the back, and the man gave them an angry look. Turning back to you, he opened his mouth to say something. However, when you noticed a corner of the room becoming darker and darker with every moment that passed, you smirked and asked.

“Remember that dish of kick-ass I was telling you about? Seems like your order is up.”

Within that moment, Raven materialized, shooting through the air as a blue and black blur. Her eyes were red, her anger definitely controlling her, and you hummed to yourself as you watched her fight. Raven wasn’t holding back, men flying left and right, and you were growing concerned. Was this anger that you had been kidnapped…or enjoyment from the chaos she was creating?

When no one was left standing, she paused, her chest heaving as Raven slowly began to calm down. When she flew over to you, destroying your chains, you couldn’t help but grin.

“You’ve been hit by a smooth criminal.”

Raven looked at you, unamused for a second, before she shook her head. Wrapping her arms around you, you could feel her silent chuckle. Kissing her temple, you murmured.

“Thanks for saving my ass again, Rae.”

Raven muttered, pulling back to lay her forehead against yours.

“I wouldn’t have to if you would stop doing stupid stuff like this.”

“Hey, it isn’t my fault you pissed me off.”

She smiled before rolling her eyes, gathering you in her arms before flying back home, muttering back to you.

“And yet, here we are.”

“Shut up.”


	40. Fanaa (Dick Grayson)

Young Justice! Nightwing! Dick Grayson x Reader

_**Trope** : Taking the Bullet_

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
Rated: Everyone  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Injuries, Blood, Angst, Swearing

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

War was a common theme within your life. Every day, there was a fight. Whether or not your battlefield was your home, Mount Justice, or some strange place within the world. 

Your life was a war, and you were caught in the fray. Perhaps, that was the only reason you had been born. To be a child of War, and a deliverer of wrath and vengeance. 

However, even War had her weaknesses, and Peace was hers. 

Perhaps that was why Dick Grayson had been born. 

 Dick Grayson was Peace. He was the calm before the storm. He was the rain that dripped down the window pane. The light of twilight before the night settled in. He was the good in the world, and you truly did not deserve him. 

He was the catalyst to your nefarious ways, and you couldn’t ask him for anything else but that. While he was created for peace, you were war, and you both either clashed with each other or fought side by side. You two were like Yin and Yang, complimenting each other while also acting as a catalyst to the other.

In the now, you both were fighting, the electricity of Dick’s escrima sticks dancing through the air while your body danced across the battlefield, taking down agent after agent of the Light. Like water, the two of you were fluid and graceful, flowing along the war zone with ease. As if you two had been made for the battlefield. 

Your mind was focused, your hands and feet punching and kicking whoever dared to cross your path. Dick was panting, and you were becoming out of breath as well. You called to Dick when he paused, taking a small break. 

“What’s the matter, ‘Wing? You getting sleepy?”

Dick looked at you with a playful glare, swinging his escrima sticks in circles before clenching them firmly, his lips ghosting a smile. 

“Ain’t sleeping yet, sweetheart.”

You grinned at him, shaking your body free of the soreness as you jumped from foot to foot. As more agents came in, you hummed as you watched them file in. 

“I have a really bad feeling about this.”

“(Y/n), look out!”

It happened too fast. You turned to Dick, your eyebrows furrowing before his body was slamming into yours. The sound of a gunshot going off made your heart freeze, and when the two of you fell to the ground, Dick was motionless. Your heart dropped, and you asked in a small voice.

“Dick?”

When he didn’t respond, you quickly rolled the two of you over, sitting up. Dick’s eyes were shut, his mouth slightly agape, and there was a gaping hole in his chest where the bullet had exited his body. Your eyes widened, and you called to him, your hands coming up to his face. 

“Dick? Hey, open your eyes, man!”

However, Dick didn’t respond. Your eyes widened more in horror, and your fingers shakily slipped to his neck, feeling for a pulse. You almost screamed in relief when you found one. It was growing weaker, however, and you had to get him help as soon as possible. 

“Someone respond: Dick’s been shot! I need a medic here, asap!”

Your mind was reeling, fearful. Holding Dick within your lap, you felt tears prick your eyes and you whispered brokenly.

“Dick, please don’t leave me. I need you…I need you here with me. You’re the only thing that keeps me grounded…please.”

You bit your lips, wishing he would open his eyes and go  _‘surprise! I’m not dead_ ’, as if it was a joke to him. However, Dick didn’t move. He didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t speak a word, and with every moment of silence that passed, you felt your heart break even more. 

“Richard, please wake up. Please…I love you so much.”

You brokenly cried into his temple, holding him to your body as closely as you could. 

“I love you so much, Richard. You gotta survive. You have to.”

Wally and Conner arrived, their eyes widening at the sight, and Wally speeded over, kneeling beside the two of you. 

“I gotta take him, (Y/n). I gotta get him to Med Bay asap.”

You shook your head, whispering.

“Please don’t make me leave him.”

“You have to, babe. You gotta let him go.”

You cried, shaking your head, and Conner said to you.

“Let him go, (Y/n)…his heartbeat is weakening with every moment we waste.”

Deciding that Conner was right, you reluctantly passed Dick to Wally, who picked the injured man up gingerly. Wally reassured you, his green eyes stern. 

“I’ll make sure he gets help.”

You bit your lip and nodded. Wally disappeared, and you stayed knelt on the ground, your body shaking. Conner offered awkwardly.

“I’m sure he’ll be ok.”

However, you simply stated.

“I’m going to kill them all.”

Conner was taken back, his blue eyes widening as you picked up Dick’s discarded escrima sticks. 

“I”m going to fucking kill them all!”

And so War brought her wrath upon the battlefield. One by one, enemies dropped, blood and tears flying through the air. Without Peace to act as her ground, War was left to fall victim to her rage, nobody safe from the inevitable fate they would face by her hand. As you fought, your rage blinding you, the others could only stand by and watch in fear and in awe of the human personification of War. 

Your vision was blurry from your tears, but you were determined. With every swing of the weapons within your hands, more bodies dropped. More blood was spilled, and your heart hurt more. 

However, in a bittersweet twist of fate, a wild shot in the dark struck home. 

Head flying back, your body slowly fell, and the team could only scream your name as the hole between your eyes bled. Your rage ceased, your body relaxed, and you found your home within the ground once more.

War was not only anger. It was not just guns and blood, hatred and dividing. War was righteousness. War was vengeance. War was love, yearning and willing. War was the distance traveled to make things right.

War was Peace. 


	41. Cicatrize (Raven)

Teen Titans! Raven x Reader

_**Trope** : Tied to a Chair_

—

Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: Everyone  
Warnings: Angst, Graphic Depictions of Injuries, Blood, Graphic Depiction of Death

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You always ended up here. Somehow, you always found yourself back into the tight clutches of trouble. Grumbling, you huffed as you tried to find a comfortable way to sit, squirming the best you could. However, it wasn’t easy with your feet and wrists bound to the chair. 

How was it that you always ended up in such horrible situations? Were you just that unlucky? You sighed, waiting for your captor to come to give his or her speech about some stupid plan they were working on. 

However, when nothing happened, you became suspicious. Did they capture you just to leave you here? It was highly unlikely. Perhaps they were aiming to ambush Raven? You really hoped that wasn’t the case. As you looked around, you noted that you were in a dark room. Fitting, but anticipated. As you inspected your surroundings, the door burst in, a woman walking in. 

You raised your eyebrows as she ignored you, walking to a table where surgical supplies were lying, splayed out in an organized manner. Her eyes glanced at you, and her nose upturned. 

“Silly children and their silly attachments to people who do not matter in the end.”

You scoffed. 

“Madame Rouge. Should’ve known it was your funk that stunk.”

The woman growled at you, offended by your words.

“If anybody stinks, it is you. You smell of that halfbreed.”

You glared back at her.

“Hey, you keep Raven out of your mouth, you got that?”

She scoffed, examining a scalpel with faux intrigue.

“Oh, how love blinds the poor.”

Madame Rouge walked around you, inspecting you. 

“You are nothing to me…you are bait to lure the Titans here. They will rescue you, that is for sure…but all that will be left for them to collect are bits and pieces.”

You tensed when you felt the blade of the scalpel against your neck, the blade digging into your skin slightly.

“It would be so easy to kill you right now…”

“And it would be so easy for you to shut the fuck up, yet here we are.”

You cried out when she sliced the back of your neck open in rage, blood gushing from the cut. 

“You watch your mouth, filthy vermin!”

This was probably going to be a long night.

**-TIMESKIP-**

It was, indeed, a long night. You were bleeding from various cuts along your body, some deep and some shallow. Bruises from where she had kicked or punched you were throbbing, turning an ugly purple faster than you could have ever imagined. 

Your face was streaked with tears and blood, and Madame Rouge took delight in the fact that she could make you cry. However, you refused to break. Your tears were simply caused by the pain she was inflicting on you, not because of fear of death. 

You didn’t fear death. You feared dying while not in the arms of the one your heart yearned for the most. As you glared up at the woman, she faked a yawn. 

“I must say, this is getting very strenuous. It’s as though the Titans don’t care enough about you to come for you.”

“Your ass must be jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

You snapped. The woman’s eyes widened before a fire ignited within them. Enraged, she pulled her arm back, ready to stab your eye out, when a darkness surrounded her. She gasped, unable to move, as a furious voice called to her. 

“You are a fool to mess with what is mine, Madame Rouge.”

You looked to the left, seeing Raven, and you spared her a bloody grin. Looking back at the terrified villain, you cooed, head falling back slightly. 

“Oh, how the tables have turned, you ugly son of a bitch.”

Raven threw the woman into the wall, her eyes glowing a menacing white as she did so. However, you noticed that red with tinting the white, Raven’s body shaking with anger. She was losing control, and you knew that if she did, there was no hope of Madame Rouge surviving. 

Not that you minded if she died or not.

Watching as Raven made the dome she was holding Madame Rouge in smaller, you suggested.

“Maybe throw her into a different dimension? She’ll get a taste of her own medicine in Hell, I’m sure.”

“That would be too easy.”

Raven remarked. Madame Rouge snarled. 

“Is this the best you can do? I’m offended!”

Raven’s lips turned upward sadistically before her fist closed, the sickening sound of bone cracking echoing throughout the room. You dared not to look where Madame Rouge’s body was, though when your eyes finally opened, there was no trace of the woman. Raven simply stated.

“Guess you’re not so indestructible after all.”

Raven looked down at you, her eyes softening as they returned to their violet color. Untying you, she asked you as her hands came up to your wounds, gently healing the cuts and bruises. 

“Are you alright?”

“Are you kidding? I’m enlightened.”

Raven rolled her eyes, smiling, and you asked, looking around.

“Where’s the Team?”

“I went on ahead before they could stop me.”

You chuckled and teased, raising your eyebrow.

“Aw, you missed me that much, huh?”

Raven, however, was serious as she replied.

“When you put your hands on the ones I love, I will not be merciful.”

“Yeah, I could tell that much.”

As your cuts turned into scars, you grinned slightly, strangely finding comfort within the scars. Your hand covered one of Ravens, and you thanked her quietly.

“Thanks for saving my ass once again, Raven.”

Raven looked up at you before shaking her head, her cheeks reddening just slightly. 

“As if I would leave you in the hands of evil people.”

“I don’t know, sometimes you give me the vibe that you want to.”

Raven grinned slightly before teasing you, her hands pausing their task of healing you.

“Guess that’s what you get for being a pain in my back.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Rae.”


	42. Suaimhneas (Beast Boy)

Teen Titans! Beast Boy x Reader

_**Trope** : Hair Matted with Blood_

—

Genre: Friendship, Drama, Action  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Swearing

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

It definitely smelled like wet pennies. 

That was the first thought in your mind when you awoke, eyes fluttering and blinking slowly as you tried to gather your bearings. You were sore, cold, and exhausted. Your whole body was aching and sore, as if you had just got done running a marathon.

Where were you? Slowly, you sat up, brow furrowing as your head pounded. As you stared down at the cobblestone path you had been laying on, you noticed a dark liquid had been beneath you, the side of your face wet and dripping the mysterious substance. 

Your eyes squinted as you tried to decipher was the black liquid that you had been lying in was. However, in the darkness and limited light the streetlights gave you, you couldn’t get a clear look at the stuff to figure out what it was. 

God, your head was pounding. Did you get drunk? Slowly, you reached down and touched the cold liquid with your fingertips, your face scrunching up in disgust when you noticed the substance was sticky. 

Lifting your shaking fingers, you smelled the liquid, scrunching your face up slightly. This was definitely what was causing the wet pennies smell. Sticking your tongue out, you tasted the substance, shocked to find that it was blood. 

Looking around, you observed that you were alone on the street, no late-night party-goers within sight. Who had been here, bleeding? Why did you wake up in their blood? 

The pounding in your head became worse when you tried to sit up, and you brought your hand to the side of your head, hissing when it stung. Bringing your fingers down, you noticed that new blood, hot and sticky, was coating your fingers.

Fuck. 

So, you were the one wounded. The only thing now was to figure out why, and how to get back home. Standing up on shaky limbs, your hand grabbed the wall for support, your vision and head swimming at the movement. 

Had you gotten mugged? You didn’t remember having anything of value on you while walking down the street. Speaking of, why were you even out here?

Suddenly, memories of flashing lights and disco music flooded your head, and you remembered that you had been at a party. It had gotten late, and you were determined to go home. However, with nobody able to give you a ride, you had decided to walk. 

Obviously, that had been a bad idea to do.

Were you beaten just to be beaten? It was definitely plausible. People of the darker side of the City were assholes just to be assholes. They didn’t give a fuck who they hurt, just as long as they had their fun. It wasn’t far off that you had been the victim of some assholes wanting to have a thrill. 

You shivered as the cold wind blew and held rubbed your bruised arms to gather some warmth. This really fucking sucked. Maybe you should have seen it coming. After all, you knew the city was never safe at night, yet you still chose to walk the dark streets. Maybe you deserved it for being so ignorant and reckless. 

You were sure that whoever had beaten you had taken your phone, and maybe even your wallet. Checking your pockets, you were surprised to find your phone but not your wallet. Of course. Because money is more important than some selfies, right? 

Taking the cell phone out, you scrolled through your contacts until you found Beast Boy’s number. Clicking on his name, you waited as the phone rang. Your heart elevated just the slightest when you were greeted with a tired and annoyed voice.

“(Y/n), why are you calling me so late?”

You frowned, stuttering out as you checked your surroundings once more.

“I…I don’t…I don’t know where I am. I think I got attacked? I’m bloody, and everything hurts. Can you come find me?”

Beast Boy seemed to be awake and alert, asking you frantically as the sound of a dresser drawer opening echoed through the phone. 

“Holy shit, ok. Um, just stay where you’re at. I’m gonna track your location and come to get you.”

You sighed tiredly, mumbling as you heard the jingle of keys and a keyboard typing away.

“Yeah, I can do that…god, my head hurts, Beast.”

“What happened?”

You repeated, rubbing the bloody side of your face slightly. 

“I don’t know. I think I got attacked. I remember trying to walk home, and then nothing…”

Beast Boy growled lightly, his worry evident as he replied.

“Jesus. I’ve got your location, and I’m gonna be there in a minute. Just hang tight, alright?”

You nodded before agreeing.

“Okay.”

A few minutes later, Beast Boy pulled up, jumping out faster than ever, and he gawked when he saw you. His hands gently held your face, his green eyes taking in the damage. 

“Jesus Christ, (Y/n). What the fuck did they do to you?”

“I don’t know.”

Noticing you were slightly dazed, Beast Boy bit his lip before taking your hand, guiding you to his vehicle. Carefully strapping you in, Beast Boy drove you to his home as fast as he could. When the two of you were in the house, Beast Boy began to bandage your wounds. 

“You’re going to need to take a shower. Your hair is really matted with blood.”

Your hand came up to your hair, feeling the dried blood that had clumped within your hair. Your eyes closed in discomfort before you whispered, the exhaustion evident upon your face. 

“I’m so tired though, Beast.”

Beast bit his lip before offering.

“Why don’t I wash your hair for you? I’ll put you to bed if you fall asleep.”

Liking how nice it sounded, you agreed, replying.

“That sounds mighty nice, Beast Boy.”

He simply grinned before picking you up, walking to his bathroom and preparing for the bloodbath of his life.


	43. Immure (Jason Todd)

Jason Todd x Reader

_**Trope** : Cradling Someone in Their Arms_

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, Swearing, Slight Fluff (?)

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You never considered yourself to be claustrophobic. Sure, when you were in a tight space, you got unnerved, but you wouldn’t say you had claustrophobia. However, you knew that Jason did. Of course, Jason had never spoken about his claustrophobia, but you knew he had it. He never put himself in a situation where he could be confined in a small room, whether a closet or a very small room. 

Nevertheless, if Jason was in a small room as such, he would begin to fidget, eyes darting to the door as if he was going to break it down at any moment just to get out.

It was what he was doing now. Jason was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and head bowed. His foot was tapping noisily against the ground, increasing in speed the longer the silence went on. 

You didn’t dare to speak, afraid to set him off in his increasing anxiety, but you also wanted to at least give him a word of comfort. 

_‘Don’t worry, Jason, we’ll be out of here in no time.’  
_

_‘Stop tapping your foot, Jason. You’re going to be alright.’  
_

_‘You’re not back in that warehouse, Jason.’  
_

_‘The Joker isn’t here, Jason.’  
_

_‘You’re not in your grave, Jason.’  
_

_‘You’re alive and right here with me, Jason.’_

However, your tongue was kept tightly between your teeth. You doubted Jason was going to listen to you. Growing restless from your seat against the wall, you stood up, almost stumbling from the wave of dizziness that erupted from the sudden change in altitude. 

Your rustling made Jason open his eyes and look at you, a questioning look within his narrowed eyes as you walked to the barred window, staring out at the frozen tundra before you. You hummed, mumbling to yourself.

“I fucking hate snow.”

Jason simply huffed, closing his eyes again, and his foot increased in speed. Growing annoyed from the sound, you turned to Jason, watching him as his fingers dug into his bicep. Your features softened, and you asked. 

“Jason?”

“What.”

He snapped, his brows furrowing as his eyes opened to glance at you. Not bothered by his tone of voice in the slightest, you murmured quietly, swallowing your pride. 

“We’re gonna get out of here, Jason. Just a while longer…we’ll be alright.”

Jason frowned deeply, looking away. He muttered.

“I really don’t need any inspiring words, (Y/n).”

You glared at him and asked.

“Oh? And allowing yourself to fall victim to your claustrophobia is healthier than reaching out for help?”

Jason glared at you, his blue eyes burning with challenge. 

“What the fuck do you know?”

Standing your ground, you put your hand upon your hips, replying. 

“I know that when you’re in a small room, or anything confining, it reminds you of when you were killed by Joker. I know that when you start feeling claustrophobic, you begin to fidget and try to look for a way out. I know that when you know you can’t get out, you lash out at anybody who is with you because you feel as though the walls are closing in on you and you feel like yourself of the people with you. I know that when you’re in a small room, you feel as though you’re in your coffin, unable to escape, questioning reality because it feels so fucking real.”

Jason’s eyes were wide by the time you were finished, and you were breathing heavily, red in the face with anger. You snapped before turning back to the window.

“That’s what the fuck I know.”

Huffing, you glared at the blizzard that was raging outside, the relentless wind reminding you of the storm brewing within your chest, and you ignored the stare Jason was giving you. Jason cleared his throat, murmuring softly.

“(Y/n), I’m sorry.”

You sighed and turned to Jason, crossing your arms.

“Jason, I’m not mad at you, ok? I know it’s the claustrophobia speaking, but I can’t help but feel hurt by what you said. I try my best to take care of you and the Outlaws because I know that you guys haven’t had that luxury before. I work my ass off for you guys, and have been doing so for a while. I feel like I should know a thing or two about everyone, especially you, Jason. I’ve been your friend for years.”

Jason’s hands ran over his face as he murmured.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know what to do. I really want to get out of here.”

“Jason, it isn’t your fault. I’m being an asshole when I shouldn’t be.”

Jason smirked slightly, shrugging.

“You learned from the best, I guess.”

You huffed before shivering, sliding down the concrete wall. 

“The only thing we can do right now is wait for those two nerds to come get us out of this prison cell before we either get killed by our captors or by the cold.”

Jason nodded and for a moment, all was quiet before Jason suggested.

“Penguins huddle for warmth when they’re cold.”

“I’m sorry?”

Jason repeated, giving you a shy look. 

“Penguins huddle for warmth when they’re cold. So…in order to preserve body heat, we should huddle.”

You blinked. Was this real? Was Jason actually asking you to cuddle with him? You shook your head to clear the shock before agreeing.

“I, um…ok. Kind of random, but I don’t see an issue with it?”

Jason walked over, plopping himself down beside you. Instead of him gathering you in his arms, however, Jason turned so that you could be the one to hold him. You suddenly felt like you were fifteen again, so carefree and happy as you held a fifteen-year-old Jason, who had been smaller than you at the time. 

As you wrapped your arms around him, you could feel his heart pounding from within his chest from the claustrophobic anxiety, and you comforted the man as he buried his head into your shoulder.

“It’s ok, Jason. You’re safe. You’re not back in that warehouse, you’re not in his clutches, and you’re not in a box in the ground. You’re right here in my arms, safe and sound.”

Jason held onto your tightly as you reassured and cradled him to your body, your hand coming up to gently thread through his hair the same way you used to when the two of you were younger…before you both had discovered the gruesome cruelty of the world.

“You’re alive, and nobody is gonna hurt you while I’m here. They’ll have to face my wrath if they do.”

Jason chuckled lowly before he calmed down, his voice but a hushed whisper.

“Thank you, (Y/n).”

“No need to thank me, Jason…I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

Jason smiled into your neck before he finally relaxed, his racing heart but a slow drum within his torso. As the two of you slowly warmed up, you couldn’t help but wonder if Jason could feel your own racing heart. Deciding not to think about it, you hummed quietly.

“We’re gonna be ok, Jay. I know it.”


	44. Fantods (Dick Grayson)

Young Justice! Nightwing! Dick Grayson x Reader

_**Trope** : Forced to Watch_

—

Genre: Angst, Suspense, Drama  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, Graphic Depictions of Injuries, Injuries, Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Gore

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Red. All he saw was red. Red on the ground, red on your skin and clothes, red within his vision. Dick Grayson was absolutely furious, and he could do nothing to stop his anger, nor the ministrations being demonstrated upon you. His body was bound as securely as possible, rope tying his body to the chair he was seated in, handcuffs closed in on his ankles and wrists. 

Your cries were louder than anything he had ever heard nor experienced, and Dick’s anger turned into white-hot rage. 

“Let her go, you bastard!”

He screamed, watching as Hugo Strange slowly cut into your skin once more, seeming to observe your reactions with amusement. He looked at Dick, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed a clipboard, his pen scratching against the paper as he recorded his findings.

“Now, why would I let my best subject go, Nightwing? Perhaps…you have an infatuation with the patient?”

“She’s not a fucking test subject!”

Dick yelled, straining in his seat as the doctor laughed, his head thrown back. 

“My, my, you have much to learn, Nightwing. Much, much, much more to learn.”

Hugo collected a syringe from a nearby table, and you cried out, tears mixing with blood as they ran down the sides of your cut and bruised face.

“Stop, stop! I can’t take it anymore!”

Hugo cooed, his thumb wiping your cheek as he checked the syringe to make sure the needle worked.

“Now, now, little one. You’re doing just fine. If you lay still and be a good girl, I can fix you in a jiffy.”

Dick called, glaring at the man.

“Don’t listen to him, (Y/n)! You have to fight him! You don’t need fixing.”

You whined out, looking at Dick with broken eyes.

“I…I can’t. It hurts too much.”

Dick’s eyebrows raised in worry and fear. Dick wasn’t certain how long you had left. You were so pale from the blood loss, and you were sliced and diced like fresh meat. Hugo stuck the needle into your neck, causing you to wince, before injecting the strange, brown liquid into your body. 

For a moment, you just stared at Dick before your eyes widened, a scream ripping itself from your chapped, split lips. Your back arched itself off the table before you slammed it back down, struggling against the binds that held you down. You were convulsing, your screams growing louder, and Dick was growing desperate. 

How long was it going to take the team to get to the two of you? God, every moment that passed was a moment that inched closer to your death. Hell, you could die right now, and Dick wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

All he could do was sit there and watch as you shook with pain, wishing that he could get out of the ropes and cuffs and kick Hugo’s ass for ever hurting you. 

Hugo was grinning, the light catching his glasses and obscuring his eyes as he watched you. Hugo wasn’t even writing in his clipboard anymore. In fact, he seemed to be doing all of this for entertainment now. 

Though, it had always been just for entertainment. 

Slowly, you stopped convulsing, and you coughed, blood shooting up out of your mouth and down the side of your face. Dick couldn’t look away. No matter how much he wanted to, Dick forced himself to watch. He wasn’t going to let you die knowing that he didn’t even have the guts to look at you. 

It hurt. It hurt so much that he couldn’t help you. Why did he think coming onto this mission with you was a good idea? If he could turn back time, Dick would in a heartbeat. He would keep you at Mount Justice, locked away safe and sound within your room. 

Another pained gargle caught his attention, and with horror, Dick realized you were choking on your own blood. However, you weren’t turning your head to try and drain the blood. In fact, you weren’t moving at all. Had Hugo paralyzed you?

“Stop it! Stop it, Strange!”

Hugo simply chuckled, walking around the table to your head and brushing back your matted, bloody hair. 

“Why should I do that, Nightwing? She makes for such a fantastic subject…I think I might keep her and make her into something else…something better.”

“You’re so fucking sick!”

Dick yelled, his vision turning red. In fact, all he saw was red. Red on the ground, red on your skin and clothes, red within his vision. As you slowly stopped choking, slowly stopped breathing, slowly stopped living, Dick Grayson felt his heart shatter and his chest fill with rage. 

All that he could do when let out an enraged and broken cry, wishing that he had super strength and could break through the binds that held him back from giving Hugo the same treatment he had given you. However, he was only human, and he had not been blessed with any kind of strength to break from his binds. 

No, Dick was human…and he hated that he was. Sparing a glance at you, Dick’s eyes burned with tears he wished he could hold back, whispering brokenly as hell broke loose around him, the team finally coming to the rescue.

“(Y/n)…I’m so sorry.”


	45. Redamancy (Jason Todd)

Jason Todd x Reader

_**Trope** : Bleeding Through the Bandages_

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama  
Rated: Everyone  
Warnings: Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Injuries, Graphic Depictions of Injuries.

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You had hoped that Jason would start being more careful when he went out on his missions. Granted, getting your ass handed to you was inevitable sometimes, but Jason never failed to get hurt. Almost always did he come home with bruises, cuts, both, or worse. You hated it. 

However, you could never ask Jason to stop being Red Hood. Being Red Hood was something he seemed to enjoy, and who were you to try and take that from him? You weren’t his mother, certainly not his father, and you weren’t some government official. You were just little ole (Y/n), paramour of the Red Hood.

When Jason came home, it was at about an hour after midnight. You had stayed up as you always did, the first-aid kit sitting on the end table of the couch, opened and ready to be used. The sound of boots being kicked off made you smile. Even when he was tired and wounded, Jason remembered to kick his boots off at the door. 

The man stumbled in, hands up at his mask and removing the armor, almost flinging it onto the couch. His blue eyes caught your gaze, and he smiled softly. 

“You know, you really don’t have to stay and wait up for me.”

“Yes, but who is going to take care of you, then? Certainly not yourself. I’ve seen the sutures you’ve done by yourself, Todd, and with all due respect, they look like shit.”

Jason chuckled, limping over to you and the couch before sitting down with a pained wheeze. Huffing, you instructed as you stood in front of him. 

“Shirt off, Jason.”

“I haven’t been home for five minutes, and you’re already trying to get me naked.”

You gave the man an unamused look as he painfully took his jacket and shirt off. You replied to him as you grabbed your supplies. 

“Keep talking, and I’ll sew your mouth shut while I’m at it.”

“Yes, Nurse.”

You smiled lightly before turning to Jason, your smile falling and your eyes widened. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Todd. Did you go through a wood chipper? What the fuck?”

Jason winced and muttered, giving you room to sit beside him as he explained. 

“No, I went through Killer Croc. I think he was trying to eat me.”

Your fingers carefully cleaned the area of blood, Jason wincing every now and then as you disinfected the gashes and teeth marks in his torso.

“It would seem so. Looks like you tried taking on a god damn grizzly.”

“It was actually a crocodile, but great guess.”

You gave Jason a warning look before slowly beginning to sew his wounds shut. As you did so, Jason hummed as he stared at you, his hand coming up to play with a piece of your hair. 

“So lucky that I have a hot nurse to take care of me.”

“Jason, I’m literally going to sew your mouth shut. Stop distracting me.”

Jason laughed lightly as he spied your blush, teasing you as you finished suturing the severe wounds, wrapping bandages around his torso. 

“Come on, babe! You can’t blame me for having such an amazing and hot woman be my nurse.”

You shook your head as you packed up the first-aid kit, setting it down on the floor beside the end table. Looking back at Jason, you huffed. 

“No, but I can blame you for being the reason you even need one. You really gotta start being more careful, Jason.”

Jason became serious, sighing as he looked down. 

“I know, I know.”

“It’s fine. I’m not going to tell you to stop being Red Hood. It’s what you love to do, and I think it’s amazing that you do what you do. God knows I would never ever have the guts to do what you do. I’m just a nurse, not some amazing vigilante that wears a red hood, shooting guns at the bad guys.”

You sat down on the couch beside Jason, your hand gently resting on Jason’s shoulders. 

“Though, I can tell you to start being more careful. One of these days, my skills are going to be too insufficient to take care of you, and then what?” 

You bit your lip and whispered, giving Jason a pleading look. 

“Just…be more careful, Jay. I really don’t think I could keep going without you by my side.”

Jason’s awe had him silent. How did he end up with someone as amazing and considerate as you? He replied back, taking your hand within his own and kissing your palm softly.

“I’ll try my best, (Y/n). I’m sorry I worry you.”

You shook your head, murmuring.

“I’m always going to worry about you, Jason. Whether you’re Red Hood or Jason Todd. My worry doesn’t end where your crime-fighting begins.”

Jason’s face tinted red, and he leaned over, gently kissing you. Kissing him back, you hummed as Jason threaded his fingers within your hair, laying you down on the couch. However, he winced, and you suggested. 

“We really shouldn’t do this, Jason. Maybe let’s just go to bed?”

Jason pouted before obliging, sitting back up. Yawning, the man stretched before he hissed, and you gave him a look.

“I swear to god. If you rip your stitches, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Aw, come on!”

Jason whined. However, you stared at his bandages, narrowing when red began to blotch the white material. You stared accusingly at Jason before he chuckled nervously.

“Guess Nurse (Y/n) had to make another appearance?”

“I’m gonna take your gun and shoot you with it.”

“I could die knowing a pretty face was the last thing I saw.”

“Jason Peter Todd. Shut the fuck up, and stay still so I can redo the stitches.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”


	46. Moed (Cyborg)

Teen Titans! Cyborg x Reader

_**Trope** : Go Through Me_

—

Genre: Friendship, Action, Suspense  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, idk what else to tag this as honestly

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You were fed up. All you wanted to do was have some fun with your friend Cyborg, yet here you were, getting ganged up on by some arrogant assholes. Their eyes were haughty as they stared you down, and Cyborg was nowhere near to help you fight the men off. 

“People like you shouldn’t be lurking around places like these, girl.”

You frowned, crossing your arms as you stood as tall as you could, trying to look intimidating to the three men before you. 

“And people like you shouldn’t be trying to pick a fight with a person like me Do yourself a favor: buzz off.”

The man scowled immediately, growling as he took a step closer.

“Who the fuck you think you’re talking to?”

“Lowlife scumbags who’re upset that they can’t get pussy, that’s who the fuck I think I’m talking to.”

The men growled, and before they could advance on you, the sudden blue glow of Cyborg’s robotic parts stepped in front of you. You were taken by surprise, having not even heard Cyborg come up to the scene. You watched the men from over Cyborg’s shoulder, blinking as Cyborg asked.

“Is there a problem?”

The men made faces. 

“Jesus Christ, what hole did you crawl out of?”

The men snickered as if it was the funniest thing in the world, but Cyborg wasn’t amused. Cyborg asked again, his tone becoming deeper as he stood tall and proud.

“I’m not gonna ask you again: is there a problem?”

The men gave Cyborg a look before scowling.

“Yeah, you’re standing in the way from what we want.”

“Get out the way, man, before we fry your circuits!”

You widened your eyes, becoming worried for Cyborg. However, you were astonished when Cyborg shook his head, taking off the leather jacket covering his torso and handing it to you. 

“If you wanna get to her, you’re gonna have to get through me first. So, who wants a can of whoop-ass first?”

The men were astonished by the sight of Cyborg’s robotic upper body, but they were determined to get to you. You had to give the men credit: they could really mask their fear by desire and rage. As they charged, Cyborg sighed before unleashing his fury. 

Nobody was safe from Cyborg’s wrath.

Blood and teeth went flying, and you were certain that bits of ripped clothes had flown through the air at least twice. When the fight was over, the men laid in crumpled heaps, groaning and unable to move. Cyborg turned to you, asking you with a stern eye. 

“Are you alright?”

You nodded, glancing down at the ground. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Are you okay?”

Cyborg grinned, patting his chest. 

“All metal, baby. Nothing can hurt me…except for a little rain.”

The two of you chuckled, and you thanked Cyborg.

“Thank you for saving my ass, Cyborg. I was honestly worried you wouldn’t come to my aid.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my friend. We gotta have each other’s backs.”

You blinked up at him before smiling softly.

“Yeah. Thanks again, Cy.”

Cyborg beamed at you before patting you on the back.

“Ain’t nothing I wouldn’t do for you, kid. Come on, we have a party to attend!”

The two of you laughed before walking back into the club, the men long forgotten.


	47. Erlebnisse (Dick Grayson)

Dick Grayson x Reader

_**Trope** : Bloodstained clothes._

—

Genre: Friendship, Drama, Angst  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Gore, Slight Angst (?)

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You were covered in blood from head to toe. It was under your fingernails, running down your face, staining your clothes, and most likely in other places you really didn’t want to think about. 

You were standing before dead men, probably about ten or so, all with their throats ripped out or cut open, their torso either sliced up or ripped open. Poor bastards.

Did you really do this? You didn’t think that you had such a heart to. Blinking, you dropped your weapon before walking away in a daze. You needed to get out of the area before anybody saw you. 

You were sure to be arrested if they did. Where could you go? Home? You were too far from home, and you were bound to get seen if you tried walking all the way back home.

However, you were sure that Dick lived around here. As you walked, you fell into a daze, everything around you seeming to darken. You were tired, thirsty, and hungry. 

It seemed that within a blink of your eye, you were on Dick’s doorstep, your hand slowly and shakily raising to knock on the door. Once, twice, three times you knocked, the sound seeming loud within your ears. 

You could hear shuffling on the other side, and for a moment, it was quiet before the door swung open. Dick had a friendly face on, ready to greet the stranger on the other side with practiced and bubbly words, but when he spied your bloody form, his eyes widened in horror.

“Holy shit, (Y/n)! What the hell happened?”

You asked, dissociating and detached from reality.

“I…can I come in?”

Dick nodded before gently taking your hand and guiding you in, not even seeming to care about the blood. He asked you quietly when the door was finally shut.

“(Y/n), where are you hurt? Who did this?”

You mumbled, looking down at the floor, watching as blood slowly began to stain his carpet.

“It’s not mine.”

Dick was taken back, blue eyes wide in concern. He asked you, worry lacing his voice.

“W-What do you mean it isn’t yours? Did you…did you kill someone?”

At the thought, your eyes began to sting with tears. God, did you really kill all of those men? You began to sob, dropping to your knees as you held your hands to your mouth. Dick knelt in front of you, listening to you as you sobbed out.

“I don’t know! I don’t know, Dick. I was walking home, and then the next thing I knew, I was standing over some guys! Dick, what’s happening to me?”

Dick calmed you, cooing and shushing your cries.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s going to be ok. We’re going to figure this out, alright?”

You whispered to him, shaking your head.

“I’m scared.”

You sniffled before crying again.

“I’m so scared, Dick. What am I gonna do?”

Dick replied softly, his hand gently patting your shoulder.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart. We’re gonna figure this out. For now, we’re gonna get you in the bath and get all of this blood off of you.”

Looking down at your clothes, you observed the dark colored stains before nodding. Dick helped you up, observing your matted hair and bloody face. 

“You kind of remind me of Carrie, kiddo.”

“Dick.”

You said, exasperated. Dick winced before muttering.

“Sorry, too soon. Let’s go, sweetheart.”

Dick led you to the bathroom, carefully peeling the clothes from your body piece by piece. As you peeled your ruined shirt from your torso, you could smell the strong scent of wet pennies emitting from the wet and drying blood, almost feeling sick as the scent overwhelmed your senses. 

Dick ran the bath, the hot water steaming the mirror, and you carefully stepped in as it filled up, sitting down with your knees to your chest. Dick grabbed a washcloth, dipping it into the water before pouring some body soap onto the rag. Placing the rag on your back, Dick slowly began to wash the blood off of you, the water staining red. 

At the sight of the water turning pink, and then red, you couldn’t help but cry once more, the hot and salty tears bleeding into the blood. Holding onto Dick’s bicep, he held you comfortingly as you cried. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’re gonna figure this out. I promise.”

Though his words were comforting, Dick let you cry into his shoulder until you couldn’t cry anymore, his soft breaths and warm body comforting you more than his words could. 

When you were finally blood free, Dick let you change into a pair of his pajamas before putting on a movie to distract you for now. Allowing you to fall asleep on the couch with him, the movie upon the screen was forgotten and ignored as the two of you slept. 


	48. Saudade (Conner Kent)

Young Justice! Conner Kent x Reader

_**Trope** : You Said You Would Let Them Go_

—

Genre: Angst, Action, Suspense  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Injuries, Graphic Depictions of Injury, Swearing, Major Character Death

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

He should have never trusted Killer Frost. Her heart was just as cold as her power, and Killer Frost was smart. Conner didn’t want to admit it, but Killer Frost was cunning. She knew her way with words, and Conner hated that he hadn’t noticed it before. 

It had been a normal day, the trying to make the most of the rainy and gloomy day by hanging out at the Sandbar Internet Cafe located in Happy Harbor. However, Killer Frost had crashed the lazy day, prompting you, Conner, and the team to engage the best you could. 

You weren’t in uniform, and you knew that certain people on the team, such as Dick and Wally, wanted to keep their identities secret. You, Conner, M’Gann, and the others that didn’t care about their secret identities were quick to get into the fight. 

Being human, you were certainly no match for the freezing prowess of Killer Frost’s power. However, that didn’t mean you weren’t sufficient in hand-to-hand combat. Dick had trained you himself, so your hands and feet were swift and true. 

However, no matter how good you were, a human to a meta-human was a huge and drastic difference. One by one, the ones that were fighting became encased within her ice, struggling as the ice slowly grew, climbing up their bodies. You hadn’t been hit yet, and Conner, bless his heart, was determined to not let Killer Frost get a hit on you. 

The two of you danced around her like flames, growing stronger as you worked together. However, Killer Frost was one step ahead of you and had froze the ground you had been running on, causing you to slip. As you tumbled, she encased you in ice, and you slid across the ground, encased within a block of ice. 

Conner was furious. What was he going to do? The fate of the team was in his hands now, and there was no way he was going to be able to save everyone just by pure strength. So, Conner decided to bargain. 

“Look, whatever you’re after, I can give you.”

Killer Frost’s eyes raised lightly, her blue lips curling into a sinister smile. 

“Oh, and what does Superboy have to offer me?”

Conner bit his lip before laying his card on the table. 

“You let them go, and I’ll tell you whatever it is you need to know…and can have what you want, just as long as you let them go.”

Killer Frost hummed, her finger coming up to her lips. 

“Well, I must say that it sounds promising. Alright, Superboy. How about you tell me what you’ve got packing in that Mountain of yours.”

Conner glared before telling her vital information, her eyes widening with glee as he did so. By the time he was done, Killer Frost was smiling from ear-to-ear, the smile nothing but menacing and sinister. She thanked as she shot a freezing blast at Conner, effectively freezing him into place. 

“Why, I must say, you are much more gullible than anybody gives you credit for.”

Conner was confused, asking.

“W-What do you mean?”

Killer Frost laughed, head thrown back as her hands rest upon her hips. 

“Did you honestly believe that I would let your friends go? That’s a few more heroes crossed off the list!”

Conner grew angry, snarling as he slowly began to break through the ice.

“You said you would let them go!”

Killer Frost pointed out, winking a cold blue eye at the seething clone.

“Actually, I never did. You were so desperate to save your friends that you were willing to give me exactly what I wanted. That’s just how you play the game, sweetheart. Have fun cleaning up the puddles your friends are gonna make when they melt!”

She cackled, fleeing the scene, and Conner broke from his cold confinement with a scream of rage. However, Killer Frost was already far out, and she was the last thing on his mind. Running to you, Conner knelt down, his hand delicately touching the ice that encased your body. 

“I’m gonna get you out of here, (Y/n)! I’m gonna get you all out!”

Was he too late? The ice upon your skin had already begun to drip, and Conner was becoming frantic. What could he do? He could break the ice, as he would surely accidentally take off a limb…or even shatter your whole body. Conner began to worry, and Dick called to him quietly.

“Conner…Conner, we can’t save them.”

“Yes, we can!”

Conner yelled, spinning to look at Dick. 

“Since when do you give up? This is fixable! Heat can warm them up…can thaw them out. We need fire!”

“Conner-”

However, the man wasn’t having it. Quickly, he began to search for a source he could use for fire. However, the more he searched, the quicker defeat rose up on the horizon. Conner’s eyes shut, and in a burst of emotion, he cried. The remaining members of the Young Justice league bowed their heads in respect before Wally muttered, shaking his head. 

“We should have never left Mount Justice”

Dick couldn’t help but to quietly agree.


	49. Mamihlapinatapei (Wally West)

Young Justice! Wally West x Reader

_**Trope** : Gunshot Wound_

—

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Mention of Guns, Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Injury, Graphic Depictions of Injuries

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You hated it when Wally got hurt. He was supposed to be one of the fastest kids alive, faster than sound, faster than bullets. However, even though Wally was faster than fast, there were some days where he just wasn’t fast enough. Those days were almost the worst for you.

You weren’t a mother hen, but that didn’t mean you didn’t hate it when Wally got hurt. though, sometimes, you did go a bit overboard with your doting. Why wouldn’t you? Wally was Kid Flash for a reason. Shaking your head, Wally asked you, his warm hand rubbing gentle circles on your lower back.

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

You hummed as you gently cleaned his wound, hating how the blood on your blue gloves seemed to turn purple. 

“I’m thinking about the rare times you get hurt. You’re Kid Flash for a reason. I just…I hate it when the enemy gets a hit on you.”

Wally’s eyes softened and he murmured to you, wincing when your tweezers began to dig into his wound, searching for the bullet that had embedded itself into his shoulder.

“I know. Trust me, it surprises me too. But I’m gonna be alright. I have you to take care of me.”

You sighed and gave Wally a tired and annoyed look, your hands pausing their search.

“I won’t always be here, Wally. I won’t always be able to help you.”

Wally frowned and leaned forward, his hand coming up to your face.

“I know, and I’m sorry that that’s a possibility. I promise that I’ll be more careful. I just like it when you take care of me.”

You smiled lightly, giving him a small kiss as you resumed in getting the bullet out. 

“You’re such a sap.”

Yous crunched your face up when the bullet dropped into the petri dish within your hand, setting the lead aside before beginning to suture his wound.

“You’re such a sap.”

Wally’s cheeks tinted pink, and he smiled shyly at you.

“Well, I do try.”

He hummed and murmured quietly, his fingers playing with your hair.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course. You tell me every single day.”

Wally replied sweetly, his lips curling up. 

“Still isn’t enough to express just how much I love you.”

Your cheeks darkened, eyes narrowing as you stared at the needle in your hand, and Wally smirked in triumph. As you finished the stitches, you sat back slightly, smiling before placing a piece of clear film over the stitches. 

“Alright, Kid. Your sutures are done. Don’t do anything that might irritate or tear the sutures, ok?”

Wally nodded, smiling widely.

“Of course, Nurse (Y/n). I wouldn’t dream of pissing you off.”

You chuckled before packing up your supplies. Before you could get up, however, Wally pushed you back to him with the hand that had been on your back and he gave you a sweet kiss. 

“Thank you, seriously. I really appreciate what you do for me and I like that you don’t mind taking care of me.”

You blushed before wrapping your arms around his torso, laying your head on his uninjured shoulder. 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Wally. I love you.”

“I love you too, (Y/n).”

Sharing a small, but loving kiss, you both stared into each other's eyes. Getting lost in the green of his irises, your lips curled into a wide smile. God, you loved his eyes. Shaking yourself from the trance his eyes had put you in, you got up to put your medical supplies away. Coming back with some ice cream, you smiled and held up two spoons.

“Help me finish this off?”

Wally’s eyes widened and he grinned, reaching for one of the spoons.

“Hell yeah.”

You chuckled before the two of you began to chow down on the ice cream, House reruns echoing throughout the living room.


	50. Yuanfen (Conner Kent)

Young Justice! Conner Kent x Reader

_**Trope** : Broken Rib(s)_

—

Genre: Action, Angst, Friendship  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Injury, Graphic Depictions of Injury, Swearing

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Killer Croc was insane. He was strong, he was clever, and he was ruthless. It was one of the reasons why he was one of the most feared villains in the world. Conner hadn’t like that you had been assigned to helping him fight Killer Croc, but Conner was trying hard not to underestimate you.

He knew that you were strong, and you were an excellent warrior when on the battlefield. However, you were prone to becoming nervous…to worrying about others instead of yourself. One slip up and Killer Croc could easily kill you. 

When they arrived onto the battlefield, Conner was unnerved. Killer Croc wasn’t alone, and that was going to pose an issue. In fact, he was pretty sure the man beside Killer Croc was Harm. Why would Harm team up with Killer Croc? Conner immediately announced as you, Kid Flash, Nightwing, and himself prepared to leave.

“I’m going after Killer Croc, you guys can take the easy one out.”

You immediately rejected, your eyes stern as you looked at him. 

“Conner, you can’t take this guy on alone. We’re a team for a reason. Wally and Dick can take on Harm while you and I take on KC.”

Conner glared at you, but Nightwing urged.

“(Y/n)’s right. Killer Croc may be strong, and you may be stronger than him, but (Y/n) will serve as a great distraction and back-up.”

Conner growled before snapping, crossing his arms. 

“Fine. Can we go now?”

Wally raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

“After you, Superboy.”

Conner nodded before jumping out of the hole in the bottom of the jet, you, Dick, and Wally quickly following suit. As you four dropped, Harm seemed amused, saying. 

“It seems that Harm and Killer Croc have company. How delightful. Tell Harm…who is going to pose the greatest challenge?” 

Dick and Wally stepped forward, eyes narrowed and standing tall. 

“That would be us.”

Giving you a reassuring nod, Dick and Wally engaged Harm while Conner engaged Killer Croc. You bit your lip. Conner wasn’t holding back, and while that was good, you were afraid that you might get in his way. So, you stayed away from them the best you could, hoping for a moment Superboy might need you. 

The opening came when Killer Croc threw Conner into a wall, Conner momentarily being dazed. However, before Killer Croc could advance on him, you distracted him by throwing a rock at him as hard as you could. 

“Hey, you ugly gecko! Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

Killer Croc turned, his eyes narrowing at you, and he snarled out. 

“You’ll make for a great appetizer, girl!”

“Oh really? Then why not come take a bite!”

Killer Croc growled before charging at you with record speed. You hadn’t expected it, but before Killer Croc would take a swipe at you, you rolled out of the way. Growing annoyed, Killer Croc let out a roar, and you gave him a smirk. 

However, in a split second, you became distracted by Harm’s angered yelling. As you looked back at Killer Croc, he was right in front of you, and his fist was slamming in the middle of your sternum. 

**-CONNER POV-**

His eyes widened when he watched Killer Croc deliver a devastating blow to your ribs. With his superhuman hearing, Conner could hear the uncomfortable creaking of your bones before hearing the bones snap. He could hear your shocked intake of breath before the wind overtook it all, your body flying. 

When Conner got up, his anger was the only thing he registered. The last thing Conner saw before his rage took over was the fearful face of Killer Croc. 

**-TIMESKIP-**

When Conner came to, he was in the med bay. His body was sore, and for a moment, he just laid on the bed, collecting his thoughts. However, when Conner remembered you, he sat straight up, looking around for you. You were in the bed beside him, bandages wrapping your whole torso. 

Oxygen tubes were shoved into your nose, the silicone tubes wrapping around to the back of your neck, and Conner’s heart clenched when he spied the heart monitor beside you. Your heart was steady, and Conner sat up slowly. Walking over to you, Conner stared down at you, his hands resting on the railings that had been pulled up to keep you from falling off should you try to move. 

Conner bit his lip, looking down. If only he hadn’t been so weak. If only he had gotten up faster. Conner looked at your peaceful face, and he jolted when Wally’s voice spoke up.

“The ends of her ribs that connect with the sternum got snapped. When she fell, her ribs punctured her lung. Zatanna worked some of her magic and healed her the best her abilities would allow. She should pull through.”

Conner snarled, looking back at Wally.

“You and Dick should have listened to me. You should have let me fight Killer Croc alone! If you would have, she wouldn’t be like this right now!”

Wally sighed, looking down. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Dick’s sorry as well.”

“Why can’t he come tell me himself? Can’t face the fact that he almost got (Y/n) killed?”

Wally frowned and replied.

“Hey, we thought you two would have had it handled. We didn’t want to underestimate (Y/n).”

“But you two knew! You two knew that Killer Croc exceeded her abilities. She’s human. There is no way she would have been able to fight him.”

Wally pointed out, his green eyes growing dark with annoyance. 

“She had you, though.”

Conner growled before looking away and back down at (Y/n). Wally had a point. (Y/n) was a part of his responsibility, and he had failed. Closing his eyes, Conner took a deep breath, and his eyes shot open when he felt your feather-light touch on his hand. 

Your eyes were closed, but your hand was slowly laying down atop his. Your voice was but a whisper, but Conner could hear you clear as day. 

“It’s…not your fault.”

Conner shook his head, his other hand coming atop yours. 

“I should have been faster, (Y/n). I should have gotten up faster.”

“It was…my choice.”

Your eyes slowly opened and you mumbled. 

“I wasn’t…going to let him…hurt you. Not when…when it’s someone…I care about.”

Conner’s face pinked, and he looked down, frowning. Your eyes closed once more, and you added. 

“I…I’m not gonna stand-by…and let that bastard…hurt the ones I love.”

Love? Conner looked at you, and you smiled softly at Conner. Conner quietly asked.

“Love?”

“If I’m…gonna die, I want….to at least tell…you that I love you.”

Conner growled, glaring at you.

“You’re not going to die, (Y/n). Not after that.”

You smirked, letting your eyes close once more.

“Don’t worry, Kent….I don’t plan on it.”

Conner’s gaze softened, and Wally quietly walked out, grinning ear to ear as he snatched the twenty dollar bill Dick’s hand.


	51. Dor (Jason Todd)

Jason Todd x Reader

_**Trope:** Bleeding Out_

—

Genre: Angst, Friendship, Drama  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Injury, Graphic Depictions of Injury, Swearing, Major Character Death

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

This was bad. This was so fucking bad. Jason looked down at his stomach, the large gash pulsing with pain as blood leaked out and over his skin and uniform like a river. Grunting, Jason held his hand to the wound. Immediately, it began to sting, and Jason took a shaky breath. 

Looking around, Jason bit his lip. There was no way he was going to be able to get to his motorcycle and get to a hospital in time before he passed out from the blood loss. His vision was already blurring, doubling, and spotting. Jason estimated he must have about two minutes left before he bled out so much to the point of unconsciousness. What was he going to do?

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he swiped it open before going into the contacts. Swiping down, he smiled slightly when he found your name before clicking on the call button. As it rang, Jason took steady breaths, closing his eyes. Praying that you would pick up; that you would be the last thing he would hear. 

“Hello?”

Jason smiled as your voice carried through the phone like sunlight through the trees. He whispered to you. 

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey. What’s going on, Jay?”

Jason grunted as he adjusted himself against the wall, clearing his throat as he replied. 

“Nothing much. Just getting off of work. How are you doing, baby?”

“Stressed out. This English Lit paper is giving me the time of my life.”

Jason chuckled as you did, and his brows furrowed as he closed his eyes, tears stinging his eyes. Jason hummed to you.

“I wouldn’t stress about it so much. You’re amazing.”

“Aw, Jay. You’re great too. How was work?”

Jason swallowed thickly, almost gagging at the taste of the blood running down his throat, and he answered. 

“The usual. Kicking ass, taking names, killing people.”

“Not good, huh?”

Jason paused, looking down at his stomach before whispering. 

“No…not at all.”

You chuckled before replying, the sound of a keyboard typing away echoing in the background. 

“Well, hey. When you get home, I’ll give you the best massage you can get in Gotham City.”

“Oh? Does that mean what I think it means?”

You laughed before teasing, adjusting the phone.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to come home and find out, Jaybird.”

Jason scoffed, unable to hold the tears back. Jason took a deep breath before asking.

“(Y/n)?”

“Yes, babe?”

Jason paused before whispering to you.

“I love you.”

You chuckled into the phone before relaying.

“I love you too, Jason. More than you’ll ever know.”

Jason bit his lip before he choked up, a hand coming to his mouth to hold his cry in. Clearing his throat, Jason murmured.

“I’ll see you when I get home, baby.”

“I can’t wait!”

Jason’s eyes squeezed shut, wishing he didn’t have to end the call.

“Bye, baby.”

“See you later, Jaybird.”

The line went dead, and Jason clenched his teeth, the phone dropping into his lap as he clenched his fists. He was angry, so, so angry. However, maybe it was better this way. At least he was dying by his own terms, and not some sick clown with an agenda. 

Jason’s head sat back against the wall, and he sighed sadly as unconsciousness began to creep up on him. The pool of blood he was sitting in was growing larger and larger by the minute, and Jason swallowed weakly. At least he got to hear the voice of an angel before his last breath. Jason wished within the back of his mind that it was her who would take him home, not Death.

Jason wondered if he could cheat death a second time. 

Jason’s eyes closed, and he muttered before the darkness took him over. 

“Fuck you, Death. Fucking fuck you.”


	52. Tocka (Starfire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is all I have written for the bingo! I think I have two more I still need to get done, but I'm not doing that until finals is over haha.

Teen Titans! Starfire x Reader

_**Trope** : Forced to Kneel/Bow_

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, don’t know what else

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Tamaran was a beautiful planet. It was vast, it was colorful, it was graceful. However, it’s beauty could mask the corrupt and boiling turmoil that flowed beneath the surface of the planet and the kingdom like lava and fire. In Starfire’s time in Earth, her sister, Blackfire, had taken the throne. 

And oh, what a throne, she had made it to be. 

Built upon lies and unfulfilled promises, Blackfire had fooled the people to twist themselves around her finger, but she certainly hadn’t fooled Starfire. Nor had she fooled you. When Starfire had brought you to Tamaran to show you her home, she had been horrified to see what a corrupt kingdom Tamaran had become. 

However, to Blackfire, Starfire had seemed innocent to her treacherous ways But to you? Starfire had expressed her concern and anger. 

“I am horrified and saddened that my sister would be this way to her own people.”

You crossed your arms and replied, shaking your head. 

“Starfire, Blackfire has shown continuously that she does not care about you or Tamaran. She cares about power and glory.”

Starfire shook her head, her hand coming to her mouth as she closed her eyes. 

“I wish that it was not true, but after coming home…”

Her voice trailed off before she frowned, turning to you.

“I must stop her. I cannot let her do this to our people.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

Starfire glanced at you before holding her arms, shaking her head. 

“I will challenge my sister for the crown. If I am successful…I will then banish Blackfire from Tamaran, and perhaps imprison her for eternity. She must be stopped, no matter if she is my sister or not.”

You simply pursed your lips, looking down. You were concerned for the woman, but you knew that Starfire could take care of herself. Looking at the alien, you nodded, crossing your arms. 

“Alright. If that’s what you want to do, then I’m not going to hold you back. Just be careful.”

Starfire smiled before resting her forehead against yours, her touch soft but enough to let you know that she acknowledged your concern. 

“I will be.”

-

Your heart was pounding as Starfire and you walked to the throne room. Blackfire had called the two of you to a meeting, but for what, you didn’t know. However, you were uneasy as you spied the smirking empress, her purple eyes nothing but malicious when they set their gaze upon you and her sister. 

As you approached her, she held her hand up the guards escorting you, and you both stopped. Starfire asked, her head tilting.

“Sister, what is the occasion?”

“Little sister, do I have a surprise for you.”

Her head gestured to one of the guards beside you, and his feet connected with the back of your knees, causing you to cry out as you collapsed to your knees. The edge of a spear pressed against the back of your neck, and you hissed in pain as your knees pulsed in pain. Blackfire chuckled as she whispered. 

“Yes, bow before your new queen, little servant. “

Starfire gasped and demanded as guards held their spears to her, preventing her from coming to you as she tried to reach for you.

“Sister, what is the meaning of this!”

“Little sister, it’s a new age. It’s time we expand our kingdom…take over empires and make them our own. And we can start by making your little human friend a new servant of the throne.”

“This is wrong!”

Blackfire’s eyes glowed purple as the blade dug more into your neck, blood pearling at the tip. 

“Is it? Is it wrong to want to create a bigger empire for a better future?”

“It is wrong to enslave others for more power!”

Blackfire screamed, her hands glowing. 

“And what are you going to do about it? Challenge your queen?”

“No…I’m going to challenge my sister…for the crown!”

Blackfire screamed and the two lunged at each other, angry flurries of purple and green colliding. As you watched, the guards’ spear was slowly lifted from your neck as a man came to your aid. He was large and burly, and he asked you. 

“Are you alright?”

“I just got kicked in the back of the knees by a Tamaranean. Do I look like I’m ok?”

The man chuckled and picked you up before setting you on a table, tending to your wounds as Starfire grabbed Blackfire by the hair and Amazon-throwing her through a wall. You blanched, hoping you were never on the receiving end of that throw.

“Forgive me. I tend to forget that humans are weaker than Tamaraneans, no offense to you.”

Ice was placed on the back of your knees, and you asked as starbolts of purple and green flew throughout the room. 

“Um, does this happen every day? Why aren’t you concerned?”

“We cannot interfere with a challenge placed for the crown, or it will become void. Starfire must do this alone, or she will not win.”

You cursed and simply sat and waited, your fingers tapping against the table in anxiety. Suddenly, it became quiet, and you widened your eyes when the doors to the throne room opened, smoke billowing through. Green eyes glowed through the smoke, and your heart dropped. 

However, when Starfire came in, dragging Blackfire by the back of her shirt, wearing the crown, you were elevated. Starfire had won, and she was Empress. Forcing Blackfire to kneel, Starfire snarled in uncharacteristic anger. 

“Kneel before your queen, prisoner.”

Blackfire growled, and Starfire announced.

“The challenge is done. I, Princess Starfire of Tamaran, have defeated Empress Blackfire in a challenge for the crown.”

The people of Tamaran began to cheer, and Starfire added.

“I also hereby declare that Blackfire is to be permanently imprisoned. If she escapes, she is banished from Tamaran, and will be executed if sighted upon Tamaranean Grounds.”

Blackfire screamed.

“You can’t do this to me! I…I’m your sister!”

Starfire scoffed.

“I believe that I just did.”

As the guards took Blackfire away, Starfire flew to you, hugging you tightly.

“I am sorry for what she did to you. Are you alright?”

You hugged Starfire back, replying. 

“I’m ok, Starfire….I’m really proud of you.”

Starfire pulled back, blushing, and she smiled shyly.

“I only did what had to be done.”

“You did a great job. Come on, Empress. We gotta celebrate the new ruler of Tamaran.”

Starfire smiled before picking you up, the two of you chuckling as you two joined in on the festivities.


	53. Work of Art (OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an oc my friend came up with named Milo West. She wanted the character I had come up with, the daughter of Dick Grayson, to be with someone, so she created Milo. Here are three works that I made for her!

Milo West x Grayson! Reader

—

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fluff  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, Fluff

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

“Hey, you have the primer, right?”

In the West household, the kitchen was a complete disaster. Makeup of all kinds was splayed out on the table. Brushes of all sizes and types rolled along the wood as the young couple searched for the primer. (Y/n) huffed, furrowing her brow.

“I could have sworn that I put it in my makeup bag.”

Milo West, the speedster son of Wally and Artemis, gave (Y/n) a playful glare.

“You haven’t even been here for five minutes, and you already lost the primer? The most important thing about everything here?”

(Y/n) laughed and pushed his shoulder, causing him to laugh lightly.

“Shut up! It’s not my fault the universe has something against me.”

Milo laughed once more before he speeded around the table, coming up a second later with the bottle.

“Ah ha! Can’t hide from Milo, baby!”

(Y/n) laughed as she brought her feet to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched Milo wink at her. Setting the primer beside (Y/n), Milo went behind the young Grayson, pulling her hair back with a brush before placing it in a bun. Leaning down, Milo kissed her shoulder before walking in front of the blushing girl.

From within the living room, Wally, Artemis, and Dick watched as Milo began to apply the primer.

“Milo! You can’t use that much!”

“I can do whatever the hell I want.”

(Y/n)’s head fell back as she laughed, and Milo grinned widely, playfully yelling at her in faux frustration.

“Stop moving! I can’t apply the primer right if you keep moving!”

(Y/n) snorted, holding a hand up to her mouth, and Milo shook his head. Dick asked Wally quietly, a smirk ghosting his lips.

“Where did Milo learn to do makeup?”

Wally shrugged, watching in amusement as Milo carefully rubbed the primer over (Y/n)’s whole face.

“Beats me. I’m guessing (Y/n) taught him?”

Artemis grinned, looking at the boys.

“I would assume so.”

Dick and Wally looked over at Artemis with equally confused glances before Milo’s loud voice distracted them once more.

“Oh my god. Woman!”

(Y/n) yelled back, throwing her hands up.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it! It’s cold!”

Milo threw his head back, letting out a frustrated cry before looking back down at the laughing girl. Unable to contain his laughter, Milo shook his head before instructing, holding up the foundation.

“Stop moving. I can’t apply it evenly if you keep moving.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop.”

(Y/n) snickered before Milo huffed, going back to doing her makeup. After a moment of silence, (Y/n) asked.

“You did get the concealer, right?”

“Oh….yes, honey, I did. I got the concealer. I got everything you needed.”

(Y/n) stifled a laugh, and Milo muttered as he began to apply her contour.

“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me.”

Wally called, his eyes stern.

“Hey. What’d I say about cussing.”

Milo froze, wincing as he glanced over at his dad apologetically, and (Y/n) teased.

“Oh, you’re in trouble~”

(Y/n) winked up at Milo as he glared at her, and he threatened, waving the contour stick at her.

“Who’s the one doing your makeup? I’ll make you look like a clown if you keep being a little-”

Wally cut him off, almost snapping the boy’s name.

_“-Milo!”_

“-Jerk! I was gonna say jerk!”

Wally raised an eyebrow, and (Y/n) called to the man, grinning widely.

“Don’t worry, Wally. I’ll kick him if he swears.”

Milo gasped, pointing out to the girl.

“Hey! You’re worse than me!”

(Y/n) gasped and yelled, her lips curled up into a wide smile as she pointed at the man.

“That is not true! I am an angel, and you have no proof of me being anything else but.”

Milo bust out laughing, gripping his sides.

“You? An angel? Please!”

(Y/n)’s head fell back as she laughed, her arms clutching her own sides as she did so. Dick shook his head while Wally just whispered.

“Oh my god.”

Milo calmed down, wiping away his tears before he instructed, returning to doing (Y/n)’s makeup.

“Ok, baby girl. Stop moving.”

“Yes, Kid Flash. Anything for you.”

Milo’s cheeks tinted pink, and he huffed, muttering as he brushed and blended the contour.

“Shut up, Nightwing Wanna-Be.”

“Hey, my Dad’s Nightwing. You should fear us both.”

Milo paused, teasing as he grinned.

“Ok, but how many times have you used that on someone?  _‘My dad’s Nightwing, so ha. I’m better than you.’_ ”

“Way too many times than I should be proud of.”

The two of them bust out laughing, and Milo shook his head.

“At this point, I’m not even surprised.”

“You should see the looks on their faces when I tell them my boyfriend is Kid Flash.”

Milo’s face scrunched up as he laughed and he flexed, making (y/n) giggled.

“Ain’t nothing gonna beat these guns.”

Wally called, not amused by his son’s actions.

“Except (Y/n), right?”

Milo stopped flexing, blushing deeply, and he huffed. Wally, Artemis, and Dick laughed and (Y/n) whined.

“Aw, stop being mean to him! Only I can exploit his weaknesses.”

“Shut up.”

Milo shook his head as the girl snickered, and he became focused as he started on her eye makeup. As they fell into a comfortable silence, (Y/n) couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as the TV quietly hummed in the background, (Y/n)’s phone softly playing music.

Milo’s green eyes were focused as he worked on her left eye, biting his lip and furrowing his brow as he concentrated. With her open eye, (Y/n) shamelessly looked him over, her cheeks tinting slightly as she watched his muscles stretch and relax with his movements.

His tank top was tight, the black and red material acting as a second skin as he moved, and (Y/n)’s eye became distracted to the drawstring of his black sweatpants. Looking back up at Milo, she smiled when he raised an eyebrow, a grin ghosting his lips. Caught red-handed, (Y/n) simply shrugged before closing her eye.

Milo didn’t mind that (Y/n) checked him out. It was ego-building. Nevertheless, it flattered him. After all, (Y/n) was gorgeous, and the fact that she had picked him to be with of all people made him feel…significant. Milo smiled as he finished with her eyes before slowly and carefully applying her eyeliner. After he was done, he fanned her eyes to make the eyeliner dry faster. Grabbing the mascara, Milo instructed.

“Look up, baby.”

(Y/n) did as asked, and Milo carefully applied the mascara. After he was done, he smiled and stood back, a hand on his chin.

“Damn. You look smoking, (Y/n). If I do say so myself, anyway.”

“I wanna see!”

Milo grabbed the mirror before (y/n) could and clicked his tongue.

“Nope. I haven’t done your hair yet.”

“But Milo!”

(Y/n) whined, leaning for the mirror. Milo stepped back, grinning.

“No. I’m gonna do your hair, and then you can see.”

(Y/n) groaned, throwing her head back.

“But I wanna see it now.”

Milo chuckled before placing the mirror onto the tallest shelf, (Y/n) gasping.

“As if I couldn’t get to that! My dad is legit Nightwing! You think he wouldn’t have taught me how to grab stuff from high places?”

“Did he teach you how to take down a speedster?”

(Y/n) grinned, crossing her arms and sitting back.

“Yeah. You Nightwing it.”

Dick shook his head, placing a hand over his face as the two kids laughed, Milo shaking his head.

“Yeah, okay. Just be a good girl, and stop moving. I’m going to be curling your hair, and I really don’t want to burn you or hurt you because you can’t sit still.”

“As if it’s my fault.”

However, the mood had changed slightly after Milo’s ‘good girl’ comment, and (Y/n) couldn’t help but blush as his words ran through her mind. Curse him. Milo, seeming to know exactly what he did, smirked as he took her hair down, gently brushing it out. Sighing, (Y/n) relaxed, murmuring.

“I love it when you play with my hair. It’s so relaxing.”

“I know, right? How can one simple act be so nice and relaxing?”

The two chuckled as Milo began to curl her hair, spraying her hair with hairspray after every curl. About forty-five minutes later, her hair was finally curled and styled. Grabbing the mirror, Milo asked as he kept the reflective view hidden from sight.

“You ready to see how classy and hot you are?”

“Yes! Let me see, let me see!”

Milo turned the mirror around, and (Y/n) gasped.

“Holy shit!”

Dick choked on his water before yelling.

“Hey! You watch your language, young lady!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just….I’m freakin hot!”

Milo laughed loudly as (Y/n) turned around, showing the parents. Dick was taken back, and Wally was gawking. Artemis, however, simply grinned. Milo draped his arm over her shoulders, his other hand resting upon his hip.

“See? I’m not too snazzy at this.”

Artemis complimented as Wally and Dick continued to look (Y/n) over.

“You did a great job, Milo. She looks gorgeous.”

“Aw, Artemis. You’re embarrassing me!”

(Y/n) blushed and looked down. Milo rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, and Dick shrugged after a while.

“You know what? I approve.”

Wally scratched his cheek, muttering as he looked away.

“I’m gonna have so much fun trying to figure out how to one-up my own son.”

Milo grinned before leaning down, laying a sweet kiss on (Y/n)’s lips.

“Ok, baby. Wardrobe time!”

“Hell no! You are not doing what I think you’re doing.”

Dick called to Milo. Milo frowned, confused.

“I was just gonna pick out her clothes for the day.”

Dick blushed in embarrassment, and Wally snickered as Artemis shook her head.

“Oh….I, um….go ahead, I guess.”

Milo and (Y/n) looked at each other before shrugging in confusion, Milo picking the girl up and speeding out of the house to the Grayson residence. Back at the West residence, Dick rubbed his face as he murmured.

“Your son is gonna be the death of me.”

“Your daughter is going to be the death of my son.”

Wally countered. The two glanced at each other before chuckling, pushing each other as they prepared to go to the Grayson residence, hoping they wouldn’t walk in on any extracurricular activities other than a fashion show.


	54. The Binding (OMC)

Grayson! Reader x OMC (Wally West Son OC)

 

—

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: this is fucking fluffy as fuck. Swearing. 

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

Soulmate AU: Everybody has a certain aura color. However, when they meet their soulmate, their auras combine to create a new color.

\---

Being in a world where fate had assigned you someone to love was strange. Growing up, you never really paid attention to the world around you, the world around you just a floating sphere in space that spun slowly, wasting away one spin at a time. However, the older you got, more interested you became in the concept of a soulmate.

A soulmate was supposed to be someone who would love you and cherish you until you wasted away into dust, or never blink an eye at you. Honestly, it was scary to think about meeting a soulmate that a didn’t even want you. You remember some of your classmates talking about wondering if they would ever aura bind, their auras coming forth from their body to intertwine with their lovers. 

You hadn’t really partaken in the conversations, but you had thought about it. Ever since hearing about the ‘what if’s from your classmates, it became a constant nagging in the back of your head. 

That is, until you met Milo West. 

Milo West was the son of Wally West and Artemis Crock, the two teammates and best friends of your father, Dick Grayson. Though retired, Wally often was present to help his son who had been blessed with his speedster abilities. Likewise, You were like your father. Flexible, charming, and deadly. It came in handy, but you honestly preferred staying on the sidelines until you were absolutely needed. 

Milo had been introduced to your family when you two were in middle school. He had commented that your dress looked funny, and you told him you though his hair looked like the  _Incredibles_ villain  _Syndrome_.

When you met Milo, you had forgotten about your soulmate. Growing up, you two had been through a lot together: helping Milo harness his abilities, Milo helping you become better at your own abilities, the two of you overcoming the hardships school and being vigilantes brought. You two were each’s backbone, and it really showed when you two worked together. 

When you both went into high school, Milo had matured into a young adult, though he was still his goofy self, and you had become a beautiful young woman yourself. Still slightly reserved, but more open to those around you, thanks to Milo. In fact, Milo was the reason you had even gotten to where you were today. It was often you wondered if he thought the same of you. 

During the middle of freshmen year, things between the two of you began to change. His touch became softer and kinder, and they lingered for a moment longer, like a dehydrated animal who had just gotten its first taste of water. His green eyes lingered onto you, and you had begun to do the same. You started to miss his presence, laugh harder at his stupid jokes, want to kiss him a bit more everyday. 

It wasn’t until Homecoming night that Milo had made his move and made you two official. You still remember how his kiss had been, and how he had tasted. Since then, you two had been conjoined at the hip, doing what lovers did, even if you weren’t soulmates. 

You had forgotten about the soulmate thing until Milo had brought it up to you one night. 

_“Baby, can I ask you something?”_

_He had asked from beside you, the storm almost swallowing up his whispering voice. You had rolled over onto your side, getting a better look at him, the light seeping between the blinds and the rain on the window distorting the speedsters look, making him look mysterious and sexy at the same time._

_“Of course you can, Milo. You can ask me anything.”_

_Milo had smiled softly before asking._

_“Do you ever wish we were soulmates?”  
_

_You were taken back. The question had caught you off guard, but you couldn’t deny that you hadn’t thought about it before. You shrugged and murmured, gently playing with his hair._

_“Sometimes. However, I can’t really say that we would be any different than we are now if we were soulmates. Soulmate or not, I know that you will always be the one I would choose. I love you, Milo.”  
_

_Milo rolled over onto you, kissing you softly._

_“Whatever did I do to deserve you?”  
_

_“Well, you told me that my dress looked funny, so that was a start.”  
_

_The two of you giggled and went on with your day of cuddling during the thunderstorm._

Ever since then, the topic of soulmates had died off into just a memory. Even your father, who was reluctant to let you date, didn’t say anything about you two not being soulmates. It was a strange, but nice feeling to know that he respected your feelings in regard to that. After all, he had lost his soulmate, your mother. You figured it was still a touchy subject for him as well. 

Currently, you and Milo were in the park, a telescope out and a blanket spread out within the grass. A basket full of snacks and thermoses of hot chocolate sat to the side, and notebooks were scattered here and there, notes about constellations and planets written all over the pages. 

Milo was eating a muffin, taking pieces of it apart and handing them to you as you looked through the telescope and at the moon. 

“This was such a great idea, Milo. The moon is so bright tonight. You can see all the craters and the shadows! It’s so beautiful!” 

Milo sighed dreamily as he rest his chin on the palm of his hand, sighing dreamily. 

“Yeah, you really are, (Y/n).” 

You blushed and smiled shyly. 

“Stop being so flirty, and get me some hot chocolate. It’s kind of cold.” 

“Aw, why get hot chocolate, when I can do all the warming up you need?”

He wiggled his eyebrows as he grabbed the thermos, and you glared at him, the blush hidden by the darkness of the night. 

“Milo, give me my hot chocolate.” 

He chuckled and waved you off, handing you the cup. Stretching, Milo murmured, kissing your temple. 

“I’m going to get something from the house. I’ll be back in a flash, my starry night.” 

“Ugh, you cheesy man. Be fast. I might miss you.” 

Milo laughed and winked. 

“I’m always fast.” 

He walked away, grabbing his house keys from in the basket, before starting to bound off. However, he suddenly paused, and a sudden pulsing in your chest had you gasping. Milo turned. He was wide eyed as he looked at you, his green eyes shocked and in awe. 

Was he feeling this too? Your chest was filling with this strange sensation, and you were sort of scared. However, you were surrounded by this feeling of safety and love, and with Milo with you, you weren’t afraid. You felt…oddly as if you were untouchable. Your mouth opened slightly in awe, and Milo sauntered over to you slowly, reaching out to you. 

Your hands touched, and your breathing hitched as shocks of electricity ran through you. Your heart was pounding, just like when Milo would kiss you or tell you he loved you. You could hear his voice, all the times he told you he loved you, you could feel all the times he ever touched you and kissed you. You could  _feel_ his love and adoration just rolling from his skin as Milo’s forehead came to rest upon yours. 

Was this what it was like? Was this what being in love was like? Was this what if meant to bind? To become one with the one that you loved most? In a burst of light, your auras burst from within you, bright lights of yellow and blue shooting upwards towards the heavens. 

Beautiful streaks of yellow and blue zoomed through the air, pulsing and glowing, as a celestial wind blew through the air, causing your hair to whip around. Your head threw itself back, your eyes closing and mouth falling agape as the feeling began to overwhelm you. 

Your hands held onto Milo’s forearms, feeling his energy flow into you as yours flew into his body, and you became breathless. The streaks of yellow formed into a cheetah as more streaks flew around the area surrounding you two, the feelings of love and admiration lifting you and encasing you. Your aura’s streaks turned into a phoenix, majestic and wings spread, its cry loud and courageous. 

You couldn’t help but cry out just a bit as it did, the feelings you were feeling unlike anything you had ever felt before. The cheetah let out its own roar, and the animals of light danced with each other as the area lit up, your and Milo’s chests lighting up with a bright light. 

The cheetah and the phoenix ran in opposite directions before charging at each other, and when they collided, the whole area burst into an explosion of white and green light. 

The two of you collapsed to your knees, never letting go of each other, and in the place of where your soul animals had been, there stood a large, green griffin. It disappeared and faded as the light did, and you realized that you were crying. However, not out of sadness, but of joy. Milo laughed loudly, holding you to him and he wiped his eyes. 

“That was  _insane_! Did you see that? Your light was so blue!” 

“I know! And you! Yours was so yellow! I’ve never seen such a bright color!” 

You two laughed and Milo whispered, furrowing his brow as he held your face between his hands, his eyes serious as he looked into your own.

“I love you. I love you so much. I knew it. I knew you were my one. I just had this feeling, and I was right. I was fucking right.” 

You sobbed out, holding onto his wrists. 

“I love you too, Milo. I love you so much. For now and forever.” 

You both smiled, and he kissed you. His kiss was so soft and gentle, but now, it felt so different. It felt…. _heavenly_.

_So this is what it was like to feel true love._

After a moment, you could hear a cough from beside you two, causing you two to pull apart from each other. You definitely recognized that cough. 

“Dad?”

You turned, seeing your father in his Nightwing outfit, and he shifted from foot to foot, tapping his foot angrily. You could tell that he was tense, and frowning, pouting even, through the mask. 

“Ok, first of all, it’s two in the morning, so you’re grounded for being out so late. Two _, what the fuck was that?_ ”

You giggled, Milo grinning, and you replied. 

“That-”

You looked at Milo and grabbed his hand, his fingers intertwining with yours.

“-was the universe telling me who my soulmate was.” 

Dick widened his eyes and his jaw dropped, obviously offended.

“I think the fuck not. Ok? Because first of all, you’re still too young! I don’t even approve of you dating, yet here you are! Second of all, you have school to think about. You already struggle with your grades, Mr. West, and I don’t need you to influence my pure daughter! Hey, where do you think you two are going? I’m not cleaning all of this up! Come back here!  _Hey! Are you two even listening to me?!_ ”

“Nope!”


	55. All That Money (OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

OMC x Reader

—

Genre: Smut, Romance

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut, Swearing

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

 

His hot breath was soft against her lips, and (Y/n) was sure that Milo could sweep her off of her feet with just a fan of his hot breath against her skin. His lips were grazing the skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine, and she whispered to the man, running her fingers through his soft, wind-swept hair. 

“Milo, we shouldn’t do this. What if we get caught?”

Milo mumbled against (Y/n)’s jaw, his hands kneading the flesh of her thighs and hips. 

“Dad and Mom aren’t going to be back until next Monday. We got all week.”

“All week? I won’t survive that.”

Milo chuckled against (Y/n)’s jaw and she asked him, her hips rolling up against his as she adjusted herself in a more comfortable position.

“What about my dad? What if he comes by?”

“I have super speed, baby girl. I can get us out of here before he even notices.”

(Y/n) relaxed slightly, reassured, and the 18 year olds began to kiss, tongues and teeth clashing as Milo’s hand snaked beneath the girl’s shirt. (Y/n) shivered, her skin tingling as his fingertips grazed the skin of her stomach. Milo’s hand cupped her clothed breast, his skin rubbing against the soft material of her bra, and (Y/n) hummed. 

Her hands gripped his hair, and Milo pulled away from her lips and body. Sitting up and back onto his knees, Milo slowly took his shirt off, the moonlight making his muscles and body look like a mountainous terrain of darkness and flesh. (Y/n) immediately sat up, running her hands all along his chest and stomach, and Milo watched with half-lidded eyes. 

Her tongue slipped from between her lips, running up his chest as she rubbed the skin of his naval, and Milo breathed out shakily. Wetting her tongue, (Y/n) ran it up his neck and to his earlobe, nibbling on the cartilage, and Milo groaned, his hands gripping her thighs with a bruising force. (Y/n) sat back before lifting her own shirt off, throwing it haphazardly across the room. Milo dipped his head, his lips and teeth nipping marks into the skin of her neck, and his hands ran up her sides slowly before reaching the clips of her bra. 

“May I?”

He asked huskily into her ear. (Y/n) smiled, touched that he would ask, and replied, her hands rubbing the tops of his thighs through his sweat pants. 

“Of course, Milo.”

At the sound of his name, Milo growled, unclasping her bra in one swift movement. (Y/n) shivered, his hands ever-so-slowly pushing the straps down. Gently, he pushed her down before leaning up, his green eyes scanning over her skin, drinking in her image. Milo leaned down, kissing the skin right above her heart. 

“You’re so pretty, baby girl.”

(y/n) blushed and rest the palms of her hands against his shoulders, huffing. 

“You’re embarrassing me, Lo.”

Milo grinned against her skin before his lips encased her nipple, his tongue running circles around the sensitive bud before flicking his tongue against it, (y/n) gasping and squirming slightly. Her nails dug into his skin, and Milo growled, his other hand tugging and twisting her other nipple. (Y/n) hummed, her eyes fluttering closed and hand running through and gripping his hair. Milo experimentally began to suck on her nipple, and (Y/n) gasped at the sting. However, the sting made jolts of electricity run down her spine, and (Y/n) rolled her hips against Milo’s, whining. 

“Milo, please. I need you…”

“How do you need me, baby girl?”

He asked after releasing her breast, beginning to ravish the other. (Y/n) keened, grinding her clothed pussy against Milo’s clothed erection, his teeth dangerously grazing her sensitive bud as he struggled to keep from clenching his teeth.

“I need you…I need you inside me, Milo.”

Milo groaned before saying, his tone low and dangerous.

“You’ve got such a filthy mouth. If only your father knew just how ‘innocent’ you really are.”

“Milo…!”

Milo chuckled lowly, his hand running down her stomach and hooking over the material of her pajama pants’ waistband. (Y/n) lifted her hips submissively, automatically allowing him to slide her pants and panties off. Completely bare and displayed, Milo groaned, praising the young woman.

“Baby girl, if heaven had a personification, you’d be it. Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

The girl blushed heavily, covering her face as she chided.

“Milo, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Sorry. I just gotta revel in the fact that I’m so fucking lucky to have someone as beautiful and amazing as you.”

He comfortingly kissed her lips before lowing his pants, his hard cock springing free from his pants, and Milo kicked off his boxers and sweatpants. Hovering over the girl, Milo began to kiss her feverishly, her hands gripping his biceps and chest arching up slightly. Milo asked her quietly, his forehead touching hers.

“Are you sure you want to keep going? I don’t want to keep going without your consent.”

(Y/n) nodded, murmuring soothingly.

“Yes, I give you full consent. I promise that I’ll tell you to stop if I get uncomfortable or if something doesn’t feel good.”

“I promise I’ll stop when you tell me too. Thank you for trusting me, baby girl.”

(Y/n) smiled and pecked his lips, replying back softly.

“I will always trust you, Milo West.”

“As I’ll trust you, (Y/n) Grayson.”

Milo’s lips crashed against hers, and his hand slowly and carefully grazed (Y/n)’s womanhood, her hips jolting from the sensation. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and Milo hummed as he slowly ran his finger between her pussy lips, dipping it into her sex just the slightest. (Y/n) let out a shaky breath, her legs spreading more for him, and Milo asked quietly, his voice husky and almost strained. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes. Please don’t stop.”

Milo nodded before resting his forehead against hers, slowly sliding his finger as far as he could within her quivering pussy. (Y/n) let out a small noise, her teeth biting her bottom lip as he slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her. Milo’s eyes watched her face with concentrated intensity, gauging her reactions to see if she was enjoying herself. To say the least, she was. Her mouth was agape, her eyes strained onto his moving hand, and Milo nuzzled her cheek, his palm grinding into her clit. 

“Do you like that? Do you want more, baby girl?”

“Yes, yes. Please, Milo.”

She whined, her face leaning into his own as he picked up his speed, smirking when she whined and bucked her hips slightly. Her hips rolled, her legs shaking as she struggled to keep them open. Milo whispered in her ear, his teeth catching her ear lobe afterwards. 

“You look so gorgeous, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

The girl’s blush deepened, one eye closing as she looked over at Milo, her breaths coming out in hot puffs. Her hand came down to grasp his arm, her other hand wrapping around the side of Milo’s neck. Milo smirked and then taunted in her ear, his finger pumping into her cunt faster, his super speed coming in to play. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? You want my cock, baby girl?”

“Fuck! Fuck, yes, please!”

Milo slipped his finger from her pussy, (y/n) huffing from the loss of stimulation, but widened her eyes when Milo sucked her juices off of his finger. Groaning at how sweet she tasted, Milo carefully rolled over on top of (Y/n), his throbbing cock brushing against her thigh. Closing his eyes, he took a calming breath before asking, his gaze soft and loving. 

“Are you absolutely sure you want this?”

“Yes. I’ve never been more sure in my life, Lo.”

Milo kissed her sweetly, his hand reaching over to the bedside table, grabbing the waiting condom and sitting back. Carefully ripping it open, Milo carefully slid the condom over his cock, giving his cock a few hard strokes before carefully guiding his cock to her pussy. Milo hesitated just a moment, his eyes looking up at the anxious girl before pressing the head of his cock against her slit, his hand coming down onto the mattress beside (Y/n)’s head to hold himself up.

Sliding in carefully, Milo sighed and grasped her hip as (Y/n) gasped, her mouth agape and eyes half-lidded as she watched his cock disappear into her cunt. Huffing, Milo closed his eyes as the feeling of her warmth, his breath fanning over her lips. The young man paused as he basked in her warmth before experimentally thrusting his cock into her once, the girl letting out a grunt. 

Slowly, Milo thrust his cock into (Y/n), allowing her to get used to the feeling and awaiting her command for him to go harder or faster. (Y/n) whispered, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck. 

“Please don’t hold back, Milo. I’ll be fine.”

Milo nodded and gradually increased his speed, his thrusts becoming harder. (Y/n) grunted, her hands sliding down his neck to his shoulders, snaking beneath his arms and running up and down his sides. Milo moaned slightly, his head falling down into her shoulder, and he asked, his voice sounding deeper and huskier than before. 

“Do you like that, baby girl? Does that feel good?”

(Y/n) whined, her hips bucking up into his rhythmically. 

“Good. It feels good, Milo.”

Milo nodded before thrusting faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin beginning to sound throughout the room. Thank god his parents weren’t home so (Y/n) could be as loud as she wanted, her moaning and grunts getting louder with every thrust and with every increase of speed. Milo’s lips crashed against (Y/n)’s, swallowing up her sounds as he pounded into her cunt, her breasts bouncing from the force. 

The headboard was hitting the wall, sounding like a drum, and Milo felt encouraged by the sound. Pulling away, (Y/n) cried his name out loudly, her head throwing itself back against his pillows as she arched into him. Milo groaned at the sight, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched her moan in euphoria. Suddenly, the man smirked, and began to pound into her at an inhuman pace, electricity dancing across his skin as he used his super speed to fuck her. 

(Y/n)’s eyes widened slightly before she squeezed them shut, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure Milo was giving her. Her sounds were louder than ever, her mouth agape and body shaking with pleasure. Her walls were tightening around him fast, and Milo growled into her neck, his muscles straining as he held himself up the best he could. Milo was moaning and groaning, melting into a pile of pleasure and mush as he fucked (Y/n), his teeth clenching as he grunted and growled. 

A few thrusts later, (Y/n) called out Milo’s name, her walls clamping down onto his cock, and Milo groaned, watching her as she came all over his cock. 

“Fuck yes. Fuck, you look so fucking gorgeous. I could fuck you all day.”

(Y/n) panted, moaning lowly as he continued to fuck her, and he whispered, his arms finally giving out. 

“I fucking love you. God, so fucking much.”

His head buried itself into her neck, and (Y/n) whined out to him, her hands burying themselves into his red hair as she held him close to her. 

“I love you too, Milo. I love you so much.”

Milo’s belly tightened, his muscles straining, and he groaned her name as he came, his thrusts slowing until they came to a complete stop. Panting, the two slowly caught their breath before Milo began to kiss (Y/n), their tongues lazily running along each other as they just laid there. Pulling away, Milo nuzzled her before whispering once more. 

“I love you, (Y/n). More than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you too, Milo. More than you’ll ever know.”

Milo rest his cheek against the top of her breast before muttering.

“Thank god my parents aren’t going to be home for a while.”

(Y/n) laughed lightly before whispering into his ear. 

“I say next place we have sex at is in your parents bedroom.”

Milo’s eyes shot open and he looked at (Y/n) in shock and awe.

“You are the dirtiest girl in the fucking world. Let’s do it.”

“Not right now, speedster. I need to recover.”

The two snickered at each other before Milo kissed her sweetly, pulling out of her.

“I’m gonna get this condom off and clean us up.”

(Y/n) nodded, and Milo did just that, cleaning the two of them up before crawling into bed and snuggling the girl like a koala. Smiling, (y/n) held him before allowing sleep to overcome her, holding Milo to her tightly and protectively.


	56. Batboys As Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a set of headcanons I came up with for the Batboys! I love them so much, and I hope you do too!

# The Batboys As Dads [Headcanons]

#  _**Dick Grayson** _

  * He honestly wasn’t sure on being a dad
  * But when he laid his eyes on you, his daughter/son, he was absolutely ready to fight everyone who had any second thoughts about you.
  * Dick Grayson was ready to lay down everything for you. Even leave the mantle of Nightwing to someone else, because Jesus christ,  _you were so important to him_. (And still are)
  * Dick Grayson is a playful man, and if you think he wouldn’t hit himself on the head with a skillet to make you laugh, you are very,  _v e r y mistaken_.
  * As you grow up, there is one thing you learn about Dick Grayson.
  * Dick is a dad joke within himself.
  * Dad jokes for  _d a y s._
  * There is no escaping them.
  * “I had a scarecrow friend try out for stand up comedy, but the audience thought he was too corny.”
  * “I’m calling the police on you for harassment.”
  * Despite Dick being a silly dad, he is also very protective.
  * No boys/girls until you are dead.
  * Actually, no wait, nope, not even in the afterlife.
  * He will stalk you while on your dates, being as obvious yet hard to spot as possible.
  * Dick is the waiter, the random guy you bump into on the street, the carnival’s janitor.
  * He’s fucking everywhere, man, don’t even try to kiss your date because Daddy Dearest will know.  _In a heartbeat_.
  * #GroundedForKissingMyBoyfriendAfterFindingOutMyDadWasSpyingOnUsAftetHeFELLFROMTHEDAMNTREESCREAMINGBLOODYMURDER #IWANNANEWDAD #JASONBEMYNEWDAD
  * Despite all the crap he puts you through, Dick loves you very much and just wants the best for you, and that includes a happy life and childhood. He knows that you can lose a lot in a blink of an eye, and he wants you to be happy.
  * Yet, while he holds a superhero job, it can be pretty straining on your relationship as father and daughter/son.
  * Just know Dick loves you very much, even if he  _is_  a pain in the ass crack.



#  _**Jason Todd** _

  * If there is one thing Jason Todd does not know how to do, it is Parenting 101.
  * Please send help. He has no idea how to even wrap a diaper on a child, let alone  _r a i s e_ one.
  * Jason had to have Dick help him out a  ~~lot~~  little.
  * However, after a while, Jason fell into a good routine after doing a lot of research and hands-on learning.
  * He totally owns one of those ‘Parenting for Dummies’ books but will completely deny any kind of knowledge about it should anybody find it (demon spawn from hell aka damian fucking wayne)
  * Spending time with you, Red Hood later.  ** _ALWAYS_**.
  * He honestly adores you.
  * You are his everything and if there’s one thing Jason never thought he would have wanted until now, it is definitely you.
  * Instantaneous Death to anybody who even  _mentions_  your  _ **existence.**_
  * Jason Todd Will Not Hesitate, Bitch^TM
  * He actually snapped at a woman who said she could just 'eat you up’
  * “Yeah, well, we don’t believe in cannibalism, so.”
  * Jason definitely sings you to sleep, and is proud, even touched, that you will raise hell if he fails to sing you to sleep right on schedule.
  * As you grow and get into school, Jason is quick to teach you self defense.
  * ~~_And taught you that all boys had a contagious virus and to punch any that tried to kiss you or hold your hand. (Female)_~~
  * ~~_And taught you that girls were the devils spawn and were to be avoided at all cost (Male)_~~
  * You once got suspended for calling the teacher an 'asshat’. Jason was lowkey sort of proud. Dick wasn’t amused.
  * You have a white streak in your hair, and when you need to be with your father, he will play with that lock of hair.
  * You and Jason are exactly alike, with some different attributes. But that doesn’t make you any less of a Todd.
  * Your damian’s favorite. Just saying.



#  **_Tim Drake_ **

  * You were definitely not what Tim Drake was expecting.
  * But definitely everything he wanted.
  * If there is one thing you both know how to do, it’s complain.
  * “Oh my god, I did literally  _everything_  the books told me to do. Why are you still c r y i n g???”
  * “… _ **WAH**_ -”
  * *slams head into desk*
  * Tim swears that if he wasn’t a coffee addict then, he fucking is now.
  * No sleep. At all. You give him too much shit.
  * Jason thinks it’s hysterical because you seem to be Karma in a onesie for all the times Tim was a little shit to him.
  * Tim loves you to the moon and back, but you never fail to irk at least one of his remaining nerves that still works.
  * P r o b l e m a t i c C h i l d r e n
  * Yes, that means Tim and you.
  * Did he give you a bath just now? No the fuck he didn’t. Did he just clean the high chair?  _No the fuck he didnt, bitch_. Did he just change your diaper?  _Come back, bitch. It’s a shitstorm in here, and you’re in the eye of the hurricane. Gas mask it up, son._
  * As you grow up, Tim wants you to get out there and do whatever. He’s slightly  ~~not~~  ok with you dating, but don’t think he won’t do at  _least_  15 background checks, stake outs, securing the perimeter, interrogations, whatever. Each. 15 each.
  * You are a computer genius just like him, but don’t spend your time on the computer all the time. Mostly just to play games here and there.
  * As you grow in school, there is not a single day that goes by that you absolutely  _ **loathe**_  it.
  * Honestly
  * Why cant you just homeschool. We have the capability too.
  * “Who even needs human friends? Uncle Damian is doing just fine with his animals.”
  * “He also has homicidal tendecies, so. You’re gonna get some human interaction whether you like it or not.”
  * Honestly, you and Tim butt heads all the time, but at the end of the day, you are his flesh and blood, and he will protect and love you till the world stops turning.



#  _**Damian Wayne** _

  * Let’s be honest: Damian Wayne would be the most worried and/or scared person on earth if he found out he was gonna be a dad.
  * All these insecurities about his past, the bad memories, all of it coming back to haunt him as he thought about his child.
  * Damian was not ready at all.
  * He was honestly very weary of you. Since he didn’t really get along with children, there was no way to explain to him how to raise his kid for the next  _eighteen years_.
  * He realized that when he held you. Kinda like an 'aha’ moment, but with an 'oh shit’ instead.
  * After Damian warmed up to you, though, he was Dad to the Max. Spin the fucking wheel to jackpot.
  * Damian has very high expectations for himself as a dad. He needs to be on top of the mark at all times or he is sure he has failed you.
  * Damian is a perfectionist, so if he doesn’t get you to calm down after screaming bloody murder on the first try, he literally wants to stab something because wtf he was sure he was doing this right.
  * Damian sings you to sleep. Dami has the voice of an angel  ~~when he’s quietly singing~~  and it’s soothing as fuck. Never fails to make you sleepy. Add in a bit of bouncing while leaned against his shoulder and it is  _lights o u t._
  * Damian is a very teasing father, despite how serious he can be. You are the only person who he shows his soft, relaxed side too. You are his everything and he lets you know that shamelessly.
  * _Damian will **kill**  anybody who even dares to mention your name or make horrible implications about your existence._
  * That is his child and he will fuck someone up if they speak wrongly of you. Talk shit, get hit, bitches get a fucking katana to the eye.
  * Definition of the meme “Don’t talk to me or my son ever again.”
  * Damian Wayne Will  _Definitely_  Not Hesitate, Bitch^TM
  * As you grow up, Damian makes it crystal clear.
  * NO DATING AT ALL.
  * Damian is protective as fuck. He needs to know where you are, where you are going, who is going with you, who is all going to be there, how long is it gonna be, how long are you gonna be driving there, are there gonna be any boys present, Drake, would you finish the damn background checks already???
  * Damian is just like Dick: not even in the afterlife or the bullshit after that.
  * You are very much like Damian. Practically a spitting image. It makes Damian feel proud because of the Wayne Legacy that you might keep up, his ego, and the fact that his child is a badass and looks like one too.
  * Damian and you are not perfect, though. You two often get into arguments about certain things, usually the littlest. One of the things you two often fight about, however, is the mantle of Robin.
  * Huge no-no.
  * Noooo. No no no.
  * There is no way you are becoming Robin. You are his baby and he is  _NOT_  going to let some  _STUPID_  costume ruin that for him.
  * He can be very cold, even to you at times, and since you didn’t inherit his  ** _amazing_**   ~~lack~~  skill of patience, you are often calling him out on his bullshit and his attitudes.
  * Seriously. Who even is the adult here anymore.
  * You are taller than Damian. It infuriates him to no end.
  * “Dad, how’s the weather down there?”
  * “ ** _gROUNDED_**.”
  * At the end of the day, Damian loves you dearly and you love him dearly as well. There is never a dull moment between you two and it makes for a harmonious atmosphere. Even if you can be a pain in each other asses, Damian is sure he would be lost to the world of familial love had it not been for you.
  * You are his rock and he is your oasis in a barren land. Family always, always matters to you both.




	57. I'm Here (Jason Todd)

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Reader

—

A/n: RHATO fucked me up, and I’ve legit been trying not to write something for it, but I need to make myself feel better. That was….one of the most fucked up panels I’ve seen yet lol. #fuckbatman anyone?. Also, spoilers for rhato 25. 

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Rated: Everyone  
Warnings: Angst, Cussing, Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

You had been anxious the whole time your father was gone. He had forced you to stay home, his blue eyes stern as he had told you to stay safe and that he would be back later that night. However, there had been an air of impending doom since he left, and you had been reduced to a shaking mess from the anxiety. 

You weren’t going to sit around and wait for something bad to happen. 

So, you had geared up and headed out as fast as you could, locating your father's tracker that you had sewed into his jacket. It seemed he was in the middle of Gotham, and you frowned, picking up the pace and launching yourself over the roofs and buildings. 

However, as you ran, you gasped when you almost ran into a large mass of red, the mass quickly turning and catching your skidding body. Looking up, you blinked in surprise. 

“Roy?”

“Hey, Little Red. I see you’re doing some late night work as well?”

You blinked, dazed and awed by his appearance before shaking your head clear of the clouding thoughts.

“Oh, um…yeah. I was on my way to Dad’s location.”

Roy grinned and asked, tilting his head. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Make sure to keep up.”

Roy simply smiled, and the two of you were off. When your father came into view, you were horrified to see your grandfather practically beating him to a sorry mess. 

_“I was a fool for ever believing in you!”_

_“You are a character. I’ve never seen you hit Joker that hard, and you **hate** him.”_

Your grandfather backhanded him, and you shot up to intervene. However, Roy grabbed the back of your shirt, hissing.

“Stand down, Little Red. It would be best if I intervened. You’re nowhere near capable of taking on Batman should he attack you.”

“If he hurts me, then he has a fucking problem.”

You hissed. Roy simply frowned before asking you with a much softer voice.

“Please stay here. If I need your help, I’ll ask you.”

You were reluctant, but you decided that maybe Roy was right. You could stand down just this one. Your attention went back to your father and grandfather, your grandfather's voice echoing through the air.

_“We had a deal. You could operate in Gotham city–you could stay free–if you didn’t kill anyone. You shot the Penguin. Point blank. Unlike Batwoman, you did it as the world watched it happen.”_

Your father replied back, his voice rough and broken. 

_“So what? You know all the crap he’s pulled over the years; the people he’s hurt or killed…or are you just sad about losing a play date?”_

Bruce slammed his face into your fathers, and you jolted, anger running through your veins. You wanted to intervene, you wanted to put a bullet into Bruce’s head the way your father did with Penguin, and most of all, you wanted to enjoy getting the opportunity too.

_“No more jokes, Jason! No more excuses! No more Red Hood!”_

Was it ironic you were seeing red? Roy muttered to himself, readying an arrow as he stood up.

“Ok, that’s enough.”

Shooting his arrow, red smoke began to waft through the area, and faster than the Flash, Roy began to make his way to your father, notching another arrow and shooting it into Bruce’s hand. As the man fell, you shot up, making your way to your father.

“I got you, buddy.”

Roy comforted as he picked your father up. Your father weakly looked up at you, muttering.

“I told you to stay home.”

“If I didn’t follow the rules then, I’m not gonna do it now.”

Your father chuckled humorlessly, and you two began to make your way back home. You watched for Bruce, or anybody else, continuously, looking over your shoulder and scanning the area briefly as the three of you went home. 

When you got home, you were able to get a closer look at your father's injuries, and god, you were sure that you had never been so angry in your life. he was bloody, his skin bruised almost purple, and you were sure he had some broken ribs. 

Shaking within your skin, your chest tightened as angry tears filled your eyes, watching as Roy laid your father onto the couch. Carefully, Roy took the mask off and informed Jason.

“I’m gonna get the medkit. You stay there, alright?”

Jason huffed before his eyes strayed to you, softening when they spied your shaking, clenched hands and your tearing eyes. You walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the couch, and Jason whispered to you.

“I’m gonna be alright.”

You just shook your head, the tears falling as you clenched your teeth. 

“I’m not worried about your physical health.”

Your father stared at you, and you gathered him in your arms, your fingers carefully threading through his black hair as he buried his face in your shoulder. The fear and hurt from seeing him get hurt hit you harder, and you cried, holding him tightly as you sobbed to him. 

“I love you, okay? I love you so much, and I believe in you. I’ve always believed in you, even when it didn’t seem like it.”

You clenched your teeth as a sob threatened to escape, but you kept it in, struggling to get out what you wanted to say before you couldn’t.

“Even if that asshole doesn’t….even if the world doesn’t, I will believe in you. I don’t care what he says. You were doing what you thought was right…and I’m gonna back you up, okay? I don’t care about what they think about me. They can hate me, break me, take anything they want from me, but I’ll be god damned if I let them do that to you. You’re my dad, and I’m not gonna stop standing by you.”

Your father was stunned into silence, but the silence was all you needed. Your father tightened his hold on you, silently crying into your shoulder, and you kissed his temple, whispering. 

“I’m never gonna give up on you. If I do, I’m probably possessed or something.”

Jason shook his head slightly as he whispered back to you through his tears. 

“I don’t deserve you…I never deserved you.”

You shook your head, replying through your tears.

“No, it was me that didn’t deserve you…it was the world that didn’t deserve you.”

Your father cried harder, holding onto you as if you were your lifeline. Because in the end, you knew that you were the only thing keeping him grounded at this point…the only thing keeping the rest of his rope from fraying and giving way. And you were completely okay with that.


	58. Pretending (Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of works are drabbles based off of Sentence prompts!

_**12\. We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way** _

—

Dick Grayson x Reader

—

God, you were such an idiot. You were such an idiot for accepting this mission. Going undercover for a mission was never an issue for you. Going undercover as Dick’s wife? That was a whole different story. God, did Bruce know you had feelings for Dick? He  _was_ a detective, but you were sure that you had hidden it so well.

Dick’s hand in your own was warm. It was comforting, and it felt so  _right_. You hated it. You hated how comfortable and into this you were. You hated how cold the ring around your finger felt. You hated wondering if Dick felt the same way. As you two walked into the orphanage, Dick scanned the area as you did, the nun smiling kindly. 

“Oh, you two just make the sweetest couple! I remember when my sister met her husband, the sweet thing. God certainly has a plan for those two.”

Dick placed a smile on his face, his hand leaving yours only to snake around your waist. Pulling you to his side, Dick replied with a smile. 

“Definitely has a plan for me. He’s blessed me with a beautiful wife, and I have a feeling he’s gonna bless us with some great kids.”

His lips brushed against your cheek, and your cheeks darkened, your nervous giggles filling the air as you replied back.

“Oh, Jason, please. You’re embarrassing me. If anybody is beautiful here, it’s you.”

From within your ear, Jason teased.

_“Gee, (Y/n), tell me how you really feel.”_

You were going to kill Bruce for letting Jason be the one to pick the undercover names. Dick’s eyes hardened slightly, but his smile never wavered. The nun clasped her hands together as she squealed. 

“Gah, if I hadn’t given my life to the lord, only he knows what I would give to find a love like yours!”

Your heart ached as she walked away to allow the two of you to look over the children, and you froze as you spied a little (boy/girl), their eyes wide and curious as they quietly looked out the window. God, you remembered being that kid. You remembered wondering what the world was like, wondering what was out there for you. Bruce’s voice within your comm link made you jolt as Dick came to stand beside you, his eyes gazing at the same child.

_“Are you two finding anything?”_

Dick whispered.

“I’m not seeing anything. No heat signatures, no drug canisters, nothing. I honestly think this is just a normal orphanage.”

“We might want to look into Sister Mary. Can’t be too cautious, right?”

_“Great thinking. Double check the area. We’ll get back to you.”_

Bruce hung up, and you sighed. Dick’s gaze strayed to you as you gazed down at the ring, deep in thought as you slowly rolled the ring around your finger, and Dick asked you quietly.

“Are you alright?”

You bit your lip before admitting.

“I…I just wonder what it would be like sometimes, you know? To be someone’s wife…to be someone’s whole entire world. I wonder what it would be like to be somebody’s Chelsea. I want to have kids. I want to have a family, Dick…but I can’t do that trying to save the world…and god, I love saving the world. I just…I can’t do both.”

Dick was quiet before he admitted as well.

“I feel that way too. I may not be the best man in the world sometimes, but…but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a wife…to be a dad…to have a family. But like you, I like being who I am. I like saving the world. Honestly, taking this mission was the hardest thing I’ve done in a while.”

You looked to Dick asking as you tilted your head.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because there’s no one else in the world I would want to see wearing a ring on their finger that I gave them but you.”

Your eyes widened and Dick took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he admitted. 

“I know that we were supposed to be pretending…but it’s hard doing that when I’ve had the hots for you for like…what, ten years?”

The two of you chuckled as you replied.

“It’s been a little longer than ten, but thanks for making me feel younger, Grayson.”

Grayson gazed at you and he murmured. 

“I can’t keep pretending. I’ve been in love with you for so long, it’s physically painful to see you wear that ring and know that it’s just for show.”

You whispered after a moment.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Dick’s eyes widened as he exclaimed.

“You mean you feel the same way?”

“I have for the past ten years, but thanks for noticing.”

Dick physically relaxed and he grabbed you, exclaiming.

“Thank god, because this would have been weird if you didn’t feel the same way.”

He kissed you, and you swore you saw fireworks. Hilariously enough, some of the kids went ‘ _ewe_!’ as he did so, and you couldn’t help but laugh against his lips. Within your ear, you heard Jason yell.

_“All you motherfuckers owe me fifty bucks! Pay me the fuck up!”_


	59. Shy (Wally West)

_3\. I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?_

—

Young Justice! Wally West x Reader

—

Wally West was one of the fastest men alive. Not  _the_ fastest man, but at least one of them. However, with how fast you were rambling, Wally was beginning to think that you just might have super speed yourself.

“Whoa, babe! Slow down! I might be the fastest kid alive, but I can only keep up after a while.”

Wally smiled, but you weren’t sharing his amusement. Your face was red, and you were fidgeting as if you were embarrassed or anxious. Looking down, you mumbled. 

“Sorry, Wally.”

Wally chuckled before leaning forward, his arms resting on the table as he replied.

“It’s ok, (Y/n). Just take your time. I’m listening.”

You took a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself as you paused your fidgeting before letting the breath out with a loud puff. Sitting back, you admitted slowly.

“I, um, I really like you, Wally. I understand if you don’t like me back! I mean, why would you, right? I’m weird and I’m awkward, I’m practically the Mount Justice Societal Disaster, and I can’t really handle myself on missions. But I just…I don’t know, you give me stupid feelings, and I hate that I like your face and your stupid jokes; your personality and oh my god. I’m just gonna shut up now, thanks.”

Your hands slapped onto your face as you mumbled. 

“Nevermind, forget it.”

However, Wally had stopped listening to you the moment you had told him you liked him. You…liked him? You actually liked him? He wasn’t hearing things? Wally’s eyes had closed slightly, and the look on the speedsters face had caused you to blush.

“W-Why are you looking at me like that.”

Wally stood up from his seat, leaned over the table, and kissed you, his lips lacing yours with a soft but firm press. You sucked in a breath, internally freaking out, and Wally pulled away after a moment, grinning.

“I like you too, baby, so no need to freak out.”

“I’m gonna freak out whether you like it or not. Please do that again.”

Wally laughed before kissing you again, his day getting much better.


	60. Stop Looking (Dick Grayson)

_1\. I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth_

—

Dick Grayson x Reader

—

He was angry. Furious, pissed off, enraged, even. Dick had always been known as the angry one in the family; the one who could really throw a temper-tantrum. However, Dick didn’t know if he had ever felt so angry in his life. 

“What the fuck was that, (Y/n)?”

Ah, (Y/n). The most annoying partner Bruce could have ever given him. What did he do to deserve such a crazy and stubborn person like her as a partner? The woman turned, her eyeliner-lined eyes sharp with annoyance as she hissed. 

“We needed information, Dick, and I’m going to get it in any way that I can.”

Spinning back around, you began to stomp down the hallway once more, the music from the party fading as Dick followed, his voice raising slightly as his neck flushed with his anger. 

“So, you think rubbing yourself up on the fucking target is gonna get him to tell you what we want to know? Seriously?”

(Y/n) turned again, getting into his face. 

“What, like you haven’t fucked the suspect before?”

Dick slammed the woman into the wall, the paintings and vases haphazardly shaking from the force as he hissed into her face. 

“This isn’t about me. This is about you. What you did back there was risky! The target was already suspicious of us the moment we walked in. You pulling that stunt could have gotten us in trouble!”

(Y/n) began to speak, but Dick couldn’t concentrate. Her perfume and natural musk were wafting into his senses, and his eyes were straying to her painted lips, watching as they moved and accentuated every word she said. Her skin was soft beneath his palms, and his grip loosened slightly as he became entranced by her. 

“Dick!”

Dick jumped, his blue eyes looking up at (Y/n), and she just stared at him with a thoughtful look. She asked him after a quiet moment. 

“Were you jealous?”

Dick blushed heavily and hissed out, his eyes narrowing as he leaned in close to seem intimidating. 

“The fuck I was. Why would I be jealous of you? You’re…You’re insufferable and annoying!”

However, Dick knew he was never going to be able to lie to (Y/n). (Y/n) best ability was catching people in their lies. It was why she was sent onto this mission in the first place. God, he was so screwed. 

The woman grinned before gently holding his forearms, his grip loosening more as he instantly relaxed at her touch. His blue eyes strayed to her lips once more, and (Y/n) just sighed.

“Dick, just kiss me already. Please?”

Dick blinked at her in surprise before capturing her lips in delight, eager to release the pent-up anger and frustration. With just as much eagerness, (Y/n) kissed him back, and the mission was forgotten as they slipped into one of the rooms of the mansion, the paintings and vases shaking haphazardly once more.


	61. Mussed (Conner Kent)

_4\. We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair_

—

Conner Kent x Reader

—

He was softer and kinder when he was asleep. He looked much younger, and he looked much more innocent than what he truly was. How could simply being asleep make a half-Kryptonian man made for war look so human and peaceful? 

Conner’s black hair was mussed from his unconscious fidgeting, but you did not mind. In fact, you found his mussed hair to be adorable. His face was dug into his pillow, lips parted as hot breath fanned across the pillow, your chin, and your neck. 

During your sleep, Conner and you had become entangled in each other's arms, his grip tight and protective, ready to save you when trouble came along. As cliche as it was, you felt like Lois Lane and Clark, the power couple of Metropolis. Or perhaps Bruce and Selina, the power couple of Gotham. 

Sliding your hand up his shoulder and down his bicep, you held your palm against his heated skin, your thumb soothingly rubbing his skin as you closed your sleep-traced eyes. Conner shifted, taking in a deep breath, and you slowly opened your eyes to see his bleary baby blues looking down at you. Tiredly, you blinked at him, smiling kindly as your sleep-filled voice greeted him in a breathy whisper. 

“G’Morning, Conner.”

Conner stared at you, his thoughts racing a million miles a second. God, you were gorgeous. Just like him, your hair was mussed, tufted and frizzy from sleep, and your eyes were bleary from sleep, obviously needing some sort of energy boost to wake you up. Conner quietly replied back. 

“Morning, (Y/n).”

God, there was just something about you that made his anger disappear. You calmed him down like water upon hot metal, pulled him in like the moon did with the ocean’s tides, and just made the world stop for him for a while. With you, there was nobody to save, there was no mission to complete, and there was no danger. It was just you and him laying the tranquil tresses of time. 

Your fingers brushed against his cheek, brushing back his back hair, and Conner’s fingers gently gripped your hip. Leaning down, Conner boldly yet nervously kissed you, the kiss soft and questioning. However, gladly kissing him back, the kiss became reassurance and silent promises. 

“Thanks for letting me stay in your bed, Conner.”

Conner couldn’t help but grin against your lips, his forehead resting against yours and nose nuzzling your cheek just slightly. 

“Thanks for letting me stay in my bed with you, (Y/n).”


	62. Scare (Conner Kent)

_8\. Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again._

—

Jason Todd x Reader

—

Being a hero or vigilante meant doing a lot of things. It meant saving lives. It meant doing the dirty work. It meant having to realize that you were human, and you couldn’t do a lot of things the superhumans of the world could do. Jason knew that feeling all too well. 

He was only human. He wasn’t some Kryptonian that had come down from the stars, and he wasn’t an Amazon that had the strength of a thousand lions. He was human, and he hated it. Because how could a lowly human like him save a lowly human like you?

You were a hero like him. You knew how to hold your own in a fight, and Jason would be damned if he denied you were good at what you did. However, he wasn’t going to lie that there were people who were just better than you. Watching you get thrown around like a rag doll was  _horrifying_ to him. It was frightening to see someone so strong and brilliant get reduced to a weak pile of flesh and bone.

Jason was yelling your name, hoping you would open your eyes, but you weren’t moving at all. It seemed that you had lost all will to fight, and Bane took pleasure from that. Picking you up by your head, Bane gripped the sides of your face as he chided. 

“You would have made a great trophy…perhaps a great partner in this revolution of mine, woman.”

“(Y/n)!”

Jason called, struggling to bend the steel pipe from around his leg. If only he had enough strength to just break the fucking thing. His heart was pounding, the fear and adrenaline running through his veins, and his blue eyes strayed to yours. What he wasn’t expecting was your eyes to pop open, and your beautiful lips to curl back into a smirk. 

“Then I guess it’s a damn shame that I belong to the Red Hood then, huh?”

Your palms opened, and they slammed onto either side of Bane’s head, electricity running through the man’s body. The man let you go, screaming as you electrocuted him, and he fell after a couple more seconds. Smoking and unconscious, Bane had lost in a twist of fate. 

Turning to Jason, you grinned through bloody lips and teeth, waving your fingers as you showed him the circular tazers that had been strapped to your palms. Jason’s eyes widened and you jogged to him, kneeling before him. 

“(Y/n), you’re fucking insane!”

“Guess that’s what makes me so damn good at what I do.”

Jason shook his head before wrapping you up in his arms, hissing into your ear affectionately.

“God, I thought you were going to die. Fuck, don’t ever fucking do that again, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

You began to work on cutting the pipe before grinning at Jason. 

“Guess that was my best-told joke, huh?”

‘If that’s a reference to the Joker, I’m gonna take back what I said and kill you myself.”

“….Point taken.”


	63. Schadenfreude (Wally West)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I found another of the Bingo tropes! Didn't realize I didn't have it on my masterlist on the blog!!

Wally West x Reader

_**Trope** : Kick Them While They Are Down_

—

Genre: Angst, Action, Drama  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Angst, Injury, Blood, Mentions of Blood

—

Author: Teen-Titans-Imagines

—

He was angry. So, so angry. Wally was sure that his anger could rival that of Conner’s at this point. He wasn’t seeing red just yet, but oh, he was so fucking close. The Joker was not a villain Kid Flash had wanted to go up against, but he was a superhero for a reason. 

To ensure Wally had some soft of back-up, should he need it, Dick had assigned you to be his partner for the mission. You…beautiful, fierce, amazing you. You were a force to be reckoned with, and if Wally didn’t like the gig at first, he definitely did when you had joined. 

In fact, he was so enthralled by you that by the third month of your recruitment, Wally had asked you out. Surprisingly, you said yes. So, from that point on, you two had been dating, testing waters nobody dared to sail before. 

Wally was gonna kick someone’s ass by the end of the night, and if it wasn’t Joker’s, it was definitely going to be Dick’s. 

You were down on the ground, battered and bruised, bleeding from multiple cuts and gashes on your body. Wally was sure that one of your ribs was broken or at least fractured. You hadn’t been able to get up for a while, and with Wally being trapped in a glass box, he wasn’t able to help you.

Joker laughed wildly, causing Wally’s skin to crawl, and the Joker pointed down at you.

“You know, you remind me of someone I once knew! Small, pathetic, and didn’t have any great jokes. Hm, what was his name, what his name? Ah, yes, Jason Todd!”

Your eyes widened at the mention of the former Robin, your eyes narrowing as you spat at the Joker’s feet. 

“Don’t you dare talk about him! You don’t deserve to speak his name!”

The Joker laughed once more, hands to his stomach.

“That’s just priceless! Tell me, did you know him? Must have been so unfortunate. He wasn’t really all that fun.”

“He was my brother, you fucking prick!”

The Joker’s grin widened and he clasped his hands together, smiling with glee. 

“Oh, that just makes this even better!”

Joker began to walk around you, as if observing you as he spoke. 

“So, I get to start a streak of how many of Batman’s little protege’s I can kill….oh, what fun!”

Joker’s foot connected with your stomach, causing you to gasp as he kicked you. Wally growled and yelled. 

“Leave her alone!”

The Joker clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“No, no, no. You see, I just can’t do that. This little girl here? She’s all apart of a big plan…one that you just might get to be apart of too!”

Wally growled and snarled.

“But why? She’s not one of Batman’s proteges. (Hero Name) is just a member on the Young Justice League.”

“Oh, but Batsy holds a soft spot for her! She was his former Robin’s little sister.”

(Y/n) got up on all fours, shaky and slow as she tried to silently get away. However, the Joker cackled and turned, kicking her in the side once more, sending her down onto the floor. Wally was getting to the point where he was seeing red, ready to phase through this god-forsaken box and mow Joker down as if he was a blade of grass. 

“Hm, I wonder how Batsy would like it if I gave you the same treatment your brother received. Would you like that? I sure would!”

He leaned down, asking the shallow-breathing girl.

“Tell me, what do you get when you cross a beam and a crow?”

Joker pulled out a crowbar from behind him, exclaiming.

“A crowbar!”

He began to laugh hysterically as he brought the weapon up to swing it down upon you. Before he could, an explosive exploded onto his chest, sending Joker flying. Wally was surprised to see Batman himself, a look within his masked eyes that Wally was sure to be anger. Batman’s lips were curled back into a snarl, and he growled out.

“I don’t think so, Joker.”

The Joker gasped out another laugh, pointing to the man.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Batman himself! Come to save the last remnant of the Robin you never had?”

“I’m here to end it all.”

Wally phased out of the glassbox, exclaiming.

“You go after Joker. I’ll take (Hero name) back to Mount Justice.”

Batman nodded, and Wally speeded to the girl as Batman engaged Joker. (Y/n) was groaning, holding her sides as she laid on the ground, and Wally informed her.

“I’m going to pick you up and take you out of here, alright?”

The girl nodded, hissing as Wally picked her up, and braced herself as Wally ran. Within a second, she was back at Mount Justice, laying on a bed within the Med Bay. (Y/n) was silent, and Wally asked her, concern within his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

(Y/n) glanced at Wally before sighing sadly.

“I hate thinking about my brother…of how I wasn’t able to help him that night.”

Her eyes stung with tears and her lip quivered as she whispered.

“Do you think he would be proud of me, Wally? Do you think he would be proud of who I have become?”

Wally gently placed his hand upon your shoulder, murmuring quietly.

“I think he would be. God knows that I am.”

(Y/n) gave Wally a sad look before her lips turned into a small smile. 

“Thanks for being there for me. I guess I let my anger get the best of me, and it let Joker get me down on the ground.”

“We all have our weaknesses, (Y/n). Joker is yours as you are mine.”

“Oh, stop.”

Wally smiled before kissing her hand.

“Focus on getting better, babe. I’ll be back soon.”

“I love you, Wally.”

“I love you too.”


	64. Mine (Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is a drabble I made for Jason based on a kink list I had reblogged! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Explicit Content Ahead

Jason Todd x Reader

—

50\. Jealous

61\. Multiple orgasm

—

The man who had been watching you all night had Jason’s hands itching for a fight. You had been on the dance floor, dancing with your lady friends, when the man had approached you, despite having seen that you were with Jason.

Jason was infuriated when you had accepted the mans offer to dance. Accepted! Jason had let you have your fun, but had quickly interfered when the man let his hands get a little low on your hips.

That was how the two of you had gotten into the position you were in, Jason’s tongue slowly and torturously thrusting itself into your hot cunt before his mouth sucked on your clit, tongue flicking it expertly.

“Jason, please! Stop teasing me!”

Jason growled, and the vibration sent you into an orgasm, your gasp loud and back arching. Jason was surprised, but chuckled nonetheless. It seemed the orgasm had crept up on you as it did him, and Jason let you come down from your high.

“Who do you belong to? Me or that asshole from the club?”

Jason’s fingers thrust up into your overstimulated cunt, making you whine and call out.

“You, Jason! It’s always you!”

“Didn’t look like it when you let him touch your ass.”

He curled his fingers just the way he knew you liked, and your pussy walls clenched around him again, you breathing hitching. You whined out.

“Jason, I’m yours. I’m only yours!”

He suckled your clit into his mouth again, and immediately you clenched around his thrusting fingers again, crying out as another orgasm wrecked your body. You panted, sweat running down your forehead and body.

Jason withdrew his fingers before kissing up your body, spreading your cum around your entrance before kissing your lips. You whimpered when his tip teased your entrance, whispering.

“J-Jason, I c-can’t take another.”

“One more and then we’re done, baby.”

He thrust into you, and you grunted, breathing in sharply from the sharp sensation of overstimulation, and he immediately started thrusting, snarling to you.

“You’re mine. Your ass is mine to touch and watch. Understand me? You are mine.”

“Fuck, Jason, I’m yours. Always have been and always will be.”

You cried out slightly as he angled his hips, slamming up into your G spot. You were sent into another orgasm, your eyes watering as you whined, and Jason groaned, his thrusts faltering. Pulling out, he pumped his dick a couple times before shooting his cum onto your stomach.

Panting, he asked you in a hushed voice, kissing the corner of your mouth.

“Are you ok, baby?”

“Yeah. That was intense yet hot as hell.”

You both chuckled before Jason cleaned you both up, giving you a pack of ice for your overstimulated sex.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Jay.”


	65. Shenanigans of a Speedster (Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another work from a random drabble prompt list

**_Uncle! Dick Grayson & Todd! Reader_ **

**2. “Can you shut up for five minutes, please???”  
5. “I heard a noise.”**

–

Sleepovers at your Uncle Dicks house were, to say the least, chaotic. There was never a moment where something was either going on or going wrong. Usually, you slept at his house when things at your own became too much for you, or you just needed a change of scenery. However, you quickly figured out that the trouble almost always followed you. 

Like now.

You had been peacefully dozing within the guest bedroom, just sitting in the silence with your thoughts, when you had heard a noise within the kitchen. Slowly, you stood up, grabbing the pistol you had for times like these from beneath your pillow. 

Putting a bullet within the chamber, you walked out of your room quietly, Uncle Dick already peeking out of his room from around the doorway. You whispered to him. 

**“I heard a noise.”**

He nodded, relaying that he had heard it too. Stalking out of his room quietly, your Uncle Dick was armed with his escrima sticks. He hissed quietly, eyes narrowed in concentration, but curiosity and worry floating within blue windows to his soul as he eyed your pistol.

“What are you doing with that? I really don’t want you shooting anybody in my apartment. You’re going to get blood on the carpet, and that stuff stains!”

“What, you gonna hit him with a stick like  _‘fear me, I’m a metal tree. Call me Nightwing Prime’_?”

Your uncle opened his mouth, but pots falling to the ground made the two of you jump. You narrowed your eyes and held your gun up, the two of you slowly walking down the hallway. Uncle Dick, intending on getting the last word in, whispered in your ear. 

“At least I wouldn’t be killing them! Cause we are not killing anybody in this apartment, young lady. No, ma’am. I live by Bruce’s ‘no kill’ policy, and I will tell on you if you shoot this guy fatally, (Y/n) Todd!”

 **“Can you shut up for five minutes, please?**  God, you talk more than you fart, and that’s a hard thing to rival.”

Your Uncle Dick stuck his tongue out at you before the two of you jumped out at the intruder, the intruder looking back at the two of you. 

“Oh, hey guys. Sorry about the noise, I was just trying to make some ramen. Hey, Dick, you have any Kool-Aid?”

Dick’s eyes closed, his eyebrow twitching, and you took a deep breath before yelling. 

_“Bart Allen, what the actual fuck?!”_

Bart jolted before flailing, falling off the counter. Switching the safety of your gun on, you glared at the speedster. The young man laughed nervously before shrugging. 

“Sorry, I was hungry…feeling the mode.”

“You’re about to feel the mode even more once I get my hands on you, you little shit!”

Dick yelled before beginning to chase the boy around his apartment, papers flying as the speedster’s speed caused a wind that almost gave you whiplash. Becoming annoyed, you muttered.

“I’m going back to bed. Fuck both of you.”


	66. Wrong (Dick Grayson)

_6. “I just like proving you wrong.”_

—

You loved proving Dick Grayson aka Nightwing wrong. His ears and cheeks would go red with embarrassment and a bit of anger, and his fists would clench. He’d stomp or tap his feet, and his hip would jut out at times. In other words, he was like a little toddler having a temper tantrum when he was wrong, and you loved it. 

Just like now. 

Dick was fuming. In fact, he was practically furious. Dick had ripped his mask off, the black material clenched within his fist.

“What the fuck do you mean a cucumber isn’t a vegetable?!” 

You snickered behind your hand, swiveling the chair back and forth with glee. 

“I’m being for real here, Dick. Cucumbers aren’t real vegetables. They’re actually a fruit.” 

Dick shook his head, pointing at you. 

“I call bullshit. First the tomato crisis, and now this? I refuse to believe this. You’re lying.” 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, quirking an eyebrow up. 

“Oh, am I? Because if I recall, I was right about the tomato too.” 

Dick glared at you and pointed to the Batcave’s massive computer. 

“Look it up, then, and when you’re wrong, you’re gonna run laps around this place until I tell you to stop.” 

You smirked and asked, hands behind your head. 

“and if I’m right? What do I get out of that?” 

Dick’s cheeks went red, and you snickered. 

“Your namesake says it all, and I’m completely ok with that.” 

Turning, you typed into Google  _‘Is a cucumber a fruit?’_  and lo and behold, there came up a scientific page stating that cucumbers were, in fact, a fruit. 

“That is bullshit! No! I fucking….no. I refuse to believe this bullshit!” 

Dick threw his mask down, and he yelled at the top of his lungs in exasperation. You began to laugh, holding your stomach as you hung off the side of the chair, and Dick began his tantrum. 

Off to the side, Alfred and Bruce watched with amusement. 

“Master Bruce, I do believe Master Dick is having another existential crisis.” 

“He’ll be fine. He has those every day.” 

Alfred shook his head, sipping a cup of tea. 

“Miss (Y/n) better be careful. If she presents another food crisis to Master Dick, I’m afraid that Master Dick will have to be admitted to Arkham.” 

Bruce grinned, and they sipped their tea, Dick’s screaming and (Y/n)’s laughter like music to their ears.


	67. Clingy (Raven)

_48. “We’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about.”_

—

Raven used to complain about clingy people. She complained about how a human being shouldn’t rely so much on another for comfort, or be so emotionally dependent on them. Raven was a firm believer in being independent; in doing things your own way, by yourself. It was the only way a person could grow, as she had put it. 

You didn’t really feel the same, and she began to realize why when you two began to date. Of course, in the beginning, she was very adamant about being independent. That it was ok to lean on her if you needed her, just to not make it excessive. In a funny turn of the screw, she began to do the very thing she said not to do. 

Often, Raven would confide in you about things. She would come to you for comfort if she needed it, and she would put herself within your presence. It was like your presence was the neutralizing aura to her chaotic and stormy mind (even if she did say her mind was peaceful). 

Raven was sitting next to you, reading her book as her powers held the book up for her, and her knee bumped against you gently. To others, it would seem like she didn’t mean to do that. To you, though, you knew she was acknowledging you, and trying to reassure herself that you were actually there. You smiled slightly and sipped on your hot beverage quietly. 

Deciding to share your thought, you murmured into your mug gently and quietly. 

“You know what, Ray?” 

She acknowledged you by glancing at you. 

“We’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about.”

Raven’s head turned, and she blinked before glaring. However, you knew it wasn’t true anger within her visage. 

“I’m not clingy.” 

You smirked. 

“I never said you were. I said we were a clingy couple in general.” 

Her cheeks reddened and you laughed. 

“Did the Great and Mighty Raven just admit she was clingy without actually admitting it?” 

Raven hissed, flicking your forehead. 

“Don’t make me make you choke on that drink.” 

“I think the shock would make me choke before you did.” 

Her lips quivered into a small smile, and she simply shook her head. 

“Shut up.”


	68. Mascot (Cyborg)

_140. “Fist bumps are cooler than high fives…”_

—

Everyone knew that fist bumps were Cyborg’s thing. He was the self-proclaimed King of the Fist Bump, the one who knew the fist bump, inside and out. However, when you joined the team, you had made high fives the new thing. After every successful mission, you would give everyone a high-five, but Cyborg would just pout at you when you held your hand up at him. 

You knew that Cyborg was annoyed that you had become the new mascot of the team, but didn’t give up in his renegade. Beast Boy was always enthusiastic to give both fist bumps and high fives, but it seemed that now everyone on the team gave high fives. 

“Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives…”

Cyborg grumped one day as he ate some chicken and waffles. You rolled your eyes, grinning into the fridge as you searched for something to eat. 

“Cyborg, it’s just a sign of celebration. There’s nothing wrong with giving someone a high five.” 

Cyborg held a fork in your direction as if scolding you.

“I started giving everyone a fist bump way before you gave them high fives. Therefore, the fist bump is superior to the high five, and I am the Mascot.” 

You groaned and put your hands on your hips. 

“Cy, it’s just a gesture, nothing more. If you can give fist bumps, then I can give high fives. Hell, if Starfire wanted to give hugs as a thing, then she could.” 

Cyborg shook his head. 

“But I’m the Mascot!” 

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed a sandwich and shut the fridge, replying sarcastically as you walked down the hallway to your room. 

“Sure, you’re the Mascot! The Mascot of being a big drama queen!” 

“Yeah…hey wait! You take that back!”


	69. Hurt (Dick Grayson)

Teen Titans! Dick Grayson

**94. “Did they hurt you?”**

—

You never expected to be that one person in Gotham. You know, the one who needs saving? You were usually a careful person, always making sure to look over your shoulder, listen carefully to any sounds that might suggest someone is with you. However, you guess that this night, you weren’t being very careful.

As you were walking by the alleyway, you had gotten ambushed by a group of thugs. Grabbing you by the arms, two of them pinned you to the wall, and the other simply stood in front of you, grinning like a madman. His eyes were dark, filled with malicious intent. 

“This can go one of two ways-”

“-Then I’m glad it’s gonna go my way!” 

You were surprised to see Robin jumping down with acute anger within his eyes. The thugs, surprised, let you go and stepped away, fear in their eyes. 

“Don’t you even think about it, Bird Boy!” 

The man who had spoken to you growled, whipping out a knife. Your blood ran cold. What could he have done with you with that if Robin hadn’t gotten there so fast? Robin asked you. 

“Did they hurt you?” 

You shook your head, and faster than lighting, Robin took the thugs down with ease. You were in awe as he wiped his hands, shaking his head. His hair, once spiky, was now messy and over his eyes, body heaving with angry breaths. 

“Robin…thank you.” 

Robin looked at you and nodded, asking while taking your hand. 

“Ready to go home?” 

“When I’m going home with you? always.” 

Robin’s cheeks dusted pink, but he smiled nonetheless. Firing a grapple gun, he grabbed your waist, and the two of you disappeared into the night.


	70. Einstein (Beast Boy)

**1. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”**

—

You were going out, and Beast Boy didn’t seem to like it. You had landed a date with someone from your school, and you were trying to find something to wear. Trusting in your best friend, you had asked him to help you pick out an outfit. 

So far, not so good. 

“The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

Beast Boy shook his head, crossing his arms. 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to be that short. “ 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. True, the shirt was a bit short, the ruffled fabric only coming up to your mid-thigh, but you liked it. It made you feel older…more daring. Beast Boy obviously didn’t think so. 

“Beast Boy, it’s a mini skirt. It’s supposed to be this short.” 

“But why on a first date?” 

You shrugged and fixed your hair, pinning it back just a bit. Beast Boy frowned, and you gave him a stern look. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Beast Boy. I’ve been really looking forward to this for a while, and I think this looks right. It’s just the right amount of ‘look at me’ and classy.” 

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and huffed, pouting. 

“I still think it’s a bad idea. the guy looks shady. He seems shady.” 

“All guys I go out with seem shady to you. Now listen, I’ll be back around eleven o’clock. Don’t forget to feed Einstein.” 

You both looked to your pet goldfish, who was continuously swimming into the glass wall of the fishbowl. You stared a moment before Beast Boy said. 

“You mean _Frankenstein_?” 

“Hey, you leave my son alone. He’s…learning.”

Einstein hit the wall again, and you bit your lip. Grabbing your purse, you exclaimed while running out the door. 

“I’ll be back, BB!” 

Beast Boy opened his mouth, but you were already gone. Beast Boy sighed, looked at Einstein, and muttered. 

“I mean, the skirt was right for me, but she’d never go for a guy green with jealousy like me.” 

Einstein hit the wall of the fish tank again, and Beast Boy groaned. 

“Right. Einstein, the fish with a BDSM kink. Nice to know. We’re gonna be here for a while, aren’t we?”

Einstein hit the wall once more, and Beast Boy sighed in defeat.


	71. Einstein pt 2

**78. “That’s my shirt. So is that…wait…”**

—

Beast Boy knew the date didn’t go well. You hadn’t called him or texted him to tell him how it went like you usually did. So, Beast Boy had taken the liberty to buy your favorite comfort food, got some movies, and invited himself into your house. He called out, looking around the dark apartment. 

“(Y/n)? Are you here? I brought you some goodies!” 

A lowly ‘go away’ came from your bedroom, and Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Shapeshifting into a lizard, he crawled under the door before shifting back, his green eyes blinking in amusement. You were curled up on your bed beneath the covers, the covers creating a mountain. Beast Boy called, ripping the covers off. 

“come on, pipsqueak.” 

You growled and hissed. 

“Beast Boy! I said leave me alone!” 

Beast Boy simply grinned before pausing, spying the long sleeved shirt on your body. 

“That’s my shirt. So is that…wait…” 

Beast Boy squinted, asking. 

“Is that my Markiplier shirt?” 

You glanced at him, and Beast Boy threw his hands in the air. 

“I’ve been looking for that shirt for ages! I thought I lost it! Thief!” 

“You can get it back once you give me my food.” 


	72. Take It Off (Dick Grayson/Raven)

**14. “Take. It. Off.”**

—

Robin’s kisses were always like fire. Hot, spicy, and always full of passion. His hands always left trails of heat wherever they touched. His skin was always radiating heat, warming you up with the slightest of touches upon your skin. It was always a tidal wave of heat that was just….Robin. You knew it was him just by how your skin reacted to his touch. 

When another set of hands touched you, shivers ran down your spine. You could always tell Raven and Robin apart just by how they felt and how you reacted. 

Raven’s hands were always cold. Cold like the nighttime air, like ice and wind. Her kisses were like water, cool and flowing so fluidly. She was comfort, tranquility, and peace. Her skin was always radiating a comforting coolness that only she could possess. 

“Take. It. Off.”

Robin’s voice husked within your ear, his hot breath fanning into your ear. 

“Do what he says, (Y/n).” 

Her voice, cool like darkness, fanned across your neck like a nice evening breeze. 

Like fire and ice, their hands glided across your skin, dragging you into an abyss of passion and love. As the shirt came over your skin, their kisses were quick to become like paintbrushes, painting your body with a sweetness only they could possess.


	73. I Love You (Jason Todd)

_“I just…I love you.”_

—

This man was insufferable. There could be no other reason that he always forced you to stay behind on missions other than to spite you. You were sure of it. Ever since you had started working with the Outlaws as another set of firepower, Jason had disliked you. 

Roy had been the one to accept you in, while Artemis was weary, yet welcoming as well. Bizarro was happy to get another member, but it seemed that Jason was the only one not on board with it. Was it just because you were a girl? Your teeth grit at the thought. 

Just because you were a woman didn’t mean that you couldn’t fight. In fact, you were one of the most elite soldiers the military ever had. Trained by only the best, you were proven to be deadly. However, an injury had gotten you discharged, much to your horror, and you were left in the dust. Replaced, ridiculed, and abandoned. 

However, you didn’t let it stop you from doing what you loved most: Protecting the innocent and killing the evil. That was how you met Roy, who had been the one to recruit you into the Outlaws. You had met Roy when he was doing his hero work as Arsenal, and you two had hit your friendship off immediately. 

However, Jason had not been so enthusiastic to start off a friendship when you came. In fact, he had glared at Roy and asked him why he had brought ‘some woman’ to the Outlaws base. You had been offended and sneered back at Jason. 

“This ‘ _woman_ ’ can kick your ass in under five seconds, so I would watch yourself, Mr. Todd. Underestimating me will be the last thing you ever do.” 

Your statement had grated his nerves, and it started the longest rivalry the Outlaws had seen yet. Jason made sure to do things to piss you off in your presence. Purposely not getting any takeout for you while getting everyone else’s, leaving you behind on missions, ridiculing you on your fighting techniques. It was a miracle that you hadn’t killed Jason yet. However, despite the intense hatred you felt for Jason, you couldn’t help but like the man. 

He was an incredible fighter, and the way he could keep going despite everything he had been through resonated within you. He was like you, just…you weren’t as bad as he was. You hated it. You hated liking his good looks and his morning voice, his beautiful eyes. It made you hate him yet love him. Even though, either way, he was a superb asshole and let it show.

Like now. Jason had left you behind on a mission once more, taking the lead and going in without warning you. It was angering you how much of an ass he was being, and you decided that if he wanted to leave you behind, then you would go your own way. 

The place you two were infiltrating was filled to the brim with Black Mask’s thugs, obviously trying to protect the valuable chemicals needed to cause mass genocide in Gotham. Jason was currently taking care of the warehouse, his guns blazing and body moving gracefully as he fought. You didn’t fight with him, however. 

If he wanted to get himself killed, then you would let him. Kudos to him for giving you a one-way ticket to taking over as leader. (You would do it just to spite his spirit). You were going to get something even more valuable. Intel. 

As you moved, killing any men that stood in your way, you made your way to the office where all of the documents and intel were surely to be stored. Jason’s voice angrily filled the com link in your ear, his breathing heavy as he snapped at you. 

_“What the fuck are you doing, woman?!”_

You growled and replied, running along the second floor’s grated plates as fast as you could as bullets flew past you. 

“Nothing that concerns you, Red Hood.” 

_“Stick to the plan! We aren’t here to do anything else but stop Black Mask’s production of the toxins!”_

You ripped the com out of your ear, electing to ignore him, and kicked down the door to the office. Taking an empty flash drive out of your pocket, you plugged it into the computer and began to download all of the files on the computer onto the flash drive. Locations of distribution and planting the chemicals flashed across the screen, and you widened your eyes. 

Black Mask had already distributed some of the chemicals into different parts of Gotham, the last batch the Outlaws were apprehending the last bit Black Mask needed to distribute. However, with the amount he had already planted int the city, it would be enough to kill the citizen of Gotham. 

Pain was suddenly blooming through your shoulder and down your spine, your gasp swallowed up by the sound of a gun going off. You fell out of your seat, turning to shoot at whoever had just shot you. However, the thug shot your wrist, making you scream out in pain and drop your gun. 

The man sneered at you. 

“Pity that you won’t get to live through this. You would have been a fun thing to play around with, Soldier.” 

It made fear run through your chest at the fact that he knew what you were before joining the Outlaws. As he raised his gun, you closed your eyes, shaking and wishing that you didn’t have to go out this way. 

“Say hello to the Devil for me, baby.” 

“Why don’t you tell him first?” 

The man dropped at the sound of a gunshot, and for a moment, you though that you were the one who was shot, your whole body freezing. However, when gloved hands carefully came to your face, you were aware of the scent of Jason

“You stupid, stupid girl!” 

He hissed, pressing his hands to your wounds. His helmet clicked up, showing his face, but his blue eyes weren’t angry. In fact, they were worried. 

“What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stick to the plan!” 

You replied back, hissing as his hands pressed harder into your skin. 

“I was getting intel. We needed it to find out where Black Mask was going to distribute this stuff.” 

“We could have done that after clearing out the place.” 

“Yeah, but what if we didn’t? What if we were overrun?” 

Jason was quiet, and you asked quietly, your vision blurring. 

“Why…why do you hate me, Jason?” 

Jason looked down at you and bit his lip. 

“I…I don’t hate you, (Y/n).” 

“You sure as hell act like it.” 

You replied back, unable to focus on him. Jason sighed slightly and whispered. 

“ _ **I just…I love you.**_  Ok? I love you. You turned me into putty without even knowing it. Everything about you made me…made me want to be with you. I was pushing you away because I was scared and I didn’t want you to…to be like  _this_. Bleeding out within my arms because I wasn’t fast enough to protect you.” 

You were in awe. He loved you? What a shit way of showing it. However, his actions started making sense. It wasn’t anger he looked at you with, it was masked longing. You hissed as pain erupted within your wrist, and Jason’s eyes widened. 

“then you better woman up, Jason. You have a lot of work to do if you want me to forgive. Because unfortunately, I love you too.” 

“Unfortunately?” 

“You’ve been kind of an ass lately, so yeah.” 

Jason’s eyes were sad, however, and he whispered as Roy and Artemis came in as quick as they could with medical supplies in their arms. 

“I know, and I want you to know that I am sorry.” 

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me.” 

Jason didn’t hesitate, his soft lips descending onto yours, and Roy dropped the things within his arms in shock. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” 

“Yes…what a disgusting sight. We should break them apart before he kisses her to death.” 

“That is not funny, Artemis.” 

“I wasn’t intending it to be.” 


	74. How Long? (Jason Todd)

_“How long have you been standing there?”_

—

It wasn’t often that you found Jason in a very good mood.There were days where he was well. Not happy, just well. There were other days where he was the last person anybody wanted to be around, his temper almost always getting the best of him. 

However, you adored the moments where Jason just couldn’t get the spring out of his step, his eyes shining with a light that you didn’t see that much. It was like Jason never experienced the things he had after becoming Robin, and then Red Hood. 

Today was one of those days. 

The loud beat of music had caught your attention, and when you emerged into the kitchen, Jason was cooking lunch, his body bouncing to the beat of the music. The upbeat man was singing, his hips wiggling to the music as he flipped the burgers. 

You chuckled softly, the sound accidentally louder than you intended it to be, and Jason turned with a curious look on his face. However, when he spotted you, he blushed and paused. The music was turned down, and Jason asked you. 

“Um… _ **how long have you been standing there?**_ ” 

“Not long. The music caught my attention, and I decided to check it out.” 

Jason blinked and swallowed thickly. 

“I thought you were going to be sleeping…” 

You smiled and walked over, looking at the burgers and grinning wider at Jason. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Jason. You’ve caught me jamming out more times than I can count. Anyway, these burgers look amazing. Hurry up!” 

You playfully nudged him and Jason was relieved that you changed the subject. He chuckled and nudged you back, teasing. 

“Careful, I might drug your burger if you keep being mean to me.” 

“I don’t think you wanna start  _beef_ with me, Jason.” 

Jason glared at you when you made the pun, and you smirked, crossing your arms. 

“If you make a pun one more time, you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

“Now you really  _are_ a housewife!” 

He gawked, offended, before shaking his head, unable to contain his laughter. 

“Shut up and get the fries out so I can fry them.” 

“Yes, my lovely housewife.”


	75. Nurse (Y/n) (Jason Todd)

_“You’re cute when you’re worried.”_

—

You knew that Jason would get hurt while being the Red Hood. It was inevitable. He was bound to get hurt while fighting crime, but that didn’t mean that you didn’t worry about him. More times than you would like to admit did Jason stumble into your apartment with injuries, prompting you to take care of them as soon as possible. 

His work had made you become a great at-home medic, and you were sure that he knew that. After all, he always made sure to praise you and thank you after every patch-up job. 

Just like now. 

Jason had come home with a very nasty gash on his chest. His uniform was soaked with blood, and you were pretty sure he was lightheaded from blood loss. He was stumbling whenever he walked, and he seemed to be dizzy. Immediately, you had taken action. 

“Jason! Jason, come on. Let’s get you to the bathroom ASAP.” 

Jason just groaned and nodded, flipping his helmet off with a jerk of his hand. He had a bloody nose and a split lip, indicating that he had gotten into a fight with the helmet off. Sitting Jason onto the toilet seat, you snatched the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink, unclasping it and immediately setting to work. 

Your eyebrows were furrowed with worry and concentration as you stitched his wound, your gloved hands becoming covered with the blood on his chest. Jason was watching you with out of focus eyes, obviously a side effect of the bloodloss. 

_**“You’re cute when you’re worried.”** _

You blinked and looked up at Jason, his goofy smile lighting his lips. Despite the blush on your face, you glowered at him. 

“Is  _that_ why you insist on getting your ass kicked? I was pretty sure it was just because you sucked at fighting.”

Jason hissed, both from the insult and your hands working the alcohol on the top of his wound to disinfect it. 

“Geesh, already digging those claws into me, are ya? I haven’t even tried getting to first base yet.” 

“Good thing, too. You were never good at baseball.” 

Jason chuckled and you smiled slightly as you stitched his wound. His hands clenched and unclenched from the slight sting the stitches created, but Jason was tough, keeping silent.

“I am serious when I say this, (Y/n). I appreciate it when you patch me up. I know how much I worry you when I’m being Red Hood, but you understand why I do it, right?” 

You looked up at Jason, your fingers pausing. 

“To protect Gotham. I know, and I understand. I just can’t help but worry about you.” 

Jason shook his head before leaning forward, kissing your forehead softly. 

“I do it to protect you as well. I could never live with myself if you got hurt…or worse.” 

You blushed heavily and replied, closing your eyes as he laid another kiss onto your forehead. 

“Yet you insist on getting hurt. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you like having your shirt off around me.” 

Jason laughed genuinely, his eyes crinkled and lips spread wide with his smile. 

“You never know. Maybe I like it when you touch me, Doctor (y/n).” 

You punched his shoulder, your face red with embarrassment. 

“Don’t just say stuff like that, Jason!” 

“Come on, you know it’s true.” 

“Your ego is so unbelievable.” 

“But it’s only because of you, baby.” 

“Shut up before I sedate you.”


	76. Adoration (Jason Todd)

_“I adore you.”_

—

Jason was like the ocean. He could be calm and warm, his soft skin sliding against yours like a current. Other times, his waters could be stormy, unpredictable and cold. However, you were the sand beneath his waves, the sky that stood above his waters. 

You were the sun, and whenever you shined upon him, Jason glistened back. You loved Jason with everything within you. He made you feel safe, complete, and loved. The simplest things Jason would do would make you feel as if you were on top of the world, and you knew that he knew that. 

It often flustered him how one simple act he would do would made you so happy. 

How could someone like him end up with a gorgeous and happy person like you? Jason surely didn’t believe that he deserved you, but you made sure to let him know that you believed that he did. 

_**“I adore you.”** _

You whispered up to him, your head within his lap, his hands within your hair. You two were watching TV on one of his days off from being Red Hood, just relaxing and basking in each others presence. 

His eyes had been trained onto the TV, but when you whispered up to him and gently grazed his bicep with the lightest of touches, Jason’s blue eyes had shot to you. 

Jason was blushing, flustered by such a sudden statement, and he murmured back softly. 

“I adore you too.” 

You smiled, and Jason felt his whole world brighten up. How did he get the person of his dreams to come to life and lay within his lap, exclaiming declarations of love and admiration to him? Was it fate? 

“Do you want to know what I do the most with you?” 

Your question caught him off guard slightly, but Jason chuckled and asked, threading his fingers within your hair. 

“What do you do the most with me?” 

“I love you.” 

Jason’s blue eyes widened and he blushed once more, the red becoming more evident as he let your words sink in. Jason looked away, his breath caught within his chest, and he took a moment before shyly replying. 

“I…I love you too.” 

You beamed at him, and Jason let the softest of smiles grace his lips. Yes, he truly did love you, and it never ceased to amaze him how such an amazing person like you could love him back.


	77. Touch (Jason Todd)

Father! Arkham Knight! Jason Todd & Daughter! Reader

_“Don’t touch me.”_

—

Life being a Todd was never easy. It had its ups and downs, dangerous twists, and sad turns. Honestly, you never knew what life would bring you next. You and your mother were always working yourselves to keep your apartment, your mother working at a local grocery store, and you doing small jobs like cleaning and babysitting. 

When Gotham was taken over by Scarecrow and his goons, you and your mother weren’t fast enough in evacuating. You two got left behind, and so you both retreated to your apartment in hopes that you two would be safe there. However, supplies was always scarce, and food was almost never a common occurrence. 

It was hard, but your mother made sure that you knew that you were loved and safe within her arms. She spoke stories of your father, Jason Todd, sang to you, and kept you warm throughout the night. You two had survived the City’s destruction, with a few hiccups here and there, and now you two were surviving the rebuilding. 

It was night time, and were on the roof of the apartment, looking out at the city as the construction site lights lit up the city. There was a haunting beauty in sight, the lights sparkling as equipment moved within their paths. A robotic voice made you freeze, and your breath get stolen by the wind. 

“You know, it’s dangerous to be out here all by yourself, let alone on a roof with nothing but a small jacket in this weather.” 

You turned, seeing a large figure walking up to you. You were frozen in fear as the Arkham Knight stood beside you, his mask pointed forward. When you didn’t say anything, he turned and seemed to freeze as well. Your blue eyes were so striking, the fear within them making the Knight’s heart clench. You were a spitting image of your father, and it made the Arkham Knight rethink everything he had ever done. He reached to touch your face, but you scrambled back, hissing in defense. 

**_“Don’t touch me.”_ **

“I’m not going to hurt you, so calm down.” 

Came his robotic voice. There was annoyance in his tone, but you ignored it in favor of trying to keep the situation calm. He asked you. 

“What are you doing out here?”

You swallowed thickly before looking at the city, murmuring.

“I come up here to think and relax.” 

He paused, looking at you through his mask before bravely asking. 

“What is it that you think about?” 

You looked at him with wide eyes, his kind tone and his question catching you off guard. Why wasn’t he trying to attack you? Was it a trap? The Knight had told you that he wasn’t going to hurt you…and you knew that if he wanted to, he would have already. Perhaps you could instill a little trust into him?

“I…I usually think about my dad…wondering what it would be like if he was here with me and my mom…if life would be easier…if I wouldn’t be such a fuck-up with his guidance.” 

You looked down at your feet, biting your lip. The man was quiet, and he asked you, still seeming to pry into your mind. 

“Who was he?” 

“A great man…at least, that’s what my mother and Grandpa Bruce say. I wouldn’t know. He died before I was born.” 

You turned away to hide the tears, your heart yearning to have the opportunity to know your beloved father. The Knight was quiet once again, and you wondered what he was thinking about. 

“Why are you here? How come you haven’t tried to kill me yet?” 

You asked with a shaky breath, your eyes straying to the Arkham Knight. He seemed taken back, jolting at such a bold and sadistic question, before saying angrily. 

“I would never hurt you, (Y/n). How could you say something like that?”

You were afraid but confused. How did he know your name? The Knight collected himself before admitting. 

“I came here on the behalf of someone who was….once someone I considered a friend.” 

“How do you know my name?” 

You asked shakily. The Knight replied without missing a beat. 

“There are plenty of things that I know about you, (Y/n). I’m…the Arkham Knight, after all.” 

You had a feeling he had wanted to say something else but decided to ignore him before whispering. 

“Why? I’m nobody to this universe nor to you. I’m nothing but a speck of dust in a desert. Why me?” 

“You are more important than you think. It doesn’t seem like it to you, but there is someone who is cherishing you and wishing you were in their arms.” 

You were shocked. How could something so kind come from the mouth of someone who played with war as if war was a toy? You asked in a whisper.

“Who are you?”

He was quiet before looking down. 

“Depends. Who am I to you?”

“A broken man built for war, but wants nothing but peace for himself.” 

His head shot up, but before he could speak, something beeped on his arm, and he looked down at the limb. He grunted in distaste before looking back up at you. 

“Will you be back here tomorrow?” 

He blinked from behind his mask before saying. 

“I’m everywhere. You just have to look in the right direction.” 

With that, he quickly left, and you felt a strange sense of yearning. A yearning to find out why he was with you, who he was, and where he was going. 

the Knight was watching from behind a wall as you left to go back down to your apartment, and he wished that he could be with you. Not as an enemy, but as your father. Jason bit his lip before deciding that you would be his last mission: To make himself known as your father, and being the father you so desperately wanted. 

Nodding, the Arkham Knight left the building, deciding that he would become a better man, a fit father for you, and would be the man that destiny called him to be.


	78. Please Don't Leave Me (Dick Grayson)

_“Please don’t leave me.”_  

—

You never liked the way his sheets felt. They were rough, a plain shade of white, but worst of all, they were always cold. Even when Dick was there, his sheets seemed to always feel cold. You had started to notice the coldness in the everyday things as well. 

The morning coffee, his kisses, and his rare touches. It all just seemed so  _cold_ to you now. You had a prediction of what was wrong, but you were never one to jump to conclusions. Surely, it was just you being paranoid, right? 

But how can you be paranoid about something that was never there?

Your hair hung in your eyes, hands wrapped around your head as you sobbed and rocked back and forth on the bed. You could feel Dick’s hands gently grip your shoulders, and his voice whisper to you. 

“Baby, you know I love you, right?” 

You shakily whispered out. 

**_“Please don’t leave me…”_ **

However, his touch left your body, and you sobbed harder. You never understood why life had to be so cruel. Why did life have to give you something so precious and then take it away just as fast? Dick wasn’t here with you. 

He wasn’t here in the bed with you, he wasn’t touching you or kissing you. Dick hadn’t been with you in a long time. 

Dick Grayson was dead, and you still had yet to learn how to move on. 

You didn’t want to move on, however. You wanted to stay right here on this bed of memories, staying lost within your mind as you lost yourself to the grief more and more. If you were to fade away, you wanted to fade away within the memory and ghostly arms of Dick Grayson. 

And as his hallucinated lips kissed your temple, your heart broke just a little bit more. 


	79. You Wear Glasses? (Jason Todd)

_“You wear glasses?”_

—

There were a lot of things about Jason that you knew about. You knew that Jason was the Red Hood, and you knew that he loved chili dogs with a passion. You knew he liked the color green, and that he liked to wear his red hoodie because the material within it was softer than clouds (not that you nor he had ever felt a cloud before).

However, what you didn’t know about Jason was that the vigilante you had come to love wore glasses. It was an accident that you had caught him wearing them, but you had seemed to sneak up on him when he was reading one day. Your footsteps had been quiet, and he was sitting in the lounge when you found him, his face stuck in a book. 

Jason was wearing black glasses, the frames square and the glasses halfway down his nose. Honestly, he looked quite adorable with them on, and you couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment before asking. 

“You wear glasses?” 

He jumped, the book comically flying in the air, and he scrambled to catch it. When Jason caught the book, he slowly turned towards you and glared. 

“(Y/n), don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

You smirked and asked teasingly. 

“Aw, did I scare the big bad Hood?” 

He pouted, rejecting. 

“No, you just caught me off guard.” 

You snickered as Jason seemed to remember his glasses and slipped them off, rubbing his eyes after a moment. 

“What did you need?” 

“I was coming to see if you wanted to hang out, but that’s beside the point. When did you get glasses?” 

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in dread. 

“They’re not eye-seeing glasses. These are my reading glasses.” 

“Oh, so you’re still getting old either way.” 

You grinned when he glared at you and muttered. 

“Don’t make me hurt you, (Y/n).” 

You doubled over, clutching your stomach as you laughed, before screaming as Jason tackled you. 

“Laugh about this, you little shit!” 

“Bruce! Help!”


	80. Do You Trust Me? (Raven)

_“Do you trust me?”_

—

Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue-violet, a curtain that forever shrouded the soul within her breast. You had never been able to figure Raven out, her loud silence always derailing your train of thoughts. She was a mystery cloaked in power and darkness, her fingertips like black electricity that you dared to not touch. 

However, you loved the fallen bird. You loved her mystery and the way she spoke as if she was a sage, wise and experienced. The way Raven could reel you in with just a touch, and then leave you hanging with just a simple phrase or word. 

You jolted as fingertips as cold as ice fluttered up your spine like a feather, grazing your skin like a butterfly kiss. Her voice entered the atmosphere like a falling leaf, quiet yet melodious. 

“Do you trust me?” 

You shivered, a pleasant chill running down your spine, and you whispered, your eyes still closed. 

“Of course.” 

“You really shouldn’t.” 

She replied with a teasing tone within her voice. Raven’s fingers pressed gently against the back of your neck, seeming to just feel your skin. 

“What if I didn’t?” 

You asked her after a moment. Raven paused, seeming to have not expected your question before she answered. 

“I would agree with you. I don’t trust myself sometimes.” 

You turned and wrapped your arms around her, burying your face within her shoulder and neck. Her scent smelled like incense and cherries, a strange combination but one that you had grown to love. Her arms came to wrap up around you, and you whispered to her. 

“I’ll trust you whenever you can’t trust yourself…and when you do, I’ll believe in you.” 

Raven stayed quiet, but her arms tightened around you, signaling that she had heard you. The silence was the only company you two needed as she held you until the incense stopped burning.


	81. Can't Even Look (Jason Todd)

Father! Jason Todd & Daughter! Reader x West! OMC

  _“I can’t even look at you right now.”_

—

Your hands were running up and down the warm back of your boyfriend, his lips encasing yours with a softness that you never thought you would get to know. His hands were warm as they trailed up and down your bare sides, his slender fingers grazing your scars with feather-light touches. Your breathing became ragged as the young man placed kisses on your neck, his hips rolling against yours rhythmically. 

You groaned and whispered his name, your bottom lip catching between your teeth. The boy groaned and whispered your name back, the moonlight catching his green eyes, making them a brilliant shade of melancholic green. His red hair hung within his eyes, and his breathing became heavier as he whispered. 

“Baby, we gotta stop or we’ll never make it to patrol.” 

You whined and murmured, reaching your head up to kiss his throat and nip his collarbone. 

“Why can’t we just skip out on it?”

“Because my dad almost jumped our throats the last time.” 

You groaned in dread, the groan turning into a soft moan as the boy kissed your bare chest gently, saying. 

“We can continue later, I promise.” 

“How about you continue  _never_.” 

You gasped in shock and fear as your dad growled from the doorway, his hand gripping his gun tightly. Your boyfriend shot up, hands in the air, his green eyes wide. 

“Shit, Mr. Todd, I’m sorry-”

“-West, you better get your ass out of my daughter’s room before I deliver you dead body to Wally myself.” 

Wally grabbed his hero suit and shirt, your father not failing to notice it, and you quickly slipped a shirt on. West looked at you apologetically, and zoomed out of the room, your father’s hair moving just slightly from whiplash. Jason Todd snarled as he stared at you, his eyes dark with fury. 

“What the fuck was that, (Y/n)?”

You blushed in embarrassment before getting defensive, grabbing your own hero suit and mask. 

“That was my boyfriend, and we were spending time together.” 

“By having sex?! In my fucking house?!” 

“We weren’t having sex, Dad!” 

Jason raised his voice, his eyes widening. 

“That’s what would have happened if I didn’t walk in! For Christ's sake, (y/n), your fucking shirt was off!” 

He ran a hand through his hair, and you snapped. 

“I would have told him to use protection! I’m more careful than that, Dad! Have some fucking faith!” 

“Watch your mouth, young lady.” 

Jason snapped before he snatched your mask out of your hand, holding it up. 

“What the fuck is this?”

“That’s my mask for when I do my vigilante stuff with _Westie_.” 

Jason’s ears became red and he took a deep breath before saying quietly. 

“ ** _I can’t even_ look  _at you right now._**  I….I thought you were better than this; to not become like me.” 

“What if I wanted to be like you?” 

“You’re making the biggest mistake of your fucking life then.” 

Jason snapped before he stormed out, growling. 

“You’re grounded for a month. No phone, no laptop, no going out at all. You’ll go to school, then right back. That’s it. If I see West over here again….it’ll be the last fucking time.” 

You snapped, throwing your lamp at the door. 

“You can’t be fucking serious!” 

He called through the door. 

“Don’t underestimate me, because now it’s two months!” 

You screamed in anger, and the first night of House Arrest began.


	82. Go On A Date (Dick Grayson)

_“Would you um…like to maybe…go on a date with me?”_

—

Dick Grayson wasn’t always a nervous man. Usually, Dick was always able to keep his composure while under pressure, keeping his cool on the job. However, what he was about to wasn’t ‘on the job’ nor was it something he regularly did. He was about to ask his best friend on a date, and that best friend was super gorgeous and amazing you. 

Dick didn’t know what it was about you that made his heart skip a beat, his breathing shorten, and his mind completely blank. You were a gorgeous person, inside and out, with soft hands and shining eyes. Dick twiddled his fingers together as he swallowed thickly, his neck becoming hot as he blushed. You never failed to have that effect on him. 

Dick cleared his throat before taking a deep breath and slammed his hand against the door five times before beginning to panic.

_‘Oh no. What did I just do?! Why did I do that?! I’m not ready for this!’_

Dick shook his head, his palm hitting his temple repeatedly. 

_‘No, no, no. You can do this, Grayson. You’re Nightwing, for crying out loud! A fighter of crime and protector of the people. There’s no way (Y/n) would ever reject you….right?’_

Right? Dick felt his face pale, and just as he was about to walk away, the door opened. Dick felt his mouth drop in horror as his face reddened. There you were in all of your celestial, gorgeous glory. You were wearing jeans that completely complimented your figure, your tank top hugging you like a second skin, and Dick could feel his mouth go dry. 

You smiled at Dick, and Dick almost lost it when you ran a hand through your hair to get it out of your face. 

“Hey, Dickie! This is a complete surprise. I didn’t know you were coming over. What’s up?” 

_‘Oh god, what do I say? Come on, Grayson. Say something!’_

“Nothing much, just coming over to see how the plants were doing.” 

Dick cringed and screamed internally. 

_‘The plants. You’re gonna see how the fucking plants are doing?! Brilliant job, Dick. I can practically hear Damian cackling from afar!’_

You blinked before chuckling, saying teasingly.

“The plants are doing just fine, Daddy Grayson.” 

‘Why did she have to call me that? Jesus.’

Dick could feel his face go red before he cleared his throat and twiddles his fingers once more, hunching his shoulders and looking away. 

“I was…I um….I also wanted to, uh, ask you something?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, and you leaned against the doorway, crossing your arms. 

“Sure, Dick, go ahead.” 

_‘It’s now or never, Grayson.’_

_**“Would you um….like to maybe…go out on a date with me?”** _

Dick squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the rejection that was bound to come his way. However, he was not expecting to hear a chuckle and then feel lips press against his cheek. He gasped and you chuckled, winking. 

“6 o’clock, sharp. Don’t be late, Dickie.” 

You closed the door on him, and Dick practically screamed in happiness as he ran down the street.


	83. I Saw It, Ya Know (Dick Grayson)

_“I saw it you know, I saw when you stopped loving me.”_

—

His eyes were misty as he stared at you from across the restaurant table. His pasta had gone untouched, growing cold and stiff as he stared at you. His lips were turned up into a sad smile, melancholic and bittersweet as he whispered. 

_**“I saw it, you know. I saw when you stopped loving me.”** _

You widened your eyes, your eyeliner-lined eyes beautiful yet sad within the low lights of the restaurant. Your lips opened, but Dick spoke before you could say anything. 

“I noticed when the bed became empty…when your eyes lost the gleam they used to hold…how you never seem to touch me willingly anymore.” 

He humorlessly chuckled, looking down at the table, his black hair falling within his eyes. Your heart shattered, wishing you had told him before it came to this moment. You whispered, voice shaky and eyes tearing up. 

“Dick…Dick, I’m sorry.” 

“I know, and I’m not mad at you.” 

He looked up at you, a stray tear falling out of his eyes as he smiled at you, trying his hardest to not break down in front of you. 

“I could never be mad at you, (Y/n)….you’re my everything…and that’s why it’s ok to me. I love you so much that I am willing to let you go, to let my anger and pride go, because I  _understand_.” 

You sniffled and shook your head. 

“Dick, no-” 

He held up a hand, biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from sobbing. 

“-No, (Y/n), it’s ok. Just…do me a favor?” 

You waited expectantly, willing to do anything to take his pain; to atone for your cruel mistake. 

“When we go home, act like you love me one last time before you leave me in the morning. Please….just one last time.” 

You quietly sobbed as Dick looked at you, his eyes begging you to stay. You carefully held onto his hand and whispered. 

“Anything for you, Dick.” 

He smiled slightly, the same bittersweet upturn on his lips again, and he cleared his throat. 

“Let’s finish our dinner and go home, alright?” 

_“Yes, my love.”_


	84. Can I Do Your Hair? (Jason Todd)

_“Can I do your hair?”_

—

Jason was a touchy man. He loved to touch your body in any way that he could, whether it be your arms, thighs, or ribs. Just as long as he could touch you. However, lately, Jason had started to become obsessed with playing with your hair. Your hair was very soft, and it seemed that whenever you left it down, Jason couldn’t help but to run his fingers through your luscious locks. 

As you were sitting at the coffee table on the floor, typing up an essay that was due later that even, Jason came in and sat down behind you. He pulled up the bean bag chair he had grabbed so that you sat between his legs, and he asked, resting his chin against the top of your head. 

“Hey, baby girl. What are you up to?” 

“Just trying to finish up this essay. I sent it in for peer reviewing, and I guess I didn’t proofread before doing so. So, now I have to fix all the grammar.” 

Your tone was full of annoyance, and Jason smiled, knowing just how to cure you of your stress. He asked, his hands gently rubbing your shoulders. 

“ _ **Can I do your hair?**_  If not that, then can I play with it?” 

You looked over your shoulder and up at Jason, who immediately pouted and jutted his lip out. You rolled your eyes before turning around, advising. 

“I don’t care. Just don’t distract me, alright? This is due tonight, and I really gotta get it done.” 

Jason smiled before running his hands through your hair, your body immediately relaxing against him. His fingers gently massaged into your scalp, causing you to close your eyes and falter, your hands hovering over the keyboard. 

“J-Jason, I said no distracting me.” 

“Come on, you need a break every once in a while.” 

“You clever asshole.” 

He chuckled before kissing your shoulder sweetly, his fingers gently weaving your hair back and forth as he french-braided it, the sensation making you sleepy. When he was done, you murmured quietly, slipping into his lap. 

“I suppose I can stop for a little it.” 

Jason smiled and spoke softly, holding you tightly. 

“Take a nap, baby. I’ll be here.” 

You smiled against his neck and fell asleep, Jason’s warmth keeping you in a safe cocoon of love and dreams. 


	85. Oh My God, You're In Love (Jason Todd)

_“Oh my god, you’re in love!”_

—

You were good at catching the little things Jason did. The way he would run his hand through his hair in frustration, or the way he would squint just slightly if he didn’t understand something. The way he would widen his stance when he would get protective over you, and the way he seemed to always cast cautious looks over his shoulder. 

That being said, it wasn’t hard to tell that Jason was acting strangely in the past week. He started to call you more often, and made sure to stay on the phone with you for a good hour or three. When you two were hanging out, Jason would brush his fingers against yours repeatedly, even after claiming it was an accident and he wouldn’t do it again. 

You asked Dick about it one day, and the look on Dick’s face was a mixture of shock and amusement. 

“Well, I would say that all these signs point to him having a crush on you.” 

You spit out your coffee, choking, and Dick snickered as he patted your back, helping you clear your throat. 

“He has a what on me? There’s no way! We’re just friends!” 

“(Y/n), you even noticed it yourself. The guy is making excuses to skip patrol just to spend time with you. In all honesty, I would say go for it. Take the man out on a date and give him a run for his money. Jason may be an asshole, but he’s an asshole with good intentions.” 

You gave Dick a skeptical look, his blue eyes soft as he silently urged you, and you sighed, running a hand through your hair. 

“You’re gonna tell him, though, right?” 

“He’s the one with a crush on you, not me.” 

You groaned in dread, and that was how you got to where you were now. On the couch beside Jason, tapping your mug of cocoa in anxious nervousness. Jason looked over at you with his gorgeous eyes and asked. 

“(Y/n), are you alright? You seem a bit out of it.” 

“I…I’m, um, fine…I think.” 

Jason quirked an eyebrow up, not believing you in the slightest. 

“You think?” 

You blurted out. 

**_“Oh my god, you’re in love!”_ **

You set your cocoa down and threw your hands up in the air in disbelief. 

“With me! Of all people, you choose the Gotham City Social Disaster to fall head over heels for! Why?!” 

Jason paled and asked incredulously. 

“Who told you?!” 

“Nobody. I found it out. Jason, I know you so well that I know when your behavior changes and you start acting weird.” 

Jason blushed and rubbed his hands over his face, groaning in dread. He muttered. 

“I had this huge speech planned and everything, and you ruined it. Thanks, baby girl.” 

You blushed at the nickname before it became quiet. You asked quietly, looking up at him. 

“So….when are you gonna take me out on a date?” 

Jason slowly took his hands off his face, his blue eyes rolling to you before he broke out into a smile. 

“You’re saying that you’re willing to go out with me?” 

“Only if you tell me you love me and then kiss me. If you taste like chocolate, then you get brownie points.” 

Jason smiled before shyly leaning over and whispering against your lips, your foreheads resting against each other slightly. 

“I love you so much, (Y/n).” 

And he really did taste like chocolate. 


End file.
